


Он часто видел сны...

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Dreams, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Условия вызова SmthBlue:<br/>Вам никогда не казалось, что в этом сериале чего-то не хватает? Например, серии где все ангелочки спят и видят обличающие, развлекающие, предрекающие и т.д. сны? Если да, то Вы просто обязаны им помочь!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Время действия: после событий “Angel” 5x22 “Not Fade Away”  
> От автора: ответ на вызов SmthBlue “Restless для сериала "Ангел". Моя фантазия занесла меня в дали, несколько не сочетающиеся с оригинальными условиями вызова. В итоге получился кроссовер между BtVS и Angel: the series.

Он часто видел сны.  
Раньше они приходили к нему каждую ночь. Порой неясные, как обрывки тумана, порой – отточено реальные и в реальности своей, несбыточные. Кошмары и эротические игры; сны, полные света, и миры, погруженные в такой непроглядный мрак, что ему – созданию тьмы - становилось страшно, и порой казалось, что он ослеп. Не важно, каким было их содержание, сны приходили к нему практически каждую ночь. Благословенные, опустошающие, дерзкие, несбыточные, наполненные сладкой негой, кровоточащие, яркие, темные, дразнящие, дающие надежду и бросающие в пропасть отчаяния сны. Стоило лишь закрыть глаза и…

Он часто видел сны.  
Они были отражением мира, в котором он жил, его чувств и мечтаний. Даже невысказанных, даже тех, которые он старался спрятать глубоко-глубоко на самое дно своего мертвого сердца, обладающего способностью любить и болеть, как будто оно все еще билось и было живым. Самые потаенные желания и мысли, которые он скрывал от других и от самого себя, находили дорогу сквозь стену отрицания, построенную им вокруг наиболее сумасшедших и несбыточных фантазий. Сны делали их реальными, близкими, доступными, возможными… Сны приносили с собой надежду.

Он часто видел сны.  
Они управляли им, меняли линии его судьбы и дороги, по которым он шел. И, как покорный раб, он следовал их указующим знакам. Так, словно это было только вчера, он помнил ту ночь, когда впервые понял, что погиб, когда предатели-губы прошептали “Баффи, я тебя люблю”... и он проснулся. В холодном поту, с расширенными от ужаса глазами, с отголосками безумного хохота его демона в ушах… “Нет, Господи! Господи, только не это!!!” - Он молил небеса, как осужденный на смерть молит о прощении, отчаянно надеясь, что все это сон. Но холодное осознание обреченности не позволяло усомниться в том, что чувство, от которого он бежал на протяжении последних двух лет, которого боялся, не в силах признать, что это - правда, предательски ударило его в спину… во сне.

Он часто видел сны…  
Ночь была его спасением. Сновидения – его убежищем. Каждую ночь он спасал ее. Он был быстрее, умнее, ловчее, он был целеустремленнее в своих снах. И пусть вместе с рассветом приходило знание, что ее больше нет, что она мертва, что он не смог… Каждую ночь он спасал ее вновь, пусть и в мире сновидений. И хотя бы на несколько часов, но он обретал спокойствие, был чуточку счастливее… самую малость… Разве это так много, чтобы просить?

Все изменилось с тех пор, как он появился в ЛА.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Совсем. Просто однажды ночью, пришло осознание, что он потерял дорогу в мир своих грез. Он не знал, почему и как это случилось. Может духи, или бестелесные сущности, как мило охарактеризовала его эта яйцеголовая Фред, не способны видеть сны? Может, он сам настолько приблизился к нереальному, что стал его частью? Может, кто-то сейчас спит, и он лишь часть сна этого человека? Может быть он снится ей? Глупые мысли, глупые страхи, глупо-глупо-глупо…

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Это пугало его, хотя… Чего может бояться призрак? Нет тела, чтобы ранить, нет ног, чтобы убежать, нет рук, чтобы дотронуться. Лишь лихорадочное течение мыслей, беседы с самим собой и периодические рейды в секретариат… Вот уж кто умеет визжать, так это секретарши. Он с чистой совестью мог подтвердить, что, да, призраки способны потерять слух на пару часов, если за дело возьмутся три голосистые девицы. Или это были вампирши? Когда-то он знал одну девочку, которая кричала так же громко, как они. Только вот… если от их криков у него болели уши, то от крика той девочки у него болело сердце. Сейчас она уже, наверное, выросла. Когда он видел ее в последний раз, она казалась не по годам взрослой, в ее глазах поселилась вечность. Обещала сжечь его во сне. Глупый ребенок... Он убил себя сам. Его убила любовь. Его собственное сердце. Он чувствовал эту любовь, когда потоки света хлынули из его груди, устремляясь в недра пещеры, выжигая своей болью и яростью ощерившуюся многотысячными хищными клыкастыми пастями тьму. Все для любви. Для нее. Для них.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
И, может, это было и к лучшему. Если сны были отражением окружавшей его действительности, то он не был уверен, что хочет видеть подобные кошмары. Последнее, что он почувствовал перед смертью, была ужасная обжигающая каждую частицу его тела боль. Сейчас его охватывал холод. Холод шел будто из самой глубины его души, пробирал его до костей, заставляя зябко кутаться в бесполезный плащ, в иллюзию, такую же, как он.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Каждую ночь его охватывала благословенная тьма, в которую он погружался с радостью и облегчением. Само его существование (он не назвал бы это жизнью) было похоже на сон. Тяжелый сон, в который затягивает, словно в трясину, из которой если и вынырнешь, то с отчаянным криком, который срывается с губ в самый последний момент перед пробуждением, задыхаясь ненужным воздухом, с широко распахнутыми глазами, которые однако не видят ничего, кроме образов, уже забытых воспаленным мозгом, и которые развеются в следующее мгновение, оставляя лишь чувство облегчения, что это был лишь сон.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Даже после обретения тела сны к нему не приходили. А может он просто не помнил их. Подсознание порой бывает милосерднее памяти. Его милосердие жестоко и сравнить его можно лишь с извечной дилеммой врача, поставившего смертельный диагноз: правда или ложь, блаженное неведение или тяжесть истины, эвтаназия или долгая жестокая агония, разрушающая не только тело, но и душу. Порой ему казалось, что отсутствие снов стало для него ложью во спасение. И, если хотя бы на одну секунду принять это подозрение за постулат, то он не был уверен, что так уж жаждет откровений.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Да и кому нужны сны, если жизнь и так была похожа то ли на самый страшный кошмар, то ли на мыльную мелодраму. Он даже щипал себя украдкой в первое время, но потом понял, насколько глупо это выглядит со стороны, и бросил это бесполезное занятие. Если ты не можешь справиться с мощным течением, то не лучше ли просто доверить ему свои тело и судьбу, и, может быть, сила веры пронесет тебя мимо острых подводных камней и водоворотов до безопасного берега.

Он перестал видеть сны.  
Просто жил в них. Каждый раз, открывая глаза после падения в никуда, он убеждался, что сон, именуемый жизнью, все еще окружает его и реален, как никогда. Порой Спайк мечтал, что все это на самом деле дурной сон. Что он все еще призрак и просто спит себе, забившись в первый попавшийся кабинет в отсутствие его хозяина. Что он не погиб в Саннихелле, сгорев дотла и рассыпавшись пеплом, унося с собой пронзительный свет очищения. Что Фред жива, а мисс Бледно-Синяя Поганка - всего лишь плод его воспаленного воображения. Что…

Он перестал видеть сны.

И он верил в это до самого конца.


	2. Chapter 2

Он перестал видеть сны и верил в это до самого конца.  
До тех пор, пока огромная драконья туша не превратила Ангела в пылающий факел, спустя секунды рассыпавшийся в ночь мириадами искорок. В следующее мгновение дракон рухнул мертвым.  
Отражая атаки, по крайней мере, десятка воинов армии Апокалипсиса, Спайк удовлетворенно хмыкнул - Персик завалил-таки большую ящерицу.  
Позже придут слезы, подступившие обжигающим комком к горлу, когда оборвалась незримая нить между ним и его Гранд-Сиром, оставляя ему лишь одиночество. Придет ярость на тех, по чьей вине гордый Орден Аурелиса стал разменной пешкой в игре Высших Сил, не важно светлых или темных. Придет боль осознания, что он теперь единственный Мастер клана. Клана, стертого с лица земли. Позже...

Сейчас же Спайк смотрел на оскаленные морды атакующих его демонов, в их глаза, горящие бессмысленной и яростной злобой; запах крови, обагрившей их оружие, щекотал его ноздри... Кровь его друзей, кровь его Гранд-Сира, его собственная кровь.

Он всегда отчаянно бросался в битву, даже не зная ее исхода, просто упиваясь сражением, с кровавой пеленой перед глазами, и с ненавистью в глазах. Исход этой битвы был ему известен - у него не было шанса выжить. Врагов было слишком много, а он был один. Он не видел, когда упал Ганн, и что случилось с Иллирией, он успел выхватить лишь последние мгновения смерти Ангела. Он был один в битве, которая изначально не была его, но которую он сделал своей.

Ненависть поднялась в нем холодной волной, оставляя сознанием незатуманенным, а зрение четким. Остужая его знанием того, что он не уйдет без битвы, что вместе с собой он утащит в ад не один десяток попутчиков.

Пауза, вызванная эффектным издыханием дракона, отсчитывала последние секунды, и взгляды отвлекшихся на шоу с фейерверками демонов стали вновь обращаться в его сторону. Их встретил прямой взгляд холодных, как лед арктической пустыни, голубых глаз, в глубине которых плескались океаны ненависти. Вампир, стоящий перед ними, склонил голову набок, растягивая губы в злобной усмешке. Облаченная во все черное фигура казалась странным образом расслабленной в контрасте с пальцами его рук, сжимающих рукоять тяжелого меча с такими напряжением и силой, что побелели костяшки.

Время, остановившееся и захватившее их всех в капсулу замороженной реальности, внезапно вновь ожило, когда блондин с громким боевым криком бросился на явно превосходящую его по численности, эдак в несколько тысяч, и силе толпу. Те из демонов, кто замешкался, расплатились за свою ошибку, первыми упав под ударами меча вампира. Остальные, ревя от ярости на подобную наглость полукровки, бросились в драку. Все его товарищи погибли, но полукровка, вместо того, чтобы сдаться на милость победителей и принять наказание за разрушенные планы Старших Партнеров, продолжал свой смертельный танец.

Он дрался молча. Рубил и колол направо и налево, получал удары и раны в ответ, но держался на ногах и продолжал драться, по-прежнему не издавая ни звука. Он молчал, когда, оставив бесплодные попытки взять его по одному, воины накинулись на него всем скопом, погребая его под своими тяжелыми, закованными в латы телами. Он не проронил ни звука, когда в том же проулке, где началось сражение, его, последнего из оставшихся в живых... по крайней мере, в не-мертвых окончательно, поставили перед трибуналом в лице посланника Старших Партнеров.

И все же удивление скользнуло по чертам его лица, когда Посланник посетовал на невозможность ни убить его прямо на месте, ни отправить прямиком в одно из пыточных измерений:  
\- Ах-ах, какая, право же, досадная мелочь, Сущие Силы обратили внимание на еще одного полукровку с душой. Какая прелесть, не прошло и года. Конкуренты, однако, горя праведным желанием отблагодарить своего чемпиона, прижали кого-то из тех, кто сидит еще выше, и вуаля. Мы получаем премерзкий сюрприз за все наши старания - все его грехи волшебным образом испаряются из книги Судеб, а сам он получает пропуск в рай по всей форме.

В этот самый момент Спайк понял, что он действительно спит и видит самый сюрреалистичный и безумный сон в своей жизни. Все эти месяцы, проведенные им в ЛА, сначала в виде призрака, а затем в качестве не более и не менее, чем претендента на Шаншу- извечный Грааль Персика - все, все это было просто напросто сном. Банда Клыка была сном. Их отношение к нему, как к... Равному? Смешно. Чертовски, причем.

Он провел столько лет в Саннидейле, помогая Скуби, сражаясь против своего вида и прочих демонов, отдавая себя самого по частичкам, опустошая себя погоней за несбыточным, пресмыкаясь и терпя насмешки и тычки, и ни разу... ни на одну чертову минуту ни одному из Саннидейльской команды не пришло в голову отнестись к нему как к равному, задуматься над его чувствами, прислушаться к его словам. Он пробыл в ЛА меньше года, но среди людей Ангела он почувствовал себя равным. Нужным. Частью команды.

В людях Ангела не было фальши. Если они принимали кого-то, то уже не обращали внимания на такие мелочи, как цвет кожи, наличие рогов или обязательной плазменной диеты. Они умели любить, умели и ненавидеть. В них не было фальши и стремления уйти от ответственности. Они совершали ошибки и дорого платили за них - кровью и шрамами на их душах. Если у них были с тобой проблемы, они не ходили вокруг да около, а просто говорили это в лоб, не увиливая. Они отдавали себя целиком делу, которое делали, были частью хорошо отлаженного механизма, в чем-то похожего на команду Саннидейла. Разница была в их сердцах, в их взгляде на мир и на тех, кого они считали друзьями. Они много отдавали и требовали такую же отдачу взамен. Спайк понял это еще тогда, когда Фред пыталась спасти его и вернуть обратно в осязаемый мир. Понял, принял и навеки отдал часть своего сердца маленькой леди.

Что самое главное, они не жили в придуманном ими мире белого и черного, как Саннидейльская команда. И, хотя, надо признать, в последнее время и у тех наметились первые признаки взросления, до людей Ангела им было еще далеко. За месяцы общения с Ганном, Фред, Уэсли и Лорном Спайк, вначале с удивлением, а затем с затаенным чувством благодарности принял как данное тот факт, что его никто не собирается тащить к свету - фигурально выражаясь. Банда Клыка сражалась с существами, таящимися в густых тенях ночи, и сама существовала на грани между светом и тьмой, в сером спектре возможностей.

В мире, где вампиру вовсе не обязательно было становиться каноническим святым, чтобы быть допущенным в святая святых; где любая помощь приветствуется, и, самое главное, не остается незамеченной; где девушка, не являющаяся истребительницей, может обнять вампира, не вытирая брезгливо после этого руки о первую попавшуюся тряпку, словно он был заразным, а простой парень - о’кей, некоронованный король охотников за вампирами - не только не имеет ничего против того, чтобы пропустить по кружке пива с вышеозначенным вампиром, но даже заплатит за него.

Господи, если это сон, то почему они все мертвы? Или это было сном самого начала? А может... может...

Посланник Старших Партнеров хотел сказать что-то еще, когда беловолосый вампир перевел на него взгляд своих удивительных пронзительных глаз и тихо прошептал - первый звук, изданный им за все это время:  
\- Это ад? Я погиб под Адской Пастью, и это все чья-то дьявольская пытка?  
Голубые глаза требовали ответа, сверля странно-искореженную фигуру посланника, пытаясь проникнуть сквозь маску, закрывающую лицо, и встретиться с ним взглядом. Ответом ему был оглушительный хохот, поддержанный спустя мгновение столпившимися вокруг воинами.  
Смех оборвался так же резко, как и начался. Смешки в рядах тоже стихли.

В гнетущей тишине Посланник подошел вплотную к вампиру, которого крепко держали за руки охранники-демоны Иштра. Громадная ладонь в стальной перчатке метнулась к незащищенному лицу Спайка и крепко обхватила его, не давая возможности отвернуться.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что ты в аду? К моему огромному сожалению, вампир, - он прошипел последнее слово так, что оно источало яд и одновременно отдавало брезгливостью, - твоя душонка больше не относится к нашей юрисдикции. Какая потеря. Поверь, я уже продумал все пытки, которым подверг бы тебя, все мучения. Вампир с душой. Спасший мир. Умеющий любить.  
Он буквально выплюнул "любить" Спайку в лицо.  
\- Увы, увы, окончательно мертвым ты мне совершенно бесполезен.  
Глаза Спайка расширились и, невзирая на чудовищное давление, под которым находилась его нижняя челюсть, прошептал:  
\- Ангел? Он...?  
\- Наслаждается вновь обретенной человечностью где-то в районе Дублина. Если за отпущенный ему в этой реальности срок он не натворит чего-нибудь посерьезнее приключений душки-Ангелуса, то и он вне нашей досягаемости.

Заметив лучик надежды в глазах пленника, Посланник усмехнулся:  
\- Полукровка, оставь надежды. Ангелу простили все, но зачем Сущим Силам свободный человек без супер-способностей, зато с доскональным знанием всех премудростей по части пыток и убежденный, что они задолжали ему не только Шаншу. Ангел - существо упорное, рано или поздно он бы до них добрался. Поэтому, дабы не вводить его в искушение, они сделали так, что он все забыл. Ты остался один, полукровка. Один и в полной моей власти до тех пор, пока ты не станешь прахом. Никто не знает, что ты жив, никто не придет тебе на помощь, никто не будет по тебе плакать. У меня же на твой счет далеко идущие планы.

Спайк почувствовал страх:  
\- Что ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
\- О! Мы нетерпеливы! - голос существа, стоящего перед вампиром, понизился до дрожащего шепота:  
\- Не торопись, вампир, всему свое время. Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что такое страх? Скоро ты познаешь истинное значение этого слова. Твое тело болит от ран? Ты думаешь, что знаешь все о боли? Мальчик, ты еще даже не переступил за порог пыточной комнаты. О, как бы я хотел насладиться твоими мучениями. Но мой срок в этом измерении подходит к концу. Пожалуй, пора передать тебя в руки твоего палача. Он заслужил это по праву.

Посланник хихикнул:  
\- Добрейшей души человек. Такой начитанный. Настоящий джентльмен. Манеры, речь - он просто само совершенство. И как тебя угораздило досадить ему за такой короткий срок? Он так рвется исполнить нашу маленькую просьбу, что просто не верится. Нда, на это, пожалуй, нужен талант.

Красные глаза Посланника впервые встретились с глазами Спайка, и он почувствовал, как странная апатия стала овладевать им - веки отяжелели и ему страшно захотелось спать. Понимая, что именно этого и добивается красноглазый, вампир стал яростно вырываться, пытаясь сбросить с себя руки охранников, отвести глаза от гипнотического взгляда посланца ада. Все было напрасно. Сон затягивал его все сильнее и сильнее, до тех пор, пока стало совсем не важно, сопротивляется он или нет, и когда с последними словами Посланника сознание оставило его:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Уильям, надеюсь, ты готов к вечности в компании старого врага...


	3. Chapter 3

Его белоснежные волосы сливались с белизной подушки, на изможденном худом лице проступили морщинки, которых там быть не должно, потому что этого просто не могло быть. Он – вампир, ему дарована вечная молодость, он может прожить сто лет, двести, тысячу и не состариться ни на один день. И все же вот он здесь, в ее маленькой квартирке, на ее кровати, усталый и постаревший.

Она все еще помнила их первую встречу 8 лет назад. Между вампиром, назначившим ей свидание с гарантией смертельного исхода, и этим мужчиной была большая разница. Между ними пролегли годы, испытания, боль, разлука и одиночество.

То самое одиночество, которое бьет тебя сильнее всего. Чувство, которое приходит к тебе, когда ты окружен толпой знакомых людей, друзей и близких и вдруг понимаешь, что на самом деле ты одинок. И внезапно хочется выть. Хочется кричать с риском сорвать голос. Хочется разбить что-нибудь большое и, желательно, ценное.

Она не сразу почувствовала себя одинокой. Первые несколько недель события развивались так стремительно, что порой ей казалось, что она снова теряет контроль над своей судьбой. Столько всего нужно было решить, стольким людям помочь. Она бы с удовольствием растянула сутки еще часов на двадцать, будь на то ее воля. Постепенно бешеный ритм, в котором она провела последние месяцы, значительно замедлился, жизнь стала потихоньку налаживаться, и лица знакомых и незнакомых людей перестали мелькать перед ней с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, что она, в конце концов, оставила все попытки запомнить имена их всех.

Рим стал ее тихой гаванью, местом, где она нашла, наконец, покой и обрела долгожданную свободу.  
Это случилось вечером, когда она по привычке одевалась в униформу Истребительницы – кожаные брюки, ботинки с утяжеленными носами и каблуками с подковками, по ее просьбе выкованными в виде крестов – с улицы донеслись звуки драки. В спешке, натянув первый попавшийся свитер, она схватила кол и бросилась к двери, ощущая привычное щекочущее покалывание в основании затылка.

Когда же она выскочила на улицу, ее взору открылась следующая картина: в воздухе постепенно редеющим облаком висело облако микрочастичек не успевшего еще осесть пепла, - “Сражение было не из маленьких”, - отметила она про себя - а три девчонки в различной степени закованности в кожаную одежду увлеченно и синхронизировано пинали последнего вампира. Пинок в пах, колено со стальной накладкой в живот, удар колом точно в сердце и взрыв темно серого пепла. Чистая работа, закончившаяся обменом хлопков ладонями и задорно-радостным “Дай пять” от самой мелкой из девчонок, обладательницы коронного удара по особо чувствительным местам мужской анатомии.

Баффи все еще стояла у входа в дом, в тени подъезда, когда молоденькие Истребительницы, не заметив ее, отправились дальше патрулировать улицы ночного города, смеясь, подкалывая друг друга и повторяя наиболее эффектные моменты битвы, разыгравшейся чуть ранее.

Старшая Истребительница развернулась и вошла обратно в дом. Больше ей не нужно было патрулировать. Не нужно было лихорадочно искать объяснение деревянному колу в ее руке. Больше не будет крови и слизи на ее одежде и ощущения, что пепел забился ей не только в волосы, но и в рот, нос и дыхательные пути.

Ей больше не нужно было быть единственной в поколении, не нужно было быть особенной. Теперь она могла просто быть. Кем угодно, чем угодно.

В тот вечер она зажгла свечи, выключила свет и долго сидела в полумраке, глядя на танцующее пламя и потягивая чай. Только осознав, что она больше не одна, Баффи неожиданно поняла, что такое одиночество. Ей была дарована свобода, второй шанс в жизни, весь мир лежал у ее ног, сверкающий и полный тысяч загадок; ее ждали годы, полные новых открытий, захватывающих дух красот, красочных закатов и восходов солнца... И все это она отдала бы, не торгуясь, за одну минуту, хотя бы минуту, рядом с ним. Этой минуты ей хватило бы на то, чтобы хорошенько стукнуть Спайка по его выбеленной дурной башке, а потом, пока он не успел придти в себя, убедить его в том, что она действительно его любит.

К сожалению у нее не было этой минуты, и никто не предлагал ей сделку. Спайк был мертв, погребен в недрах кратера, бывшего некогда ее городом, Саннидейлом. Баффи знала, что надеяться на то, что вампир спасся, было бесполезно. Но иногда она позволяла себе помечтать.

Баффи мечтала, как, однажды вернувшись домой, она увидит знакомый черный кожаный плащ на вешалке в прихожей. Даже не видя его, она шестым чувством почувствует его присутствие, такое знакомое, родное. Она ворвется в комнату и увидит его стоящим у окна, спиной к ней, задумавшимся о чем-то, а за окном будет идти дождь. Дождь всегда идет к счастью, а здесь, в Риме, дожди были редкостью. Они заслужили свой дождь.

Вместо того, чтобы вихрем пересечь комнату и броситься к нему, она тихонько подойдет к своему любимому вампиру, обовьет руки вокруг его талии и прижмется к нему всем телом, зарывшись носом в его широкою спину, с наслаждением вдыхая его запах - терпкую и неповторимую смесь выделанной кожи и сигарет, с легким акцентом мужского одеколона. И никакого бурбона!

Он повернется к ней не сразу, а спустя несколько минут, словно это время ему будет нужно для того, чтобы собраться с силами. И вот он уже обнимает ее в ответ, прижавшись щекой к ее голове, позволяя ей обнимать его все сильнее и сильнее, словно в страхе, что он исчезнет.  
\- Ты жив, ты жив, ты жив... - будет твердить она снова и снова счастливую молитву, а когда ее тихий шепот достигнет его слуха, Спайк, тихонько рассмеявшись, скажет такие знакомые слова шутливого откровения:  
\- Нет, скорее, не-мертв, luv... Баффи...

Спайк, конечно же, смешается, не зная, как ему обращаться к ней, как это было полтора года назад, когда он жил в ее доме, но был так же далек от нее, как и в самом начале их знакомства. Насколько же они были недосягаемы друг для друга в те дни. Если его останавливала уверенность, что между ними все кончено, и что, если он не хочет вновь причинить ей боль, то должен держаться подальше от нее, то ее останавливали страх, упрямство и взгляды друзей и потенциалок ей в спину. Но когда он вернется, ей будет наплевать на все страхи.  
Если для того, чтобы вернуть Спайка, ей придется заняться с ним страстной необузданной любовью прямо на огромном столе для совещаний в штаб-квартире нового Совета Наблюдателей в присутствии всех его членов, то... то пусть будет так.

Она оторвется от его груди и поднимет голову, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом, и слегка нахмурившись из-за того, как резанет ее слух слово “мертв”:  
\- Спайк, я должна тебе кое-что сказать... - начнет она первую строчку из речи, которую готовила все эти месяцы, но он перебьет ее, не дав сказать и пары слов - он всегда перебивает. Отстранит от себя, печально качая головой, и с уже до боли привычными словами из серии «Баффи, давай останемся друзьями» откажется слушать ее дальше.  
Тогда она прибегнет к крайним мерам.  
\- Если мне придется вырубить тебя и заковать в цепи, лишь бы ты меня выслушал, - скажет она, - я так и сделаю.  
\- Ну-ну, pet, - ухмыльнется он, - вовсе не обязательно следовать моему дурному примеру, в конце концов, что позволено вампиру, не всегда дозволено Истребительнице.

Он сделает шаг прочь от нее... всего лишь шаг, но она почувствует внезапную пустоту в сердце.  
\- Я тебя слушаю.  
Тогда она наберет в легкие воздуха и выдохнет слова, терзающие ее память до сих пор:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Спайк, - и, прежде чем этот упертый вампир перебьет ее снова, продолжит, не дав ему ни малейшей возможности вставить хотя бы слово:  
\- Ты мне не веришь, я знаю, но я действительно люблю тебя. Это не жалость и не неуклюжая попытка подсластить горькую пилюлю. Мне больше не хочется возвращаться в Рай, ведь тебя там не будет. Зачем мне одиночество в Раю? Я не хочу больше умирать, но и жить без тебя я не могу, Спайк. Ты понимаешь, не могу, - тихим шепотом закончит она.  
Его взгляд будет все еще полон недоверия и ожидания чуда одновременно. Спайк станет похож на маленького ребенка, с его широко распахнутыми в мир голубыми глазами, в которых будет тлеть слабый, Боже, до чего же слабый, огонек надежды.

Пытаясь докричаться до него и заставить поверить ей, она вновь приблизится к нему, ласково прикоснувшись ладонью к его щеке, и захватит его взгляд своим:  
\- Если ты меня любишь, то, прошу, поверь, что я люблю тебя тоже. Научи меня любить так, как можешь только ты. Если мне, наконец, удалось разрушить твою любовь, не отталкивай меня, останься со мной, и я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы со временем ты полюбил меня снова.  
Тогда он улыбнется ей, легко и счастливо, и перед ней снова появится тот мальчишка в теле вампира, каким она его запомнила с памятного вечера их магической помолвки. Слова будут не нужны, и в наступившей тишине останутся только он и она, не Мастер-вампир и Истребительница, а обычные мужчина и женщина, истерзанные миром, но нашедшие друг друга и свою любовь, Баффи и Спайк. А потом будет поцелуй. Сводящий с ума, глубокий и долгий, заставляющий ее колени подогнуться от внезапной слабости. Спайк подхватит ее на руки и унесет в спальню, где...

Баффи вздохнула, вернувшись мыслями в реальность. Их встреча произошла совсем не так, как она ее десятки раз себе представляла. Не было ни долгого разговора, ни уговоров, ни обещаний, ни поцелуя. Ничего. Нет, в конечном итоге он все-таки оказался в ее постели, однако это было слабым утешением.


	4. Chapter 4

Он пришел в себя и, открыв глаза, встретился с рассеянной тьмой, окружавшей его со всех сторон. Откуда-то неподалеку доносился звук капающей воды. С трудом поднявшись, морщась от нестерпимой головной боли, приступы которой накатывали на него волна за волной, мешая сосредоточится на остальных ощущениях в его теле, и отряхнув плащ, Спайк осмотрелся.

Помещение оказалось темным туннелем, в конце которого виднелся слабый свет.  
\- Еще один чертов подвал, - с легким смешком заключил он и двинулся на источник света.  
Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее его охватывало чувство deja-vu. Он уже мог различить приглушенный шаркающий звук, и замер в удивлении.  
\- Какого черта! Здания "Волфрам и Харт" уже нет, так как же мог уцелеть этот гребанный подвал! И как, Кровавый Ад, я здесь вновь очутился?  
Он постоял, прикидывая возможные варианты действия, и, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что, если он хочет отсюда выбраться, придется играть по уже знакомому сценарию. То есть встретиться с трудягой-адвокатом и его пальчиками. Ну, или с дамочкой с куском стекла в глазу. Насколько он помнил, выход из этого места был всего один - через комнату впереди.

Внутренне подобравшись и готовый к любым неожиданностям, он снова двинулся вперед по темному туннелю, для удобства скользнув в облик вампира - человеческое зрение проигрывает способностям демона видеть в темноте.

Комната, в которую он вошел, оказалось точной копией уже знакомого ему помещения. Странный звук не исчез, а даже усилился, но комната была пуста. Спайк осторожно приблизился к столу, в любой момент ожидая нападения, или еще одной омерзительной картинки дергающихся в конвульсиях отрубленных пальцев, но поверхность стола оставалась пустой, и никто не торопился набрасываться на него из ниоткуда.

Он был один в комнате, из которой не было выхода. Обойдя ее по периметру и не заметив даже неплотно подогнанной полоски или хоть чего-то, напоминающего дверь, Спайк вернулся в темноту подвала. После нескольких часов тщательного осмотра и простукивания стен, пола, потолка, всего, до чего ему удалось дотянуться, ему пришлось смириться с тем, что он заперт в помещении без единого намека на возможность выбраться из него.

Решив, что, возможно, он пришел раньше, и запланированное шоу еще не началось, он дошел до пустой комнаты в конце коридора, и устало плюхнувшись на стул стал ждать. Секунды растягивались в минуты, минуты в часы, но ничего по-прежнему не происходило. Кто бы ни был виновником его положения, хозяина явно не было дома.

Время текло медленно. Единственным звуком нарушающим окружившую его абсолютную тишину, был непрекращающийся скрежет, не будь которого, Спайк уже давно бы поверил в то, что он оглох. Вскоре ему стало казаться, что он начинает сходить с ума от вынужденного бездействия, от действующего на нервы несмолкающего звука, от собственной беспомощности самостоятельно выбраться из очередной передряги. Он кричал и бесновался, он разбил костяшки пальцев, колотя по стенам в бессильной ярости, он звал на помощь и проклинал всех на свете. По меньшей мере сутки прошли с того момента, как он попал сюда.

Истекали вторые сутки заточения. Спайк уже несколько часов сидел у стены не шевелясь, практически не моргая, не спуская взгляда с темного входа в подвальный тоннель. Его внутренние биологические часы исправно вели подсчет убегающим минутам и часам. Он знал, что, если в ближайшее время никто не придет, чтобы выпустить его из этой чертовой дыры, все может измениться. Он мог стать опасным для любого, вошедшего первым в комнату, не важно будет ли это друг или враг. Пройдет всего несколько часов и единственное, что его будет волновать, это жажда убийства. В нем нарастало давно забытое им чувство, известное каждому вампиру в первые часы после обращения, и которое они все стремились забыть как страшный сон. Спайк почувствовал, как в нем пробуждается Голод.

Для вампира голод – не просто желание есть, когда его желудок пуст. Голод. От него можно было сойти с ума. Желание погрузить клыки в еще бьющуюся в агонии плоть другого существа и ощутить горячую волну крови, вырывающуюся из распоротой артерии, обычно подавляло все остальные инстинкты, включая инстинкт самосохранения.

Всего два раза в жизни Спайк пережил подобный голод. В первый раз с ним была Друзилла, позаботившаяся о том, чтобы утолить его жажду крови. Во второй раз... Он не хотел даже думать о возможности повторения опыта четырехлетней давности. Голод демона, дошедшего до помешательства, не смогла бы удержать ни одна душа. Да, в прошлый раз его держал чип, не давая возможности соскользнуть в безумие. Но даже с помощью этого современного симулятора души, Спайк не смог избавиться от побочного эффекта голода – моментов, когда демон полностью брал контроль над его телом, оставляя ему лишь черные провалы в памяти. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходило в минуты, а иногда часы, его отсутствия. Будто в его сознании включали и выключали лампочку, и в моменты, когда его окружала тьма, он просто переставал существовать.

Каждый раз, придя в сознание, он обнаруживал себя в новом месте – один раз это был лес, в другой старая заброшенная церковь в нескольких милях за чертой города, в третий… Из последнего места он постарался исчезнуть как можно скорее, потому что демон завел его прямо под окна дома Истребительницы. Он убежал, но позднее, по зрелому размышлению, пришел к выводу, что демон, сам не сознавая того, подсказал ему единственное место, где у него была хотя бы слабая надежда найти помощь. Может быть, она не убьет его сразу, может быть, она даже согласится помочь ему, ведь когда-то он тоже помог ей.

Слабая улыбка скользнула по его губам от этих воспоминаний и тут же исчезла. Голод подтолкнул его к ней, но тот же голод был причиной страшных ран на его руках, которые он обнаружил позже, когда его, наконец, накормили, и он смог более-менее ясно соображать. Он искусал собственные руки. Его демон сделал это. Видимо, присутствие крови в такой близости, всего лишь под тонким слоем кожи, сводило демона с ума. Скрытые под рубашкой и давно переставшие кровоточить раны причиняли ему безумную боль, но он старался не подавать вида, что его что-то беспокоит. Он исправно держался в привычной ему роли заклятого врага Скуби, отпуская двусмысленные комментарии, саркастичные замечания и шуточки, заставляющие Истребительницу краснеть, как спелый испанский помидор, и в то же время украдкой кусая губы каждый раз, как кто-то из них задевал его, проходя мимо.

Веревки не сильно беспокоили его - плечи практически не пострадали, так как он физически не мог до них дотянуться, а следовательно поранить себя. Однако несколькими часами позже, когда Джайлз, устраивающий его в ванной, надевая на него кандалы, сжал немного сильнее, чем это было действительно необходимо, изуродованный участок на его руке чуть выше кисти, Спайк испытал такой болевой шок, что непроизвольно вампиризировался. Наблюдатель вовремя успел отшатнуться от вампира, чьи челюсти клацнули в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица.

Много позже Спайк признался самому себе, что в тот вечер Наблюдатель завоевал изрядную долю его уважения. Действительно, нужно иметь крепкие яйца, чтобы не дрогнуть при виде ощерившегося на тебя монстра, для которого ты – главное звено в пищевой цепочке. Монстра, настолько обезумевшего от боли, что, надумай он наброситься, чип явился бы недостаточно действенной преградой. Скорее инстинктивно Наблюдатель выбрал наиболее верное в данной ситуации поведение и замер, не спуская настороженных глаз с вампира. Когда же Спайк пришел в себя достаточно для того, чтобы избавиться от вампирского обличья и снова воспринимать человеческую речь, он даже предложил помочь с первой помощью и перевязкой:  
\- Спайк, дай мне взглянуть.

Рука Джайлза потянулась к вампиру, но тот отшатнулся, вжавшись в ванную еще сильнее. Из его горла непроизвольно вырвалось предупреждающее рычание. Наблюдатель, совершенно не обращая внимания на демонстрацию агрессии, дотронулся до руки Спайка. Касание было легким, как перышко, и вампир чуточку расслабился.  
\- Я только взгляну, что у тебя с рукой, - продолжал между тем убеждать Джайлз.

Решив, что хуже не будет, Спайк после секундного колебания неуверенно кивнул.  
Наблюдатель отложил в сторону цепь и принялся расстегивать манжеты на рукавах рубашки вампира:  
\- Мне нужно снять с тебя рубашку, чтобы не причинить еще больше боли.  
Освободив вампира от рубашки, он склонился над его руками, изучая его раны. Глаза Наблюдателя слегка расширились от открывшегося ему зрелища:  
\- Мой Бог! И ты все это время терпел? На другой руке тоже самое?  
Игнорируя первый вопрос, Спайк молча кивнул.  
\- Кто это сделал с тобой? Почему ты молчал и ничего нам не сказал?  
\- Какая разница, Наблюдатель? Если ты хочешь помочь, помоги, нет, значит, нет. В любом случае я не буду отвечать на твои чертовы вопросы!  
Его яростный взгляд встретился с встревоженным взглядом Джайлза.

В глазах Наблюдателя появилось выражение досады, но через мгновение они озарились догадкой, и он мягко и с сочувствием произнес:  
\- Ты сделал это с собой сам? Я прав? Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. Я просто не могу понять, почему ты так себя искалечил?  
Вся ярость испарилась из глаз сидящего напротив него вампира. Он как-то поверженно обмяк и отвел глаза, сразу сделавшись каким-то маленьким и неуверенным.  
\- Сам... Демон... Мой демон... Я был так страшно голоден, что... - послышался тихий ответ. - Не помню когда...  
\- Твоя рубашка совсем не выпачкана кровью. Я никогда бы не догадался, что ты ранен...  
\- Послушай, Наблюдатель, мне надоело твое бормотание! Лучше помоги мне это дело перебинтовать. Тебе интересно, почему на моей рубашке нет следов? Ни малейшего понятия. Наверное, у меня очень аккуратный демон. Почему раны не кровоточили? Потому что во мне не осталось ни единой чертовой капли крови! Я даже не чувствовал боли до тех пор, пока не выпил тут мерзкую свиную пародию на нормальный завтрак, которой вы меня накормили.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что после того, как ты поел...  
\- Да! Если мы не сделаем перевязку, то кровь, что сейчас так приятно плещется в моем желудке, к утру перекочует в твою беленькую блестящую пижонскую ванну. Я доступно объяснил или у тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы, Наб-лю-да-тель?

Естественно после такого обхождения желание продолжать беседу с вредным вампиром у Наблюдателя пропало. Он встал, принес аптечку и молча, стараясь не встречаться со Спайком взглядом, забинтовал страшные рваные раны, тянущиеся от запястья до локтя на каждой руке.  
Джайлз больше не пытался заговаривать с ним на эту тему, но до тех пор, пока его руки не зажили, был очень осторожен, когда ему было необходимо расковать вампира.  
Спайк тоже не стремился смягчить враждебную атмосферу, хотя в глубине сердца был тронут такой заботой. Но в то время он был зол на Инициативу, на себя самого и на весь мир, включая Истребительницу и ее окружение...

Неожиданно Спайк беспокойно встрепенулся, моментально прерывая цепь воспоминаний. Что-то было не так. Очертания комнаты и предметов внезапно стали расплываться перед его глазами, желудок свело сильным спазмом, все чувства обострились. Это было, было...  
\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет!  
Его крик сменился наполненным бешенством звериным ревом, и он перестал существовать.


	5. Chapter 5

Он помнил, как это было, когда он оказывался под полным контролем своего демона. Помнил и надеялся, что, если это случится вновь, у него хватит мужества распылить себя, прежде чем он превратится в ни чем не сдерживаемого кровожадного хищника, прежде чем он потеряет себя. Однако, уйдя слишком глубоко в свои воспоминания, он пропустил момент пробуждения демона. После этого события развивались так стремительно, что Спайк уже ничего не мог поделать.

Единственное, что он понял в те краткие мгновения, когда к нему возвращалось сознание, прошлый раз был цветочками по сравнению с происходящим с ним теперь. У него больше не было даже такой сомнительной роскоши, как пребывание в сознании дольше, чем на пару коротких минут. Словно демон предоставлял ему возможность глотнуть воздуха и отдышатся, прежде чем вновь погрузить его в темноту.

Темнота накатывала неожиданно, и он тонул в непроглядном мраке небытия. Вспышка света перед глазами предупреждала его пробуждающийся мозг, что ему вновь дарованы несколько коротких мгновений сознания.

В одно из таких мгновений он пришел в себя и с ужасом увидел кровь на стенах комнаты. Его кровь, понял он, взглянув на свои истерзанные руки. Демон избавился от его плаща - видимо для того, чтобы ничто не мешало ему истязать своего хозяина. Чтобы ничто не стояло между его жаждой и сосудом, полным так необходимой ему кровью. Пусть и его собственной крови, демону было все равно.

Явно не поспевающий за всем происходящим мозг, наконец, очнулся окончательно. Спайка скрутила чудовищная боль. Не только в руках, но и во всем теле. Он успел закричать, но его крик оборвался, когда он скорее догадался, чем ощутил приближение демона. И его снова поглотила тьма.

Он приходил в себя еще несколько раз. Это даже нельзя было назвать сознанием. Короткие вспышки осознанной реальности, перемежающиеся тьмой. А может тьма сама была вспышкой? Он давно потерял счет времени и не имел ни малейшего понятия, сколько часов, дней, а, может, месяцев продолжалась эта бесконечная пытка. Голод и боль, боль и голод... И так без конца.

Свет вспыхнул в его сознании, как всегда, неожиданно. Ожидая, что вскоре демон снова загонит его рассудок в тюрьму беспамятства, Спайк лихорадочно пытался сообразить, как бы ему утихомирить распоясавшегося демона, внаглую отобравшего у него бразды правления. Секунды летели одна за другой, но ничего не происходило, и он по-прежнему оставался самим собой. Недоумевая и радуясь временной передышке, Спайк огляделся по сторонам, отчаянно надеясь, что подвал, голод, битва в ЛА и смерть Ангела и его команды всего лишь приснились ему. Это был бы не первый кошмар с подобным сценарием, посетивший его.

Увы. Он все еще находился в осточертевшем подвале, лежа на полу у дальней от входа в комнату стены и сжимая в руках свой плащ или то, что от него осталось. Кровь на стенах успела засохнуть, превратившись в отвратительного в вида коричнево-бордовые разводы, из чего Спайк сделал вывод, что прошло довольно-таки много времени с тех пор, как он остался наедине со своим демоном.

После первого беглого осмотра ему показалось, что кроме заляпанных его кровью стен ничто вокруг него не изменилось. Однако это было не так. К неприятному звуку, напоминающему скрежет металла о металл, не прекратившемуся до сих пор, добавился новый. Слабый, доносящийся издалека, возможно из подвального коридора, но отчетливый и так хорошо знакомый ему звук: тук-тук.. тук-тук.. тук-тук... Биение живого сердца, все ближе и ближе. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, опрометчиво оказавшийся здесь, его ожидал очень неприятный сюрприз в лице голодного вампира.

Спайк ухмыльнулся, представив удивление хозяина этой небольшой психушки местного масштаба, когда тот войдет в комнату, и, встав с пола и отряхнувшись, присел на краешек каким-то чудом уцелевшего стола, дожидаясь начала шоу. Ждать пришлось недолго. Через пару секунд к ставшему уже оглушительным стуку сердца добавился звук очень тихих осторожных шагов. Незнакомец ступил из темноты в освещенное пространство комнаты, и улыбка исчезла с лица вампира:  
\- Дон?!  
\- Спайк! Ты жив??! Что ты здесь делаешь? Как ты сюда попал?  
Это действительно была Дон. Именно такой она запомнилась ему в тот последний раз, когда он видел ее в холле школы Саннидейла. Даже одежда на ней была та же самая.  
Девушка сделала пару нерешительных шагов ему навстречу, протягивая руку, словно пытаясь дотронуться до него... Неожиданно она радостно взвизгнула и, в два прыжка преодолев расстояние, разделяющее их, бросилась ему на шею. Ее тонкие руки обвили его плечи, обнимая с силой, неожиданной от подростка ее лет и комплекции.

Он неуверенно обнял ее в ответ. Их отношения, когда они расстались, были далеки от той дружеской близости, которая установилась между ними в течение лета, когда Баффи была мертва. Хотя он и не ожидал такой реакции от резкого и весь прошлый год враждебного к нему подростка, Спайк бы солгал самому себе, сказав, что ее откровенное счастье от встречи с ним не стало целительным бальзамом для его измученной души.

Она оторвалась от него, жадно всматриваясь в его глаза. В ее собственных глазах стояли слезы:  
\- Больше никогда, слышишь, никогда так не делай! Я думала, что ты погиб, а я так и не решилась сказать... сказать тебе...  
\- Сказать что, Ниблет?  
\- Что я не сержусь на тебя. Что ты всегда был для меня, скорее старшим братом, крутым и независимым, чем вампиром.  
Не выпуская ее из объятий, Спайк счастливо рассмеялся:  
\- Я и есть крутой и независимый вампир, малыш.  
Ее улыбка чуть померкла:  
\- Я знаю... Просто я ничего не могла поделать после... после того, как ты... и Баффи...  
Он не сделал попытки помочь ей найти подходящие слова. Какие слова можно назвать подходящими для того, чтобы описать то, он что пытался сделать с Баффи? Пожалуй, он и нашел бы парочку-другую в своем богатом лексиконе, но они совершенно не предназначались для ушей подростка, тем более, его Ниблет.

\- Наверное, я просто не могла поверить, - торопливо продолжала объяснять Дон, не замечая, что слезы все еще свободно текут по ее щекам. - Вначале. А потом я была так разочарована, так зла на тебя, что никого не слушала. Даже Баффи. Хотя она и пыталась несколько раз объяснить мне, почему ты это сделал.

Волна стыда нахлынула на него, и он опустил голову, не желая встречаться с ней взглядом:  
\- Я понимаю, Ниблет...  
\- Нет, - он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как яростно она замотала головой, - ты не понимаешь! Я не имела права судить! Это было ваше с Баффи дело, и я вообще не должна была в него лезть! Теперь я это понимаю. Господи, Спайк! Те ужасные слова, что я тебе сказала, когда ты вернулся... Прости меня.  
\- Ты сделала то, что считала нужным, чтобы защитить свою сестру, - отрезал он. - Мне нечего тебе прощать.  
Она взяла его лицо в свои маленькие ладони и заставила его поднять голову и встретиться с ней взглядом:  
\- Мне это нужно, Спайк. Если не для себя, то сделай это для меня. Дай мне прощение. Пожалуйста.  
В ее глазах дрожали, грозясь сорваться в стремительном беге по ее щекам, огромные капли слез. Спайк сдался, он никогда не мог спокойно видеть, как плачут женщины из семьи Саммерс:  
\- Я прощаю тебя, Дон...  
Уже произнося ее имя, он почувствовал знакомую холодную пустоту, образовывающуюся в его голове. Демон приближался.

Дон смотрела ему в глаза, с тревогой и непониманием наблюдая, как золото в них сражается с синевой. Спайк грубо оттолкнул ее от себя и теперь стоял в центре комнаты, опустив голову, тяжело дыша и судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Медленно, словно в замедленной съемке он поднял на нее взгляд, в котором золота теперь было намного больше, чем штормового неба. Его лицо исказила мука, словно он сражался с невидимым врагом, и явно проигрывал.  
\- Дон... беги... спасайся... я не смогу держать его долго..., - его голос дрожал, слова хрипло и медленно падали в наступившую тишину, словно ему стоило неимоверных усилий произносить их.  
\- Спайк, я не оставлю тебя здесь... - начала она, явно не осознавая в какой опасности находится.  
\- Беги!!! - из последних сил отчаянно закричал он, молясь всем Богам за каждую лишнюю секунду контроля над собой.  
Что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах. Он не знал что. Запоздалый страх? Надежда? Внезапное осознание, что каким бы ни был ласковым и нежным этот зверь, он всегда останется Зверем? У него не было ни времени, ни желания анализировать выражение ее лица, единственное, чего он сейчас хотел, чтобы этот глупый и доверчивый ребенок убрался отсюда как можно скорее.  
Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем в беспомощном отчаянии провалиться в мрак небытия - взметнувшийся каскад темных волос и удаляющаяся спина убегающей со всех ног девушки.


	6. Chapter 6

Ночь отступила, и он вновь вынырнул на поверхность. Дезориентированный, с плотной туманной пеленой перед глазами, мотая головой, пытаясь прояснить зрение. С первой секунды что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то, о чем должен был помнить. Что-то важное... Мысль билась на самом краешке сознания, не давая ухватить ее. Память услужливо подкинула ему образ: темные волосы и явно девичья фигурка, исчезающие в темноте. Глаза Спайка расширились. Дон. Успела ли она?

Вампир вскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя намного сильнее, чем раньше, и увереннее. Он чуть качнулся, едва не потеряв равновесие, но это было скорее все от той же проклятой пелены перед глазами, которая, однако, уже начала рассеиваться. Он нетерпеливо стал тереть глаза руками, пытаясь ускорить процесс. Он должен был убедиться, что с Дон все хорошо, что он не причинил ей вреда.

Туман рассеивался медленно, но вскоре он уже смог различить очертания комнаты. Стол исчез. Вместо него осталась груда деревянных обломков и щепок. Она лежала чуть в стороне, нелепо раскинув руки в стороны и глядя в никуда застывшими мертвыми глазами. Спайк сделал пару шагов на внезапно ставших ватными ногах и рухнул рядом с ней. Еще не веря в реальность произошедшего, он несмело дотронулся до ее холодного лица и зашелся истошным криком, в котором не было слов, лишь боль и безнадежность.

Ее тело было податливым, как у тряпичной куклы, когда он сгреб и прижал ее к себе. Слезы хлынули из его глаз, когда он убрал пряди волос с ее удивительно спокойного лица, на котором не было ужаса – печати, которой обычно были отмечены все его жертвы. Его мир сузился до крохотных размеров, в котором осталось место лишь для него и мертвой девочки в его руках. Ребенка, чью жизнь когда-то давно ему доверили охранять. Девочки, которую он убил. Существа, доверявшего ему больше всех на свете и даже в последние минуты перед смертью не верившего, что опасность может придти со стороны ее защитника. С тихим воем он, словно маленького ребенка, укачивал ее в своих руках, чувствуя, как умирает его душа.

Скорбь не ушла, сердце не перестало болеть, но спустя, один Бог знает, сколько времени Спайк нашел в себе силы оторваться от нее и положив ее обратно на пол, отползти прочь. Он нашел длинный прочный обломок стола, прекрасно подходящий для того, что он должен был сделать, и вернулся к ней вновь. Странное спокойствие овладело им. Не было ни лихорадочного течения мыслей, ни паники, ни даже ужаса от совершенного им убийства. Мозг работал холодно и четко, с автоматизмом робота отмечая его действия, как правильные, единственно возможные и ничуть не противоречащие инстинкту самосохранения. Зачем жить, если он все равно рано или поздно сойдет с ума. На нем было много грехов, и в основном он неплохо справлялся с этой ношей, но одна единственная жизнь, отнятая им у этой девочки, перевесила чашу весов, делая груз неподъемным, вину - неискупимой. Если и не в глазах Сил Сущих, то в его собственных точно.

Он никогда не оспаривал справедливость закона "зуб за зуб, око за око", лишь добавлял от себя третью составляющую - кровь за кровь. Так зачем делать исключения? “Жизнь за жизнь” звучало так же справедливо, как и остальные аксиомы правосудия. Будет только честно, если его прах станет ей саваном.

Слезы все еще текли по его щекам, когда он встал над ней на колени, приставив импровизированный кол напротив сердца. Прощаясь, он посмотрел ей в лицо, чтобы запечатлеть в памяти ее черты. Там, куда он уходит, не будет ставших дорогими ему людей, не будет ее. Он хотел запомнить ее лицо, прежде чем ступить на дорогу в ад.

Внезапно по телу Дон пробежала сильная конвульсия, она распахнула глаза, в которых он с ужасом увидел золотые сполохи демона, и резко села. Звук смещающихся костей, и вот он уже смотрит в лицо демону, терзаемому голодом. Она бросилась на него с утробным рыком, и он вновь погрузился в вязкое ничто.

Кровь. Ее присутствие заполняло все его чувства. Запахом крови был пропитан воздух. Спайк лежал с закрытыми глазами, но вместо темноты он видел багряную пелену. Он обонял кровь, он осязал кровь, он пил кровь. Ни с чем не сравнимый вкус приятно щекотал его язык - металлическая сладость, прохлада, ненависть, любовь, месть, решимость и секс слились в изысканный и утонченный букет.

Кровь его Дитя. Ничто не могло сравниться с ней по силе. Даже кровь Истребительницы. Ему довелось узнать вкус даже не одной, а двух Истребительниц. В первый раз он отнимал. Во второй раз - принимал, как дар. Первая мертва более ста лет. Вторая, он надеялся, еще переживет их всех.  
Но Дитя…  
У него никогда не было Дитя.

Спайку просто ни разу за все полторы сотни лет, что он не-мертв, не приходило в голову завести Дитя.  
“Хм, до чего нелепо это звучит - “завести Дитя” - словно речь идет о собаке или другом домашнем животном”, – подумал он, продолжая медленными глотками тянуть кровь из вены на шее его Дитя.

Он не раз был свидетелем того, как вампиры обращают свои жертвы. В основном, для того, чтобы сделать большого, как книжный шкаф, и тупого, как полено, миньона. Еще вариант – сексуальную игрушку, чьи пол, рост и остальные параметры выбирались в зависимости от вкусов будущего хозяина. И Спайк должен был признаться, что у вампиров, впрочем, как и людей, порой бывали более чем странные и экзотические фантазии.

Обращение с целью сделать Дитя он видел всего лишь раз, и это зрелище потрясло его своим эротизмом. Конечно же, он понимал, что у каждого вампира свои методы обращения. К примеру, оба его Сира (хотя Спайк был уверен, что Ангел скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался, что и он приложил руки… а, может, точнее будет сказать клыки, к его обращению – титул Гранд-Сира его вполне устраивал) не проявили о нем особенной заботы в процессе.

Друзилла причинила слишком много ненужной боли, практически разорвав ему горло, и, оставив его лежать в десяти ударах сердца от смерти, убежала танцевать под звездами. А Ангелус, неслышно возникший рядом с умирающим Уилльямом, лишь резко дернул его за волосы, приподнимая его голову, и прижал окровавленное запястье к его губам с коротким приказом:  
\- Пей.  
Спайк помнил, как он захлебывался густым потоком отвратительной на вкус холодной крови. Помнил он и то, как сходил с ума от с трудом сдерживаемого желания получить хоть каплю крови своего Сира, Ангелуса. Но все эти годы он молчал, не желая признаваться, что знает о причастности старшего вампира к своему обращению.

Между тем, Спайк воспринимал происходящее так, словно это было сном. Хорошим сном. Тело под ним шевельнулось.. Вапмиресса изогнулась и с ее губ сорвался хриплый стон, когда он, не прекращая ни на секунду медленно и чувственно поглощать ее кровь, поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до ее груди. Медленными движениями он очертил ее маленькую, но упругую форму, кончиком пальца дразня затвердевший сосок, нахально выглядывающий в прореху на ее кофточке.

Правая его рука уже давно зарылась в ее шелковые волосы, придерживая ей голову, пока его губы прильнули к ее шее. Ее кровь, такая знакомая - пьянящая лучше любого коктейля, затуманивающая разум эффективнее самого дорого дурмана, взрывающаяся ярким фейерверком эмоций и чувств у него на языке. Он был знаком с ней. Он знал ее лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Она была предназначена ему судьбой с самого начала, а теперь она навечно принадлежала ему.  
\- Баффи, - прошептал он, открывая глаза, не в силах больше сдерживать желание увидеть ее вновь, и моментально осекся.  
На него смотрел демон глазами совсем другой женщины.  
\- Дон? – паника и знакомый, слишком знакомый ужас охватили его…  
Спайк отпрянул, и вновь упал на пол в паре метров от нее, когда перед его глазами замелькал в безумном танце падения водопад ярких картинок, словно колода карт, подброшенная в воздух чьей-то шаловливой рукой.

“Нет! Нет! Это - сон! Навязчивый кошмар, и ничего более! Я не мог…! Она жива!” – пульсировал безмолвный крик в его голове. Она приподнялась, села на колени и склонила голову вперед, глядя на него исподлобья, взглядом зверя прожигая его насквозь. Верхняя губа чуть приподнята в легком оскале, кончики длинных, чуть изогнутых клыков касаются припухшей нижней губы, на которой мгновенно выступают капельки крови.  
\- Это всегда будет она, не так ли? Что бы я ни сделала, кем бы ни была, ты будешь только ее верным псом, рабом, подданным ее королевства, придворным шутом... Хотя, постой, это место уже занято. А, впрочем, не важно… Важно, что пока она жива, она всегда будет центром твоей вселенной!  
Слишком пораженный ядом, сквозившим в интонациях юной вампирши, Спайк молчал, не спуская с нее настороженных глаз.  
\- Так, Спайк? – завизжала она, больно впившись пальцами с длинными острыми ногтями ему в плечо.  
\- Да.  
Слово тихо упало во внезапно повисшей между ними тишине. Спайк не знал, как вести себя с ней. Он боялся сказать слишком много или слишком мало и поэтому вновь замолчал.

Память с неожиданной готовностью напомнила ему, что в двух метрах от него лежит превосходная узкая щепка. Он выронил ее, когда абсолютно мертвое тело Дон внезапно ожило на его глазах. Сейчас эта деревяшка должна была помочь ему выполнить свой долг не только перед миром, но и перед той девочкой, которую он когда-то знал. Он не мог позволить демону и дальше осквернять ее тело. Демон должен был уйти.

Однако Спайк не мог просто встать и пойти за колом. Он был заперт один на один с агрессивной только что обращенной вампиршей, пристально следящей за каждым его шагом, словом, движением. И он был слишком слаб, не смотря на восполненный запас крови, чтобы быть до конца уверенным в исходе поединка с ней.

Между тем, демон в обличье Дон (Спайк давно уяснил для себя это - демон, а вовсе не человек, которого ты любил) продолжал что-то говорить. Ее губы шевелились, и Спайку волей-неволей пришлось отвлечься от своих мыслей:  
\- ...мой, ты теперь весь мой, - плотоядная улыбка исказила ее лицо, - мы связаны, мой Сир...  
Она встала на четвереньки и поползла к нему с грацией и скрытой силой хищной кошки, всем своим видом крича: “Я опасна!”.

Так же медленно, как она приближалась, Спайк стал отползать от нее прочь, словно завороженный не разрывая контакт их глаз. Она покачала головой и с издевкой промурлыкала:  
\- Ц-ц-ц, так не пойдет. Разве я сказала, что хочу поиграть в кошки-мышки? - одним быстрым и плавным движением она пересекла расстояние, разделявшее их, и перебросила через него длинную стройную ногу, оседлав и прижав к его полу:  
\- В чем дело, Спайк? Никогда не думала, что ты из робких. Или я больше не нравлюсь тебе?  
Она склонилась к самому его лицу, вытянув свое худое, но изящное, не взирая на все еще сквозившую в ее движениях детскую угловатость, тело, почти касаясь его губ своими губами:  
\- Ты забрал мою жизнь, сделал меня своей игрушкой, заставил зависеть от тебя, думать только о тебе, чувствовать только тебя, желать одного тебя и теперь отказываешь мне в малом?  
Ее пальчик коснулся его губ и заскользил вниз по его телу – сорвавшись с подбородка, он пушинкой скользнул по его шее, по мягкому материалу футболки, обтягивающей его грудь, чуть задержался на поясе его джинсов, пока не замер на едва заметной выпуклости между его ног.

Спайк не был возбужден. Он просто физически не мог воспринимать ее тело с позиции секса. Она была слишком юна для этого. Демон, населяющий ее тело, знал, куда следует наносить удары, чтобы было больнее, на какие кнопки в душе Спайка нажимать, чтобы добиться нужной реакции, но он не мог заставить вампира хотеть это тело.

Кошмарная пародия на Дон теперь практически лежала на нем, прогнувшись так, чтобы ее рука доставала до всех чувствительных мест его анатомии, располагающихся ниже пояса. В воздухе стоял густой и терпкий аромат женского желания. Она была готова. О, да, готова, чтобы он взял ее прямо здесь, на грязном пыльном полу, среди обломков сломанной мебели и обрывков ее одежды, в окружении стен, окрашенных их кровью. Готова, (как она доверительно сообщила ему, с садисткой радостью наблюдая, как его глаза наполняются слезами горя и стыда) чтобы “он вновь обладал ею, потому что ей понравилось чувствовать, как двигается его член глубоко внутри…”

Больше Спайк выдержать не мог. Он впился в ее губы яростным горьким поцелуем, обрывая поток безжалостных откровений демона. Его руки, скользнув вниз по ногам вампирши, ослабили нажим на его бедра, позволив ему резким движением поменяться с ней позициями и подмять ее под себя. Не отрываясь от ее губ, он потянулся за щепкой, которая теперь оказалась практически в паре сантиметров от его правого колена.

Вампирша таяла под его губами, хотя он и не делал попытки углубить поцелуй языком, и уже практически мурлыкала от наслаждения, когда он шепнул:  
\- Прости меня, Дон.  
Резко оторвавшись от нее, он выпрямился и нанес удар. Точно в сердце.  
За секунду до того, как она рассыпалась серой пылью, ему показалось, что он увидел его Дон, мелькнувшую в ее широко распахнутых глазах, но полной уверенности в этом у него не было. Да это уже было и не важно. Медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, Спайк поднес кол к собственной груди, рука автоматически нашла точку для наилучшего удара. “Прах к праху”, - мелькнула в его голове коротенькая мысль, прежде чем кол пронзил его сердце.


	7. Chapter 7

Спайк был готов к боли, к тому, что через мгновение его тело превратится в облако разлетающегося во все стороны серого праха, и он закончит свой путь по этой грешной земле. Так уже было. Боль и внезапное освобождение от нее, когда за мучительной агонией приходит небытие. Он ждал, чувствуя, как импровизированный кол все глубже и глубже погружается в его грудь, как разрывается его сердце, но боль - вечная спутница любого ранения - все не приходила. Равно как и смерть.

Ощущения, которые он испытывал в этот момент, были сродни тем, которые однажды ему подарила Баффи, погрузив кол в его сердце по самую рукоять. По счастью, в тот день его счастливая звезда послала ему Гемму Амары, но сейчас-то на нем не было ни колец, ни других чертовых побрякушек, к которым он стал испытывать вполне понятное отвращение после инцидента в Саннихелле. К тому же, по слухам, чертов Пуф в своей излюбленной и неподражаемой манере "ни себе, ни людям... или другим собратьям по разуму" раздолбал заветное кольцо. Тогда почему, Кровавый Ад, он все еще жив?

Разлепив крепко зажмуренные глаза, он убедился, что чертова деревяшка действительно торчит из его груди. Сжав ее в кулаке, он безо всякого усилия вытащил ее, с удивлением отмечая, как края раны мгновенно срослись, не оставляя даже едва заметного шрама на его коже. Лишь порванная рубашка являлась доказательством тому, что все произошло на самом деле.

От удивления он так растерялся, что у него даже вылетело из головы, что еще минуту назад он был решительно настроен покончить со всем одним махом. Когда же самообладание вернулось к нему и напомнило об этом, он лишь обречено махнул про себя рукой: "Черт, не стану же я, как последний идиот, протыкать себя всеми валяющимися здесь деревяшками. Персик, несомненно, подхватился бы этой идеей, страдания - его стихия. Да и не похоже, чтобы из всех чертовых обломков мне вдруг попалось то единственное заговоренное полено. Только не с моим везением". Закончив свой внутренний монолог, он со слегка истерическим смешком отшвырнул прочь бесполезный обломок и устало плюхнулся на пол, вновь приготовившись ждать.

Ожидание не затянулось. Он встрепенулся, когда совсем рядом, чуть ли не над самым его ухом, раздались громкие хлопки, и кто-то с нескрываемым презрением в голосе произнес:  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что душа вампира может быть настолько мелодраматична. Право же, какая мерзость!  
Спайк мгновенно оказался на ногах и, повернувшись в сторону неожиданно раздавшегося звука, принял боевую стойку. Прямо напротив него, все еще хлопая в ладоши, стоял человек, при виде которого Спайк сначала не поверил собственным глазам, а затем, не раздумывая, бросился на него… И пролетел насквозь, больно ударившись головой о стену.

\- Уильям, как примитивно. Или прошлый раз тебя ничему не научил? Ну, и как тебе понравилось мое небольшое представление? – засмеялся мерзким, чуточку взвинченным смехом, человек.  
\- Павейн... - выдавил сквозь стиснутые зубы Спайк, потирая начавшую формироваться на макушке шишку.  
\- Я вижу, ты меня не забыл. Как мило, – улыбочка, которая блуждала на губах Павейна внезапно исчезла. - У меня было много времени для размышлений, когда я сидел, запертый в тесном ящике, не способный ни двигаться, ни говорить, живой изнутри, но мертвый для всех…

\- Ну, да… Персик, конечно, погорячился… - сконфуженно пробормотал Спайк, но сразу же опомнился, вспомнив, с кем именно он разговаривает, и возмущенно поинтересовался, - Хей, а как тебе удалось оттуда выбраться? Помнится, тебе здорово надрали задницу, когда ты попытался заигрывать со мной в свои дурацкие игры, извращенец чертов!  
\- Молчать, вампир! Я с тобой еще не закончил. У меня появилось столько интересных идей, пока я был в заточении, что мне просто не терпится опробовать их на тебе…  
\- Тогда занимай место в очереди, - хмыкнул Спайк, - один гребанный придурок уже пообещал мне вечность в компании врага. Только мужик что-то запаздывает.

Ответом ему был радостный хохот Павейна, от которого Спайк почувствовал себя очень неуверенно. Словно он пропустил что-то важное, но никак не мог сообразить, что именно.  
\- Ты так и не понял? – продолжала между тем веселиться темная душа 182. – Я - твой палач! И на этот раз ты ничем не сможешь мне помешать, Уильям.  
Не спуская настороженных глаз с Павейна, Спайк тихо огрызнулся:  
\- Ну, это мы еще посмотрим.  
Его глаза сверкнули, и он с энтузиазмом предложил:  
\- Слушай, а слабо разобраться в честной драке, как мужчина с мужчиной... - и осекся, словно впервые обратив внимание на внешний вид собеседника, - … хотя, какой, на хрен, из тебя мужчина – синий недокормыш с плохими зубами…

Он не договорил. Невидимая сила оторвала его от пола, протащила через всю комнату и приложила о стену с нечеловеческой мощью. Спайк упал на бок, задыхаясь от боли, но с его упрямо сжатых губ не слетело даже слабого стона. Удар попросту вышиб весь воздух из его легких, на какое то время лишив его возможности выдавить из себя хоть один звук. Над ним участливо склонился Павейн:  
\- Ну? Все еще есть желание пообщаться?  
\- Пошел к дьяволу, - процедил вампир, чувствуя, как во рту собирается кровь. “Вот дерьмо, похоже этот ублюдок сломал мне ребро…”  
\- Только что от него, - довольным тоном откликнулся Павейн, и, уже не прибегая к своим штучкам, несколько раз сильно пнул вампира в живот. - Ад не кажется таким уж кошмарным местом, если твоя душа достаточно темна. Я заключил сделку.

Павейн присел на корточки рядом со скорчившимся от боли вампиром, схватил его за волосы и с силой потянул за них, заставив его поднять голову и посмотреть на него, своего мучителя:  
\- Хочешь узнать какую, Уильям?  
Глядя на него слезящимися от боли глазами, вампир, чуть поколебавшись, кивнул, насколько позволяла мертвая хватка в его волосах. Павейн медленно растянул бледные обветренные губы в гаденькой усмешке:  
\- Они не трогают меня, а я в обмен пытаю твою плаксивую душонку. Как думаешь, сколько мне понадобится времени, чтобы сломать тебя? Уверен, меньше, чем вечность.  
Резко отпустив волосы вампира, Павейн выпрямился и отступил на пару шагов.

Боль в теле немного утихла, и Спайк не преминул немедленно воспользоваться этим, бросившись на худого неухоженного человека, замершего всего в нескольких шагах от него. Откуда-то сверху с лязгом обрушилась железная решетка, разделив комнату и заставив Спайка резко затормозить, чтобы его не разрубило на двое.  
\- Эй ты, массовик-затейник, убери свою чертову решетку на хрен! Или ты боишься, что я снова надеру тебе задницу? Как в прошлый раз…  
\- В прошлый раз я сказал тебе, что мир подчиняется мне. Изменяется, повинуясь моей мысли, подгоняет свои формы под мои желания. На этот раз все даже лучше. Теперь ты не просто часть этого мира, ты являешься самой материей данной вселенной. Но, что самое приятное, у тебя нет над ней власти. Здесь хозяин – я, а ты… ты всего лишь моя марионетка. Игрушка, которой я могу играть и распоряжаться, как мне заблагорассудится. Какая жалость, что я не могу больше отправить твою душу в ад, но пока она находится в мире сновидений, ты в моей полной власти...

\- Это невозможно. Всегда есть какая-нибудь лазейка, исключение из правил, - Спайк вцепился в железные прутья и с ненавистью следил за каждым движением оппонента.  
\- Ты все еще не догадался? Этот мир, все, что нас окружает, всего лишь иллюзия, место, в котором живут твои сны и кошмары. Единственное, что здесь реально – мы с тобой. Ты - потому что это твой сон. Я – потому что я твой кукловод. Твое тело, Уильям, сейчас погружено в сон. Такой крепкий, что никто не сможет тебя разбудить, а ты сам заперт внутри этого сна вместе со мной. Ты будешь спать и видеть сны, режиссером которых буду я. О, да! Я придумал самую совершенную пытку. Снова и снова ты будешь смотреть, как погибают твои друзья, как любимая женщина уходит с другим, как все твои победы оборачиваются поражением. И так вечность... или до тех пор, пока ты не сломаешься…

\- Вечность, значит, - процедил сквозь зубы вампир. – А как ты думаешь, какие шансы на выживание у валяющегося без сознания вампира? Лично я думаю, что не очень большие. Солнце или одна из сотен истребительниц доберутся до меня рано или поздно. Пуф, - Спайк махнул рукой, изображая разлетающийся в воздухе прах, - и я уже на дороге в Рай. Что касается тебя, то ты, я думаю, полетишь вверх тормашками в самую глубокую дыру Ада, где такой мерзкой гадине, как ты, самое место.

Павейн лишь цинично ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
\- Весьма польщен твоей оценкой моих скромных талантов. Однако в ближайшее время я никуда не тороплюсь. Здесь уютно, а у тебя весьма занимательные воспоминания. Будет любопытно покопаться в них. Уверен, там найдется много полезного для моих целей. Ты уже смог по достоинству оценить небольшое шоу, которое я для тебя устроил. А я всего лишь копнул верхний слой, то, что лежало на самой поверхности... Представь, как весело мы с тобой проведем время, когда я перетрясу все твои мысли и чувства, выверну наизнанку твою душу и...

Он замолчал, закрыв глаза и замерев, по-идиотски улыбаясь во весь рот и показывая полный набор прогнивших зубов.  
\- Вечность..? - изогнув бровь, напомнил ему Спайк, позволив слову зависнуть в тишине явным сомнением.  
\- Ах, да. Ты надеешься, что долго не протянешь. Увы, Уилльям, вынужден тебя разочаровать. Видишь ли, возможности Старших Партнеров довольно таки широки.

Павейн в странно-радостном волнении начал ходить вдоль решетки:  
\- Когда твой Гранд-Сир пообещал мне вечную жизнь, он прибег к помощи очень интересного прибора. Я не уверен, как конкретно он работает, но с его помощью "Вольфрам и Харт" могли поддерживать существование - заметь, не просто жизнь, а саму возможность бытия - любого существа. Вот один из таких приборов нам любезно и одолжил офис в Мехико, и, после несложной перенастройки, он оказался подходящим и для вампира. Тебя, как ты понимаешь.

Спайк почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок. Эдакое неприятное ощущение, когда ты все еще отвергаешь неизбежное, но подсознание уже успело просчитать все "за" и "против" и вынесло вердикт "как ни крутись, а никуда не денешься". Его мысли лихорадочно метались: "Нет! Этого не может быть! Только не со мной! Черт, дайте мне просто умереть, но не обрекайте на это...", но глубоко внутри он понимал, что Павейн не блефует просто из любви к искусству. Он говорит правду, только эта правда Спайку совсем не нравилась.

А мерзкий ублюдок продолжал прохаживаться перед ним с самодовольным выражением на лице, продолжая свою лекцию о том, что еще его, Спайка, ожидает. Вампиру оставалось только удивляться, как Павейну не надоест толкать столь длинные монологи.

\- Но это еще не самое смешное в твоем положении, вампир. Конечно, мы не могли оставить тебя лежать опутанным проводами на виду у всех. Догадайся, у чьего сыночка мы позаимствовали идею о том, как понадежнее спрятать тебя от всех любопытных глаз...  
Непонимание, появившееся на лице пленника, еще больше развеселило Павейна, и он, смеясь и потирая ладони, радостно продолжил:  
\- Знаешь, у Ангела просто потрясающий сынуля! С таким талантом устраивать пакости он бы со временем далеко пошел! Нет, ну на самом деле, это же просто, как все гениальное! Представляешь, этот шалун запаковал своего папулю, а твоего Гранд-Сира, в железный ящик и сбросил в море. Хи-хи-хи. Какой милый мальчуган!  
Павейн веселился все сильнее и сильнее, а Спайк хмурился. Он уже начал понимать, какого масштаба была задуманная этим маньяком гадость, и мрачнел с каждой минутой.

Внезапно Павейн остановился и резко повернулся в сторону Спайка – на лице все еще застыла маниакальная улыбка:  
\- Ты будешь жить вечно, вампир. А я буду приходить к тебе в твоих снах. Ты будешь мучиться, страдать, плакать и молить смерть придти за тобой. Только ей будет не просто тебя найти, глубоко на дне океана, забытого Богом и людьми. Я же всегда буду с тобой.  
Спайк, словно завороженный взглядом сумасшедшего, смотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами, отрицательно качая головой и шепча тихое "нет".  
\- Да, Уильям, все будет именно так. А когда у тебя не будет больше сил бороться, когда я сломаю тебя и твою хлипкую душу, тогда я смогу занять освободившееся место в твоем теле. Ты исчезнешь в бездне. Как будто тебя никогда не было. И тогда на берег выйду я.

В ярости Спайк бросился на решетку, пытаясь дотянуться до тщедушного человека по другую ее сторону. Внезапно перед его глазами все поплыло, и издевательский смех заполнил комнату:  
\- Ты меня никогда не достанешь, вампир. По-моему пришло время приступить к тому, зачем меня сюда пригласили. Не хочешь побегать за иллюзией, Уильям?

Ослепительный белый свет заполнил помещение, заставив Спайка инстинктивно зажмуриться на какую-то долю секунды. Когда он открыл глаза, Павейн исчез, и вслед за ним словно мираж в пустыне начали таять стены. Решетка тоже исчезла, и Спайк, не удержав равновесия, упал на пол. Только тот тоже растаял вместе с остальной комнатой, и уже ничто не препятствовало его бесконечному падению в белый сияющий свет.

Все закончилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Спайк снова обнаружил под ногами твердую поверхность, а самого себя стоящим в удивительно знакомом помещении. Навстречу ему сочувственно улыбаясь шла до боли в сердце знакомая девушка:  
\- Фред!  
"Забудь", - прошелестел в его голове голос Павейна.  
\- Ох, Спайк, мне так жаль. Это был твой единственный шанс, чтобы опять материализоваться...  
Он мотнул головой, прогоняя странное ощущение, будто секунду назад он знал больше, чем сейчас, но не смог удержать это знание. "Наверное, эта штуковина все-таки дала какой-то побочный эффект, - подумал Спайк, - я ведь стоял совсем рядом, когда Павейн материализовался. Надо сказать Фред, чтобы не переживала".  
С этими мыслями вампир поднялся вслед за девушкой в ее кабинет, даже не подозревая, что игра, ставкой в которой была его нежизнь только что началась.


	8. Chapter 8

Первая неделя свободы пролетела незаметно. Баффи быстро установила для себя новый режим. Она вставала поздно, что, впрочем, не было чем-то особенным, ей и раньше удавалось поваляться в постели чуть ли не до полудня. Но теперь над ней больше не довлели обычные заботы и тревоги Истребительницы, а также обязанности старшей сестры неконтролируемого взрыва гормонов по имени Дон. Ta к этому моменту уже была в школе, и вся квартира была в полном распоряжении Баффи.

Поначалу сестре очень не понравилось то, что ей теперь приходилось самой готовить себе завтрак и паковать бутерброды на обед. Тогда Баффи напомнила ей, что, если Дон хочет не только кричать по поводу и без повода о том, что она уже взрослая, а еще и быть ею, то должна привыкать и вести себя соответствующе. Ей уже не 14 лет. Поворчав для порядка, та сдалась.

Приняв ванну, Баффи готовила себе плотный завтрак, который поглощала с большим аппетитом, запивая кофе с молоком и - какой ужас! - сахаром. Еще она открыла для себя удивительное чудо, называемое "Каппучино в пакетиках" и частенько вместо обычного кофе баловала себя этой роскошью, главное достоинство которой состояло в том, что ей не нужно было топать в кофейню или проходить все ужасы приготовления напитка в домашних условиях.

Середину дня она проводила когда как. Пару раз она сходила в расположенный неподалеку спортзал. Пусть она больше и не была единственной Избранной в поколении, но это не означало, что ей больше не зачем поддерживать себя в форме. Так, на всякий случай. Многие мужчины, тренирующиеся вместе с ней, считали своим долгом подойти и попытаться завязать с ней знакомство, на что Баффи всегда отвечала вежливым, но решительным отказом. Обычно ко второму часу тренировки они либо оставляли ее в покое, либо уходили по своим делам. Не всякий был способен выдержать такое количество упражнений и не свалиться с ног от измождения.

Иногда Баффи отправлялась по магазинам, пользуясь тем, что обычно в них стояли мощные кондиционеры, гарантирующие прохладу, даже если на улице стояла сорокоградусная жара. А короткие пробежки от одной приветливо распахнутой двери до другой были сущей ерундой для ее, привыкшего к калифорнийской жаре, организма.

Естественно, она и раньше ходила по магазинам, но еще никогда ее не охватывало то близкое к священному экстазу состояние, в котором она пребывала в первое свое посещение одного из многочисленных обувных бутиков на торговой улице. Правда, все это время ей не удавалось в полной мере насладиться хорошим шоппингом, так как она всегда куда-нибудь спешила. Но за эту неделю абсолютной, ничем не сдерживаемой свободы Баффи окупила все мучения, которые она испытывала, всякий раз проходя мимо шикарных витрин, на которых были выставлены вершины творчества местных дизайнеров. Всего за 5 дней Баффи обзавелась неплохой коллекцией обуви на все случаи жизни, а, так как случаи бывают разные, то ее собрание обновок было еще и довольно обширным.

Естественно, живя в Италии, было просто невозможно не поддаться искушению основательно подновить свой гардероб. Поэтому вскоре полки и вешалки ее шкафа просто прогибались под весом дорогих и не очень, ультрамодных и классических, скромных и вызывающих туалетов - произведений искусства итальянских модельеров.

Деньги перестали быть для нее проблемой. Когда Уиллоу после почти трехнедельных бесплодных попыток, в конце концов, удалось получить доступ в информационную базу данных уничтоженного Совета Наблюдателей, их ожидал приятный и несколько неожиданный сюрприз. Он выражался в паролях к денежным счетам в нескольких крупных европейских банках, на суммы, превышающие их самые смелые фантазии.

Они поделили деньги между собой, отложив также сумму, равную их долям, на восстановление Совета. Нового Совета. Конечно, они и были этой самой обновленной организацией, пусть они и носили джинсы вместо твида, а их манеры и речь повергли бы в шок любого из почтенных, ныне покойных, членов сей достойной конторы. Но разве дело в одежде? Или в том, умеешь ли ты правильно пить чай и использовать нож для рыбы? Или для того, чтобы быть настоящим Наблюдателем, нужно было в совершенстве владеть искусством правильной речи? Или же главное отличие все-таки заключалось в их сердцах? В их памяти, опыте, дружбе, прошедшей столько испытаний, в их стремлении продолжать борьбу с наступающей тьмой? Они прошли через многое, они видели вещи, которые остальному человечеству не снились даже в кошмарных снах, они обладали неисчерпаемыми знаниями о мире сверхъестественного и тянулись к новым, и они пронесли огонь своих сердец, когда-то позвавший их на этот путь, через годы. Этот огонь все еще не померк. Наоборот, он стал даже ярче, а к сполохам его пламени добавились новые оттенки.

Конечно, было приятно получить некоторую компенсацию в денежном эквиваленте за все годы, которые они прожили в постоянной опасности. Однако в одночасье стать миллиардершей... К этой мысли Баффи привыкала долго.

Она была счастлива. Конечно, а кто бы не был? Но это счастье омрачалось, стоило ей вспомнить свою жизнь в Саннидейле после того, как умерла ее мама. Или каких усилий ей стоило удержаться на плаву, когда она сама вернулась из мертвых. Сколько неприятных бесед с социальными службами пришлось ей выдержать по причине более чем плачевного состояния их счетов. Сколько слез она выплакала при одной только мысли, что Дон могли забрать у нее и поместить в детский дом или под опеку совершенно чужих ей людей.

И все это время Комитет Откормленных Боровов, как однажды в пылу спора обозвал Совет Наблюдателей Сп... Нет, она старалась не думать о нем. О том, чего у нее больше никогда не будет, о том, что судьба отобрала у нее, о том, какими незначительными кажутся ей все эти бешеные деньги, если ей предстоит наслаждаться ими одной. Его время придет вечером, когда Дон, неизменно исчезавшая куда-нибудь в это время, убежит на очередную вечеринку, и Баффи останется одна.

Ей нравилось, сидя у окна, следить за тем, как раскаленный диск солнца медленно опускается все ниже и ниже, и город постепенно погружается в ночные сумерки. Закаты завораживали ее. Раньше, в Саннидейле, они означали опасность. Вместе с заходом солнца на улицы города из всех щелей и потайных мест выползали за своими жертвами создания тьмы. Сдержанная красота сумерек омрачалась знанием, что для кого-то эта ночь будет последней в жизни. Может быть она будет последней и для нее самой. Каждую ночь она выходила на улицы города, на встречу смерти и разрушению. И даже благополучное возвращение не означало спасения, а лишь отсрочку неизбежного. Того самого Дня, о котором когда-то рассказал ей он. Теперь все изменилось. Страх исчез, и Баффи просто смотрела на огненное марево в небесах.

Когда же исчезнет последний луч солнца, она зажжет свечи. Много свечей. Так, чтобы создать ощущение, что ее окружает живой огонь, сражающийся с подступающей тьмой. В его жилище было много свечей. Он любил, когда его окружал мягкий полумрак, нарушаемый лишь танцем язычков пламени, которые словно огненные цветы, причудливо изгибались в своих восковых бутонах, отбрасывая на стены причудливые тени.

Как странно. Она никогда не придавала значения подобным мелочам, когда он был жив. Он всегда был рядом с ней, назойливый, вызывающий раздражение, смотрящий на нее глазами, в которых светились любовь и преданность. И то и другое она отвергала достаточно часто, чтобы теперь ее сердце болезненно сжималось от воспоминаний. Первое время она старалась даже не думать о нем. Слишком больно. Будто все случившееся произошло только вчера. Прошло много времени, прежде чем она смогла хотя бы про себя произнести его имя, не срываясь в безудержные рыдания. Время не излечило ее, нет. Просто она сдалась и позволила времени протечь сквозь нее и устремиться дальше, оставив ее в одиночестве на пустынном береге жестокой памяти.

Иногда она лежала в тишине своей спальни и вспоминала его, не замечая, как слезы одна за другой скатывались влажными дорожками по ее щекам на подушку. Он был... живым. Бесшабашным, отчаянным, храбрым, жутким сквернословом, нежным любовником... когда она позволяла ему им быть. Он любил огонь во всех его проявлениях - будь это вздрагивающий от каждого неосторожного вздоха лепесток свечи, или весело танцующие в очаге языки пламени, или краткая вспышка, коротким и эффектным движением рожденная его “Zippo” – читал все подряд, от комиксов до романов Жорж Санд, слушал кошмарных "Рамонес" и трепетную музыку Вивальди, обожал черную одежду и коллекционировал ее нижнее белье, мог накачиваться до потери сознания дешевым пойлом и впадать в состояние тихого экстаза при виде хорошего виски - его он пил медленно, смакуя каждый глоток...

Кем он был - этот вампир и этот мужчина? Но главное, кем он был для нее? Этот позер, хвастун, игрок, герой, монстр, воин, убийца, защитник, вор, предатель, спаситель... ее любимый. Казалось, в нем одном был заключен весь мир с его темными и светлыми сторонами. Странное смешение аморальности, честности и чести. Он был ее вселенной. Но тогда он был ей не нужен. Она была не готова обладать вселенной. Теперь она оплакивала его и молилась за спасение его души и, да простит ее за это Господь, его демона.

Она могла до самого утра пролежать без сна, просто вспоминая его и тихо радуясь каждой новой детали, которой она не замечала раньше, но ставшей теперь чем-то вроде дарованного свыше откровения для ее измученного одиночеством сердца.

Тогда... Сейчас... Раньше.. Потом.. Было, было, было и больше нет и не будет никогда. Вечера были для воспоминаний. Когда же на Рим опускалась ночь, Баффи задувала свечи и отправлялась его навестить. Точнее не его, ведь от него не осталось ничего, а место, на которое она набрела в первые недели после переезда в Рим, и которое напоминало ей о нем.

Это было старое кладбище неподалеку от ее дома. На нем уже никого не хоронили, поэтому шансы наткнуться там на вампиров были минимальны. Ей не хотелось превращать это место в арену для боя. Там все дышало спокойствием, печалью и древностью. Суровые лица статуй святых и мучеников, установленные тут и там рядом с надгробиями, казалось, смотрели на нее с суровым укором за то, что она нарушает покой последнего пристанища давно забытых временем и потомками людей. Конечно, ничто здесь даже отдаленно не напоминало то самое саннидейльское кладбище, которое Спайк считал своей территорией, но что-то все равно заставляло ее приходить сюда ночь за ночью. Что-то тянуло ее сюда.

Она даже нашла небольшой склеп, чем-то отдаленно напоминавший тот, в котором жил Спайк. Ей нравилось сидеть на его крыше, смотреть на безоблачное звездное небо Италии и мечтать. Пару раз она даже заснула, и на рассвете ей пришлось изображать из себя разведчика в тылу врага, пробираясь к выходу и уделяя особое внимание тому, чтобы не нарваться на сторожа. Мерзкий старик однажды уже поймал ее во время ночного обхода, после чего ей пришлось спасаться от него позорным бегством. Впрочем, Баффи решила, что в следующий раз, когда столкнется с ним, она изобразит кровожадную вампирессу, домогающуюся выдержанной итальянской кровушки. В конце концов, за свою жизнь она повидала столько вампиров, что изобразить одного наверняка будет плевым делом.

Каждый день она заканчивала здесь, на этом кладбище, на крыше старого склепа. Обычно она уходила домой, когда звезды еще ярко сияли на черном небе, но сегодня что-то задержало ее. Баффи слишком глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли и очнулась лишь тогда, когда небо стало бледнеть, предвещая близкий рассвет. Она встала во весь рост, потянулась, разминая мышцы, и легко спрыгнула на землю, взрыхлив влажную почву каблуками.

У нее осталось совсем немного времени для того, чтобы добраться домой, прежде чем вернется Дон и начнет задавать ненужные вопросы. Поэтому Баффи кинула прощальный взгляд на склеп и направилась к выходу, готовясь совершить небольшой марафон до дома. Неожиданно яркая вспышка осветила окутавшие кладбище предрассветные сумерки, и Баффи завертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Найти ответ оказалось не так уж и трудно. В паре десятков метров от нее нежно голубым светом переливался открытый портал, из которого вышло странное создание с несколько непропорциональными формами.

Баффи совсем не радовала возможная перспектива отпустить на все четыре стороны создание, способное шляться сквозь порталы. В таком густонаселенном городе, как Рим, оно могло натворить немало бед. Поэтому она решила для начала выяснить намерения этого странного существа, а дальше действовать по обстоятельствам: либо свернуть ему шею, либо предложить помощь.

Быстро преодолев разделявшее их небольшое расстояние, она оказалась от него всего в нескольких шагах. Портал за спиной существа захлопнулся так же неожиданно, как и открылся. Когда разноцветные круги перестали мерцать перед ее глазами, Баффи смогла рассмотреть "это" поподробнее. "Этим" оказалась демонесса, так плотно затянутая в комбинезон из материи неизвестного происхождения, что она казалась практически голой. А может она и в самом деле была обнажена, в этом у Баффи не было полной уверенности.

Внешне демонесса была очень похожа на человека, но картину изрядно портили огромные расширенные зрачки темного цвета, мертвенные губы и разводы, обрамляющие ее лицо. Ее можно было бы даже назвать красивой, с ее идеальной худощавой фигурой, длинными прямыми волосами и точеными чертами интеллигентного лица, однако при первом же взгляде на нее Баффи на ум пришло сравнение с манекеном. Настолько неживой казалась пришелица. Она излучала бесстрастность и холодность, что несколько портило впечатление от ее красоты.

Эти детали Баффи отметила скорее автоматически - просто первое впечатление. Все ее внимание было приковано к ноше демонессы, потому что только теперь она поняла, почему фигура пришелицы показалась ей такой непропорциональной на фоне открывшего портала. На руках демонессы безвольно обвисла мужская фигура. Нормальное человеческое тело, облаченное во все черное - большие грубые ботинки, джинсы и футболка. Все черное, кроме его волос, выделяющихся ярким серебристо-белым пятном в свете заходящей луны.

Но даже, если бы его волосы не были исключительной приметой, она все равно узнала бы его в любой толпе, с любого расстояния. Сердце подсказало бы ей. На секунду у нее перехватило дыхание от нахлынувшей волны эмоций. Не отдавая себе отчета, Баффи сделала шаг навстречу застывшей на месте демонессе, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до него и убедиться в реальности происходящего.  
В наступившей тишине его имя, слетевшее с губ потрясенной девушки, прозвучало оглушительно громко и отчетливо:  
\- Спайк.


	9. Chapter 9

Словно завороженная Баффи невольно шагнула навстречу неподвижному телу любимого. Она сгорала от желания прикоснуться к нему, зарыться рукой в его волосы, обнять его, защитить... Но, прежде всего нужно каким-то образом отобрать его у этой манекеноподобной пришелицы. Ни к чему ей были посторонние "женщины" - если у кого-то и есть право носить его на руках, то это должна была быть она, Баффи, и никто другой.

Истребительница начала медленно приближаться к застывшей демонессе, опасаясь насторожить ее раньше времени. Еще, чего доброго, сиганет в какой-нибудь портал, и ищи ее потом по всем измерениям. И Уиллоу, как назло, застряла в Бразилии с этой чертовой дебютанткой Кеннеди, и сколько бы Баффи не просила ее поскорее вернуться, она всегда отвечала мягким, но категорическим отказом. Так что, если синюшняя мадам - на улице стало уже достаточно светло, чтобы можно было различить основной цвет боевой раскраски демонессы - решит невежливо испариться вместе со Спайком, Баффи ничем не сможет ей помешать. А судя по тому, с каким независимым видом она прошествовала сквозь первый портал, открыть еще один явно не представляет для нее большой проблемы.

Как опытная Истребительница Баффи понимала, что не должна спускать глаз с демонессы, но ее взгляд был буквально прикован к неподвижному телу вампира. Он ранен? Без сознания? Пьян? С него станется. Если этот идиот действительно умудрился сбежать из ада, будучи при этом в стельку пьяным, а Баффи не сомневалась в его способностях, то, скорее всего, прежде чем отключиться, он каким-то образом очаровал эту ходячую сосульку, чтобы она доставила его прямо на Землю. Нет... слишком неправдоподобная картинка вырисовывается.

Баффи всегда надеялась, что после своей гибели Спайк все-таки попал в рай. Надеялась. Сердцем. Но упрямый разум твердил, что это невозможно. Он - вампир, у него не было такой столетней форы обладания душой, как у Ангела, на его руках столько крови, что даже самопожертвование ради спасения этого чертового мира вряд ли способно что-нибудь изменить при вынесении приговора Силами Сущими... Каждый раз, моля о спасении его души, Баффи стояла перед дилеммой - кого просить о милосердии, к какому Богу взывать?

Она уже давно растеряла последние остатки своей гордости и была готова замаливать грехи любимого перед кем угодно, Богом или Дьяволом. Мораль уже не имела значения, важным был результат. Когда-то Спайк спросил ее, можно ли ему отдохнуть. Она и не догадывалась, насколько действительно мало ему тогда оставалось до конца. Порой ей казалось, что он чувствовал это. Сколько раз она видела в его глазах странную обреченность, от которой ее пробирал озноб, сколько раз заставала его грустным и глубоко задумавшимся. Он отдалялся от них с каждым днем. Не то, чтобы Спайк вообще был когда-либо близок к их команде, но в тот год их, казалось, разделила пропасть. И она была единственной, кто хоть что-то значил для него в последние дни перед смертью. Возможно, она была последней нитью, связывавшей его с этой жизнью.

После визита Ангела ей показалось, что она наяву услышала, как с печальным звоном лопнула и эта последняя связь между ней и Спайком. Ночь перед битвой они провели вместе, лежа в его постели, деля одно одеяло, однако с тем же успехом они могли бы находиться на разных концах планеты. После она не раз спрашивала себя, почему же она не призналась ему в своих чувствах еще тогда, и не находила ответа. Ей хватило решимости, а, может, отчаяния, открыто провести ту ночь с ним, не заботясь о мнении друзей. Так что же ей помешало сказать простые слова, которые он так ждал, и которые она, словно подачку, бросила ему, когда уже стало ясно, что для него все кончено? Ответа у нее не было.

Что ж, пусть жизнь нанесла ей такой сокрушительный удар, от которого ей вряд ли суждено уже оправиться, пусть она обречена на одиночество, на горькие сожаления об упущенных возможностях... пусть будет так. Она заслужила это так же, как он заслужил покой. И Баффи была готова каждый день до самой своей смерти возносить молитвы Небесам и глубинам Преисподней, лишь бы он, наконец, обрел желанное успокоение.

Баффи была уверена, что у нее нет второго шанса. Это было бы слишком невероятно даже для ее везения. Она не позволяла себе надеяться, боясь, что это станет ее первым шагом на пути к сумасшествию. Пока что ей удавалось удерживать себя на самом краешке безумия... В эту ночь, стоя на кладбище чуть ли не в самом сердце древнего города Европы, ее охватили сомнения в том, что она все же не сошла с ума.

Ведь как просто для ее истосковавшегося без него сердца поверить в то, что он каким-то чудесным образом остался жив. И каким же ужасным будет пробуждение от этого заманчивого сна, если она протянет руку - вот так, как сейчас - чтобы прикоснуться к нему, и она пройдет сквозь него. Что если он окажется всего лишь плодом ее воображения, фантазией, пусть и желанной, но все же лживой?  
Она сомневалась, она не верила и безумно боялась, и все же упрямо тянулась к нему в медленной спешке развеять или подтвердить свои страхи. Рвалась к нему сердцем, заглушая разум, в панике приказывавший ей бежать отсюда.

Внезапно ее пальцы наткнулись на невидимую, но от этого не менее реальную стену. Баффи усилила нажим, но барьер не исчез. Он продолжал удерживать ее буквально в каком-нибудь метре от все еще не подающего признаков жизни Спайка, не позволяя к нему приблизиться, словно дразня приманкой, которую подвесили так высоко, что не дотянуться.

Баффи словно очнулась от наваждения. Переведя взгляд со Спайка на демонессу, она встретилась с холодным изучающим взглядом Ледышки. Когда на тебя смотрят такими, лишенными всяческого выражения, холодными глазами, волей не волей чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке. На Баффи же сейчас смотрели не просто холодные глаза, ее изучал явно нечеловеческий разум. Господи, такие глаза она видела только у мертвецов - пустые стерильные стекляшки, когда-то бывшие окнами в удивительный мир, дорога в который потеряна навсегда.

Демонесса стояла совершенно неподвижно, прямая как стелла, прижимая к груди свою ношу и внимательно изучая девушку по ту сторону барьера. “Может, она замерзла и на самом деле превратилась в ледяную статую? Вон как губы у нее посинели. Наверняка, по сравнению с адом Рим ей кажется чуть ли не заполярным кругом.” – подумала Баффи. Тут ей в голову пришла неожиданная и пугающая мысль: “А вдруг она уже умирает? Что будет с этим барьером? Исчезнет он или нет? И, если нет, как мне тогда добраться до Спайка?”

Едва не зарычав от досады на невозможность преодолеть невидимую преграду, Баффи выместила нервное напряжение, со всей силы ударив в упругую стену из воздуха. Внезапно демонесса ожила. Ее движение было коротким, но Баффи в буквальном смысле подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Демонесса чуть склонила голову набок, продолжая пялиться на нее немигающими огромными, будто чайные блюдца, синими глазами. Механичность этого движения неприятно поразила Баффи.

У Спайка была такая же привычка склонять голову набок, если что-то удивляло его или вызывало недоверие. Простое движение, но он умудрялся передавать им невообразимо разнообразную гамму эмоций. Не у него ли переняла знакомый жест эта синюшняя дамочка? Если да, то она скорее напоминает робота, пытающегося обмануть толпу и сойти за человека, не замечая, что сквозь живую человеческую плоть просвечивает электронная начинка.

“Хм, посмотрим, что она еще умеет..., - хмыкнула про себя Баффи и тут же осеклась. - Сарказм, девочка? Не стоит смеяться раньше времени. Тебе еще нужно отобрать Спайка у этой роботески, и желательно сделать это ДО восхода солнца.“

Словно прочитав ее мысли, Демонесса вновь гордо вскинула голову и произнесла холодным, абсолютно лишенным каких-либо эмоций голосом:  
\- Это его имя. Ты знаешь этого полукровку.  
В ее тоне не было вопроса. Скорее это была констатация очевидного. Таким голосом обычно начинают разговор о погоде. Безразличие вперемешку со скукой. Правда, демонесса умудрилась вплести в интонацию еще некоторую заинтересованность. Всем своим видом она напомнила Баффи коронованных особ, которых так обожают показывать по европейскому телевидению – тот же вымирающий аристократизм, исполненный чопорности и сознания собственного превосходства.

Естественно ей это не понравилось. "Полукровка..., - раздраженно подумала она, - я сейчас покажу тебе полукровку. Посмотрю я, как ты запоешь, когда тебя придется соскабливать с кладбищенских стен." Она уже было открыла рот, чтобы в подробностях объяснить демонессе, что так с Истребительницей не разговаривают, а тем более не называют ее любимого "полукровкой", но не успела. Последняя, словно только сейчас сообразив, где находится, обвела окрестности бесстрастным взглядом и вновь сфокусировалась на ней:  
\- Это - кладбище. В таких местах вы хороните своих мертвых.  
Сказав это, она вновь замолчала, словно в этих двух предложениях был заключен какой-то смысл - очевидный для нее, но не для Баффи.

Баффи так и не поняла, было ли это сказано риторически, или она должна была каким-то образом на это ответить. Замерев с открытым ртом, в поисках подходящего ответа, она смерила демонессу недоверчивым взглядом, словно ожидая от нее подсказки.. Ее не оставляло ощущение, что кто-то здесь определенно сошел с ума. "Эндрю бы сюда, он бы пришел от этой сумасшедшей в полный восторг и уже объяснял бы ей об истоках цивилизации Вулканцев... или Ворлонцев... черт, я их все время путаю..."

Между тем демонесса словно прислушивалась к чему-то, слышимому только ей. Секундное замешательство, огонек неподдельного интереса, вспыхнувший в фарфоровых глазах, и еще более пристальный взгляд в сторону Истребительницы:  
\- Оболочка не помнит твоего облика. Но ты знаешь беловолосого вампира.  
Вновь пауза.  
\- Я думаю, что позволю тебе помочь нам. В твоих эмоциях к вампиру нет враждебности.

На последнем слове щит из воздуха неожиданно пропал, и Баффи, опиравшаяся в этот момент на невидимую стену, по инерции пролетела вперед - по счастью, не задев высокомерную нахалку - и очень не по-истребительски шлепнулась на влажную землю рядом с чьим-то надгробием. Ей даже не удалось уйти в перекат, что добавило парочку баллов к ее плохому настроению.

Поднявшись и отряхнув одежду, она усмехнулась:  
\- Вот значит как? Ты "позволишь" мне помочь вам? Как ты думаешь, теперь, когда ты перестала демонстрировать мне свои фокусы-покусы, что помешает мне надрать твою заносчивую потустороннюю задницу и забрать Спайка? Знаешь, а ведь ничто! Пожалуй, я так и сделаю.  
Она решила, что с нее хватит сюрпризов за одну ночь: неожиданных появлений, самоуверенных заявлений, а главное, потрясений при виде обвисшего на чужих руках тела Спайка. В конце концов, она все еще была Истребительницей, и не обязана выслушивать разглагольствования всяких там Снежных Королев с плохо прокрашенными волосами.

Решительно подойдя к все еще невозмутимой демонессе она размахнулась, вкладывая всю силу в удар и... стена стоящего неподалеку склепа приняла ее в свои жесткие объятия.

Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя веселых светлячков, порхающих перед глазами, и вновь поднялась с земли, хотя в данном случае правильнее было сказать «собрала себя с земли». Не желая так легко сдаваться, она предприняла вторую попытку решения конфликта, назревшего с синюшной пришелицей с помощью единственно известного ей действенного способа – удара в нос. Результат этой попытки мало чем отличался от предыдущего - разве что улетела она по более наклонной траектории и совсем в другую сторону.

«Вот тебе и спокойный вечерок», - подумала Баффи, отряхиваясь от осколков и мелкой крошки того, что всего мгновение назад было красивым надгробием из огромного цельного куска черного мрамора. “Черт, и как она умудряется так драться с занятыми руками? Я даже не видела, как она двигается! Хотя, судя по тому, как болят ребра, это больше похоже на удар ногой. Или это, или у нее ужасно неприятный апперкот левой, килограмм эдак в 240. Пожалуй, по непробиваемости она очень похожа на Глори, а молот Тора уже полгода как у Роны. Это называется, одолжила на пару дней. Похоже, у меня неприятности.”

У нее действительно были проблемы, потому что демонессе, видимо, надоело стоять столбом, и она весьма решительным шагом двинулась по направлению к поверженной Истребительнице. “Вот-вот, - уныло пронеслось в голове Баффи, у которой сил осталось только для черного юмора, - поверженной, но не побежденной… пока… а, если я и дальше буду так успешно проявлять свои таланты в дипломатии, то к утру я стану еще и мертвой истребительницей. На этом кладбище полно каменных надгробий – итальянцы не скупятся на своих мертвых – пару-другую подобных полетов я еще выдержу, но десяток – многовато даже для моей головы. Придется заключать с ней перемирие, если, конечно, она еще в настроении.”

Однако она так и не успела ничего предпринять, так как из предрассветного тумана нарисовалось новое действующее лицо кладбищенской драмы. Им оказался печально известный Баффи сторож. Оставалось только удивляться, как с таким талантом появляться не в то время и не в том месте, этот энергичный старик дожил до столь преклонных лет.

Увидев, во что две явно ненормальные особи женского пола превратили участок вверенного ему под охрану кладбища, старик со свойственной всем итальянцам эмоциональностью пришел в буйное негодование:  
\- Мама миа! Да что же это происходит!!! Хулиганки! Как вы посмели осквернить последнее пристанище такого достойного человека, как Дон Антонио Молинелли!! Да покоится он с миром еще 347 лет…  
Старик бегал вокруг них, всплескивая руками и поминутно вознося их к небу, и, судя по интонациям, осыпал их страшными проклятиями. Баффи мало, что понимала из его эмоциональных выкриков, однако ей удалось различить среди бесконечного словесного потока знакомое слово “полиция”, и она поняла, что пора уносить ноги. Она совсем не горела желанием объясняться с итальянской полицией, зачем она бродит по ночам по окрестным кладбищам и крушит исторические памятники.

Внезапно крики смолкли, а сам итальянец застыл на месте в нелепой позе, так и не добежав до совсем свеженькой выбоины в стене склепа. В первую секунду Баффи подумала, что у него внезапно схватило сердце, и ей придется доставлять его в больницу. Но секунды текли одна за другой, а вредный старикашка продолжал стоять в своей нелепой позе и не думал падать на землю. Тогда она решилась подойти к нему поближе и, обойдя его по кругу и не заметив какой-либо реакции, осмелела настолько, что дотронулась до него.  
\- Меня раздражал его визг, - послышался голос демонессы.  
\- Ты его убила? – с легким ужасом поинтересовалась Баффи, прекрасно понимая, что даже, если это и было правдой, она ничего не смогла бы поделать - синеглазка была явно не в ее весовой категории.

\- Нет, просто замедлила его хронопоток. Он вновь вернется в привычное для него течение, когда выйдет из моего поля.  
Ответ демонессы удивил ее, так как она была абсолютно уверена, что старик мертв. Возможно, договориться с ней будет не таким уж и сложным делом.  
\- Ты ведь не отдашь мне Спайка? – на всякий случай спросила она.  
\- Нет, белобрысый вампир мой. Только я смогу защитить его от гнева Волка, Барана и Оленя.  
\- Э-э-э…, - не сразу поняла Баффи, - Спайк что, разнес где-то зоопарк?  
\- «Вольфрам и Харт» - международная адвокатская фирма , - терпеливо пояснила демонесса. – Ты должна была слышать о ней, если ты Истребительница.

Баффи прекрасно помнила, что не представлялась демонессе, и подозрительно спросила:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я Истребительница?  
\- Выглядит как смертная, но с силой демона, девочка с душой и сердцем воина, - почти пропела та. В ее исполнении это напоминало детскую считалочку, но ее лицо сохраняло неизменное серьезное и торжественное выражение, - Я видела раньше таких как ты. Смерть – твой дар.  
Баффи ничего не ответила на последнее замечание – каждый раз, когда она слышала это сочетание слов, ее словно резали по живому. Смерть... Смерть не может быть даром. Никогда. Ни для кого...

Попытка задуматься была пресечена в самом зародыше синеглазкой, которая в свою очередь размышляла и одновременно вещала вслух о своих открытиях хорошо поставленным звучным голосом:  
\- Если принять за переменную темпорально-пространственную трансгрессию и убрать из неизвестных областей значения фокусировки на личностную матрицу...  
Подобного бреда Баффи еще не слышала раньше ни от кого. Даже от Джайлза. Уиллоу, конечно, временами заговаривалась, но не до такой же степени.

\- ...в таком случае, - голосом диктора Би-Би-Си, плоским, но выразительным, продолжала демонесса, - если исключить оставшиеся переменные, неизвестную легко определить методом исключения уже известных постоянных...  
\- А если на нормальном человеческом английском? - попросила Баффи, чувствуя себя очень неуютно, словно только что провалила зачет, который проводил директор Снайдер.  
\- Баффи, - пришла к заключению демонесса.  
\- Тебя зовут Баффи. Он, - едва заметный кивок на вампира, - испытывает к тебе глупые человеческие эмоции. Вы называете их "любовью".

Баффи в ответ молча кивнула. А что можно было сказать, когда чувство, которое Спайк питал к ней все эти годы, кто-то препарировал на холодном металлическом столе, вынул все самое дорогое и разложил по стеклянным баночкам, утопив в консерванте? Как можно было ответить, если их история, в которой были и боль, и маленькие, но такие дорогие, радости, и отчаяние, и надежда, и великая утрата, и не менее великое ожидание, уместилась в паре ледяных, словно пронизывающий до костей ночной зимний ветер, слов.

Да, мы называем эти эмоции "любовью". Но как не назови это чувство, душа по-прежнему будет болеть, отчаяние засасывать все глубже и глубже в свой персональный ад, а утрата невосполнимой пустотой напоминать о том, кого в твоей жизни уже больше никогда не будет. Она смотрела на демона и до нее постепенно стало доходить, какая пропасть пролегла между ними. Их разделял не внешний облик, не принципы, не принадлежность к Добру и Злу. Между ними пролегло равнодушие. Но не человеческое, когда спокойно проходишь мимо злого мальчишки, мучающего щенка, или сознательно закрываешь глаза на нанесенную чужому человеку обиду. Равнодушие этого существа было безмерно глубже мелких проступков человеческой души.

Над городом словно повеяло холодом космической пустоты, словно арктический вихрь ворвался в истому теплой ночи, словно на дорожки кладбища нанесло тысячелетнюю пыль с давно забытых дорог. Равнодушие вечности.  
Стоящая перед ней квази-женщина будет с одинаковым безразличием наблюдать как за взрывом сверхновой, уносящей в мрак ночи неведомые человечеству цивилизации, так и за оравой хулиганов, травящих девочку со смешными косичками и пакетом с хлебом.

Демонесса и Баффи словно стояли на разных концах вселенной, вечные антиподы. Одна представляет человечество, другая - разум времени. И им никогда не будет дано понять друг друга, как бы сильно они к этому не стремились. Они пришли из слишком разных миров, но это не значило, что они не могли пойти на временный компромисс ради достижения общих целей. Их поступки некому было судить. Они были выше любого суда - они сами были судьями. Не над людьми, но над своими душами или сущностями, как, наверное, было в случае с высокомерной пришелицей.

Воистину эта ночь была странной.  
Кому-то не хватает всей жизни, чтобы понять себя и других, Баффи хватило несколько коротких минут, чтобы ухватить суть своей противницы. Хотя, почему противницы? Похоже цель у них, по-крайней мере сейчас, была одна - спасти одного невозможного вампира от врагов. Что это за враги, Баффи еще разберется, но она была готова вступить в игру.

Она протянула руку демонессе в приглашающем жесте, ладонью вверх:  
\- Ты права, я Баффи. И я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Спайка. Как зовут тебя?  
\- Иллирия.  
\- Ты демон?  
Оскорблено вздернутый подбородок:  
\- Я - Древнейшая.  
\- Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Просто я ничего о тебе не знаю, - виновато пожала плечами Баффи.  
\- Главное, что я на стороне вампира, - слегка оттаяла Иллирия.  
\- Значит и на моей тоже, - заключила девушка.

Иллирия кивнула, и медленно перевела взгляд на уже практически светлое небо:  
\- Где твое жилище? Скоро поднимется солнце.  
Баффи хлопнула себя по лбу:  
\- Боже мой!!! Как же я могла забыть!  
Она начала нервно ходить взад и вперед перед Древнейшей.  
\- Я живу близко, но мы все равно не успеем. Ты не можешь сделать такой же фокус со временем, как раньше? - она кивнула в сторону живой статуи сторожа в двух шагах от них.  
\- Нет. Это локальное явление, у меня не хватит энергии для замедления хронопотока в планетарном масштабе.  
Ей показалось, или в тоне Иллирии в самом деле послышалось легкое смущение?

\- Ладно, видимо другого выхода нет. Не хотелось мне втягивать в это дело посторонних, но ничего не поделаешь, - приняла решение Баффи, доставая из кармана легкой куртки маленький мобильный телефон и набирая номер.  
\- Ты уверена в надежности посредника? – в голосе пришелицы прозвучало холодное сомнение.  
\- А разве у нас есть выбор? - быстро спросила Баффи, дожидаясь ответа.  
Иллирия перевела взгляд на здание склепа:  
\- Мы могли бы дождаться темноты в одной из этих усыпальниц.  
\- Ну, уж нет, - возмущенно запротестовала Баффи, - это в десяти то минутах езды от дома? К тому же, хватит с меня темных непроветриваемых склепов.

Иллирия замолчала, признавая право девушки на принятие решений. Томительно тянулись секунды, наконец, неизвестный оппонент ответил, и демонесса воспользовалась своими способностями, чтобы быть в курсе разговора:  
\- Слушаю, - ответил раздраженный заспанный мужской голос.  
\- Вилли, - промурлыкала в трубку Баффи с таким видом, что будь рядом с ней многоопытный Ксандер, он бы немедленно развернулся и убежал прочь, - много спать вредно для здоровья. Особенно, когда ты мне нужен.  
\- Баффи, - несколько оттаял мужчина, - послушай, я же просил тебя не называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем. Что-то случилось? - тут же обеспокоено и явно пытаясь сбросить с себя остатки сна, спросил он.  
\- Нет. Но если через десять минут ты не будешь с машиной стоять у ворот Старого Протестантского кладбища, то случится.  
\- Десять минут!!! - возмущено вскричал мужчина  
\- Я тебе потом все объясню, - заверила его девушка.  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что у тебя имеется очень хорошая причина для того, чтобы выдернуть меня из постели ни свет ни заря и заставлять мчаться...  
Баффи не дала ему договорить, жестко повторив в трубку:  
\- Десять минут, Вилли, и не дай Бог тебе опоздать. Бессмертие тебе не поможет...


	10. Chapter 10

Глупый какой-то разговор выходил у них с Фред. Неловкие затянувшиеся паузы и маскирующие их такие же неловкие вздохи, бессмысленные извинения девушки и его собственные благородные слова о том, что дорожка, протоптанная Павейном, не для него. Но стоило этим словам слететь с его губ, как он сразу же пожалел о них и замолчал.

Вроде бы, все верно: и на душе мерзостно от общения с темной сутью пронырливого доктора, и ему действительно не хотелось ступать по стопам Павейна, уж лучше смерть, чем бесконечное позорное бегство, но... Откуда же такое странное чувство, что его руками совершили, возможно, еще большую подлость, чем все те ужасы, что совершил этот злой и безжалостный колдун?  
И Спайк молчал. Не потому, что ему действительно было жаль упущенную возможность, а, скорее, из-за этих бесконечных извинений девушки, стоящей рядом с ним.

Сказать по правде, он был смущен. Но к смущению примешивались еще и доля гордости, и удивления, и потрясения, и еще целой дюжины эмоций, названия которым он даже и не трудился подыскивать... Он не привык к тому, чтобы перед ним извинялись. А уж тем более просили прощения за неудачную попытку вытащить его обратно в осязаемый мир. Ему хватало, и даже с лихвой, того, что она хотя бы попыталась, что в ее сердце нашлось место и для беспомощного вампира, зависшего между мирами. Фред дала ему надежду, и уже за одно это Спайк был ей благодарен. Но как объяснить, как донести до нее, что он не жалеет ни о чем? Похоже, она всерьез намеревалась пролить море слез над ситуацией, которая изначально не была у нее под контролем.

Ему в голову пришла идея. Фред напоминала ему ребенка, отчаянно выпрашивающего прощение за проступок, в котором не было его вины. Ей хотелось, чтобы ее пожалели, сказали, что все это ерунда, что не таким уж это было и страшным проступком. Фред отчаянно нуждалась в утешении. Он, конечно, допускал и то, что она, как и всякий ученый, могла просто злиться на неудачно проведенный эксперимент, а его рассматривать лишь в качестве лабораторного кролика, но... Кровавый ад! Да пусть хотя бы и так! Она по-крайней мере попыталась.

Решив, что помолчали они достаточно, Спайк напустил на себя хитрый вид, маскируя то внутреннее напряжение, которое потребовалось от него, чтобы собрать все свои запасы воли, и потянулся рукой к ее кружке, стоящей на столе между ними.

Отчаянно хотелось закусить губу, но тогда исчезнет эффект легкости. Мда, наверное, дело действительно было дрянь, если он стал врать самому себе. Черт, пусть этот трюк не давался ему с той легкостью, с какой он хотел его показать, пусть каждое прикосновение к материи реального мира требовало от него полной отдачи сил, пусть. Главным ведь было не то, как он это делает, а то, что у него вообще получается прорывать завесу нереального.

Кружка уже поднялась на несколько сантиметров от стола - и он приподнял ее еще чуточку повыше и отвел немного вбок, держа над полом. Бросив взгляд на Фред, Спайк увидел, как ее глаза расширились от удивления и слегка улыбнулся:  
\- Видишь, я научился паре интересных трюков, так что...  
Закончить предложение он не успел, почувствовав, как теряет контакт с кружкой. Спайк явственно ощутил, как его пальцы тонут в ее тонких стенках, и попытался исправить положение, но было уже слишком поздно. Он касался пустоты, а кружка, которую в воздухе больше ничто не удерживало, уже летела вниз. На долю секунды время для него замедлило свое течение так, что казалось, стоит сосредоточиться, и он увидит как потоки воздуха расступаются и обтекают ее бока.

Он моргнул, и время вновь потекло с привычной скоростью. Только вот кружка все падала и падала... Вот она коснулась пола, жалобно звякнула, и во все стороны брызнули острые фарфоровые осколки. Рядом с ним коротко вскрикнула Фред.

Один из осколков вонзился в ее ногу, и девушка, обойдя стол, присела в кресло на колесиках, чтобы осмотреть порез. Закусив губу, Фред ощупала место ранения - длинный осколок глубоко вошел ей под кожу - но не решилась вытащить кусочек фарфора. Когда она взглянула на него, застывшего в двух шагах от нее, в ее глазах стояли слезы.  
\- Не стой столбом! Сделай же что-нибудь! - закричала она на него.  
Он не понимал, что конкретно он мог для нее сделать - одно дело пытаться манипулировать предметами, и совсем другое - вытащить осколок из живой плоти.

Он присел перед ней на корточки и осмотрел участок, где засел осколок. Тот сидел глубоко - чтобы его вытащить, требовалась не только сила, но и аккуратность, и изрядное терпение. Те качества, которыми он никогда не отличался.  
\- Фред, я ничем не смогу здесь помочь. Пожалуй, стоит вызвать врача или догнать кого-нибудь из вашей команды.  
\- Это все твоя вина, - прохныкала над ним Фред, - ты… ты… ты, никчемный идиот! И, подумать только, я еще тратила на тебя время!

Чувство вины нахлынуло на него, но лишь на секунду. В конце концов, то, что она поранилась, было всего лишь случайностью. Гораздо сильнее его задели слова девушки о никчемности. Похоже, он поторопился с признательностью. Ничего не ответив ей, он тяжело вздохнул и, выпрямившись, направился к выходу из кабинета. Уже спускаясь по лесенке в лабораторию он услышал ее возмущенный крик:  
\- Ну и куда, по-твоему, ты отправился? А, черт с тобой, беги! Теперь я вижу, что Ангел был прав, когда предупреждал меня – тебе и в самом деле нельзя доверять. А я, дура, еще защищала тебя!

От ее слов он так резко остановился, словно со всего разбега налетел на стену из бетона. Медленно обернувшись к ней Спайк, с трудом сдерживая нахлынувшую ярость, раздельно произнес:  
\- Не знаю, что именно тебе сказал Пуф, и, честно говоря, мне плевать на это. Просто постарайся запомнить раз и навсегда, что я никуда ни от кого не бегу. Никогда не делал этого и не собираюсь начинать сейчас. Ты ранена, а я не могу тебе помочь. Поэтому я иду искать врача - в этой гребаной конторе он должен работать круглосуточно, а ты пока постарайся успокоиться.

Она еще что-то продолжала кричать ему в след, но он, не обращая больше внимания на поток несшихся ему вдогонку оскорблений, прошел сквозь дверь и, игнорируя коридоры, устремился в больничное отделение.

С того паршивого утра прошло уже довольно много времени, однако его отношения с Фред не спешили налаживаться. Всякий раз, встречаясь с ним в коридорах или в кабинете Ангела, она спешила поскорее разминуться с ним, а, если это было невозможно, не удостаивала его даже взглядом. Спайк в очередной раз убедился, что в женщинах он, в общем-то, ничегошеньки не понимает. Из пустякового случая раздуть такой повод для ссоры - на это способна только женщина. Он несколько раз делал попытки извиниться, но всякий раз отступал под презрительными взглядами, которыми она щедро одаривала его. В конце концов, он решил оставить ее в покое и держать дистанцию.

С самого раннего утра в "Вольфрам и Харт" царила радостно-нервозная суматоха. Служащие носились взад-вперед как угорелые - Ангел успел надавать одному из них по каранавальной морде из папье-маше, и остальные удвоили усилия, демонстрируя служебное рвение. А, может, попросту не горели желанием попасть под очередную раздачу быстрого на подъем и тяжелого на руку босса. Хотя, учитывая на какую именно контору они все так дружно и слаженно пахали, Спайк не удивился бы, узнав о внушенной им всем любви к садомазохизму по условиям их контрактов. Кто еще в здравом уме и твердой памяти согласился бы на работу в подобном учреждении?

Сунув руки в карманы плаща и нацепив на лицо одну из самых гадких ухмылочек, Спайк почти весь день таскался за Ангелом, по мере сил и возможностей отравляя ему жизнь. Однако во второй половине дня "пампусика хмурого" взял под свое крыло Лорн, и они, сев в неимоверной длины лимузин, отчалили из конторы. Естественно, никто и не подумал рассказать Спайку о том, куда ездили эти двое, но по возвращении чем-то очень воодушевленный Лорн помчался наносить последние штрихи к плану сегодняшней вечеринки, а еще более мрачный, чем до отъезда, Ангел заперся у себя в кабинете.

Сунувшемуся было туда Спайку находящийся явно не в настроении Гранд-Сир намекнул, что заветный амулет все еще лежит у него в ящике стола, и, если неразумное Дитя продолжит и дальше наступать ему на пятки в его же собственной конторе, то ему, Ангелу, совсем не сложно будет организовать экстренный тур-поход до близлежащего кладбища.

Оценив сейсмическую активность в кабинете, Спайк решил, что он свой долг перед обществом выполнил - Ангел доведен до белого каления, даже, если основная заслуга в этом и не принадлежала ему лично - и оставил того в покое. Однако он сделал себе зарубку на память: обязательно узнать, кто же был тот неизвестный благодетель, умудрившийся так мастерски испортить настроение старшему вампиру.

Остаток дня он провел в зале, где готовилась вечеринка, раздавая направо и налево советы, в основном неправильные, и с восторгом наблюдая за результатами своих стараний. В конце концов, служащие не выдержали и, кипя вполне понятным негодованием, отрядили куда-то гонца. Посланец вернулся в рекордные сроки, ведя в поводу пару медиумов из службы безопасности, которые наобещали ухмыляющемуся белобрысому призраку целую коллекцию неприятностей, напоследок припечатав список всех угроз действительно мерзким словом "экзорцизм", если он не уберется отсюда немедленно вплоть до самого начала вечеринки.

Пожав плечами, Спайк гордо удалился. Ссориться с охраной не хотелось - парни были явно взвинчены до предела, а нарываться на неприятности ему было ни к чему. Он еще найдет, чем скрасить их безмерно серое существование. Позже.

Когда Спайк вновь появился в зале, туда уже согнали практически весь персонал конторы, который довольно-таки вяло пытался отрываться. По его сугубо личному мнению вечеринка умерла еще до рождения, и собравшимся прожигателям жизни только и оставалось, что без особого энтузиазма топтаться на ее бренных останках. Лишь Харм, явно не теряющая способности развлекаться нигде и никогда, в гордом одиночестве что-то бодро вытанцовывала на пустующем месте, предназначенном для танцплощадки.

С ужасом открестившись от предложения составить ей компанию, он послонялся еще пару минут по залу, пока не повстречал оживленно-радостного Лорна, за которым с обреченным видом, словно его вели на заклание, плелся Персик. Придя в легкое негодование при виде полного нежелания Спайка поучаствовать в реанимации веселья, Лорн посоветовал ему смотреть на вещи проще и хотя бы попытаться немного развеяться.

Как ни странно, но после его слов, настроение вампира заметно улучшилось. Похоже, он действительно переусердствовал в своем стремлении побить рекорд Ангела по хмурствованию, пора с этим что-то делать. В этот момент заиграли потрясную музыку, под которую только и должны отрываться уважающие себя вампиры, и Спайк влился в атмосферу нарастающего веселья.

Неужели он и в самом деле считал, что вечерника умерла!? Что за чушь! Спайк мог поклясться в том, что это была одна из самых наиклевейших тусовок, на которых ему когда-либо доводилось бывать. “Умеют люди отрываться”, - с невольным уважением подумал он, стоя у самого края танцплощадки. Краем глаза он заметил парочку, очень нетвердой походкой пробирающуюся к столику с закуской, и, присмотревшись, с удивлением узнал в сильно перебравших мужчине и женщине Уэсли и Фред. Спайк еще никогда не видел их в таком состоянии и даже проникся легким чувством жалости – утренняя расплата за такое непотребное количество алкоголя, наверняка, будет тяжелой.

С трудом подавив в себе приступ жалости к начинающим пьяньчужкам, Спайк приглядел себе спокойный уголок, который на удивление оставался до сих пор никем не занятым - и это в забитом под завязку зале - и неспешно направился в его сторону. Ему уже порядком надоели тупоголовые служащие беспрестанно шляющиеся сквозь него: кто на спор, а кто и просто так, потому что для них он был ничем и никем. Но он не дошел до намеченной цели и десятка метров, когда ему в нос ударил резкий запах мочи.

Теперь было понятно, почему окружающие не позарились на уютное местечко. Резко изменив направление, Спайк устремился прочь, и прошел сквозь какую-то девицу, одетую в платье, которое начисто исключало у мужчин необходимость в проявлении фантазии.  
\- Спайк? - раздался за его спиной удивленный голос.  
Он медленно обернулся и радостно улыбнулся:  
\- О, да это никак Мисс Делать-Гадости-Входит-В-Мои-Служебные-Обязанности!  
\- И тебе привет, привиденчик! Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть! - с нескрываемым сарказмом протянула Ева. - Я думала, по семейной традиции тебе положено впасть в депрессию.  
\- Ну, не мог же я пропустить такую классную вечеринку, - откровенно поделился он с ней своим восхищением способностями Лорна устраивать такие классные тусовки.  
\- Э..., - растеряно протянула Ева, оглядываясь по сторонам, - ты действительно считаешь, что вечер удался?  
\- Определенно, - с энтузиазмом закивал он головой. - О! Послушай! Вот это я называю настоящей музыкой!  
Ева странно посмотрела на него:  
\- Спайк, с тобой точно все в порядке?  
\- Да, конечно, все просто здорово! О, а вон и мой дедушка в сторонке жмется. Хмурый, как самка Фиарла в критические дни. Пойду-ка, поздороваюсь с Гранд-Сиром.

Не дожидаясь ответа Евы, Спайк легкой походкой направился в сторону Ангела, в одиночестве переминающегося с ноги на ногу в стратегической близости от двери в офис.  
\- Персик, улыбнись, - пропел младший вампир, приближаясь к главному боссу "Вольфрам и Харт" в Лос-Анджелесе, - от твоей унылой физиономии у барменов скисают молочные коктейли.  
\- Спайк, - скривился Ангел.  
Младший вампир выдал ему одну из самых радостных улыбок:  
\- Да?  
\- Во-первых, зачем ты здесь, во-вторых, какой очередной своей пакости ты так радуешься?  
\- Ой, Персик, ты сильно задел мои чувства. Неужели я не могу просто наслаждаться вечеринкой?  
\- Зная тебя... - задумался Ангел, - Нет.  
Спайк обиженно надулся:  
\- Ангел, в тебе осталось хоть немного веры в чистое, светлое...  
\- Прекрати паясничать. Я слишом хорошо тебя знаю. В тебе нет и никогда не было ничего светлого и чистого. - Начал выходить из себя Большой Босс. - И вообще, иди радуйся куда-нибудь в другое место.

Спайк захлопал ресницами, напуская на себя маску кокетливого смущения:  
\- Какие мы сегодня нервные. Слушай, Пуф, - внезапно заинтересовался он, - а что ты тут вообще делаешь? Я готов был поклясться, что ты на всю ночь забьешься в свой роскошный пентхауз, и будешь там тихо глушить виски с кровью, стеная и причитая над своей несчастной жизнью.  
\- Какая, к чертям собачьим, несчастная жизнь, Спайк? - практически заорал на него Гранд-Сир, свирепо сверкая глазами.  
\- А ведь и верно, какая? - Ни капельки не смутившись, притворно удивился белобрысый вампир. - Полный гараж крутых тачек, крови хоть залейся, личная секретарша и целый гребаный небоскреб в придачу. Действительно, затоскуешь...

Ангел резко надвинулся на него, в бессильной ярости протягивая руки к горлу очень довольного произведенным эффектом привидения, но был прерван пританцовывающим Лорном, остановившимся возле них для светского чата.  
\- Какая прелесть! Стоят, воркуют, как голубки! - неподдельно умилился зеленый демон.  
Оба вампира молча повернулись к нему.  
\- Ну, как вам вечеринка? - радостно осведомился Лорн. – По-моему, удалась, хотя в начале мне пришлось немного понервничать.  
\- Ты что, старик! Тусняк наикрутейший! - весело отозвался Спайк, качая головой в такт музыке.  
Ангел скривил гримасу вежливого одобрения.

Лорн заторопился дальше, но, проходя мимо Ангела, неожиданно усмехнулся и, засмеявшись, бросил вампирам:  
\- Клыкастики мои, в вас столько нереализованной сексуальной энергии, что просто страшно сказать...  
Спайк с отвисшей от подобной наглости челюстью уставился в спину невозмутимо шествующего сквозь толпу демона, а когда повернулся обратно к Ангелу, у него зародилось ощущение, что он пропустил что-то очень важное из короткой беседы с Лорном.  
Ангел, с легкой улыбкой на губах, мерил его оценивающим взглядом.

“Нет, - тут же поправил себя Спайк. - Не оценивающим, а похотливым!” Но прежде чем он успел до конца осознать всю важность озарения, Ангел скользнул к нему и, наклонившись к самому уху, промурлыкал:  
\- Спайк, ты не хочешь посидеть со мной в моем офисе?  
Даже радостная эйфория не смогла побороть чувство оглушающего отупения, которое Спайк испытал от подобной выходки Гранд-Сира. А тот, приняв потрясенное молчание за поощрение к дальнейшим действиям, продолжил с легким придыханием и хрипотцой в голосе:  
\- Ты бы мог почитать мне свои стихи, я всегда считал, что у тебя есть определенный талант. Давай сбежим с этой безвкусной вечеринки и проведем вечер вместе? Нам не будет скучно, уверяю тебя. Я даже разрешу тебе забраться с ногами на мой стол.

В этот момент в мозгу Спайка взорвался ураган лихорадочных мыслей: "Кровавый Ад! Чертов Пуф ко мне клеится!!! Вот дерьмо! Не дай Бог, кто-нибудь расскажет Баффи! Скуби будут ржать надо мной до конца моих дней!" Ангел попытался приобнять его за талию, но рука прошла сквозь тело Спайка, а он сам в полной панике отшатнулся от старшего вампира:  
\- Персик! Какого черта! У тебя что, полное замыкание мозгов? Убери от меня лапы, чертов педик!

Ангел, подмигнув ему, засмеялся:  
\- О! Это ты здорово придумал! Мы можем поиграть в плохого мальчика, которого соблазняет богатый дядя.  
И он снова предпринял попытку заключить призрака в объятия. Спайк не стал дожидаться, когда Ангел приблизится к нему, а просто рванул прочь – бешеным спринтом вон из зала и дальше по коридору. Оглянувшись на бегу, он убедился, что Пуф настроен серьезно. Тот несся за ним на полной крейсерской скорости, а встречные сотрудники ВиХ шарахались в стороны и старались вжаться в стены или вообще убраться с их дороги.

Спайк мчался по коридорам “ВиХ”, которые по мере удаления от центра веселья становились все пустыннее и пустыннее. Удивительно, но никто не обращал особого внимания ни на призрака, со всех ног улепетывающего от вампира, ни на самого вампира, с упорством породистой борзой преследующего свою, как он считал, добычу. Похоже, работа здесь приучала принимать все происходящее как должное и стараться глубоко об этом не задумываться. Служащие, словно вспугнутые кролики, отпрыгивали в стороны по ходу погони, однако затем спокойно следовали дальше по своим делам, даже не оглянувшись. Действительно, мало ли чем отрывается новое руководство. Может, у них так принято - в ночь на Хэлоуин играть в «Охотников за привидениями».

Насколько раз Спайк попытался оторваться от явно спятившего Ангела, неожиданными бросками проходя сквозь стены. Однако стоило ему расслабиться в уверенности, что Гранд-Сир отстал, тот неизменно оказывался стоящим на его пути, и несчастному призраку ничего другого не оставалось, как снова разворачиваться на 180 градусов и продолжать забег на длинную дистанцию по пересеченной местности офисов и коридоров оплота Темных Сил в ЛА.

Чем дольше длились эти догонялки, тем сильнее Спайк убеждался в том, что Ангел определенно бегает быстрее его. Гранд-Сир неумолимо сокращал дистанцию и уже снова начал тянуть к нему руки. Конечно, Спайк еще не сошел с ума окончательно и прекрасно понимал, что физически старший вампир ничего не сможет ему сделать. Поэтому в данном случае он был не только не против, а даже рад своей призрачной эманации. Но при одной мысли о том, какими способами Ангел может самоудовлетворяться в его присутствии, младшему вампиру становилось нехорошо, и он убыстрял и без того стремительный бег.

Они влетели в комнату для совещаний. Спайк пробежал огромный круглый стол насквозь и резко развернулся, встречая подбегающего Ангела победной ухмылкой. Тот подобный трюк повторить не мог и тоже остановился, только по другую сторону. Наклонив голову на бок и настороженно следя за каждым движением начальственного вампира, Спайк поинтересовался:  
\- Персик, ты уже пришел в себя, или тебя все еще обуревают странные желания?  
\- Спайк, не сопротивляйся неизбежному, все равно ты будешь моим, - начал обходить стол слева Ангел, пожирая свое непокорное Дитя взглядом голодного бенгальского тигра.  
\- Не в этой гребаной нежизни, - отрезал Спайк, двигаясь по кругу в противоположную сторону.  
\- Посмотрим, - не менее лаконично отозвался Ангел и, вспрыгнув на стол, сделал попытку сократить дистанцию, но Спайк уже бросился на выход из кабинета, в спешке пройдя сквозь книжный шкаф. Ангел интеллигентно выбежал через дверь.

Беготня продолжалась еще какое-то время без особого успеха для обеих сторон. Они умудрились сделать круг и возвращались обратно в праздничную атмосферу главного зала. Увидев, что Ангел сбавил скорость, Спайк тоже перешел на быстрый шаг. Он шел, придерживаясь края танцплощадки, и пытался сообразить, куда ему теперь податься. Тут ему в голову пришла идея, и он, нырнув в шумную толпу отрывающихся служащих, двинулся в сторону офиса Ангела.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Спайк, немедленно открой эту чертову дверь!  
\- А у тебя уже наступило просветление в мозгах? – поинтересовался Спайк.  
Ответом ему был удар железного плеча Ангела по двери.  
\- Нет? Тогда отвали, Пуф.

Переговоры продолжались уже четверть часа. Спайк стоял за запертыми дверями в офисе Ангела и с некоторой долей отчаяния слушал, как тот беснуется снаружи. Ангел все никак не мог расстаться с надеждой добраться до вожделенного белобрысого привидения, не привлекая к себе слишком много внимания. Дверь, в замок которой Спайк успел запихать размотанную канцелярскую скрепку, найденную тут же на столе владельца кабинета, пока держалась, хотя и страшно стонала под ударами, сыпавшимися на нее по другую сторону. Еще днем он заметил, как скучающий Ангел играет со скрепками, но и предположить не мог, что уже вечером это здорово его выручит. На его счастье Большой Босс с чего-то решил сегодня запереть свой кабинет на ключ, а уж испортить замок для Спайка было всего лишь делом концентрации.

Интересно, если он шагнет через окно с такой высоты, он разобьется? Вряд ли призраку грозит разбиться насмерть. Спайк грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям - если считать с памятного 1880 года, официально он был мертв уже дважды. Глупо было бояться смерти, когда он столько раз уже смотрел ей в лицо… Правда, оставалась еще боязнь высоты, заработанная благодаря падению с башни во время сражения с Глори. Однако фобии в сторону – если Ангел не отцепится от него в течение ближайшего времени, Спайку придется на практике проверить теорию с окном.

Осторожно приблизившись к двери, Спайк дождался паузы между ударами и крикнул:  
\- Ангел, я всегда считал, что ты педик из педиков, но из тихих. Какая муха тебя сегодня укусила? Признавайся, у тебя сезонное обострение?  
\- Спайк, мальчик мой, погоди, вот я сейчас справлюсь с этой дверью, и у тебя будет возможность лично познакомиться со всеми моими.. хм.. обострениями, - пообещал ему Ангел.  
Спайк устало опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к двери, и пробормотал:  
\- Извращенец.  
Вся эта ситуация уже порядком ему надоела, и он попробовал воззвать к здравому смыслу:  
\- Слушай, Голубь, ну на кой черт я тебе сдался? Ты же меня не перевариваешь. С моей стороны чувство взаимно...  
\- Спайк, ты веришь в настоящую любовь? – восторженно донеслось из-за двери.  
Белобрысый вампир, услышав последний вопрос, стал тихо биться об нее головой.

Из зала в унылую тишину полутемного офиса, нарушаемую лишь старательной возней его хозяина по ту сторону запертых дверей, доносились слегка приглушенные отзвуки ритмичной музыки и шум множества голосов. Спайку безумно хотелось присоединиться к царившему совсем рядом беспечному веселью, но для этого, ему нужно было пройти мимо Ангела. А встреча с внезапно съехавшим с катушек Гранд-Сиром в планы белобрысого вампира не входила.

Спайк не знал, что внезапно нашло на того, но все симптомы указывали на то, что Ангел хочет его со страшной силой. Здесь явно было что-то не так. Ангел вел себя как безумец, не то, чтобы он, на взгляд Спайка, обычно отличался остротой ума, но и у него порой бывали просветления. В ситуации же, сложившейся этим вечером, явно чувствовалось присутствие чужого вмешательства. Поэтому ему нужна была тяжелая артиллерия в лице Уэса и, желательно, Фред, но эта парочка куда-то исчезла, по крайней мере, Спайк не заметил их в зале, хотя и высматривал, прежде чем спрятаться в кабинете Ангела. Теперь все, что ему оставалось, это вяло переругиваться с рвущимся внутрь Персиком и молиться, чтобы дверь выдержала его натиск.

Неожиданно послышалось шипение открывающихся дверей личного лифта Ангела, и Спайк резко вскинул голову, вглядываясь в полумрак комнаты. Воровато озираясь по сторонам и двигаясь осторожными шагами, из кабины появился Ганн. В темноте он не заметил неподвижно сидящего на полу вампира и, облегченно вздохнув, подошел к столу хозяина кабинета. Спайк, не обнаруживая своего присутствия, с неподдельным интересом стал наблюдать за темнокожим парнем. Тот повернулся к нему спиной, послышался звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Глаза Спайка расширились, когда до него дошло, какое преступление собирается совершить новоиспеченный адвокат, и призрак не удержался от короткого смешка.

Звук разрезал тишину, словно короткий удар отточенного ножа. Человек, возившийся над начальственным креслом, подпрыгнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Выражение его лица воистину было бесценным, и Спайк, больше не таясь, открыто рассмеялся. Смешавшись, Ганн растерянно потянулся к бумагам, в беспорядке разбросанным по всей поверхности стола, сгребая их в неаккуратную стопку и подравнивая, со стуком опуская кипу торцом на столешницу.

Он заметно нервничал, и документы в его неловких руках лишь сильнее сминались по краям. Играя с нервозностью чернокожего мужчины, Спайк намеренно нагнетал у того ощущение неловкости, склонив голову на плечо и не сводя с Ганна пристального взгляда своих глаз, кажущихся черными в неярком свете, падающем внутрь комнаты сквозь матовые окна. На его губах играла кривая усмешка.

Заметив это, Ганн попытался небрежно бросить так и оставшуюся неровной стопку на стол, но не рассчитал силу, и она вновь разлетелась на отдельные листочки, усеяв всю его поверхность. Несколько из них, соскользнув вниз, упали на пол, где и остались лежать ослепительно белыми прямоугольниками, преображая темный ковер в подобие сюрреалистической шахматной доски.

\- Вот, - нервно промямлил Ганн, - решил зайти дела забрать, поработать...  
\- Ой, мне только не рассказывай, - махнул рукой вампир, ехидно ухмыляясь и всем своим видом показывая, что он в курсе сорванных планов по осквернению кожаного седалища Большого Босса, - Да ты не стесняйся, продолжай, мне до смерти хочется посмотреть на лицо Персика, когда он опустит свою жирную задницу прямо на твой маленький сюрприз.  
\- Это не то, что ты думаешь, - адвокат сделал еще одну попытку оправдать себя.  
\- Угу, конечно, меня зрение подвело, - охотно согласился вампир. - Ладно, проехали.  
Ганн ощутимо расслабился, почувствовав, что соскочил с крючка, когда Спайк, все еще дружелюбно улыбаясь, указал на него пальцем:  
\- Ты только ширинку застегни, трудяга ты наш.  
Тот поспешно начал приводить себя в порядок. Если бы негры могли краснеть, то Ганн был бы сейчас очень симпатичного пурпурного оттенка.

Снаружи послышался встревоженный голос Ангела:  
\- Спайк! Спайк? С кем ты разговариваешь? Кто там с тобой?  
Вопрос был подкреплен тяжелым ударом в дверь.  
\- О, Персик, не задохнись от возбуждения. Здесь только я и мое одиночество, - крикнул Спайк, не оборачиваясь на ставшую уже почти привычную для него таранную активность старшего вампира, и подмигнул Ганну.  
Тот вытаращил удивленные глаза и приглашающим жестом позвал вампира подойти.

Когда Спайк встал рядом с ним, Ганн шепотом поинтересовался:  
\- Что ты натворил?  
\- В смысле? - не понял тот.  
\- Ну, ты здесь, - движением руки адвокат обозначил помещение, - Ангел - за дверью.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Спайк, - и всеми силами рвется исправить положение и воссоединиться со мной.  
\- Нет, серьезно, зачем ты прячешься от Ангела в его собственном кабинете?  
\- Ты не поверишь.  
\- Испытай меня.  
Спайк ухмыльнулся:  
\- Сначала ты. Какого дьявола ты возжелал обмочить кресло Пуфа? Он наступил тебе на любимую мозоль или выпил все молоко из твоей бутылочки?

Ганн смущенно потупился:  
\- Я и сам не понимаю, что со мной происходит, но я просто не в состоянии контролировать эту потребность облегчиться всякий раз как...  
\- Больше ни слова, - оборвал его Спайк, - я уже достаточно знаю про эту твою "потребность". Там снаружи смердит практически во всех темных углах. И, скажи мне, ради всего святого, зачем ты обмочил столик с закуской?  
Темнокожий парень виновато потупился, но через секунду оживился:  
\- Так что у тебя за дела с Ангелом?  
Спайк понял, что и сам мог бы не плохо краснеть, будь у него циркуляция крови в рабочем состоянии:  
\- Ну... Черт... Только не смей ржать.  
\- Давай-давай, выкладывай, - оживился Ганн.  
\- Хм... Ангелменяхочет! - выпалил Спайк на одном дыхании.  
\- А? Что? Я, кажется, плохо тебя расслышал.  
\- Ангел. Меня. Хочет. - сквозь зубы чуть ли не по слогам выдавил вампир.

Он ожидал, что Ганн сложится пополам от смеха, не поверит, начнет высмеивать его. Вместо этого тот потрясенно рухнул в кресло, уставившись на вампира огромными глазами. Помолчав пару секунд, он спросил:  
\- Но ты же призрак. Он ведь не может даже прикоснуться к тебе, не то что... - короткий взмах руки обозначил все те вещи, которые Ангел не в состоянии проделать со Спайком.  
Теперь пришел черед Спайка потрясенно замолчать, а когда дар речи вернулся к нему, то он разразился отчаянной руганью, самым приличным воплем из которой было:  
\- Ганн! Кровавый Ад! А тебе не приходило в голову, что я прежде всего мужчина!  
В конце концов, беснующийся призрак немного успокоился и добавил напоследок с нескрываемым сарказмом:  
\- Определенно, жизнь в ЛА разжижает мозги, - короткий оценивающий взгляд в сторону Ганна, - если там есть, что разжижать.

У Ганна хватило остатков такта выглядеть пристыженным. В замешательстве он побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, однако по наступившему тягостному молчанию чувствовалось, что того гложет некий вопрос, который он не решается задать вспыльчивому вампиру. Любопытство адвоката оказалось сильнее его новоприобретенных манер хорошо воспитанного джентльмена, и он, собравшись с духом, все же спросил:  
\- Но ты же вампир. Я всегда думал, что для вас это не так важно…  
\- Кто вбил тебе в голову подобную глупость? – возмущенно взвился Спайк, тон его голоса поднялся, по меньшей мере, на октаву вверх!  
\- Ну-у-у-у…, - протянул Ганн.  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, – ухмыляясь, оборвал его вампир, - все эти сказки о том, что вампирам плевать, кого трахать - полная чушь. Черт, да если бы это было правдой, я бы, наверное, сейчас кувыркался в постели с собственной матерью!  
\- Хм, то, что я слышал и видел на улицах ЛА, говорит об обратном, - с сомнением в голосе попытался возразить молодой человек.  
\- Кровавый Ад! И я думал, что ниже, чем лекция для Дон о половом созревании мальчишек, просто невозможно пасть! Оказывается, у меня еще оставался приличный запас высоты. До сегодняшнего дня.

Спайк заметался перед Ганном взад и вперед в странной смеси восхищенно-радостного возбуждения.  
\- Значит так. Расклад такой. Когда кто-то становится вампиром, то он, или она, не теряют своих сексуальных предпочтений. Если ты был законченным гетом, то ты им и останешься, если был полным педиком, то даже смерть не поможет тебе сменить ориентацию.  
Ганн слушал, открыв рот, и разве что не записывал. Судя по выражению его лица, то, о чем рассказывал ему Спайк, было настоящим откровением для бывшего охотника на вампиров. А вампир между тем продолжал свою лекцию:  
\- Вселяясь в человека, демон не привносит с собой ничего. Он, как спора, попадающая на благодатную почву, вытягивает все темное из твоей души, искажает, раздувает даже самые крохотные зачатки сомнений и желаний до гига-масштабов. При этом не имеет значения, что в действительности является дефиницией тьмы, а что всего лишь собственными страхами и комплексами. Если ты всю жизнь спал лишь с женщинами, но тебе порой нравились мужчины, и ты задумывался над тем, а каково бы это было оказаться в постели с кем-то, кто одного с тобой пола... что ж, в таком случае, став вампиром, ты гарантировано испытаешь радости однополой любви. Потому что, тебя больше не будут сдерживать условности маленького человеческого мирка. А теперь задумайся, сколько из нас хотя бы раз в жизни думали о подобных вещах?  
Глаза Ганна слегка округлились – видимо он и в самом деле прикинул цифру в уме.  
\- Получается, что, будучи вампиром, вы воплощаете свои сексуальные фантазии в жизнь? – задал он неуверенный вопрос.  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - кивнул вампир. – Это не значит, что ты сразу же станешь педиком, но удовлетворить любопытство тебе уже ничто не будет мешать. На этом - конец лекции.

Ганн вновь задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по креслу, явно обдумывая услышанное. Наконец, он вновь заговорил:  
\- Так вы с Ангелом не..?  
Спайк в голос рассмеялся, явно наслаждаясь замешательством парня:  
\- Ну, ты даешь!!! Тебя действительно настолько волнует вопрос, переспал ли я с Персиком?  
Человек расплылся в ухмылке, явно не вязавшейся с его благообразным видом:  
\- Просто интересно, ты его все время называешь педиком просто, чтобы поиздеваться, или у тебя есть для этого причины?  
\- Ха! - выдохнул Спайк и внезапно скользящим медленным шагом приблизился к сидящему парню. Наклонившись к нему, вампир с чувственным эротизмом стал рассматривать его лицо. Лицо блондина было всего в паре сантиметров от лица Ганна. Глаза вампира словно вспынули изнутри опасным завораживающим светом, кончик языка чувственно прошелся по нижней чуть припухлой губе, во бесстыжем прямом взгляде плескалось обещание чего-то неподвласного разуму, сумасшедшего, захватывающего и запретного. Затем, подавшись еще чуточку вперед, Спайк с легкой хрипотцой в голосе прошептал в самое его ухо, - А ты уверен, что тебе хочется знать ответ?  
Ганн сглотнул. Попробовал выдавить из себя ответ. С моментально пересохших губ сорвался лишь короткий стон, который в тишине темного кабинета прозвучал особенно жалко.

Спайк стремительно отпрянул от него и вновь встал на почтительной дистанции, с интересом рассматривая молодого человека. Тот собрался с мыслями, прокашлялся и, покачав головой, все еще немного севшим голосом пробормотал:  
\- Пожалуй, нет. Хотя, после такой наглядной демонстрации, меня теперь больше удивляет то, что он так долго продержался и не разложил тебя на этом столе еще в первый день твоего появления.  
И тут же поперхнулся:  
\- О, Боже, не могу поверить, что я это сказал!

Вампир, до нельзя довольный произведенным эффектом, расплылся в улыбке, прижав язык к зубам в своей неподражаемой манере. Он был похож на радостного взлохмаченного щенка, играющего в потрясающую игру, и Ганн стал догадываться, что игрушкой является он сам. Похоже, этот парень действительно опасный тип. Не зря Ангел предупреждал их всех о том, насколько очаровательным может быть Спайк, если захочет.

Словно в подтверждение старой истины, что, кого не кстати помянешь, тот тебе назло и явится, за дверью вновь ожил до сих пор не проявлявший себя Ангел.  
\- Спайк, - требовательно прорычали снаружи, - я точно слышу два голоса! Два мужских голоса!  
Молодой вампир, которому, по всей видимости, уже надоело пререкаться с Гранд-Сиром, крикнул:  
\- Отвали, Пуф, я занят!  
Спайк явно не подумал хорошенько над тем, что именно он сказал, зато за дверью воцарилось потрясенное молчание. Видимо Ангел складывал два и два, и пришел к выводу, что будет пять.  
Послышалось страшное рычание, и с трудом узнаваемый голос Ангела яростно известил их:  
\- Ну, все! С меня хватит! Спайк, после того, как я раскрыл тебе свою душу, ты, как последняя шлюха, притащил мужика в мой кабинет! Все, я выбиваю дверь.

Спайк и Ганн обменялись паникующими взглядами. Им настолько живо представилась реакция Ангела, когда он обнаружит присутствие бывшего охотника на вампиров рядом с объектом своей страсти, что они даже не подумали о возможности побега через лифт. Оба медленно попятились от двери, пока не вжались в стол, перегородивший им дальнейшее отступление.  
\- И помоги тебе Бог, если ты что-то делаешь с этим сукиным сыном на моем столе!!! - между тем выкрикнул Ангел последнюю угрозу.  
Услышав слово "стол", оба как по команде оглянулись назад и, увидев, что практически упираются в него, отскочили в разные стороны.

Снаружи воцарилась подозрительная тишина.  
\- Мы же оба прекрасно знаем, что ничего не было, - вытирая моментально вспотевшие ладони о брюки, занервничал Ганн.  
\- Ага, скажи это Персику, - с предательской дрожью в голосе откликнулся Спайк, не сводя глаз с двери.  
\- Когда он увидит, что мы одеты, он сможет мыслить рационально, - попытался убедить вампира человек.  
\- В таком состоянии Персик всегда напоминал мне сошедший с рельсов поезд. Как ты думаешь, Чарли-бой, сколько рациональности у локомотива?  
Ответ легко можно было прочитать в моментально наполнившихся ужасом глазах парня.

Адреналин делает удивительные вещи с человеческой психикой. В случае с Ганном, адреналин позволил тому задействовать до этого мирно дремлющие участки мозга.  
\- Лифт! - победно выдохнул он, - Мы можем уйти через лифт!  
Возможно, вспомни он об этом на полминуты раньше, у них бы все и получилось. Но в ту же самую секунду двери словно взорвались, разлетаясь беспорядочными обломками по всей комнате. Ганн со Спайком пригнулись. Когда же они вновь подняли головы, то одна и та же мысль одновременно пришла им в голову: "Ну почему я не подумал о побеге через окно?" На пороге, во всей своей вампирской красе, с оскаленными клыками и в развевающемся от непонятно откуда взявшегося в здании сквозняка кожаном плаще стоял разъяренный Ангел.

Вампир обвел комнату тяжелым взглядом, который остановился на парочке, замершей по обеим сторонам от его стола - Спайк практически вжался в окно, Ганн стоял в двух шагах от дверей лифта. Никто не проронил ни слова. Ангел втянул носом воздух и заметно расслабился, не уловив запаха возбуждения. Все еще храня молчание, Гранд-Сир быстро прошел в комнату. Спайк метнул взгляд за плечо, оценивая вид, открывавшийся из окна, а также высоту, на которой они находились. Чем ближе к нему приближался старший вампир, тем все более и более привлекательной казалась ему идея побега через окно.

Спайк и Ганн едва не подпрыгнули, когда сухой голос Ангела резанул вопросом:  
\- Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Сквозь чертову дверь, придурок! - буркнул Спайк.  
\- Не ты, - поморщился второй вампир. - Ганн, я к тебе обращаюсь. Что тебе понадобилось в моем офисе, и как ты здесь очутился?  
\- На лифте приехал, - слегка срывающимся голосом ответил Ганн.  
\- И-и-и..? - протянул Ангел, явно дожидаясь ответа и на второй вопрос.  
Молодой адвокат отвел глаза.

Спайк отошел от окна и присел на краешек стола:  
\- Отстань от парня, Персик.  
Ангел резко повернулся в его сторону и, с трудом сдерживая гнев, прошипел:  
\- А тебе, Спайк, лучше заткнуться и не лезть не в свое дело. С тобой я еще разберусь.  
При этом на секунду на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение, которое испарилось, когда вампир вновь повернулся к Ганну:  
\- Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к вечеринке? Нам со Спайком нужно кое-что обсудить. С глазу на глаз.

Спайк метнул на довольного, что он так легко отделался, парня паникующий взгляд, в котором явственно читалось: "Не оставляй меня здесь одного с этим маньяком!". В ответ тот просигналил: "Продержись до прихода кавалерии!" С обреченным видом младший вампир следил за удаляющейся спиной адвоката. Когда тот исчез из вида, голос торжествующего Ангела пропел:  
\- Ну, вот мы, наконец, и одни.  
\- Персик, если ты внезапно решил податься в активисты голубого движения планеты, отлично! Вот тебе мое благословение. Но не думай, что со мной у тебя есть какие-то шансы.

Неожиданно Ангел резко сменил тему разговора:  
\- Я слышал, ты научился всяким фокусам.  
Спайк горделиво надулся, на секунду забыв, с кем он разговаривает, и в каком состоянии пребывает его собеседник:  
\- Ты не представляешь, как это круто! У меня получается все лучше и лучше. Я теперь могу двигать всякие предметы, поднимать всякие мелочи, вроде чашек, ручек. Главное сконцентрироваться и...  
\- Я уверен, - промурлыкав, перебил его Ангел, - что твоей концентрации нам хватит не только для поднятия чашек.  
Когда до Спайка дошло, на что намекает ласково улыбающийся ему Гранд-Сир, он словно ошпаренный отпрыгнул в сторону от приближающегося к нему вампира.

Спасение явилось в облике Банды Клыка, в полном составе ввалившейся в офис Ангела. Последний в бессильной досаде возвел очи к небу и приготовился к Разговору. Заглавная “Р” была буквально нарисована на лицах Уэсли и Фред, которые едва не лопались от желания поскорее поделиться с остальными своим открытием. Тот факт, что обоих при этом еще и здорово штормило, не остался скрытым от глаз босса, но он тактично промолчал.

Спайк с отчаяным весельем человека, которому терять больше нечего, разглядывал живописную группу. Ганн, хитро ухмыляющийся и косящий в сторону рабочего места шефа, до невозможности понурый Лорн, с покаянным видом качающий головой, и вдрызг пьяные начальники отделов безопасности и исследований. Уэсли еще кое-как держался на ногах, правда с изрядным креном то в одну, то в другую сторону, а вот Фред, не будь она прочно зажата под мышкой у бывшего наблюдателя, давно бы уже рухнула на пол.

Заплетающимся языком, но решительным тоном, Фред провозгласила:  
\- Ангел, ты делаешь ужасную ошибку!  
\- Да-да-да! - поправляя поминутно сползающие на нос очки, встрял Уэс, - Ангел, не отпирайся, Ганн нам все рассказал!  
\- И что же он вам рассказал? - скрестив руки на груди, протянул Ангел с глубоким сарказмом.  
Фред отважилась отцепиться от непрочного причала в виде локтя Уэса и, размахивая руками для поддержания равновесия, с весьма решительным видом направилась к боссу. Подойдя вплотную и вытянувшись перед ним во весь свой росточек, она обличительно ткнула ему в грудь пальцем:  
\- Что ты бессознательно… э-э-э… основательно...  
\- Определенно, - помог ей Уэс.  
\- Да! Определенно хочешь Спайка!!! - Фред шмыгнула носом и возмущенно-обиженно добавила, - Ангел, он же привидение!!!  
Спайк в своем углу закатил глаза и покачал головой.

На него никто не обратил внимания, а Фред разойдясь не на шутку, продолжала обличать соратников:  
\- Это все Лорн виноват! Он избавил себя от необходимости спать, а заодно и всех нас от свободной воли. Ганн метит территорию, - пальчик с острым ноготком начал поочередно тыкать в пострадавших, начиная с пристроившегося было рядом с напольной вазой темнокожего парня. – Мы с Уэсом упились с полбутылки пива на двоих, Спайк.... хм, Ганн, я опять забыла, что там с ним не так?  
\- Он выглядит слишком довольным жизнью, - буркнул тот.  
\- Вот! У Спайка хорошее настроение, – просияла Фред, - а ты, Ангел, мечтаешь затащить его в постель!  
Ангел поджал губы и сделал попытку защититься:  
\- А что в этом ненормального? Как будто никто из вас не мечтает о том же!  
Фред зарделась красным, Ганн и Лорн словно по команде смущенно потупили взгляды, но, будь у них кожа чуть более бледной окраски, то они наверняка полыхали бы как майские розы вместе с девушкой, Уэсли же, наоборот, немного спал с лица. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся, явно подслушивавшая до этого момента, Ева ехидно рассмеялась:  
\- Но мы не делаем это достоянием общественности.

В кабинете поднялся невообразимый гам. Пергидрольный призрак, попавший в центр обсуждения, откровенно наслаждался неожиданными откровениями, тихо сидя на краешке стола и не встревая в спор. Ангел, которому явно надоело спорить, громко рявкнул, призывая всех к тишине. После чего Уэсли, Фред и трезвая Ева, которая уже явно жалела, что не накачалась спиртным, когда была такая возможность, были отправлены разыскивать законсервированный сон Лорна, самого зеленого демона поручили присмотру Ганна, а Спайк, не смотря на то, что и так за все это время не проронил ни слова, получил указание заткнуться и был согнан со стола явно разобиженным на него Ангелом.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, изредка прерываемая порывистыми вдохами со стороны Ангела. Ганн маялся, меряя шагами комнату и передергивая плечами всякий раз, как он ловил предостерегающие взгляды вампиров. Лорн съежился в одном из кресел возле стены и старался казаться незаметным. Вечеринка, по всей видимости, достигла своего апогея, потому что крики, доносящиеся из холла, слышались все явственнее и явственнее. Время тянулось медленно. И в тот момент, когда ожидание стало невыносимым, в кабинет вломилась большая группа демонов во главе с Себасисом.

После вполне привычного обмена угрозами, взаимными обвинениями и предъявления оружия, Ангела вывели из комнаты в окружении весьма недружелюбно настроенных охранников. Ганн и Лорн последовали за ними. Спайк после секундного размышления решил, что просто не имеет права пропустить такое событие, как прилюдное линчевание Персика, и присоединился к толпе зевак. Однако он старался держаться поближе к происходящему, пытаясь убедить себя, что делает это скорее из любви к хорошему шоу, нежели из опасения, что Пуфу и в самом деле снесут голову, после чего Спайк действительно может остаться единственным Мастер-вампиром в ордене. Как ни заманчиво это было, он все же предпочел бы оставить этот почетный пост Ангелу.

Он совершенно не удивился, когда вместо цивилизованной казни, события, обычно, размеренного и полного всевозможных ритуалов и многовековых традиций, в холле «ВиХ» разыгрался трагикомичный фарс, перешедший в банальную драку. В принципе, у него никогда не возникало сомнений в способностях Персика затеять потасовку практически на ровном месте: Спайк, как истинный уроженец Уэльса, считал, что ирландцы и мордобой это практически синонимы. Он уже предвкушал захватывающее зрелище шикарной долгой махаловки - Персик любит, чтобы все было эффектно и красиво, - но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Какой-то явно переборщивший со стероидами зеленый тип сиганул откуда-то сверху в самую гущу драки и, не особенно разбираясь, кто тут чужой среди своих, а кто свой среди чужих, уравнял их права – по шее схлопотали все без исключения, в том числе, к неимоверной радости Спайка, и грозный Пуф.

Зеленый верзила попытался отправить следом за летунами и Спайка, но тот, с откровенным злорадством понаблюдав пару секунд за тем, как огромная лапища проходит сквозь него, от всей души сам съездил нахалу по физиономии. Монстр ему попался обидчивый, поэтому некоторое время, успешно забыв обо всех находящихся в зале, тот гонялся только за белобрысым призраком. Нанеся залу столько разрушений, сколько было возможно без риска для несущих конструкций, Спайк скрылся от преследователя, пройдя сквозь стену. Вернулся он другим путем и был несказанно доволен открывшейся ему картиной.

Без должного стимула для ищущей выход агрессии, гибрид сильно протухшего Франкенштейна и создания доктора Моро переключил свое внимание на следующую по заманчивости цель – Себасиса. Тот бегал гораздо хуже Спайка, а повторить смертельный номер с проходом сквозь стену мог лишь только с посторонней помощью и с нужным ускорением. Поэтому не прошло и десяти минут, как Себасис был зажат в угол, откуда теперь доносилось его испуганное верещание. Зеленый громила тянулся к нему с явно недружелюбными намерениями, а вновь объявившийся на месте ристалища Ангел без особого успеха пытался оттащить зеленую тушу от трясущегося от страха высокородного кровососа. Спайк не удержался от комментария действий Ангела:  
\- Фу! К ноге! Хороший песик, выплюнь бяку, еще отравишься.

В момент, когда, казалось, ничто уже не спасет ни Себасиса, ни вечеринку от полного и окончательного фиаско, в зале появились Фред с Уэсом, которым, судя по тому, что Евы поблизости не наблюдалось, удалось скрыться от назойливой посредницы. Не теряя ни секунды, они решительным шагом приблизились к ошарашено взирающему на творящийся вокруг беспредел Лорну, и, прежде чем кто-нибудь успел среагировать, Фред выстрелила из странного пузатого пистолета прямо в голову бывшему владельцу “Карритас”.  
\- Там. Там. Там-там. Там. Там-там. Там-там. Там-там, - быстро пронеслась в голове Спайка мелодия траурного марша. - Конец зеленому, - подумал он, наблюдая, как безжизненно падает на пол тело Лорна, - а ведь я к нему почти привык.  
От грустных мыслей его отвлек подоспевший Ганн, который, задумчиво окинув взглядом распростертое на полу тело, изрек:  
\- Мда… Надо бы его куда-нибудь перенести, что ли… Пусть выспится как следует.  
Тогда Спайк, наконец, сообразил, что Лорна никто не собирался убивать. Ему просто вернули способность спать.

Материализовавшееся подсознание демона-эмпата растаяло в воздухе, едва Лорн вновь обрел свой сон. Служащие получили возможность продолжить свое веселье, Себасис, сославшись на усталость, отбыл вместе со своей свитой, а Банда Клыка вновь дружно переместилась в офис Ангела. Действие внушения Лорна прошло, и все чувствовали себя явно не в своей тарелке. Фред грустила, забравшись с ногами в кресло, Уэсли угрюмо молчал, стоя позади нее, Спайк со все еще блуждающей на губах улыбкой сидел на краешке стола Ангела и смотрел в огромное, во всю стену, окно, на восход солнца. Очень пристыженный Ганн стоял, прислонившись к застекленной стене, и старался ни с кем не встречаться взглядом.

Неожиданно Ганн повернулся к Уэсу:  
\- Я вот только одного не могу понять, почему приказ Лорна подействовал только на Ангела, а Спайка не задел?  
\- Хм, хороший вопрос, - задумался Уэс. – Я думаю, что благодаря воздействию на волю Спайка, которое произошло ранее, он приобрел своеобразный иммунитет к дальнейшим внушениям. Кстати, этим же можно объяснить и необычайную агрессивность и настойчивость Ангела в попытках достичь... - экс-Наблюдатель прокашлялся, - ... желаемое.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, - встрепенулась Фред, - что в данном случае сыграл свою роль закон сохранения энергии?  
\- Именно, - серьезно кивнул англичанин. – В тот момент, когда Спайк отразил направленное на него внушение, энергетический поток, питающий способности Лорна, начал искать подходящий сосуд, коим и оказался Ангел.  
\- Ангел еще не успел выработать иммунитет, и весь остаток энергии устремился к нему, - понятливо кивнула Фред.

Ангел, которому, по всей видимости, совершенно не нравилось подобное обсуждение того, как он провел этот вечер, начал энергично выставлять всех из офиса, под предлогом того, что Лорну нужно дать спокойно поспать.  
\- Ой, Пуф, да его сейчас и из пушки не разбудишь, - хихикнул Спайк со своего места.  
\- Так, похоже на него не подействовала отмена внушения, - уже у самого выхода обратился к Уэсли Ганн.  
Спайк успокаивающе махнул рукой, опережая вопрос экс-наблюдателя:  
\- Все уже давно выветрилось, Чарли-бой. Мне просто по-настоящему смешно.  
Облегченно кивнув, адвокат вышел из комнаты, увлекая за собой остальных. В офисе остались только Ангел, Спайк и спящий Лорн.

Хозяин кабинета поморщился:  
\- А тебя, Спайк, нужно просить особо?  
\- Ой, Персик, я поверить не могу, что ты с такими манерами действительно на что-то надеялся этой ночью.  
Ангел, сжав кулаки, и с трудом сдерживая ярость, навис над ним и дрожащим голосом прошептал:  
\- Если ты еще когда-нибудь вспомнишь об этом инциденте, Спайк, то я...  
\- Ну и что ты мне сделаешь? - лениво поинтересовался Спайк. – Запугаешь до смерти страшными историями? Ох, прости, должен тебя огорчить, я и так мертв. Мертвее просто некуда.  
\- Ну, зачем "страшными историями", - ухмыльнулся в ответ Ангел, - у меня всегда остается в запасе хорошо известный амулетик. Кладбищ вокруг Лос-Анджелеса навалом - пара ударов молотком и я буду навсегда избавлен от сомнительного удовольствия лицезреть тебя сутками напролет.  
\- Удар ниже пояса, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, Чемпион, - поморщился вредный призрак. – Хотя, давай, действуй. Интересно, как скоро тебе отвалят почетный приз, если ты угрохаешь спасителя мира, а? Я так и вижу афиши на стенах! «Внимание! То, что не удалось Истребительнице вкупе с Изначальным, с успехом осуществил могущественный Пуф!!!»  
\- Спайк, а ты можешь орать еще громче? Тебя, наверное, еще не все мои давно почившие родственники за океаном слышали? И вообще, Лорн спит. Слезь с моего стола и проваливай отсюда, - прошипел Ангел, прекрасно зная, что стоит ему отреагировать на подначку неугомонного внучка, и новая грандиозная склока будет не за горами.  
\- Окей, окей, - так же шепотом ответил Спайк, примирительно вскидывая руки вверх, - уже ухожу.  
Не ожидавший, что призрак сдастся так быстро, Ангел с легким удивлением наблюдал, как блондин медленно поднялся и размашистой походкой направился к выходу.  
Спайк уже был на самом пороге, когда громкий шепот Ангела достиг его слуха:  
\- Ничего не было, Спайк! Запомни это!  
Он сокрушенно покачал головой: "Чертов Пуф в своем репертуаре", - и ничего не ответив, отправился искать уголок поспокойнее в просыпающейся с рассветом конторе.

\- Хм, забавно, - протянул бледный мужчина в костюме Викторианской эпохи, который, скрестив руки на груди, незаметно стоял возле стены пустого холла и смотрел вслед удаляющемуся призраку. - Я думал, перчинки будет побольше. Ох, уж мне эти вампиры с душой. С ними никогда и ничего не идет по плану. Правда я еще только разогреваюсь для настоящей игры.  
Тихонько рассмеявшись, мужчина медленно растаял в воздухе.


	12. Chapter 12

\- О! Кровавый ад! Я сплю здесь, ты, чертов лысый придурок! - заорал на весь офис белобрысый призрак, в последний момент взвиваясь с кресла, в которое уже садился плотно сбитый служащий.  
\- Давай-давай, проваливай отсюда, - ворчал тот, положив дипломат на стол и выуживая из него толстые бумажные папки. - Мне работать нужно.  
Спайк еще пару минут послонялся по кабинету, пытаясь заставить толстяка переместиться куда-нибудь в другое место. Однако тот погрузился в чтение документов и не обращал на беснующегося вампира ни малейшего внимания.

Подобные происшествия повторялись с завидной регулярностью практически каждое утро. Он устал, ему никак не удавалось выспаться, он чувствовал себя беспомощным, столкнувшись с черствостью бюрократов, которыми буквально кишела эта контора. Этим утром он решил, что с него хватит. Позорного пробуждения подобного сегодняшнему у него не случалось уже давно. За более чем сто лет нежизни ему довелось просыпаться во всевозможных ситуациях.

Его будила Баффи, подкрепляя жизнерадостное "Утро, Спайк! Мне нужна информация" ударом маленького, но крепкого кулачка. Райли, находясь в настроении разъяренного племенного быка, устроил ему однажды мерзостную побудку, всадив пластиковый кол ему в сердце по самую рукоять. Инициатива внесла свой вклад в его коллекцию незабываемых пробуждений. Железный дровосек Адам чуть не сделал его заикой на всю оставшуюся нежизнь, эффектно нарисовавшись словно из предрассветного тумана в его склепе. И этот список уходил в бесконечность.

Однако унижения подобного сегодняшнему с ним еще не случалось. Он, черт возьми, Мастер-вампир. Пусть и призрачный. Он совершенно не привык к тому, что его можно просто игнорировать. Его ненавидели, боялись, смеялись над ним, делали объектом шуточек, били, ласкали, любили, в конце концов. Но никогда, никогда не игнорировали. Так или иначе с его присутствием всегда считались или, по крайней мере, вынужденно мирились. Здесь же он почувствовал себя никем. И ничем. Он даже поспать толком не мог, чтобы на него не свалили кучу пыльных папок, прошли насквозь или попытались опустить жирную конторскую задницу. Приняв решение, белобрысый призрак кивнул самому себе и целеустремленно направился к лифту.

Ангела он нашел быстро. Точнее наткнулся на него всего через несколько минут активных поисков на президентском этаже. Прицепиться к нему и, начав с парочки хороших залпов по пуфскому самомнению, полностью завладеть его вниманием тоже не составило огромной проблемы. Сложнее было просить. Для Спайка это было настоящим унижением - словно последний миньон молить Сира о подачке. Однако за последние месяцы ему пришлось освоить и науку пресмыкания.

Он хотел жить. Если он не мог жить, то хотя бы существовать. Еще ни одно существо в мире так не цеплялось за жизнь, как он. И хотя он был готов заплатить не всякую цену за собственное выживание, но раз уж так получилось, что он завис между мирами, не в силах распоряжаться даже собственной свободой передвижения, то почему бы ему и не позаботиться хоть о некотором комфорте для себя?

А как же гордость? К чертям собачьим гордость. Он уже понял, что здесь, в этом городе, на этом клочке оскверненной земли, чтобы что-то получить ему придется не просто кричать громко, а вопить, рискуя разорвать легкие и повредить голосовые связки, только чтобы его услышали. Или хотя бы заметили. Он благоговел перед Лорном и его изобретательностью. Действительно, даже если население Лос-Анжелеса при виде зеленокожего демона с кокетливыми красными рожками и обзаводилось слаженно избирательной слепотой, то не заметить обладателя ярко зеленого пиджака, малиновой рубашки и синего галстука было просто невозможно.

Спайк не мог похвастаться подобным оперением экзотической птицы какаду. На нем все еще была та же одежда, в которой он погиб. Любимый стиль - черное на черном. Возможно, будь он в состоянии внести хоть какие-то изменения в свой внешний вид, он бы и рискнул. Но были две причины, препятствующие ему в этом.

Во-первых, фокусы, которым он волей-неволей научился у Павейна, ограничивались лишь играми в “раздень-одень вампира”. Он не мог изменить ни малейшей детали в своей одежде. Он выяснил это, когда пытался в качестве эксперимента изобразить на своей футболке надпись "Не всякий Голубь..." Он слышал эту шутку от парочки русских туристов много лет назад во время памятного пребывания в Праге. Славянами они с Дру неплохо пообедали, а фразу он запомнил почти полностью, кроме последней части, описывающей, через что конкретно не долетит Голубь. Правда в оригинале фраза звучала несколько иначе, но Спайку нравилась его собственная трактовка.

Во-вторых, даже если бы ему и удался фокус с одеждой, он все равно сомневался, что это сильно повлияло бы на отношение к нему окружающих. Ничто не могло изменить тот факт, что он оставался бесплотным призраком. Он не принадлежал даже самому себе, и это выводило его из себя. Полное бессилие хоть как-то повлиять на собственную судьбу бесило его, а невозможность выместить злость, основательно набив кому-нибудь морду, словно дергала его за невидимый поводок шипастого ошейника. Каждый шип врезался в его самолюбие, осаживал неистовую страсть быть свободным и до крови раздирал его гордость. Словно напоминание о том, что он когда-то воспринимал как должное, как истину, как непреложное право. Право, которое у него грубо отобрали в обмен на возможность призрачного существования. Ощутимый довесок к списку всех его провалов и неудач.

Спайк отогнал мрачные мысли прочь. Не стоило добавлять эту синильную горечь к своему и без того далеко нераспрекрасному настроению. У него была ясная и четкая цель - выбить у Ангела место под солнцем. Иными словами, ему нужно было место, которое было бы его собственным. Куда он мог бы приходить, когда захочет, оставаться там столько, сколько захочет и заниматься там тем, что ему взбредет в голову.

Однако Персик почему-то уперся. Спайк, прекрасно знающий о скупости Пуфа, сразу потребовал себе этаж. Не то, чтобы он действительно надеялся получить все то, что с такой наглой самоуверенностью потребовал для себя, но за годы споров с Ангелом, он выработал себе простую, но, тем не менее, всегда оправдывающую себя тактику: если торговаться, то по-крупному. Потому что, чем несбыточнее была первая просьба, тем больше была вероятность того, что Персик хоть немного пойдет на уступки. В настоящий момент они вяло препирались на тему, что Спайку офис Уэса не видать как своего отражения, и настырный призрак уже подумывал о том, чтобы уменьшить ставки в игре. Однако все пошло совсем не так, как он планировал. Лучше. Намного лучше.

Заметив, что Ангелу сейчас явно не до его проблем, что обычно было верным признаком того, что от Персика не допросишься и снега, даже если тот будет стоять по пояс в сугробе, Спайк решил дать ему передышку. Короткую. Пару минут. Пусть Персик поволнуется, почему его Дитя так быстро прекратило его донимать, и не значит ли это, что Спайк уже в процессе осуществления какой-нибудь очередной мерзкой проделки, и, даже если это и так, то когда он вернется?

Ангел уже достаточно давно знал своего внучка - хотя в последнее время все чаще и чаще оговаривался, называя того "Дитя" - чтобы не понимать, что Спайк вернется. Со старым вопросом, но с новыми аргументами. Такая уж у него была небольшая особенность характера. Так что дать Гранд-Сиру короткую передышку никак не шло в разрез с планами блондинистого призрака.

Оставив за собой последнее слово во все усиливавшейся перебранке, довольный собой Спайк прикидывал про себя, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы Персик, наконец, созрел для положительного ответа, когда до его слуха долетело щебетание идиотки Хармони. Боги! Как он мог забыть, что даже случайное появление поблизости от ее стола уже было чревато очередным раундом выяснения отношений, которых, если задуматься, вообще никогда не существовало в природе. Решив раз и навсегда поставить жирную точку над всеми, даже потенциальными, "i", Спайк разразился было речью, но вампирша перебила его, заявив, что у нее есть для него посылка. Пару мгновений он тупо смотрел на нее, дожидаясь, когда эта невероятная информация осядет у него в голове. Кто-то прислал для него посылку. Посылка для призрака. У Харм. Посылка. Для него.

Поймав себя на пугающем факте, что поток мыслей становится пунктирным, Спайк приблизился к ней. Может это дурацкий розыгрыш? Но он не помнил, чтобы День Дураков когда-нибудь отмечали осенью. Хармони между тем извлекла из недр своего бюро средних размеров коробку, заявив при этом, что она увесистая. День определенно приносил все новые и новые сюрпризы. После короткого совещания на тему, кто будет вскрывать подозрительную бандероль, в ходе которого Спайк с успехом отвертелся от этой сомнительной чести, напомнив Хармони, что он все еще привидение, вампирша вооружилась канцелярским ножом и надрезала верхний край.

Во время этого действа Спайк постарался отступить как можно дальше от нее, не привлекая при этом внимания. Он не хотел рисковать. Слишком загадочным и подозрительным было все происходящее. Конечно, в его нематериальном состоянии ему мало, что могло навредить, но вряд ли бы он просуществовал больше века, не обладай хотя бы малой толикой осторожности. Ничего удивительного, что после всех его приключений крохотные ростки подозрительности проросли и заколосились чудесной полноценной паранойей.

Хармони между тем откинула крышку коробки. Спайк затаил дыхание... и ничего, кроме короткого негромкого хлопка, сопровождающегося вспышкой яркого света, не произошло. По шкале разочарований это потянуло баллов на восемь. Хотя с другой стороны, может, оно и к лучшему. Петарда в коробке вполне могла оказаться и чем-нибудь похуже. А так - просто шутка. Идиотская причем.

С некоторого времени Спайк принял решение не удивляться больше ничему происходящему в этой конторе, поэтому он без особых усилий выбросил из головы все мысли о странной посылке, одновременно вспомнив, что за дверью “номер один” томится в ожидании продолжения банкета вампир, от одного слова которого будет зависеть, где и с какой степенью комфорта Спайк проведет следующую ночь в "Вольфрам и Харт". Махнув рукой Хармони, Спайк решительным шагом направился к недавно отремонтированным дверям в офис Персика, намереваясь пройти недвусмысленно закрытую дверь насквозь. Он уже приготовился к ощущению легкой прохлады и низкого гула в ушах, что происходило всякий раз, когда он проходил сквозь неодушевленные предметы, но вместо этого он на полном ходу впечатался в дверь и, получив увесистый удар по носу, растянулся на полу. Похоже, странности дня еще не закончились.

Спайк лежал на полу, пытаясь справиться с головокружением, которое явилось следствием его встречи с неправильной дверью в офис Ангела. Или… Неужели Пуф нашел какой-то способ запечатать проход в свой кабинет даже для призрака? Нет, тогда бы он точно не преминул воспользоваться возможностью поделиться с ним этой радостной новостью. Он чувствовал, что разгадка лежит на самой поверхности. Стоило лишь протянуть руку... Руку? Туман в голове окончательно рассеялся, и Спайк с удивлением почувствовал, что лежать на холодном жестком полу не так уж и удобно.

Но этого не может быть! Он не должен чувствовать холод. Не может. Он уже и забыл, что такое материальный мир. Предметы, стены, даже пол, по которому он перемещался, были для него чем-то вроде абстрактной субстанции, которая в одно мгновенье может быть вязкой и тягучей, а в следующее превратиться в невесомое неосязаемое облако, которое расступалось, когда он проходил сквозь него. Первое время он никак не мог избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что пол вот-вот разверзнется под его ногами, словно поросшая осокой болотная кочка, ступив на которую, неосторожный путник с запоздалым ужасом понимал, что его ноги погружаются в бездонную голодную трясину. Потом он привык и практически перестал замечать прогибающуюся под подошвами его ботинок материю овеществленного мира.

От носа к губам потекла холодная струйка, ударившая по его органам обоняния ни с чем не сравнимым запахом крови. Еще одна загадка – он вновь различал запахи не только на уровне хороший-противный, парфюм-вареный лук, но охватывая тончайшие оттенки из внезапно окружившей его какофонии запахов. Он мог выделить любую, даже самую тонкую, вязь незнакомого запаха. Отличить запах человека среди более сотни уникальных запахов различных демонических рас. Более того, он мог в точности определить не только, в каком настроении пребывает объект анализа, но и что он ел на завтрак, здоров или болен и, даже, когда он в последний раз занимался сексом.

Спайк мысленно подвел итог: к нему вернулось вампирское чутье, он вновь ощущал реальный мир и был уверен, что проблем с взаимодействием с ним у него больше не возникнет. Несколько смущала легкая прозрачная пелена перед глазами, но он списал это на побочный эффект от проверки двери на прочность, который должен был пройти в любой момент. Сложить два и два не составило большого труда. Он больше не был гребаным призраком!

В тот же миг, как это озарение весомой благодатью обрушилось на его неизбалованную подобными подарками судьбы голову, дверь офиса Ангела приотворилась, и на пороге возник взъерошенный Персик, удивленно уставившийся на растянувшегося перед ним пергидрольного приз… вампира. Ангелу не нужно было разжевывать, какие конкретно перемены произошли в течение тех коротких минут, когда Спайк отстал от него. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда в широко распахнутые и все еще растерянные глаза, в которых сквозь небесную акварель уже пробивались всполохи торжества и сумасшедшей радости, чтобы в глубине души Ангел догадался, что произошло с его Дитя. Однако он все еще отказывался верить своим глазам.

Спайк не замедлил протянуть руку помощи рассудку Ангела, у которого он явно сбился с шага и теперь пытался догнать ушедших далеко вперед интуицию и инстинкт. Пергидрольный-теперь-уже-снова-вампир вскочил на ноги, расплылся в широченной улыбке и немедленно накинулся на Гранд-Сира. Получив пару чувствительных тычков пальцами под ребра, Ангел решил, что с него хватит и пора прекращать бесплатное шоу для всех проходящих мимо сотрудников, которое устроил его внучек. “Не Дитя!!! Я отказываюсь даже вспоминать, что создал этого пронырливого монстра своими руками… клыками…!! Гр-р-р!!!”, - пронеслась в голове Ангела лихорадочная мысль, полная вселенского раскаяния. Вслух же он прорычал:  
\- Прекрати меня лапать, Спайк!  
Тот нисколько не обиделся, тем более что к ним подошел Ганн, который всегда был дружелюбнее настроен к белобрысому вампиру, нежели его собственный Гранд-Сир. Видимо вспомнив это, Спайк тут же бросился на шею ничего не понимающему адвокату, заключив обалдевшего от подобной наглости парня в стальные вампирские объятия.

Наконец, Спайк отлип от молодого человека. У блондина кружилась голова от состояния полной, ничем не сдерживаемой эйфории, в которой он находился с той самой секунды, как понял, что вернулся в мир живых. Он словно заново родился и открывал для себя новый мир. Каждое прикосновение, каждый звук и запах заполняли все его существо до краев, даже с перехлестом через край, и, накрыв вампира волной чувств, отступали, чтобы следующая волна могла затопить его снова. Когда очередная подобная волна вновь нахлынула на него, его внимание снова вернулось к запаху крови, который остался висеть в воздухе заманчивой приманкой. Это была его собственная кровь, расплескавшаяся пересыхающим ручейком от его разбитого носа к верхней губе. Что напомнило ему о...

Вырвав из рук не ожидавшего такой наглости Ангела кружку с кровью, он в три глотка жадно проглотил содержимое. "Да! О, да! Персик, да ты гурман! Нектар! Гребаная амброзия!!!“ Последнюю мысль он озвучил, поделившись ей со все еще потрясенными Ангелом, у которого в глазах бился вопрос: “Какая сволочь подложила мне такую здоровенную свинью и оживила этого паршивца?”, и Ганном, все еще не пришедшим в себя от благой вести, что призраков, зашедших на огонек в его ванную, больше не будет. Чарли продолжал что-то неразборчиво бормотать себе под нос, и Спайка посетили нехорошие подозрения, что молодой адвокат был не так уж и недоволен его визитами и подначкам.

Пока Спайк пытался прикинуть, какие выгоды можно извлечь, сыграв на расположении к его скромной персоне Чарли-боя, к ним подошла чем-то жутко недовольная Хармони. “Босс, у нас плохие новости” было буквально написано на ее лице. Едва она приблизилась к ним, как Ангел скривился:  
\- Хармони, что происходит с телефонами? Неужели у нас в штате недостаточно секретарш, чтобы отвечать на звонки клиентов?  
\- Я ничего не могу поделать, Бос! - в отчаянии всплеснула руками вампирша. – Похоже, все телефоны просто взбесились!  
\- Ну, так отключите их! - заорал на нее разъяренный вампир, жестами призывая ее немедленно приступить к решению проблемы.  
Явно расстроенная таким обращением Хармони практически убежала выполнять приказ начальника, по пути едва не налетев на спустившуюся с лестницы Фред, которая направлялась к группе, собравшейся возле дверей в кабинет Ангела.

Темноволосый вампир жестом пригласил всех войти и сам первым подал пример, скрывшись в своем офисе. Все последовали за ним, а Ганн, замыкавший шествие, плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Ангел сел в свое кресло, остальные расположились рассеянным полукругом перед ним, кто сидя, кто стоя.  
\- Ангел, в исследовательском отделе вся электроника словно сошла с ума, - с места в карьер начала Фред, - мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. На всякий случай мы полностью отключили питание, но без аппаратуры много мы не наработаем.  
\- Судя по всему, - подал голос Ганн, - подобное происходит сейчас по всему зданию. Я как раз по этому поводу к тебе и направлялся, раз уж приходится исполнять обязанности Уэса. Ангел, ты не в курсе, что происходит?  
\- Я пока не знаю, - поморщился старший вампир. - С тех пор, как Спайк материализовался, я вообще уже ничего не понимаю.  
\- Как? – взгляд Фред уперся в стоящего рядом блондина.

Тот рассмеялся и, подскочив к ней, поднял на руки и закружил. Поставив девушку на ноги, Спайк крепко ее обнял и прошептал:  
\- Я обещал тебя обнять, а я привык держать слово.  
\- Как это случилось, Спайк? - чуть покачнувшись, когда он отпустил ее, пролепетала она.  
\- Вы не знали? - удивился Ангел. - Но я подумал, что это результат очередного твоего опыта, Фред.  
\- Я все еще бьюсь над этой проблемой, Ангел, - ответила все еще ошеломленная девушка. - Видимо кому-то повезло больше.  
\- Как тебе это удалось, Спайк? - резко спросил Ангел, не сводя настороженного взгляда с белобрысого вампира.  
\- По почте получил, - хохотнул тот. - Буквально десять минут назад.  
\- Хм, амулет тоже пришел по почте, - задумчиво протянул Ангел.  
Все, находящиеся в комнате, обменялись встревоженными взглядами, даже улыбка Спайка немного поблекла.

В наступившей тишине стук в дверь прозвучал неожиданно громко, заставив Фред слегка подпрыгнуть, а Ангела недобро сощуриться. После короткого "Войдите" в комнату с извиняющейся кривой улыбкой проскользнул щуплый человечек неопределенного возраста и наружности в сером ничем не примечательном костюме, подошел к Ганну и, передав ему короткую записку, едва ли не бегом ретировался из кабинета. Исполняющий обязанности начальника безопасности ВиХ быстро пробежал глазами клочок бумаги и поделился новостями с остальными присутствующими:  
\- Ребята Уэса сейчас опрашивают персонал конторы. Согласно показаниям служащих, сбои в технике начались около четверти часа назад. Что примерно совпадает по времени с моментом получения Спайком посылки. Кстати, Спайк, это был очередной конверт? Что там было внутри?  
Блондин небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Нет, посылка. Здоровенная такая коробка. Только в ней ничего не было.

Ангел резко подался вперед в кресле:  
\- Ты уверен? Совсем пустая? Никакого амулета, надписи, каких-нибудь рун с внутренней стороны не заметил?  
Спайк, уже слегка раздраженный допросом, огрызнулся:  
\- Ничего! Но если хочешь, можешь покопаться в корзине для мусора и, если найдешь, лично осмотреть эту чертову коробку хоть под микроскопом.  
\- Спайк, - успокаивающе протянула Фред, - мы тебе верим. Просто это все настолько неожиданно, что мы не знаем, что и думать. Если ты заметил что-нибудь странное, это могло бы здорово нам помочь.  
Белобрысый вампир коротко кивнул ей, заметно успокаиваясь:  
\- Открывала коробку Харм. Я только подошел поближе, чтобы посмотреть, что нынче шлют по почте призракам, но там было пусто. Правда, сначала из нее с хлопком, как от петарды, полыхнуло короткой яркой вспышкой. Я решил, что это очередная шутка здешних умников, а дальше вы знаете.

Ганн ненадолго задумался. Когда он вновь поднял взгляд на окружающих, его лоб разгладился, а губы были растянуты в легкой улыбке:  
\- Ну что же, хотя мы и не знаем, кто этот таинственный доброхот, нельзя сказать, что из этой ситуации нельзя извлечь определенную выгоду. Спайк, как мне кажется, больше не привязан к амулету, из чего следует, что он волен распоряжаться собой, как хочет. Я думаю, Ангел не будет против немного помочь тебе с билетом до Европы. Ведь так?  
Ангел, казалось, разрывался между желанием, как можно скорее избавиться от назойливого шумного внучка, и в то же время, судя по расчертившей его лоб глубокой складке, был бы рад, если бы в старушке Европе Спайк не появлялся еще лет сто. Однако, прикинув, по всей видимости, все за и против, решил, что воссоединение Баффи и Спайка гораздо меньшее зло, чем постоянная угроза его рассудку, и хмуро кивнул, подтверждая слова адвоката о том, что не прочь финансово помочь белобрысому вампиру поскорее слезть с его шеи.

Спайк практически не заметил этой пантомимы, потому что поток его мыслей остановился на одном факте. Он был свободен. Что это значило для него? Баффи. Имя раскрылось ярким бутоном свежего весеннего многоцветия, зацвело и опало разом почерневшими лепестками безысходности. Страшного осознания нереальности и невозможности. Он понимал, что любить ее - значит подписать себе смертный приговор. Окончательный. Он столько раз погибал ради нее, но вновь и вновь, словно мифическая птица Феникс, воскресал из пепла и перевоплощался во что-то новое.

Он позволял ее маленьким ручкам лепить из него, как будто он был податливой глиной, все, что ей взбредет в голову. Он больше не был Уильямом, но и Спайком, которого уважал мир демонов, он себя тоже не чувствовал. Внешне он ничем не изменился, но он еще только начинал познавать нового себя, до поры до времени спрятанного от всех любопытных глаз под защитой неизменной грубой прямоты характера.

Любовь Истребительницы и вампира. Для них не было придумано сказки, в которой герои проходили все испытания, находили друг друга и потом жили долго и счастливо. Да, и можно ли было назвать любовью чувство без взаимности? Если в сердце, переставшем биться более сотни лет назад, вдруг вырос огненный цветок, выжигающий его изнутри, болью и нескончаемой агонией напоминающий о том, что мечты навсегда останутся лишь мечтами, как бы ему не хотелось обратного. Если он давно утратил надежду на ответное чувство, стерев даже ее намек из своих мечтаний.

О чем же ему тогда оставалось мечтать? Он мечтал увидеть ее еще хотя бы раз. Убедиться, что с ней все хорошо, что пусть хотя бы она получила то, о чем мечтала долгие годы. Он хотел быть уверенным в ее свободе, в том, что никто не смог заключить такую свободолюбивую птицу, как его Баффи, в очередную клетку из условностей, клятв и обязательств. Видит Бог, она была достойна того, чтобы жить под светом солнца. Его же ждал вечный полумрак, в котором ей не было места.

Возможно, случись все на год раньше, он, не задумываясь, бросился бы ее искать, чтобы вновь быть ее второй тенью, верным псом, кем угодно, лишь бы быть рядом с ней. Однако сейчас он не был уверен, что она искренне обрадуется его воскрешению из мертвых. Даже самому себе он казался тяжелым балластом старых воспоминаний, который тянул ее к земле там, где она могла бы взлететь и парить в небе, широко раскинув руки, отважно встречая потоки несущегося навстречу теплого ветра перемен.

Нет. Он не мог вот так взять и появиться на пороге ее нового дома, вломиться без заветного "входи" в ее налаживающуюся жизнь, одним своим присутствием напоминать ей о прошлом, которое, он надеялся, она смогла в себе похоронить. Увы, все эти благородные чувства не могли уменьшить боль его собственного сердца. Он всем своим существом ощущал потерю, которую уже никогда не восполнишь, горечь, которую не приглушишь и не перебьешь.

Он жалел себя. И в этом не было ничего плохого или недостойного. Всем сердцем желая, чтобы их дорогам больше никогда не довелось пересечься, он понимал, что даже смерть не сможет разлучить его с ней, а время - вырвать ее образ из его памяти. Он знал, что даже столетия ожидающего его одиночества не помогут ему найти достойную замену для той самой, единственной и неповторимой женщины, для встречи с которой ему пришлось умереть, преодолеть десятилетия, разделяющие их эпохи, найти ее и вновь умереть.

Самое сложное в любви - уметь отпускать. Распознать тот момент, когда одному нужно уйти, чтобы второй мог продолжить предначертанный ему судьбой путь. В случае с вампиром и Истребительницей, уйти должен был вампир, как не обремененный долгом, друзьями, жизнью... И Спайк ушел. Под грохот и фейерверки. Так, как он всегда хотел - в пылу сражения. Он был готов к забвению. Но забыть самому оказалось невозможным.


	13. Chapter 13

В офисе стало очень тихо. Все ждали, что скажет белобрысый вампир, но тот молчал, словно погрузившись в свои мысли, он отгородился от мира непробиваемой стеной. Хмуро сведенные брови были единственным отражением эмоций, без сомнения переполнявших его. Медленно тянулись минуты. Наконец, словно окончательно что-то решив для себя, Спайк отрывисто вздохнул и поднялся со спинки кресла, куда он ошарашено опустился, когда осознал, что ничто больше не держит его в Лос-Анджелесе.

Ангел, что-то рисующий быстрыми карандашными штрихами в раскрытом блокноте, мгновенно прекратил свое занятие и выжидательно вперил тяжелый взгляд в младшего вампира. Тот немного нервно передернул плечами, обвел взглядом разом притихшую Банду Клыка и, смущённо улыбнувшись, кивнул Фред. Она поняла, что он благодарил ее, не взирая на то, какими натянутыми стали их отношения в последние месяцы.

Момент был достаточно напряженным, однако в следующую же секунду Спайк заговорщически подмигнул Ганну и развязно обратился к хозяину кабинета:  
\- Ну что, Персик, какого отступного мне с тебя содрать, чтобы ты мог и дальше спокойно себе скучать, но уже без моего участия?  
Глаза Ангела слегка расширились, как бы говоря: "Ты серьезно? Тогда я тебя внимательно слушаю". Однако вслух хмурый вампир прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Спайк, не испытывай моего терпения, пока я не приказал службе безопасности выкинуть тебя из здания.

Если блондин и обиделся, то он ничем не показал своей обиды. Его губы искривила самодовольная ухмылка, когда он открыто встретил пристальный взгляд Ангела:  
\- Персик, я думал ты обрадуешься. Я добровольно и, заметь, практически даром, согласен оставить тебя в покое - не думаю, что ты обеднеешь без пары тысяч баксов и Вайпера - а ты бессовестно мне хамишь.  
\- Вайпер ты не получишь, даже не надейся на это. Кроме того, я уверен, что и пяти сотен тебе хватит за глаза.  
\- Больно было надо, Пуф. Справлюсь и без твоей благотворительности.  
\- А куда ты собираешься поехать? - подала голос Фред, невозмутимо наблюдавшая до сих пор за перепалкой двух вампиров с душой.  
\- Ты же слышала башковитого парня. В Европу, куда же еще. Навещу родные пенаты, давно уже меня не заносила судьба в старушку Англию. А потом, пожалуй, проведаю Истребительницу в Риме.  
Сделав многозначительную паузу и мечтательно закатив глаза, Спайк дожидался реакции Персика, и тот как обычно не обманул его ожиданий. Он, конечно, ничего не сказал, его позиция по поводу свидания белобрысого вампира и Баффи была всем давно известна, но скрежет клыков был хорошо слышен в наступившей тишине.

В ответ на это Спайк довольно ухмыльнулся, но однако вскоре от ухмылки не осталось и следа на его ставшем серьезным лице:  
\- Что ж, пожалуй, на этом все.  
\- Спайк, ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе совсем не обязательно уезжать, - неуверенно спросила Фред и тут же смешалась. - Я имею в виду, что мы тебя не гоним. Не думаю, что нам помешает еще один чемпион, ведь так, Ангел?  
Ангел развел ладони в неопределенном жесте, словно говоря: "Решение за тобой, Спайк". Белобрысый вампир махнул рукой:  
\- Мне здесь нечего делать, девушка со сканером. Я хочу поскорее выбраться из желудка монстра, в котором вы все сидите, чтобы в процессе не переварили и меня.  
\- У нас впервые за годы появился шанс... - начала привычную речь Фред.  
\- Бла-бла-бла… только вы уже не так уверены в этом, не так ли? - раздраженно подхватился блондин. - Посмотрите на себя! Вы похожи на слепых ослов, которых ведут на веревке на бойню!!!  
\- Оставь свое мнение при себе и выметайся, если твердо решил уехать, - наконец, рявкнул Ангел, прерывая перепалку.  
\- А, - ставя точку в дискуссии, махнул рукой и так пребывающий не в лучшем настроении блондин, - делайте, что хотите.

Спайк не мог поверить, что эти люди после всего виденного ими за последние месяцы, все еще могли искренне верить, что они смогут победить монстра изнутри. Он не знал, как донести до них, что их власть здесь так же иллюзорна, как безнадежна и бесконечна их погоня за справедливостью для всех. Потому что для многих справедливость является синонимом возмездия. Справедливого возмездия, свершение которого зачастую не возможно без пролития крови, причем большей частью тех, кого Ангел и его команда вызвались защищать – беспомощных и невинных. Кровь, пролитую раз ради мести, уже невозможно остановить. Око за око, жизнь за жизнь – один из главных постулатов справедливости, который они все исповедовали. Так и власть, которой, как им казалось, они обладают и которая давала им невиданные возможности в их борьбе со злом, была лишь видимостью, фикцией, приманкой, на которую они попались как слепые щенки. Они не видели, что сами были инструментами в чьей-то большой игре, и в любой момент, как только в них пропадет нужда, от них избавятся как от сделавших свое дело пешек.

Кроме того, он просто не понимал, чего конкретно добиваются Ангел и его команда. Темные силы... бла-бла-бла, борьба со злом... бла-бла-бла, Старшие Партнеры... Он с удовольствием бы послушал их, будь у этой команды идейных безумцев хоть мало-мальски приемлемый план действий. К сожалению, пока до конкретики дело не доходило, и кроме громких слов о торжестве добра и справедливости он не услышал ничего плодотворного. Пустопорожних же лекций о торжестве добра над злом он наслушался на всю жизнь еще в прошлом году. Хорошо, что в итоге разговоры закончились, и был разработан нормальный работоспособный план, принесший им победу. Здесь же план, если и был, то все еще где-то в очень отдаленном будущем. Но если уж быть до конца честным с самим собой, уезжать ему не хотелось, потому что не хотелось бросать этих людей в чреве монстра на медленную смерть. Но что он мог сделать? У них уже был лидер, Ангел. Они доверяли ему безгранично, Спайк же по-прежнему оставался для них темной лошадкой. Поэтому они не послушают его, даже если их в этот момент будут убивать. И беловолосому вампиру до смерти не хотелось становиться свидетелем их гибели. Особенно, если он ничем не мог им помочь, чтобы отвести костлявую длань смерти, которая как он явственно видел, уже была занесена над их головами.

Эти безумцы так стремились поскорее похоронить себя сами, что не нуждались в его помощи. Что ж, у каждого свой выбор. Здесь он ничего не мог изменить, и Спайк выбрал свой собственный путь. Может быть, когда-нибудь он узнает, как они погибли, зайдет в первый попавшийся бар и надерется там до чертиков, но он хотел запомнить их живыми. А добровольно ложиться в братскую могилу он не собирался... особенно, если его не приглашали.

Приняв таким образом окончательное решение, Спайк развернулся и целеустремленным шагом направился к дверям. Он был уже на полпути, когда в офис чуть ли не бегом влетела Ева и, не сбавляя скорости, понеслась к Ангелу. Она даже не сделала попытки, чтобы разминуться со Спайком, как раз оказавшимся на ее пути, собираясь по привычке пройти его насквозь. Однако сегодня этот номер у нее не прошел. Только когда она оказалась от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, блондин понял, что сворачивать с дороги дамочка даже и не думает, и сделал безуспешную попытку уступить ей дорогу. Но изображать кенгуриные прыжки на потеху находящимся в комнате он не собирался, а шагнуть в сторону он, увы, уже не успел.

От столкновения с внезапно обретшим плоть Спайком Еву, совершенно не ожидавшую подобной подлости от привычно нематериального вампира, отбросило обратно к самым дверям, где она и приземлилась, растерянно потирая ушибленный подбородок. Вампир остался стоять на месте, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр, лишь негромко чертыхнулся из-за вновь разбитого носа, пытаясь остановить хлынувшую из него кровь. Фред протянула ему платок, а Ганн, хихикая, предложил подставить кружку, дескать, чтобы не расходовать почем зря ценный продукт.

Взирающая на все это безобразие Ева повнимательнее пригляделась к Спайку. По ее глазам можно было точно сказать, в какой момент она поняла, что происходит - они заметно расширились, а в глубине зажглось совершенно необъяснимое бешенство. Поднявшись на ноги, она приблизилась к вампиру и закружила вокруг него, пожирая глазами его ладную фигуру, словно хищная гарпия в предвкушении знатного обеда:  
\- Ты! Как? Как тебе это удалось?  
Наглые пальчики начали жадно ощупывать его тут и там, словно Еве было недостаточно ушибленного подбородка, чтобы убедиться в том, что он больше не призрак. Мало того, что уже само по себе это было ощущением не из самых приятных, так еще эта сцена неприятно напомнила ему об очень похожем эпизоде из его биографии. Тогда ему даже пришлось завязать банальную драку с Аньянкой, чтобы она не разболтала раньше времени всем присутствующим о его одушевленном статусе. Но что-то подсказывало ему, что в случае с посредником от Старших Партнеров, ударом в нос дело замять не удасться. И он с внешней невозмутимостью терпел ее манипуляции, не удостаивая однако ответом.

И все же его терпение не было безграничным. Неизвестно, что она желала проверить, но, заметив, что ее прикосновения неумолимо приближаются к поясу его джинс, Спайк перехватил ее запястья и твердо посмотрел ей в глаза:  
\- Достаточно. Мы все убедились, что я снова "неживой" мальчик. Так что сядь вот сюда и не мельтеши перед глазами.  
С этими словами он довольно бесцеремонно уронил ее на освободившееся кресло напротив стола Ангела.

Махнув рукой не переставшему хмуриться брюнету, Спайк вновь сделал попытку уйти:  
\- Ну, я пошел.  
И остановился, потому что реакция Евы на его слова оказалась совершенно непредсказуемой: она мертвой хваткой вцепилась в полу его плаща.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - прошипела она.  
\- И кто же меня остановит? - хохотнул вампир, с легким раздражением пытаясь вызволить полу плаща из ее цепких рук.  
\- Если понадобится, я подниму на уши половину Лос-Анджелесской нечисти, - заверила его девушка, - но я тебя не отпущу пока не получу кое-какие ответы.  
\- Если память мне не изменяет, командую здесь все еще я, - неожиданно подал голос Ангел.  
Тон был резким и ничего хорошего не обещающим.

Ева вскинула голову, без страха встретившись взглядом с потемневшими от гнева глазами старшего вампира.  
\- У меня есть полномочия Старших Партнеров принимать любые меры для предотвращения катастроф, не входящих в их планы. Неограниченные полномочия.  
\- В том, что Спайк - ходячая катастрофа, я никогда не сомневался, - с обманчивым спокойствием произнес вампир в ответ, - но он под моей защитой. Я его Гранд-Сир, и, если хотя бы волос упадет с его головы по твоему приказу или кого-либо еще, последствия твоим хозяевам не понравятся. Это я тебе гарантирую.  
Глаза Спайка, услышавшего, что Ангел открыто выступил на его стороне, удивленно расширились. Но он сразу же отвернулся, чтобы никто не видел его потрясенного лица.

Между тем Ева взвилась с кресла и подскочила к столу хозяина кабинета. Девушка оперлась руками о поверхность и наклонилась так, что ее лицо оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Ангела:  
\- Ты не понимаешь! Я не говорю про какую-то обыденную катастрофу! Я имею в виду тот самый единственный возможный Апокалипсис! С большой буквы "А"! Сошедшая с ума техника - это всего лишь знамение...  
\- А при чем здесь Спайк? - удивилась Фред.  
\- Как при чем? - в свою очередь искренне изумилась Ева. - Вы что, не знаете о пророчестве Шаншу?  
\- О, Боже, опять! - картинно закатил глаза Ангел. - Мы знаем об этом пророчестве, но каким боком оно имеет отношение к Спайку?  
\- Таким же, каким оно касается тебя, - огрызнулась Ева, но решила все-таки пояснить. - В пророчестве ведь не указывается имя вампира с душой, к которому оно относится?  
Ангел покачал головой.  
\- Там говорится, что вампир с душой, чемпион, сыграет ключевую роль в Апокалипсисе, после чего его вина будет искуплена, и он получит награду, второй шанс. Так вот, детки, у нас теперь два вампира с душой, два чемпиона, и, следовательно, два претендента на пророчество.

Смех Ангела гулко прозвучал в наступившей тишине:  
\- Спайк? Чемпион? Этот клоун? Ева, я ценю хорошие шутки, но эта...  
Виновник переполоха решил не реагировать на подначку, отойдя в сторонку и в кои-то веки предпочтя не вступать в дискуссию. Уйти он успеет всегда, чтобы там эта костлявая вешалка не говорила, но если она права насчет Апокалипсиса, то, возможно, ему действительно стоит задержаться.  
\- У него есть душа, и нравится тебе это или нет, но прошлой весной он спас мир, что автоматически подняло его статус до "Чемпиона". Эта Вселенная построена на определенных аксиомах, которые и удерживают материю нашей реальности как целое. Таких, к примеру, как всем известная фраза “чудес на свете не бывает”. Но мало кто знает, что в действительности это не просто оборот речи, а очень сильная магическая формула, которая и заложена в основание этого мира. Краеугольный камень вашей Вселенной. От мелких чудес этот камешек всего лишь будет немного подрагивать, но ничего серьезного не произойдет. Однако само присутствие Спайка в одном измерении с уже известным пророчеству Чемпионом не просто расшатало этот камень, а вышибло его напрочь из кладки Вселенной.  
Словно в подтверждение ее слов здание ощутимо содрогнулось, и всем пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы остаться на ногах.

Когда землетрясение прошло, девушка улыбнулась им всем очень неприятной улыбкой:  
\- А только что, если кто-то еще сомневается в моих словах, я потеряла связь со Старшими Партнерами. Мы одни, ребятки.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать... - неуверенно начал Ганн, но внезапно замолчал, и по его вытянувшемуся лицу можно было легко прочитать, что его посетила какая-то жуткая мысль.  
Буркнув, что ему нужно что-то проверить, он опрометью выбежал из комнаты. Фред подошла поближе к Еве, которая между тем удобно устроилась прямо на столе Ангела:  
\- Ты знала, что это произойдет, не так ли? Все время, пока я пыталась материализовать Спайка, ты знала.  
\- А если бы я тебе сказала, ты, конечно же, сразу бы бросила эту затею? - сарказма в голосе Евы хватило бы на целую бочку горькой хины. - К тому же, не забывай, это и моя Вселенная. Кстати, как ты это сделала?

В глазах ученой мелькнула секундная растерянность, и заметно вытянувшаяся лицом Ева заключила:  
\- Это ведь была не ты, не так ли?  
\- Спайк получил посылку сегодня с утренней почтой, - непонятно пояснил Ангел.  
Но только не для Евы, которая немедленно откликнулась:  
\- Амулет, в котором была заключена его сущность, тоже пришел по почте.  
\- Да, мы так и не смогли узнать, кто был отправителем этого чудесного сюрприза, - явно соревнуясь с Евой в искусстве сарказма, ответил темноволосый вампир.  
\- А не могли это сделать сами Старшие Партнеры? - спросила Фред.  
\- И послать к чертям собачьим план, который они разрабатывают несколько тысячелетий? - возмущенно взвилась Ева. - Они не такие идиоты, как вам доставляет удовольствие о них думать. Но скажу вам, что я точно знаю от них самих: все эти сотрясения и неисправности - всего лишь первые знаки чего-то гораздо более серьезного и страшного.

Возможно Ангел и хотел бы спросить, что именно Ева имеет в виду, но не успел. Дверь с треском распахнулась, и очень расстроенный чем-то Ганн ввалился в офис и, решив, что ему срочно нужно поделиться с ними своими проблемами, выпалил:  
\- Ее нет!  
Спайк, наконец, отлип от стены, подошел к находящемуся в явном шоке адвокату и, едва ли не насильно усадив его на стул, поинтересовался:  
\- Кого нет?  
Ганн поднял на него полные отчаяния глаза:  
\- Пантеры. Кондуита. Я хотел проверить Белую комнату, поднялся на лифте наверх, но там больше ничего нет. Двери открылись в воющую бездну. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, как воет бездна?

Похлопав по плечу и сунув стакан воды в руку парня, Спайк повернулся к Еве:  
\- Мы можем что-нибудь сделать, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу?  
\- Немного, - пожала она плечами и тут же оживилась, - Хотя... Спайк, мы можем отправить тебя в другое измерение, как ты на это смотришь?  
\- У думать об этом забудь, - прорычал ей в ответ блондин, - меня и здесь все устраивает. А будешь умничать, я тебе тоже могу предложить переезд в другое измерение, правда, не на выбор, но зато быстро и без особых проблем.

Ответное шипение разозленной девушки потонуло в телефонном звонке. Ангел поднял трубку.  
\- Да. Да. У тебя все нормально? Понял. Хорошо. Сиди там и не высовывайся. Мы тебе позвоним, когда будем знать, что происходит.  
Отключившись, он пояснил:  
\- Лорну удалось пробиться сквозь помехи в связи. Ему только что хорошо досталось по голове от одного из служащих. Сейчас он забаррикадировался в своем офисе. Лорн упомянул одну любопытную деталь – у нападавшего глаза были красными, и из них текла кровь. Ева, это тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Та только пожала плечами, когда в комнату неожиданно ввалился тип, буквально истекающий горючими кровавыми слезами прямо на дорогой костюм из светло-серого шелка. В руках служащий держал пожарный топор и без конца бубнил что-то себе под нос. Спайк напряг слух и смог разобрать его слова: "Пришли на все готовенькое. Свои порядки устраивают направо и налево. Новака угробили, доброхоты хреновы, а кто его дела вести будет? Нашли козла отпущения..." И дальше в том же духе.  
\- Ангел, это к тебе клиент, - немного горько ухмыльнулся Спайк, - мужик не доволен новыми порядками, так что тебе и разбираться.  
Темноволосый вампир начал шарить по столу в поисках оружия, когда блондин его предостерег:  
\- Только не убивай бедолагу, он - человек.  
\- Моя фирма, мои люди, - холодно ответил Ангел, но послушался совета и, когда сбрендивший служащий обрушил на стол удар топора, лишь отъехал вместе с креслом назад к стене.  
В следующий миг брошенная старшим вампиром с большой силой обычная книга ударила несчастного маньяка корешком переплета по голове, и тот осел, так и не выпустив из рук топор.  
Ангел бросился изучать ущерб, причиненный его любимому столу, а Спайк прокомментировал:  
\- Ангел, после той пижонской ложки прогресс, я бы сказал, налицо.  
Блондин нагнулся за книгой.  
\- Хм, “Корпоративные игры”. Растешь на глазах, Персик. – Бесцеремонно отбросив книгу в сторону, Спайк мотнул головой на лежащее тело, - Он жив, но в глубокой отключке. Ты бы вызвал кого-нибудь, чтобы прибрались здесь, а то подскочит еще некстати.  
\- Тебя не спросил, - буркнул Ангел.  
Но все таки, мрачный более обычного, он выглянул из кабинета и крикнул суетившейся у своего бюро Хармони найти пару охранников и оттащить тело из своего кабинета к врачам.

Вернувшись к столу, Ангел задумчиво оглядел собравшуюся у него компанию. Ганн все еще сидел, утонув в глубоком кресле, с совершенно шокированным выражением лица, Фред замерла рядом с ним, держа в руках стакан с водой, Ева как ни в чем не бывало, сидела на его столе, любуясь маникюром, а Спайк слонялся от окна к стене, явно занятый своими мыслями.  
\- Что будем делать?  
Вопрос Ангела повис в тишине. Гениальных идей ни у кого не было. Фред неуверенно пожала плечами:  
\- Обычно такими вопросами занимался Уэсли. Мой отдел, конечно, занимается проблемой, но боюсь данная ситуация не в нашей компетенции. Думаю, Уэсли, как специалист по пророчеству Шаншу, мог бы дать ответ или хотя бы предложить приемлемую теорию, но он в отпуске.  
\- Уэс в отпуске, но отдел то его никуда не делся, - все еще слегка замогильным голосом сказал Ганн.  
\- Ева, - обратился к скучающей девушке хозяин кабинета, - ты не знаешь, есть ли у Прайса в отделе кто-нибудь, способный дать нам консультацию по Шаншу?  
\- Серк, - кивнула та. - Кроме него больше некому.  
\- Ну что же, - подвел итог Ангел, - давайте навестим этого Серка.

Во владения Серка они пробирались по полутемным коридорам. Мимо них то и дело пробегали люди с носилками - пустыми или с беснующимися на них, истекающими кровавыми слезами людьми, а также их жертвами - выскакивали озверевшие и агрессивно настроенные красноглазые служащие, пробегали визжащие дамочки и сотрудники спецназа ВиХ, вооруженные одними резиновыми дубинками - не хватало им еще беспорядочной стрельбы. Не сговариваясь, они сформировали круг, в центре которого шли девушки, Ангел вел процессию, Спайк замыкал, а Ганн на всякий случай держался поближе к Еве и Фред, опасаясь неожиданного нападения сбоку, случись очередному безумцу выскочить из двери одного из офисов, мимо которых они двигались.

Серк их встретил на пороге своего кабинета. Ганну, который постучал в дверь еще одного бывшего Наблюдателя, гостеприимный хозяин первым делом сунул под нос здоровенный «Магнум» 45-го калибра и, лишь убедившись, что его гости не проявляют беспричинной агрессивности и не плачут кровавыми слезами, отошел в сторону и пропустил их внутрь. Оружие он бросил в ящик огромного письменного стола, заваленного рукописями и толстыми старинными книгами, а сам сел и, сложив руки на груди, сухо поинтересовался, чем он обязан личному визиту руководящей верхушки.

Услышав, что нежданные посетители интересуются известным пророчеством, Серк предложил всем сесть, чем они не замедлили воспользоваться, устроившись на стульях перед столом владельца офиса. Спайк, который уступил место Фред, встал позади всех, прислонившись к низкому комоду. Ему не нравился этот человек. Что-то в Серке было неприятное, отталкивающее, словно у этого человека было двойное дно, где под внешней бархатной обивкой скрывается довольно непривлекательное нутро. Блондину не хотелось находиться рядом с этим экс-Наблюдателем, поэтому он устроился там, где ему открывался превосходный вид на происходящее в комнате, а сам он в то же время оставался в тени. С огромным интересом он прислушивался к откровениям специалиста по пророчествам, успев отметить, что Ангел относится к Шаншу гораздо серьезнее, чем хотел это показать другим.

Однако пока все, что он слышал, сводилось к сплошной лирике. Он все еще с трудом свыкался с мыслью, что перебежал Ангелу дорогу даже в пророчестве, которое всегда недвусмысленно указывало на Гранд-Сира. "Точно, - ехидно подумал Спайк, - пока не пришел я и не спутал драгоценному дедуле все карты." Услышав о Чаше Страданий, Спайк в первую минуту хотел было отказаться от этой сомнительной привилегии, но, хорошенько подумав, пришел к выводу, что с его стороны это будет слишком большой уступкой - просто отойти в сторону, предоставив Ангелу право на второй шанс.

Решение пришло быстро. Он не откажется просто так от награды, которая хоть и свалилась на него неожиданно и, если быть до конца откровенным с самим собой, в общем то неоправданно. Если уж Ангел так уверен в своем праве на награду, пусть докажет это в честном поединке. А бить себя в грудь и кричать, что он сто лет страдал, чтобы искупить грехи... Спайк не мог похвастаться тем же, однако справедливо полагал, что он тоже достаточно натерпелся в последние годы. Жизнь в Саннидейле под пристальным вниманием такой Истребительницы, как Баффи, вполне могла котироваться в соотношении год за двадцать.

Единственное, что он должен был теперь сделать, это оказаться на месте хранения Чаши Страданий раньше Ангела. Нет, утаскивать ее у него из-под носа он не собирался, но подготовить парочку сюрпризов для ненаглядного Персика не помешало бы. Спайк незаметно покинул собрание в кабинете Серка, не дожидаясь окончания лекции по теории и практическому приложению пророчества Шаншу. Первым делом Спайк собирался посетить личный гараж Ангела, чтобы разжиться тачкой покруче и побыстрее. Что он там сказала? Не трогать его Вайпер? Ну что ж, Вайпер тоже неплохая машина. Спасибо, дорогой Гранд-Сир, за так своевременно брошенный намек на то, какую тачку Ангел взял бы сам.

Путь в гараж лежал через кабинет Ангела. С немалым облегчением заметив, что Хармони стоит к нему спиной, он практически на цыпочках проскользнул мимо нее. А кроме нее никто и не думал его останавливать, когда он пересек холл и зашел в святая святых обновленного ВиХ, личный кабинет Ангела. Спайк нетерпеливо дожидался лифта, когда каким-то шестым чувством почувствовал чужое присутствие за спиной, но не успел вовремя среагировать. Единственное, чего он добился, резко отклонившись в сторону – лишь слегка смягчил удар чем-то тяжелым, пришедшийся ему в висок.

Правда, это ничего ему не дало. Находясь на грани того, чтобы окончательно потерять сознание, он не мог защищаться от ударов, сыпавшихся на его незащищенную голову и тело со всех сторон. Били его без системы, но с силой, явно превосходящей человеческую. Напавший на него тяжело дышал, шипя что-то сквозь зубы, но несчастный вампир не мог разобрать ни слова. Ему показалось, что это была женщина. Спайк сделал попытку рассмотреть ее. Повернуться под непрекращающимся градом ударов так, чтобы ему открылось ее лицо, стоило ему остатка сил - перед глазами стала сгущаться тьма. Однако он успел узнать ее.  
\- Харм! - выдохнул он. Вампиресса в ответ отшвырнула прочь тяжелую медную статую гаргульи, которой она все это время наносила удары и, вцепившись в лацканы его плаща, приподняла его в воздух.  
\- Ты никогда меня не замечал! Я тебе нужна была только для траха! Ты никогда меня не любил! Тебе нужна была только твоя траханная шлюха Истребительница!  
Встряхнув вампира несколько раз, она отшвырнула его, и он, перелетев через стол Ангела, врезался в стену с развешенным на ней арсеналом оружия.

Однако этого ей показалось мало. Спайк собрал остатки сил, чтобы встать на ноги, но успел лишь подняться на четвереньки, когда Хармони вновь оказалась рядом с ним. Он не знал, что именно она обрушила на его спину, но с ужасающей ясностью услышал отвратительный хруст сломанного позвоночника, а в следующее мгновение он рухнул, распластавшись на полу.

Он не чувствовал свое тело, словно его разум оказался внутри большой марионетки, у которой обрезали веревочки. Он с каким-то отрешенным спокойствием увидел, как модельные туфли его убийцы вновь возникли в поле его зрения, как она, подхватив с пола булаву, упавшую со стены-стенда, вновь принялась за его тело. Боли не было. Он только слышал удары. Тяжелые, глухие, чавкающие удары. Видел брызги оседающей на полу крови. Успел выхватить приближающийся к лицу шар, усыпанный шипами. Успел подумать: "Как глупо". И его не стало.

Смерть - это небытие. Он узнал это на собственном опыте. Так с ним уже было, когда сжигающую его изнутри боль рассекла полоса непроницаемой тьмы, в которой без остатка растворилось его сознание. Пожалуй, ничего страшнее для него не было. Он был готов как на огонь преисподней, так и на блаженство Райских Кущ, но смерть принесла ему лишь пустоту, в которой он исчез с последним лучиком сознания, прошептавшим: "Меня больше нет". Тьма, накрывшая его, была так похожа на тот непроницаемый полог из мрака, с которым он уже был знаком, но неожиданно мир вокруг него начал светлеть, проступать красками и смытыми очертаниями, постепенно обретая форму и содержание.

А затем его окатила волна воспоминаний. Настоящих, не навязанных, не сыгранных в пьесе на потеху единственному зрителю. Спайк сжался в комок, вспоминая, как все было на самом деле. Чем все закончилось. Это было больно. Гораздо больнее огня, ранений и смерти. Если бы он мог, он бы плакал, выл, кричал. Но от горечи что-то глубоко в груди так перехватило, что не крикнуть и не вздохнуть. В нем вновь поселилась пустота, которую ничем уже не заполнить. Словно пущенная в обратную сторону кинолента, время отсчитывало минуты и часы назад, от аллеи, где они нашли свою смерть, до исполненного агонией его возрождения из амулета.

Время замедлило бег, остановилось на светящемся кружении пепла перед его глазами, распрямилось, словно пружина, и вновь бросило его с головокружительной скоростью по дорогое воспоминаний назад, в будущее, в залитую кровью аллею, где он потерял своих соратников, где жестокая судьба нашла его и отдала в руки безжалостного палача. Спайк медленно отнял ладони от лица и поднял голову, озираясь по сторонам. Он сидел в железной клетке посреди уже знакомой ему подвальной комнаты. Раны, нанесенные обезумевшей Хармони, словно по волшебству затянулись, его тело вновь было ему послушно и привычно откликалось на малейшее движение. Это было наваждением. Месяцы в "Вольфрам и Харт", измененная реальность, сломанный позвоночник... все это было сном. Павейн...  
\- Ну и как тебе небольшая демонстрация моего могущества, вампир? - совсем рядом, за его спиной, раздался слишком знакомый издевательский голос. Спайк быстро развернулся, но успел заметить лишь размытую тень.

Он хотел было подняться, но, оценив высоту клетки, в которую его заключил Павейн, понял, что ему не хватит места, чтобы выпрямиться. А кланяться этому засранцу Спайк не собирался.  
\- Дерьмо твое могущество, - пожав плечами, ответил вампир. - Ты решил меня испугать играми с реальностью? Зря старался, мне что-то все еще не страшно.  
Краем глаза он уловил движения слева и снова повернулся. Но и на этот раз он опоздал.  
\- О, - протянул шелестящий голос, - я всего лишь развлекался. Хотя, должен признаться, местами это было очень забавно.  
Осознав, что он опять идет на поводу у этого маньяка, вампир сел по-турецки, глядя прямо перед собой. Вовсе не обязательно при разговоре видеть собеседника.  
\- Ага, - с серьезной миной покивал ему блондин, - ты наверняка еще и дрочил при этом.  
\- На твоем месте я бы не шутил, вампир, - рассвирепел голос Павейна, но тут же добавил с ехидцей. - Хотя, шути, шути. Не долго тебе осталось веселиться.  
\- Это почему? - удивился Спайк.  
\- Видишь ли, вампир, - Павейн неожиданно материализовался перед расслабленно сидящим блондином, - к моей величайшей досаде обстоятельства несколько изменились. У меня был превосходный план относительно тебя, но теперь придется от него отказаться. У меня просто нет времени.

Сидящий перед ним в клетке вампир с интересом склонил голову на бок и, растягивая слова, спросил:  
\- А что случилось с обещанной вечностью? - Спайк очень старался, чтобы вспыхнувшая в нем надежда не отразилась в его глазах. Легкое любопытство, злорадство - пожалуйста, но он уже понял, что нельзя показывать этому типу, что у него появилась надежда.  
\- Да ты никак на что-то надеешься, вампир, - расхохотался стоящий перед клеткой мужчина. Спайк мысленно выругался, но постарался сохранить внешнее спокойствие, ничем не ответив на явное издевательство. Павейн между тем присел на корточки рядом с клеткой и, прижав лицо к прутьям, прошептал:  
\- Да, у меня осталось мало времени, но это ничего для тебя не меняет. Если мне не удастся сломать тебя до истечения срока, ты все равно умрешь, а я отправлюсь в ад. Но я думаю, что у меня не будет с тобой проблем. Я сломаю тебя, вампир, так или иначе, но я тебя сломаю. Просто мне придется очень для этого постараться, а твоя душа мне в этом поможет.  
Спайк наклонился к нему навстречу:  
\- Слюной не захлебнись, дерьмо.  
Павейн вскочил на ноги и, с ненавистью глядя на Спайка, щелкнул пальцами правой руки. Вампира в клетке швырнуло спиной на прутья, и на его щеке появился длинный порез, из которого немедленно потекла кровь. Спайк вновь уселся по-турецки и неожиданно сумасшедше захихикал:  
\- И все же ты меня боишься. Кровавый Ад, как же тебя трясет от страха при одной мысли, что я могу найти способ встретиться с тобой на равных.

\- Я уничтожу тебя, вампир, - прошипел сквозь зубы Павейн. - Так или иначе, я тебя уничтожу. Даже если ты выстоишь против меня, им не разбудить тебя. Она убьет тебя сама, чтобы избавить от страданий. Ты не увидишь ее, как бы ты к этому не стремился. Если же победа будет за мной, она заплатит мне за твой длинный язык, вампир. Я буду трахать, резать, пытать ее. Говорят, Истребительницы живучие. Как ты думаешь, сколько она продержится? - Павейн мельком глянул на вампира. Спайк стоял на коленях, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в прутья, и прожигал его ненавидящим взглядом:  
\- Только тронь ее, ублюдок!  
Однако маньяк не обратил на него особого внимания, продолжая разглагольствовать:  
\- А еще я видел в твоих воспоминаниях девочку. Такая сладкая, нежная. Когда я закончу с ее сестрой, пожалуй, я нанесу и ей визит вежливости. Мне всегда нравилось слушать, как кричат такие девочки, когда большие дяди делают с ними страшные вещи. Ты ведь знаешь это, не так ли, вампир? Ты помнишь, как убивать жертву, чтобы у нее еще оставались силы на крик? Ведь если они не кричат, игра перестает быть такой интересной. Эта девочка из твоих воспоминаний выглядит как настоящая крикунья.

Спайк молчал, стиснув зубы и мысленно поклявшись вернуть Павейну долг сторицей. Он не знал еще как. Но этот тип с сальными волосами раздражал его с каждой минутой все больше и больше. А за подобное упоминание о его девочках, Баффи и Дон, Спайк разорвет его голыми руками. Павейн, наконец, заткнулся, все еще тяжело дыша и сдавливая руками воображаемую девичью шею в воздухе. Он медленно открыл глаза и повернул голову к все еще коленопреклонённому вампиру. В глубине его глаз вспыхнул дьявольский огонек безумия:  
\- Пора, вампир. Ад все еще ждет тебя. Мне нужно всего лишь позаботиться о том, чтобы ты сам пожелал своей смерти. Ты не будешь этого помнить, поверь, я позабочусь об этом, но рано или поздно ты захочешь умереть, чтобы больше не чувствовать, не видеть, не страдать. И я подарю тебе смерть, вампир. Тебе стоит лишь попросить.  
С этими словами мир вокруг Спайка начал погружаться во тьму. Мрак подступал все ближе, плотной стеной облепляя железную клетку, с заключенным в ней вампиром. В тот момент, когда клочья клубящейся по краям тьмы коснулись Спайка, он вновь услышал сухой шелестящий шепот:  
\- Забудь.


	14. Chapter 14

К выходу из кладбища Баффи и Иллирия подошли, когда небо совершенно просветлело. Первые лучи солнца уже коснулись земли, но вампир на руках Древнейшей был пока в относительной безопасности, так как дома, окружающие старое кладбище закрывали его от губительного света. Однако, судя по тому, как быстро и неуклонно граница спасительной тени перемещалась к девушкам, можно было сказать, что это лишь отсрочка неизбежного.

"Неизбежного только в том случае, - поправила саму себя Баффи, - если один бессмертный идиот не появится со своей машиной в ближайшие минуты. И дай Бог, чтобы у него хватило ума не примчаться сюда на кабриолете". Однако, повернувшись к Ее Надменному Величеству, как Баффи окрестила загадочную дамочку, вслух она сказала совсем другое:  
\- Не волнуйся, мой эм-м...

"Действительно, кто он мне? - задумалась Баффи. - Скажу "друг", так она еще, чего доброго, подумает, что я с ним амурничаю. "Приятель" тоже не подходит - не зачем вводить ее в заблуждение степенью нашей так называемой дружбы. Кто ее знает, а вдруг она меня не правильно поймет, и, едва Спайк очнется, тут же начнет кормить его ценной информацией из жизни Истребительницы в отставке. Соврать, что он Скуби? Нет, тогда уже Спайк сразу выведет меня на чистую воду, как только откроет глаза. Да и врать что-то не очень хочется. Ладно, пусть будет просто знакомым”.

\- ...знакомый должен быть здесь с минуты, - выпалила Баффи, пытаясь поспешностью ответа загладить затянувшуюся паузу с определением статуса помощника.

“Могут же у меня быть дружеские отношения с представителями противоположного пола? - попыталась убедить себя Баффи, и тут же приуныла, - Ага, так и вижу физиономию Спайка, когда он услышит, что Вили, он же Бессмертный, - просто мой знакомый. Ну почему? Почему мне раз в жизни попался до безобразия влюбленный в меня мужик, который мало того, что не делал даже попытки от меня смыться, так еще был готов носить меня на руках и сдувать пылинки, не будь я такой стервой все эти годы, и ему обязательно нужно было пойти геройствовать в Адскую Пасть и не вернуться?"

Тем временем Иллирия, ничего не ответив, холодно кивнула и перевела взгляд на лицо вампира. Баффи заметила, что выражение лица Древнейшей неуловимо потеплело, и почувствовала укол ревности. "И все же интересно, где Спайк умудрился подцепить такую заснеженную красотку? Вон как на него пялится - обожающего взгляда не сводит".

На самом деле во взгляде Иллирии проглядывало скорее беспокойство, чем обожание влюбленной женщины. Она начала все больше и больше сомневаться в способности стоящей перед ней девушки помочь ей, а заодно и вампиру, и здорово опасалась, что, доверившись знаменитой незнакомке, уменьшила шансы Спайка на спасение. К тому же в голову постоянно лезли какие-то графики, расчеты вероятностных комбинаций и матриц, изредка перемежаемые совершеннейшей абракадаброй из свода законов этой сумасшедшей эпохи с вкраплениями сведений об эволюции демонического мира за последние пару тысячелетий.  
Вся эта ненужная информация всплывала совершенно произвольно и мешала сосредоточиться на главном. А именно на том, что делать и как помочь этому забавному белоголовому вампиру.

В данный момент Древнейшая пришла к выводу, что ее доверия маленькой щуплой блондинке, нетерпеливо пританцовывающей рядом с ней и кидающей в ее сторону странные взгляды, в которых богиня читала то раздражение, то панику, то ревность, то вообще такой коктейль эмоций, который она не бралась определить, хватит еще минут на десять. По истечении которых Иллирия собиралась открыть портал куда-нибудь на ночную сторону планеты. Подальше от этой чокнутой и ее знакомых.

“Так, Баффи, стоп. Успокойся и возьми себя в руки, - между тем продолжала рассуждать Баффи. – То, что она так пялится на Спайка, еще ни о чем не говорит. Его этим не проймешь. Да, если вспомнить, половина потенциалок, живших в моем доме в Саннидейле, были тайно в него влюблены и бросали на него гораздо более страстные взгляды, чем эта мадам. И ничего страшного не произошло. Правда, Фейт в первое время чуть ли не открыто предлагала ему себя, но у нее пожизненный брачный период, так что это тоже не показатель. Она разве что на Эндрю не кидалась, и то, скорее из вредности, чем из отсутствия интереса. Но Спайк то ни на кого не смотрел. В смысле, с определенным интересом не смотрел. Потому что, какой нормальный мужик откажется от ненавязчивого и ни к чему не обязывающего утреннего стриптиза, под названием "потенциалки поутру дружно делят мой личный гардероб"? Попутно они переодевались и пытались взять штурмом или осадой (у всех своя тактика) ванную комнату. А заодно с завидным упорством ошибались дверью и этажом всякий раз, когда меня не было поблизости, и нагло вламывались к спящему Спайку. Ну, конечно, заплутали - ведь ванную на втором этаже так сложно отличить от двери в подвал на кухне на первом, особенно, если за этой дверью спит, или, точнее, пытается спать, сексапильный блондинистый вампир."

Поймав себя на том, что воспоминания увели ее слишком далеко от стоящей рядом с ней Древнейшей, Баффи переключилась на животрепещущую проблему. Которая заключалась в простом вопросе: "Где Вилли?" Обычно он не позволял себе такие вольности, как опоздание, так как Баффи еще в самую первую встречу доходчиво ему объяснила, что к истребительницам нужно относиться с уважением, иначе они обижаются и начинают больно пинаться. Больше он такого себе не позволял, сообразив, что на Баффи почему-то не действуют его чары.

Он почему-то решил поделиться с ней этим открытием и сразу же нарвался на встречный вопрос, что он имеет в виду. Оказалось, что он обладает даром притягивать к себе и очаровывать прекрасную половину человечества, чем, совершенно не стесняясь, пользуется в свое удовольствие. Однако у этого подарка судьбы были и отрицательные стороны. Он не мог сам влиять на процесс очаровывания. Под действие его искусственного обаяния попадали все без исключения представительницы слабого пола, вне зависимости от принадлежности к роду человека разумного или к миру демонов, а также лица нетрадиционной ориентации.

И зачастую ему приходилось спасаться позорным бегством от внезапно воспылавшего к нему пламенной страстью демона клана Шамрт-ха, которые мало того, что были практически поголовно бисексуалами, так еще и обладали внушительными органами размножения. Или же, что тоже довольно неприятно, отбиваться от притязаний женщин, которых ему не хотелось и о прелестях которых ему мечталось разве что в самых темных кошмарах... Ее мысли были прерваны лихим визгом тормозов, и перед центральными воротами остановился, сверкая серебристой спинкой и боками, новенький «БМВ». Со стороны водителя открылась дверь, и утреннее солнце осветило узкое аристократическое лицо взъерошенного мужчины, одетого в броский и безбожно мятый костюм серого с серебристым отливом цвета от Армани.

Он оббежал вокруг машины и, разглядев, что одна из девушек держит на руках безжизненное тело мужчины, не стал тратить время на лишние вопросы, поспешно распахнув заднюю дверь автомобиля. Иллирия одарила вновь прибывшего холодным и абсолютно невозмутимым взглядом, после чего с королевской грацией, что казалось почти невозможным из-за тяжелой ноши на ее руках, скользнула внутрь салона.

Бессмертный обернулся было к Баффи, собираясь поприветствовать ее, когда информация о внешнем виде первой девушки, уже сидевшей в его машине, достигла его мозга. Он замер на полушаге, резко обернулся и, с округлившимися глазами, стал всматриваться в полумрак салона, пытаясь поподробнее рассмотреть свою необычную пассажирку.

Тем временем, логично рассудив, что положенные по этикету приветствия и объяснения можно отложить на потом, Баффи обошла «БМВ» и уже собиралась было сесть сзади рядом с Древнейшей, когда заметила, что ее добрый знакомый Вилли до сих пор изображает соляной столб, в упор разглядывая Иллирию. Пришлось выводить его из этого состояния, хорошенько встряхнув и едва ли не насильно запихнув на водительское место. Оказавшись в знакомой обстановке Бессмертный немного пришел в себя и поинтересовался, куда это барышням вздумалось прокатиться в такую рань. Тривиальный ответ: "Домой" его вполне устроил, и, взревев мотором, БМВ сорвался с места под душераздирающий визг покрышек.

Поездка не заняла много времени. От кладбища до дома Баффи было действительно рукой подать. Машина летела по пустынным улицам стремительной серебряной стрелой, и девушки не успели даже начать выяснять отношения на тему, как лучше устроить бессознательного вампира на их коленях, когда знакомый визг тормозов известил их о том, что они уже приехали на место.

К концу короткой поездки Бессмертный уже успел справиться с непонятным потрясением от встречи с Иллирией, и к нему вернулась его обычная развязная манера общения. "Тоже мне крутой мачо", - поморщившись, подумала Баффи, когда он повернулся к ним и вальяжно положил руки на спинки передних кресел. Однако в следующую секунду Бессмертный рассмотрел лицо мужчины, который все это время лежал без сознания на коленях девушек, и подскочил на месте, едва не пробив крышу своего дорогого авто.  
\- Баффи! Как ты могла? Использовать мое хорошее к тебе расположение, для того, чтобы спасти одну из этих мерзких тварей...  
В следующее мгновение он захлебнулся воздухом, оставшимся в его легких, не имея ни малейшей возможности выпустить его, так как миниатюрная блондинка своей маленькой но железной рукой с силой сжала его горло и притянула к себе, практически перетащив через спинку сидения.  
\- Не смей! - прошипела Баффи, - Не смей называть его тварью. Ты меня понял?  
\- Баффи… - начал возмущенно что-то хрипеть Бессмертный, но она встряхнула его как куклу и яростно выдохнула ему в лицо:  
\- Ты меня понял?  
Нажим на его горло усилился, и мужчина отчетливо слышал, как угрожающе похрустывают деликатные косточки гортани, с нечеловеческой силой сдавленные рукой хрупкой, но очень разгневанной девушки перед ним.

Бессмертный почувствовал, что воздух в его легких уже на исходе. Он дернулся, ухватил руками запястье девушки и попытался вырваться, но с тем же успехом он мог бы пытаться вручную останавливать механический пресс. Умирать в очередной раз не хотелось. Проблемы при воскрешениях возникали обычно не с самим процессом возвращения к жизни, а с тем, где именно это происходило и в какой компании.

Взгляд же Баффи не оставлял сомнений в том, что он будет умирать и возрождаться столько раз, сколько понадобится для получения от него утвердительного ответа на заданный ею вопрос. Бессмертный приуныл, времени на размышления оставалось всего ничего - воздух в легких практически иссяк, а перспектива оживания в одной компании с агрессивно настроенной Истребительницей была далека от радужной.

Прикинув мысленно все «за» и «против» продолжения конфронтации, мужчина повержено прекратил попытки освободиться и беззвучно, одними, слегка посиневшими от катастрофического недостатка в крови молекул кислорода, губами просипел:  
\- Да.  
Баффи отпустила его, и он, жадно хватая воздух открытым ртом, стал массировать шею, на которой, он ни капельки не сомневался в этом, через часик-другой выступят шикарные синяки.  
\- Баффи, - мягко обратился он к ней, - объясни мне, пожалуйста, что происходит? Что у тебя с этим вампиром? Почему он так для тебя важен?  
Он старался, чтобы в его голосе не было даже намека на обиду, только желание понять и помочь. Ему вовсе не хотелось продолжения наглядной демонстрации физической силы Избранной, да и вообще, времена, когда он полагался исключительно на физическое превосходство, давно канули в лету и затерялись в бездне прожитых им эпох.

К тому же, слухи о его ненависти к вампирам были сильно преувеличены. Да, они его раздражали. Девяносто девять из ста встреченных им кровососов отличались редким идиотизмом и кровожадностью. Кроме того, наглость этих полукровок была такой безграничной, что это казалось бы почти оскорбительным, не будь это таким жалким зрелищем. Поэтому раздражение Бессмертного при виде очередного Дитя ночи было вполне объяснимым. Он обычно старался избавить их от неизмеримой тяжести бытия, едва до него доходили слухи, что очередной вампир посмел осквернить своим присутствием священную землю Рима. Но иногда отдельные представители рода вампиров интриговали его тем, что отличались от подавляюще серой массы кровососов, выделяясь теми или иными качествами на их фоне. Таким исключением были вампиры клана Аурелиса.

Отчасти благодаря хорошей памяти, которую оставил сам Аурелиус, бывший его близким другом, отчасти по причине непонятной, но устойчивой уникальности каждого нового представителя клана, которой Бессмертный не переставал удивляться. На протяжении веков союз клана Аурелиуса и Бессмертного был притчей во языцех, пока в его городе не появился Ангелус со своей семьей. Город захлебнулся в череде зверских убийств, а он в свою очередь захлебнулся возмущением и гневом, когда услышал о выходках этих наглецов.

В ответ на приглашение, которое он отправил им в надежде найти общий язык с потомками Аурелиса, глава семьи, Ангелус, вернул ему тело курьера, обескровленное и со следами пыток. Пара крепких демонов, отправленных к семье вампиров, чтобы объяснить, по чьим правилам играют на территории Бессмертного, вернулась к нему в элегантной коробке из-под дамской шляпки в несколько усеченном виде - тела так и не были найдены. Один из домов, принадлежащих лично ему, был разгромлен до такой степени, что больше не подлежал ремонту. Люди и демоны, работающие на него, стали бесследно исчезать.

По Риму пошли гулять слухи, что город больше не принадлежит ему, что с приходом новых игроков могут измениться и сами правила игры, что все те, кому до этого времени вход в столицу негласной империи Бессмертного был заказан, смогут вскоре свободно бродить по ее улицам, сея хаос и разрушение. Только тогда он понял, что пришло время ему лично вступить в игру и объяснить, наконец, этим не уважающим Закон клыкастым уродам, кто настоящий хозяин Рима. Они посмели бросить ему вызов, отвергнув протянутую им руку дружбы, и презреть его гостеприимство, оскорбив его дом и слуг. Что ж, он тоже мог быть той еще задницей, если были задеты его честь и имя.

Он всегда отличался хорошим воображением, когда дело касалось того, как следует ставить на место тех, кто посмел покуситься на незыблемость его власти и авторитета, будь это простые смертные людишки или такие же смертные, хотя и более живучие, демоны. Устроить так, чтобы его недруги провели одну ночь в пыточном подвале, который он приберегал для таких вот сложных случаев, было проще простого. А пока они были заняты тем, что наслаждались компанией знающих свое дело палачей, он нанес визит вежливости к их дамам. Палачам был дан строгий приказ: не калечить пытаемых. Бессмертный хотел, чтобы домой они ушли на своих ногах, а там уже их будет ждать еще один маленький сюрприз. Так все и получилось. Он провел незабываемую ночь и не менее запоминающийся день в компании шикарных и любвеобильных вампиресс, наслаждаясь и разве что не мурлыкая от удовольствия при одной только мысли о том, через какие муки в это время проходят их дружки.

В тот же вечер он собрал вечеринку, на которой дал ясно понять всему городу, что для того, чтобы разрушить его влияние здесь, требуется нечто более весомое, нежели одна семья вампиров. Пусть и знаменитая семья. Доказательством служило то, с каким аристократическим изяществом он деморализовал своего врага, унизил и посмеялся над ним. В какой то мере, вся эта суматоха вокруг семьи Ангелуса лишь укрепила позиции Бессмертного, добавив ко всем уже имеющимся у него добродетелям еще и славу жесткого и изобретательного властелина.

Почему он не убил вампиров в ту ночь? Почему не искалечил, не отдал на растерзание толпы, не распылил их, в конце концов, - толстые стены его подземелья навсегда бы сохранили от мира эту тайну? Ответ был прост. Он все еще помнил Аурелиса. Не умудренного опытом воина, политика, мудреца и чародея. А легкого на подъем, бесшабашно-веселого, частенько без причины кровожадного и острого на язык демона-полукровку, которого он однажды нашел на пороге своего дома перед самым восходом солнца, истекающего кровью, пронзенного насквозь серебряным мечом, оставленным в ране, и обезображенного ожогами.

Прошли годы, даже столетия, прежде чем Аурелиус стал тем, кого до сих пор с печалью и болью в сердце помнил Бессмертный. Арли. Преданный друг, жестокий убийца, существо, посвятившее себя служению кодексу и чести. Всякие мелочи, вроде периодического погружения в депрессию, сопровождающегося бесплодными попытками открыть врата ада на земле, не в счет. Много позже, наблюдая, как появляются и исчезают в глубине веков потомки друга, Бессмертный понял, что они все в чем-то похожи на того испуганного мальчишку-демона, каким он увидел Арли в первую их встречу.

Их всех объединял потенциал. Шанс со временем вырасти из детских пеленок и подросткового максимализма, шанс изменить себя, возможность обрести уважение, мудрость, открыть свой Дар. Докопаться до сути Дара и подняться над толпой. Они все обладали Даром. Кто-то в большей степени, кто-то в меньшей. И дары у всех были разные, не похожие друг на друга. Но со временем клан Аурелиса превратился из полноводной реки в узкий ручеек - долгожителей в клане практически не было. Все они умирали слишком быстро, так как, будучи неугомонными по своей натуре, а может, это жаждущая приключений кровь Арли не давала им покоя, они рано или поздно оказывались втянутыми в какую-нибудь крупную заварушку.

К удивлению Бессмертного, который периодически, примерно раза два в столетие, проверял, как обстоят дела с полюбившимся ему кланом, на роль лидера неожиданно выбился один из последних миньонов Аурелиса, который хоть и был сообразительным, но все же не был признанным Дитя. Под чутким руководством этого самоуверенного и повернутого на идее мирового превосходства Мастера, некогда один из самых сильных орденов вампиров терял не только позиции в мировой иерархии демонов и кланов, но и последний прямых потомков Аурелиса. Не прошло и нескольких десятилетий, как последнее Дитя Аурелиса рассыпалось невесомой пылью, пав в неравной схватке с лидером клана Синдарра, давним врагом клана Аурелиса.

Бессмертный был не в праве вмешиваться в дела полукровок. Он мог лишь, скрепя сердце, наблюдать, как гибнет клан, основанный его другом на заре времен, как с каждым новым поколением слабеет Дар в их крови, как последние потомки гордого имени Аурелиса один за другим уходят во тьму. Он ждал. Он верил. Он надеялся. Он был уверен, что когда-нибудь, пусть через сотни лет, в клане появится Дитя, обладающее по-настоящему сильным Даром, истинный потомок колена Аурелиса. Но ожидание затянулось слишком надолго. И он уже больше не был уверен, он почти перестал ждать и даже надеяться. Но только почти. Потому что где-то в глубине его древнего сердца все еще теплился крохотный огонек надежды, что когда-нибудь ему все же доведется встретить истинного потомка Арли.

Когда семья Ангелуса появилась в Риме, Бессмертный сразу почувствовал присутствие детей Аурелиуса. Он слышал зов их крови, но после стольких лет ожидания не мог поверить, что долгое ожидание подходит к концу. Он распахнул бы перед ними двери всех своих домов, предоставил столько жертв, сколько бы они пожелали, дал бы полную власть распоряжаться городом и его обитателями, включая священный город Ватикан. Его власть не имела границ. Но они отказались от его гостеприимства, ответили насмешкой на акт доброй воли, поставили под сомнение его влияние. Этого он не мог им простить. Но и убить их - было выше его сил.

Кровь Аурелиса пела в их жилах – все, все, без исключения, члены семьи Ангелуса обладали Даром, и, что самое страшное, Дитя провидицы, жуткий сквернослов, обладающий пронзительными голубыми глазами и пресквернейшим характером, был точной копией его Арли. Он смотрел на юного вампира, но видел вглубь времен, слушал его ругательства, а слышал лишь тихий шепот умирающего на ступенях его дома мальчишки-полукровки, Арли: "Прикончи меня, Высший. Дай мне умереть".

Он не мог оставить их в городе, не мог, после того, что они совершили, взять их под свою защиту, но он не мог и убить их. С тяжелым сердцем он отпускал вампиров. Его интересовал ясноглазый. Бессмертный не хотел отпускать потомка Арли, к тому же настолько похожего на своего далекого предка, не хотел доверять судьбу этого Дитя его Гранд-Сиру, но иного выхода не было. Они оскорбили его. Оставить хотя бы одного из них в городе означало показать слабость.

Он бы с удовольствием сам взялся за воспитание этого мальчишки, но обстоятельства были выше его. Они требовали суровости, требовали жестокости, требовали возмездия. Самое большее, что он мог сделать для них, а в особенности для этого голубоглазого мальчика - отпустить их с миром, надеясь, что когда-нибудь их пути пересекутся вновь. А до тех пор поддерживать легенду о его ненависти к вампирам в целом, и к семье Ангелуса в особенности.

Бессмертный моргнул, и время вновь потекло с привычной скоростью, возвращая его из воспоминаний в сегодняшний день. Напротив него сидела до крайности агрессивная Истребительница, а перед ним лежал тот, кого он надеялся увидеть все эти годы. Но он так привык разыгрывать ненависть перед сторонними наблюдателями, что почти поверил в это сам. "Значит, мальчик выжил, - удовлетворенно подумал Бессмертный, пряча улыбку под маской участия к Баффи, - что ж, возможно, он действительно тот, кого я ждал все эти годы. Неужели мой Арли возвращается ко мне сквозь тьму времен, через кровь потомков?"


	15. Chapter 15

Иллирии было плохо. Стены крошечной колесницы давили на нее. Как-то Уэсли объяснил ей, что это называется клаустрофобией. Глупые людишки - им всему нужно было дать имя. Даже ущемленному величию. Им не понять, насколько тяжело быть запертой в удушливую тесноту единичного пространства, когда она все еще жила воспоминаниями о величии космоса и бесконечности вселенной. Некогда ее овевали космические ветры - эфемерное дыхание далеких солнц, сейчас же на нее давил даже глубокий небосвод Земли. Ей, привыкшей повелевать, возвышаясь над колышущимся морем миллионов существ, было нелепо в один момент оказаться одной из многих. Некогда облеченная властью, она чувствовала себя голой, лишившись части своего могущества.

Когда Уэсли с помощью какого-то оружия отнял у нее абсолютную власть над материей пространства и времени, она впервые за свое существование поняла, что такое отчаяние. Смешно. Столетия пролетали для нее как дни, тысячелетия казались месяцами, и за все это время ей ни разу не доводилось испытать, что такое страх и одиночество, каково это - потерять себя. В этом безумном мире ей потребовались какие-то считанные часы, чтобы ощутить одиночество. За этим чувством пришел страх, а за страхом - осознание ненужности и собственной гротескности на фоне простоты людей. Вместе с могуществом она потеряла часть себя, открыв для себя еще одно чувство. Неуверенность.

Но она умела скрывать свои слабости, и она умела лгать. Искусство лжи было едва ли не самым значимым в ее мире. Она постигла эту науку в таком совершенстве, что могла убедить кого угодно в чем угодно, даже себя. Так было легче, проще и не так больно. В ее мире боль тоже была искусством. Боли поклонялись, болью питались, боль причиняли, над болью смеялись. Телесная боль считалась высокой эстетикой. Душевная не ценилась вообще. Да и как можно ценить то, что не дано понять?

Людишки. Они возвели душевную боль в десятую степень, превратили ее в горькое искусство. Теперь она поняла это. Слившись и впитав в себя эфирную сущность Фред, она получила эту возможность. Даже больше – она смогла испытать себя болью. Невероятная ирония космического масштаба. Едва появившись в мире людей, она была ошеломлена смрадом и горечью царившими вокруг них. Ничего более кошмарного и отвратительного она еще не встречала и не испытывала. Людишки населяли и ее мир, но их было немного, и от них можно было отгородиться, изгнать или уничтожить, в конце концов. В этом мире ее окружали миллиарды этих смердящих существ - ни спастись, ни сбежать от тяжелого ядовитого дурмана их эмоций.

Со временем она стала немного постигать их и то безумие, которое они называли своей жизнью. Когда она услышала, что в мир снов прорвались Кошмары, она содрогнулась; когда порой ветер приносил из разных концов этого мира скорбь миллионов, она выла от боли, которую причинял ей их пронзительный и горький плач; когда она смотрела в темные от горя глаза Уэса, ей хотелось вырвать из глубин своего сознания оболочку по имени Фред, вернуть разыгранную карту обратно в колоду и отменить партию. Но это было не в ее силах. Она, в конце концов, была всего лишь Богиней, Древнейшей, Воительницей, но все же не Создателем, и далеко не Разрушителем.

Поначалу все людишки казались ей на одно лицо. Плоские, невыразительные, с одной единственной парой блестящих глаз, короткозубые, смешно передвигающиеся. Она подолгу смотрела на себя в зеркало, пытаясь смириться и привыкнуть к своему новому облику, так как надежды на новую оболочку затерялись в неопределенном будущем. Дни складывались в недели, и облик людей стал постепенно проясняться, она стала узнавать отдельных особей не только по запаху и биоэнергетическим характеристикам, но и в лицо. Лица накладывались на характеры, характеры превращались в конкретных людей, окружающих ее.

Даже демоны за прошедшие тысячелетия изменились и измельчали - в их чертах появилось все больше человеческого. Впрочем, как и в их поступках, мыслях и нехитрых желаниях. Она была подавлена огромным количеством полукровок - таких, как вампиры - населяющих этот мир. В ее время одним из развлечений при ее дворе было устраивать охоту на таких вот полукровок - гонять в течение нескольких дней по ограниченной территории, дать надежду на спасение – в этом была особенная прелесть, – чтобы потом уничтожить в тот самый момент, когда жертва была всего в трех шагах от спасения. За оригинальность убийства она сама частенько назначала особые призы.

Хорошие воспоминания. Они помогали сохранить лицо и невозмутимость, когда они равнодушно проходили мимо нее. Помогали сохранить достоинство и не уничтожить обидчиков, посмевших забыть ее и ее время. Словно ее существование ничего не значило. Словно ее никогда и не было. Даже воспоминаний о ней не осталось у расы, которая несколько тысячелетий назад была всего лишь бездумным стадом, а сейчас правила этим миром. Она была по настоящему одна. Ни друзей, ни врагов. Лишь удушливая настороженность окружающих ее незнакомцев преследовала ее повсюду.

А потом появился этот назойливый вампир. Ввалился в отведенные ей покои, окинул скучающим взглядом и сказал загадочную фразу, что персик хочет прощупать ее на предмет слабых коленок, поэтому ему придется заняться делом - тут белоголовый наглец, совершенно не таясь, скривился - и оценить ее возможности. Решив, что этот полукровка спятил, потому что персики не могут ничего щупать и уж тем более ее далеко не слабые коленки, она отправилась искать Уэса. Белоголовый сумасшедший потащился за ней следом, держась чуточку позади, а когда она выразила свое неудовольствие, ни капельки не смущаясь заявил, что у оболочки оказывается были неплохие формы. Иллирия решила, что обязательно узнает у Уэсли, нельзя ли ей убить этого выскочку, и если нельзя сейчас, то когда будет можно.

Уэсли разочаровал ее. С каким-то отрешенным видом он выслушал ее и объяснил, что Спайк, так все звали белобрысого, под персиком имел в виду второго полукровку - темноволосого и мрачного. После переосмысления фразы, сказанной белобрысым самодовольным выскочкой, она возмутилась, и пообещала Уэсли большую гору пепла, если Персик еще хотя бы раз подумает о том, чтобы щупать какие-либо части ее тела. Кроме того, насколько она помнила, такими деликатными делами занимаются самостоятельно, а не посылают вместо себя миньона?

Белоголовый вампир, Спайк, все это время находился в комнате, но, как и положено хорошо вымуштрованному слуге, не принимал участия в беседе. Она не знала, что сделал с ним Уэсли, но, судя по тому, как вампир сполз по стене и начал издавать странные звуки, сотрясаясь при этом чуть ли не всем телом, наказание, которому его подверг Уэсли, должно было быть ужасным. Чувствуя себя вполне удовлетворенной муками белобрысого, она благосклонно выслушала пояснения своего единственного советника в этом мире о том, что Спайк порой не в ладах с собственным языком, и пусть с неохотой, но все же согласилась на тестирование ее возможностей.

Увы, Уэсли не разрешил ей убить наглого полукровку. Он также очень странно посмотрел на нее, когда она в качестве компенсации предложила отрезать наглому слуге язык. Вампир, сидящий на полу, перестал трястись и тоже уставился на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых стояли слезы. Иллирия, наконец, обратила внимание на полукровку и получше рассмотрела его.

Она должна была признать, что этот вампир радовал глаз изящностью форм своего телосложения. Белые волосы подчеркивали бледность его кожи, четко очерченные скулы на его узком лице не только не портили приятного впечатления от созерцания полукровки, а скорее придавали его лицу мужественности и даже некоторой сексуальности. Иллирии стало интересно, какого цвета у него глаза, и, когда он уставился на нее, она с удовлетворением отметила, что это практически совершенное по красоте существо обладает пронизывающим взглядом голубых глаз, в цвете которых ей виделся чистый блеск благородной стали.

Определенно, внешний вид слуги, приставленного к ней Уэсли, был безупречен. Лишенный возможности говорить, этот вампир мог бы стать украшением ее коллекции удивительных вещей даже в то время, когда она правила этим миром. Увы, ее советник почему то не понял ее утонченного стремления к совершенству. Он запретил ей "калечить Спайка", хотя она собиралась всего лишь исправить явную ошибку природы, а не наносить увечья.  
\- Иллирия, - обратился к ней Уэсли, - теперь, когда все недоразумения прояснены, ты не могла бы подождать немного в коридоре? Мне нужно кое-что обсудить со Спайком.  
Удивляясь странностям человеческого этикета, она оставила их одних. Пустая формальность, на ее взгляд. Иллюзия конфиденциальности и не больше.

В ее время любой разговор, не защищенный коконом тишины, мог быть подслушан. Более того, незащищенный разговор считался открытым не только для прослушивания, но и служил негласным приглашением к дискуссии. Вот почему в коридорах и переходах ее дворца частенько можно было наблюдать того или иного одинокого придворного, активно спорящего с невидимым собеседником, который физически мог находиться в другом крыле дворца или вообще за его пределами.

Ей не было нужды прибегать к магии, чтобы слышать каждое слово в кабинете Уэсли, так как ее слух был превосходным даже по меркам древнего мира. Иллирии было интересно, о чем будут разговаривать человек и вампир. Более того – человек-хозяин и слуга-вампир. Если бы во времена ее правления ей сказали, что спустя тысячелетия, она воочию увидит мирно беседующих хищника и потенциальную жертву, то она бы от души посмеялась и наградила выдумщика за оригинальность концепции. Время как всегда оказалось наилучшим судьей, на практике показав, что она была бы не права, не поверив фантазеру.

\- Спайк, - услышала она, как Уэсли обратился к вампиру, - ты отсмеялся?  
Это было ударом. Она думала, что вампир корчится от боли, а на самом деле, его свалил с ног приступ смеха. Она определенно не понимала этот мир, этих сумасшедших людей и демонов.  
\- Валяй свою лекцию, умник.  
-...  
\- У тебя сейчас такой же вид, как у старины Джайлза, когда кто-то из Скуби выкидывал очередной фортель. Он бы уже затер свои очки до дыр и начал блаббить несуразности. Ничего нового для меня здесь нет, так что не стесняйся и объясни мне, на какую твою любимую мозоль я наступил на сей раз.  
Последовала еще одна пауза, но уже короче предыдущей.  
\- Ты, я надеюсь, понимаешь, что только что выложил наши планы могущественной богине, которая представляет, слава Богу, лишь потенциальную, но от этого не менее реальную угрозу для человечества?  
\- Старик, да ты гигант! Столько длинных слов, сказанных на одном дыхании, не выдавала даже Рыжая.  
Еще пауза. Шорох одежды.

Иллирия решила, что белобрысый вампир сделал какой-то жест, призывающий Уэсли к молчанию, так как через пару мгновений он продолжил.  
\- Ты действительно наивно полагаешь, что эта дамочка, у которой в свое время оказалось достаточно мозгов, чтобы держать в узде вселенную, полную невиданных по гадостности демонов, не в состоянии раскусить ваши детские планы?  
Вопрос был, по всей видимости, риторическим, так как вампир, не дав Уэсли возможности ответить, фыркнул:  
\- Не обманывай себя.  
\- Я в курсе ее возможностей, - послышался спокойный голос Уэсли, - но было бы не плохо невысказанное так и оставить невысказанным, нежели открыто вываливать на нее эту информацию. До сих пор не понимаю, о чем думал Ангел, когда предложил мне твою кандидатуру, и, что еще более важно, чем была занята моя голова, когда я согласился. Ты, Спайк, просто находка для шпиона. Тебя даже спрашивать ни о чем не надо, ты все расскажешь сам, при этом радуясь до чертиков.  
Вампир не заставил себя долго ждать с ответом.

Вполне предсказуемо - по мнению Иллирии, эта раса всегда отличалась бешенным темпераментом.  
\- Да? Что-то я не заметил среди вас добровольцев на эту почетную миссию. Так что, если второй кандидат так и не объявился, будет лучше не трогать меня и мои методы работы.  
Иллирии не требовалось стоять под дверью, чтобы быть в курсе всего разговора, поэтому, когда та резко распахнулась, пропуская явно взбешенного белобрысого вампира, ей не пришлось прибегать к своим возможностям по остановке времени, чтобы избежать удара в нос. Не сказав ей ни слова, он смазанной черной тенью скользнул мимо нее, и Иллирия решила последовать за ним. Вампир заинтересовал ее, точнее его статус при темном вампире, который, как она поняла, был здесь главным.

Со временем, будучи по неволе вынужденной встречаться и проводить с ним помногу часов каждый день, она стала привыкать к нему. Проанализировав отношение Ангела и его фаворитов к блондинистому вампиру, Иллирия пришла к выводу, что он такой же изгой, как и она. Пусть она пришла из другого времени и принадлежала совсем другому миру, а Спайк, был порождением этого нового мира, но он казался ей не менее вычурным, чем она сама, пришелица извне. В тот день, когда она впервые впитала в себя эту эмоцию отчужденности беловолосого вампира, она уже знала, что ее вкус будет горьким.

Горечь словно была базовым ингредиентом, на котором были замешаны все его остальные чувства. Даже любовь, это чужое чувство, про которое людишки говорили, что оно сладко, казалось было окутано терпкой горькой поволокой, сквозь которую, словно лучился ласковый теплый безвкусный свет, который рассыпался на мириады огненных искорок и обжигал ее органы чувств. Иллирия всегда ценила богатую вкусовыми оттенками пищу, была гурманом среди своего рода, и купалась в роскоши ощущений, которые она улавливала у вампира. Пусть букет эмоций и горчил, но по-своему он был восхитителен.

Кроме того, от вампира была и практическая польза. Уэсли знакомил ее с новым миром, Спайк объяснял непонятное по возможности простым и доступным языком. Уэсли защищал весь род людской, словно эти грязные людишки были его плотью и кровью, Спайк помогал ей придать их безликому сообществу конкретность. Уэсли запрещал ей убивать. Спайк уточнял, что убивать демонов не только можно, но и нужно. Особенно, если они представляли опасность для беззащитных людей.

Уэсли относился к ней, как к неизбежному злу, от которого не избавиться, и которое нужно просто терпеть. Спайк принял ее и не чурался ее общества. Даже тянулся к ней, каким-то образом почувствовав, что он ей нужен. А этот необычный вампир, как успела заметить Иллирия, совершенно преображался, когда кто-то зависел от него, полагался на него и доверял ему. А еще он научил ее цинизму, юмору и приставочным играм. Особенно она преуспела в последнем. А так как играть с компьютером было интересно, но со временем приедалось, Спайк все чаще и чаще обнаруживал себя сидящим на диване с джойстиком в сведенных судорогой руках, покрасневшими сухими глазами и затекшей спиной после очередного ночного бдения с Древнейшей. И все же, не смотря на то, что вампир стал ей даже ближе, чем Уэсли - единственный ее наставник в этом мире - стал почти тем, кого люди называют "другом", он все еще оставался для нее загадкой.

Моргнув, Иллирия очнулась от своих воспоминаний. Спайк все еще мертвым грузом лежал поперек ее коленей, его ноги перекинула через свои худенькие коленки Истребительница. Последняя была очень сильно занята тем, что пыталась перекрыть кислород вознице этой железной колесницы, который доставил их к месту, где жила девушка. Иллирия была любопытна, но в данный момент ее приоритеты были полностью направлены на помощь Спайку. Позже, когда этот кризис останется позади, в ее распоряжении будет достаточно времени, чтобы более пристально изучить интересные отношения, сложившиеся между Баффи и щуплым человеком, которого буквально переполняла чистая магическая энергия. Древнейшая без труда уловила и поглотила протуберанцы мощи того, кого Баффи называла Вилли, пополнив свой внутренний резерв. В этой лишней энергии в данный момент не было нужды, но она истратила силы на переброску Спайка и себя из Лос-Анджелеса в Рим, поэтому была совсем не против пополнить свой магический резервуар дармовой энергией.

Расстояние между местом, где остановилась машина, и входом в здание было залито ярким утренним солнечным светом. Подвергать вампира лишнему испытанию не входило в планы Древнейшей, и она, не долго думая, вышла из машины и под защитой темпорального купола быстро пересекла полосу света и вошла в подъезд. Там она в нерешительности остановилась, так как не имела ни малейшего понятия, какое именно из этих жилищ принадлежало хрупкой девушке, замершей на полуслове в середине выяснения отношений с водителем.

Сидящая в машине парочка не сразу заметила ее внезапное исчезновение. Какое-то время Баффи все еще буравила взглядом Бессмертного, не торопясь отвечать ему, но, видя, что на его лице не отражается ничего, кроме искреннего непонимания, нехотя произнесла:  
\- Он мой друг. Один из самых дорогих мне людей.  
\- Он не человек, - не подумав, брякнул Бессмертный.  
Она нахмурилась, и он тут же мысленно пнул себя за свою глупость. Черт возьми, когда он научится держать за зубами свой не в меру длинный язык в обществе Истребительницы, особенно, когда она пребывает не в самом миролюбивом настроении. Ему повезет, если он отделается только подбитым глазом или сломанным носом, потому что, судя по саднящей боли в области его шеи, девушка не была намерена спускать ни одного оскорбительного слова в адрес пергидрольного вампира. Поэтому он поспешил добавить:  
\- Баффи, это не то, что ты подумала. Дружи с кем хочешь. Просто, согласись, поверить в дружбу Истребительницы и вампира очень тяжело.  
Баффи отрывисто и с каким-то отчаянием рассмеялась, зарываясь лицом в ладони. В ее смехе не было радости. Лишь легкий хрип и горечь, переходящие в сдавленное рыдание. Когда она вновь подняла на него глаза, в них блестели слезы.  
"Ну что, отзывчивый наш, довел таки девушку до слез?" - невесело пошутил Бессмертный про себя, рассматривая сидящую перед ним молодую женщину.

Он познакомился с Баффи совсем недавно, но уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что она не из тех женщин, которые открыто плачут, не стесняясь своих слез. Эта девушка привыкла скорбеть в одиночестве, когда никто не может увидеть, что даже Истребительница порой бывает слабой. Неужели ее чувство к этиму голубоглазому вампирому настолько глубоко, что она не смогла сдержать свои эмоции? Любой другой не заметил бы легкого влажного блеска ее глаз, либо просто не придал бы этому значения. Но Бессмертный жил на этой земле не первую тысячу лет и мог сказать, когда женщине в глаз попала соринка, а когда она пытается сдержать навернувшиеся слезы. Он впервые заметил, что в глазах Баффи было слишком много боли и одиночества, океаны не выплаканной скорби. И все ради одного единственного существа, которого сама природа предназначила быть ее заклятым врагом, и которого Истребительница должна была уничтожить, а не сидеть над ним с невыносимой тоской в печальных малахитовых глазах.

Спустя пару минут Баффи удалось справиться с собой, и она практически спокойным голосом сказала:  
\- Да, он не человек. Но знаешь, я видела, как обыкновенные люди творили страшные вещи, и я видела, как этот вампир совершал невероятные чудеса для того, чтобы человечество могло просуществовать хотя бы на один день дольше. Хотя бы за одно это я должна ему помочь. Больше я ничего пока не могу тебе рассказать.  
Бессмертный кивнул и улыбнулся девушке:  
\- Хорошо, Баффи, как скажешь. Я не стану тебя расспрашивать. К тому же я чувствую, что у этого вампира есть душа...  
\- Дело не только в душе... - ее губы озарила искренняя и легкая улыбка.  
Глаза Истребительницы затуманились, и Бессмертный понял, что она сейчас где-то далеко. В прошлом ли, или в мире ее грез? Он не знал. Но ее лицо стало мягче, утратив суровость, обличающую в ней закаленного многочисленными сражениями воина, и обнажая, скрывающуюся за ней девушку с ранимым сердцем и огромной силой воли. Качества, которые он всегда ценил. У истинного воина должно быть великое сердце, иначе он неизбежно превращается в простого убийцу.

Атмосфера в салоне автомобиля заметно потеплела. Но стоило Бессмертному моргнуть, и очарование момента пропало. Мгновение назад казалось, что все сосредоточилось на том маленьком пятачке бесконечной Вселенной, где были он и Баффи – остальной мир просто перестал существовать для него. А сейчас этот мир громогласно вторгся в их комфортную тишину, словно прорвав невидимую плотину и затопив его органы чувств потоком разнообразной информации. И в данный момент все его чувства кричали о том, что что-то в этом мире было не так. В следующую секунду его глаза широко распахнулись, и он уставился на пустующее место рядом с Баффи, где всего пару минут назад сидела ее довольно экстравагантно одетая и радикально окрашенная спутница. Вместе с ней пропал и беловолосый вампир, которого она всю дорогу до дома Истребительницы оберегающе держала в своих объятьях.  
\- Баффи! Они пропали!!!

Девушка резко повернула голову и, в недоумении морща лобик, пару минут смотрела на пустое сидение. Потом ее лицо разгладилось, и она махнула рукой:  
\- А, не обращай внимание, с ней это иногда бывает. Раз - и она уже стоит на другом месте. Я так и не поняла, как она это делает. Пойдем, Вилли. Скорее всего она ждет нас внутри.  
С этими словами Истребительница открыла дверцу машины, скользнула под ласковые лучи утреннего солнца и уверенной походкой направилась к входу в комплекс апартаментов. Ей вслед донесся возмущенный крик Бессмертного, от которого Баффи лишь небрежно отмахнулась:  
\- Баффи, ну, сколько можно просить? Не называй меня этой дурацкой кличкой!  
Она уже не видела, как мужчина озадаченно склонил голову, задумчиво уставившись на опустевшее место, и тихо произнес:  
\- Где-то я уже видел подобные фокусы.  
Так ничего и не вспомнив, он в свою очередь выбрался из машины и, предусмотрительно поставив "БМВ" на сигнализацию, последовал за уже скрывшейся внутри комплекса Баффи.

Он догнал девушек уже возле дверей в апартаменты, которые занимала Баффи. Истребительница, повозившись с замком, распахнула дверь, и вторая девушка с бесчувственным вампиром на руках царственной походкой вплыла внутрь. Баффи стремительно зашла следом за ней и провела ее в свою комнату, жестом указав на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Невозмутимая Синевласка осторожно, словно вампир был сделан из хрупкого хрусталя, опустила его на постель. Баффи, между тем, кинулась к окнам, резкими быстрыми движениями зашторивая их. Тяжелый синий бархат мягкими волнами надежно отгородил комнату от солнечных лучей.

В комнате сгустился плотный полумрак. Бессмертный, замерший на пороге ее спальни, протянул было руку, чтобы включить свет, но Истребительница отрицательно покачала головой. Она шагнула к прикроватной тумбочке и взяла с нее какой-то предмет. Судя по звуку, коробок со спичками. Бессмертный ни разу еще не видевший спальню девушки с итнересом осматривался по сторонам. Только сейчас он заметил в комнате обилие свечей - иногда практически целых, иногда почти огарков - в разномастных подсвечниках. На углу низенького комода даже стояло огромное металлическое блюдо, на котором высился целый лес разноцветных толстых свечей. Блюдо было полностью залито воском, и Бессметный понял, что Баффи не удосуживалась счищать старый восковой наплыв, а просто лепила новые свечи на оплывший слой старых. Судя по всему, в этом доме любили живой огонь.

Мягкий теплый свет залил комнату. Иллирия, которая с тех пор, как освободилась от своей ноши, лишь молча стояла рядом с постелью, разглядывая помещение немигающим взглядом огромных синих глаз, неожиданно обратилась к Баффи:  
\- Здесь безопасно. Мы можем остаться здесь на некоторое время. Я чувствую защитную магию. Ты ставила охранные печати сама?  
\- Нет. Моя подруга – белая ведьма, защиту делала она.  
\- Одна? – в голосе Иллирии прозвучало удивление.  
\- Да, - слегка пожала плечами Баффи, не понимая, что так удивило Синевласку.  
Древнейшая ничего не ответила, но у девушки возникло ощущение, что сила Уиллоу произвела на ту сильное впечатление.

Чуть поколебавшись, Баффи, наконец, задала мучавший ее все это время вопрос:  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Он спит, - ровным голосом ответила Иллирия.  
\- И все? - удивилась Баффи, вытаращив на нее глаза.  
Она допускала, что после изнурительной, высасывающей все силы, физической работы, или тренировки, или схватки, или… - "...или после сногсшибательного секса", - ядовито добавила саркастичная сторона ее характера, – даже вампира может свалить с ног крепкий и буквально беспробудный сон, но то состояние, в котором находился Спайк, больше напоминало летаргию.

В ответ на недоверие, отчетливо прозвучавшее в ее голосе, Древнейшая покачала головой:  
\- Это не простой сон. Я пыталась разбудить его, но не смогла. Словно он не хочет просыпаться, или что-то держит его во сне.  
Баффи нахмурилась, мысленно перебирая все случаи из своей многолетней истребительской практики в Саннидейле, но не могла вспомнить ничего похожего.  
\- Давно он так? - спросила она, наконец.  
\- Несколько дней, - голос Иллирии звучал по-прежнему ровно, но что-то подсказывало Баффи, что она не так спокойна, как хочет казаться.  
\- Может быть это эффект от воскрешения? - неуверенно предположила Баффи. - Все-таки вы вырвались из Ада...  
Она осеклась, наткнувшись на недоумевающий взгляд Ее Уже Не Так И Высокомерного Величества.  
\- Так называют Лос-Анджелес в этих краях? - после секундной паузы осведомилась Иллирия.  
Выражение ее лица было сродни выражению лица туриста, который перед поездкой целый год учил китайский язык и, уже сидя в самолете, узнал, что он летит в Австралию.  
\- Вы прибыли из ЛА? - медленно переспросила Баффи, начиная подозревать, что все не так просто, как ей показалось в самом начале.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что пару дней назад Спайк каким-то образом воскрес в окрестностях Лос-Анджелеса и тут же впал в кому? И ты не приложила к этому руки? - глаза Истребительницы превратились в узкие щелочки.  
Древнейшая, совершенно игнорируя струящуюся от Истребительницы агрессию, спокойно склонила голову на бок, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, слышимому только ей.  
\- Сущность белобрысого вампира около года назад вырвалась из амулета в виде некорпореального объекта, излучающего тепло, а не поглощающего его, - наконец возвестила она.

На целую минуту в комнате воцарилась тишина. Баффи переваривала поступившую информацию с выражением шока на ее хорошеньком личике. Бессмертный, не вмешивающийся в разговор девушек, видя, как краска то отливает, то вновь заливает лицо Истребительницы, изо всех сил старался слиться со стенами, чтобы его не зацепило обратной реакцией. Которая не заставила себя ждать, когда Баффи, наконец, продралась сквозь затейливую формулировку.  
\- Так этот идиот все это время был жив!.. Нежив, - поправилась было она, но затем махнула рукой, - А! Какая разница! Я оплакивала его жалкую судьбу, а он.. он...  
Баффи, сжав кулаки, приблизилась к Иллирии, но ее ярости хватило не надолго. Лицо исказила гримаса боли, и она резко отпрянула от могущественной богини, переведя осуждающий взгляд на бесчувственного вампира.  
\- Как?.. Почему?.. За что?.. - спросила она тихим беспомощным голосом.  
Она не обращалась ни к кому конкретно. Лишь Спайк мог ответить на все ее вопросы, но его сначала нужно было разбудить. Баффи оглянулась на остальных. Иллирия сочла ее вопросы риторическими и ничего не ответила, а Бессмертный к этому моменту был готов хоть сквозь землю провалиться, лишь бы это избавило его от дальнейшей мелодрамы.

Глаза Баффи вновь невольно скользнули на неподвижного вампира. Все события последнего часа развивались с такой скоростью, что у нее просто не было времени рассмотреть, что с ним не так. Да, и сейчас ей оставалось лишь гадать, какая сила удерживала вампира в бессознательном состоянии – были ли это раны, колдовство или что-то пока неизвестное ей. Баффи подошла к нему и присела на краешек постели, всматриваясь в черты его лица. Она много раз видела его спящим. Сколько раз на протяжении кошмарного года их сексуальной аферы, прежде чем в очередном приступе паники и отвращения к самой себе неслышной тенью скользнуть из его объятий, собрать одежду и раствориться в предрассветных сумерках, она замирала над ним, безмятежно спящим рядом. Позже, в год противостояния Изначальному, когда Спайк поселился в подвале ее дома, она, неосознанно повторяя старый ритуал, все также замирала с трепетно бьющимся сердцем, готовая убежать при первых признаках его пробуждения, и смотрела на разметавшегося на узкой койке спящего вампира.

Спайк бодрствующий и Спайк спящий всегда представлялись ей разными существами. На всем протяжении их близости, замешанной на боли и отчаянной жажде избавиться от пустоты в ее душе, Баффи продолжала задаваться одним вопросом: каким образом такой кровожадный и жестокий монстр как Спайк, за плечами которого лежала слава Убийцы Истребительниц и правой руки Ангелуса, может выглядеть настолько невинно во сне? Спайк казался ей почти небесным созданием, когда он спал – белые волосы взъерошены, как у маленького мальчика после дня, проведенного в проказах и играх; тонкая сетка морщинок на его лице разглаживалась, делая его моложе; складка, так часто пролегающая меж его бровей, когда он хмурился, исчезала, придавая его лицу безмятежность, словно только во сне он становился по-настоящему далек от суеты смертных, к числу которых он не принадлежал уже более века.

А может быть все дело было в его глазах. Когда он спал, ее переставали преследовать мятущиеся стихии, бушевавшие в бездонной глубине его пронзительных голубых глаз, которые по какому-то недосмотру в небесной канцелярии достались в обладание вампиру. Он просто не имел права, считала она, обладать такими полными жизни и эмоций глазами. Обладать и терзать яростью и силой своих чувств ее, сброшенную с Небес на землю и онемевшую в душе. Как он, бездушное существо, может так безоглядно любить, если в ее душе была пустота, если Ангел... Нет, это была слишком опасная территория, и она не хотела туда заходить даже в мыслях, даже наедине с собой. Слишком много опасных “если” и отчаянных “почему”. Гораздо проще было растоптать его любовь. А как легче всего унизить это чувство? Кричать на весь мир, что оно не доступно ему, как это делала она. С правотой во взоре уверять любящее ее существо, что его любовь - всего лишь фикция, самообман, животная страсть и не более.

В тот год она не могла смотреть ему в глаза. Даже когда они занимались сексом, она отводила или закрывала глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях ее тела. Она принимала его ярость с довольной улыбкой и ощетинивалась в ответ на его несмелые попытки приласкать ее, отдавалась животной жажде совокупления, позволяя ему раз за разом овладевать ее телом всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, но в страхе перехватывала инициативу при малейшем намеке на нежность с его стороны. Грубо сбрасывала с себя ослушавшегося ее воли любовника и, не слушая слабых протестов вампира, брала его сама, так как этого хотелось ей – быстро, жестко, вонзая острые ногти ему в грудь и захлебываясь криком, в котором не было ничего человеческого, когда оргазм обрушивался на нее оглушающей и ослепляющей волной. А после, когда жар страсти и возбуждения сходил на нет, и к ней возвращалась способность связно мыслить, вновь приходили пустота, и стыд, и отвращение к самой себе, и гнев на него, и легкая тошнота при воспоминаниях о том, что она позволяла ему с ней делать. Нет, не позволяла - Баффи, которая сидела сейчас, два года спустя, у кровати спящего вампира, было не обязательно лгать самой себе - а просила и требовала, не принимая отказа и не слушая протестов, принуждала и брала, если ей этого хотелось.

Баффи смотрела на Спайка, на вампира, которого она считала мертвым и похороненным на дне бездонной пропасти, бывшей еще совсем недавно Саннидейлом, и не могла не думать о прошлом, их общем прошлом. Когда он исчез, бесследно растворившись среди многомиллиардного населения планеты после неудачной попытки изнасилования, она на многие вещи стала смотреть другими глазами, в том числе и на саму себя, на все те вещи, которые она бездумно позволила себе творить с существом, любившим ее больше собственной жизни. Ощущать себя невинной жертвой жестокости и бездушности вампира было легко. Так она и делала еще несколько недель спустя после его внезапного исчезновения из Саннидейла. Тяжелее было посмотреть правде в глаза и признать, что в происшедшем была доля и ее вины.

Они поделили поровну всю ответственность за происшедшее: он - потому что был не в силах сказать ей "нет", она - потому что слишком часто говорила "нет", когда на самом деле это было "да". Она словно воочию видела, как вокруг нее постепенно начинает рушиться стена из веры в собственную правоту и непогрешимость в оценке этого вампира, в собственную безнаказанность и в то, что цель всегда оправдывает средства, особенно, когда дело касается сверхъестественных обитателей Саннидейла. Хотя из последнего правила однажды она уже сделала исключение - для Дон – отдав свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь сестры.

Когда Спайк вернулся с незримым щитом, защищающим его от ее бесчувственности, жестокости и эгоизма - его душой - ей вновь пришлось переосмыслить многие аксиомы своей жизни, главную из которых вывел он сам: “Демоны не меняются”. Как же, не меняются. Он стоял перед ней – живое противоречие – и пил ее глазами. Он томился такой жаждой видеть ее, что Баффи казалось, ее сердце разорвется от боли за этого несчастного сумасшедшего.

Он карабкался вверх, тянулся из тьмы к свету, не взирая на ее попытки сбросить его с отвоеванных потом и кровью метров подъема. Порой она спрашивала себя, не стоит ли он сейчас выше ее самой, воина света. Как просто принимать свою натуру как данное, будь это человечность или темная натура демона. Гораздо тяжелее ломать себя, пытаться измениться, принять что-то чуждое тебе как постулат правильности и, сделав выбор, идти напролом к своей цели, не оглядываясь и не пытаясь сбежать или укрыться за слабовольными “не могу”, “нет сил”, “слишком тяжело”. Спайк стал воплощением ее новой жизненной аксиомы – невозможного в этом мире нет.

Именно тогда она и стала задумываться над тем, что Истребительница может любить вампира, что их отношения совсем необязательно обречены на провал, что мнение окружающих не важнее стремлений собственного сердца, и что, не смотря на всю чудовищность и крамольность этого факта, она, кажется, начинает влюбляться в Спайка. Невозможного нет, надо лишь действительно сильно хотеть, чтобы мечта стала реальностью.

И все равно даже в горячке безумия, завладевшим им после обретения души, во сне он неизменно оставался безмятежным вечным мальчиком, за которым она могла лишь украдкой подглядывать в те редкие минуты, когда ей удавалось побыть с ним, спящим, наедине в переполненном посторонними людьми доме. Почему украдкой? Потому что боялась разбудить его звуком своего бешено бьющегося сердца и разрушить зыбкую иллюзию того, что с ним все в порядке, что все в порядке в отношениях между ними обоими. Потому что, когда Спайк не спал, он старался, как можно реже встречаться с ней. А уж о том, чтобы им остаться наедине друг с другом, не могло быть даже и речи – он немедленно выдумывал сотню разных неотложных дел, лишь бы поскорее сбежать от нее. Во время совещаний он неизменно хранил молчание, а когда она обращалась к нему, отвечал коротко и односложно, устремив взгляд в пол, на переплетенные пальцы его рук, на безумно интересный узор обоев, в общем, куда угодно, только не на нее.

Все меняется. И взгляд его голубых глаз тоже изменился. В них появилась боль. Та самая боль, что рождается на самом дне души, в ее самом сокровенном и потаенном уголке, и терзает, и бьется, и горит внутри. Ее невозможно скрыть от посторонних глаз - рано или поздно она все равно вырвется на свободу отчаянным ли криком, срывающимся с искусанных до крови губ, безнадежным ли рыданием, что словно в чахоточном припадке выплескивается полузадушенными всхлипами, либо, как у Спайка, немым душераздирающим воплем, что бесплотным призраком навсегда поселился в опустошенном взгляде его усталых глаз. В них появился стыд. За то, что он почти сделал сам, и за то, что позволил сделать с собой. В них появилась новая грань одиночества. Та, от которой хочется не просто бить, крушить, ломать подвернувшиеся под руку вещи, а заходиться животным воем. Захлебываться тугой болью от невозможности что-либо изменить, забиться в угол и, сжавшись в маленький вздрагивающий от слез комочек абсолютного одиночества, обнимать самого себя за плечи, потому что это больше некому сделать. В них появилось равнодушие к самому себе.

Словно для него уже было неважно, что с ним будет дальше, словно он все уже для себя решил, словно кто-то поставил последнюю точку в повествовании о нем в Книге Судеб, и во взгляде Спайка неосознанно отражался фанатичный огонь предназначения и неизбежности. И что было больнее всего - время доказало его правоту, когда обжигающий свет его души, освобожденный загадочным амулетом, неотвратимо, словно жертвенного агнца, отделил его от остальных во время битвы над Адской Пастью и бросил на алтарь его судьбы, позволив им всем спастись. И сколько же в нем было покорности такой судьбе. Покорности и гордости, что он оказался достоин, что его жертва не будет напрасна, что она и еще тысячи других, незнакомых ему людей, будут жить, пусть и ценой его смерти. И все же главная его жертва была во имя нее. Это был его Дар. Он подарил ей то, что во все времена ценилось выше жизни - свободу.

Баффи отчетливо, словно это было вчера, помнила, как она стояла, глядя в пропасть, на глубине которой осталась навечно похороненной ее любовь. Она помнила, как улыбнулась, когда с опозданием в три долгих года она поняла, что предрекала ей в пустыне Первая Истребительница. Этот день. День, когда любовь приведет ее к дару. И этим даром будет смерть. Его смерть. Пророчество исполнилось. Только почему, постигнув его смысл, она испытала лишь горечь поражения? И улыбка на ее губах в тот день тоже была горькой.

Она сморгнула расплывчатый туман перед глазами, с удивлением осознав, что это были слезы, застывшие в ее глазах. Две маленькие капли сорвались с ее ресниц и упали ему на грудь, без следа впитавшись в черный хлопок его футболки. Словно в трансе она потянулась к Спайку и начала рассеяно гладить его платиновые завитушки, всегда безупречно зачесанные назад, а сейчас пропитанные кровью и слипшиеся в тяжелые коричнево-бордовые пряди.

Наконец, она смогла рассмотреть его более внимательно. Его лицо было испещрено ссадинами, тонкий длинный шрам красной ниткой пересекал его правые скулу и висок, исчезая в волосах. Его руки от кисти до коротких рукавов футболки были покрыты более глубокими шрамами, и сбитые костяшки на пальцах еще тоже не успели до конца зажить. Она провела пальцем по самому глубокому шраму на его предплечье и нахмурилась - судя по его состоянию, Спайк побывал в большой заварушке, прежде чем заснуть этим странным мертвым сном.

Краем глаза она уловила движение у двери и вспомнила о присутствии посторонних в ее маленькой спальне. Если Бессмертный продолжал неуверенно топтаться у дверей комнаты, то Иллирия ничем не выдавала своего присутствия, лишь ее глаза, устремленные на Баффи, казались более человечными, чем обычно. В них слабо тлела искорка понимания, словно Древнейшая в эти короткие моменты коснулась ранее недоступного ей знания.

С видимым усилием Баффи заставила себя встать и покинуть свое место возле Спайка, чтобы заняться своими совершенно нежеланными в данный момент гостями.  
\- Нужно смыть с него кровь и обработать раны, - сказала она Иллирии и, поколебавшись, спросила, - Ты не будешь против, если я займусь этим?  
Она чувствовала себя все еще очень неуверенно с этой странной пришелицей, не зная, что именно связывало ту со Спайком, и почему богиня так привязана к вампиру. Все эти намеки на эксклюзивность защитной длани Древнейшей над ним здорово нервировали Истребительницу. Однако Баффи до поры до времени не хотела начинать выяснять с ней отношения. Она решила, что пусть лучше Спайк сам все объяснит, когда придет в себя. Баффи лишь надеялась, что еще никто не занял ее место в его сердце. А иначе - больнее удара она просто не могла себе представить.  
\- Достойное занятие для возлюбленной воина, - утвердительно качнула головой Древнейшая. - Ты можешь заняться его врачеванием.

Баффи почувствовала, как ее сердце застучало в два раза быстрее. "Возлюбленная воина? Это значит... Он все еще любит меня!" - ей хотелось закричать от радости и надежды, но она справилась с собой и приветливо улыбнулась синеволосой красавице.  
\- Вилли, - перевела она взгляд на стоящего у дверей мужчину, - спасибо тебе за помощь. Думаю, дальше мы справимся сами, поэтому не хочу тебя больше задерживать.  
К ее удивлению тот отрицательно замотал головой:  
\- No, no, signora! - с легкой смешинкой в голосе вскричал он. - Это же самое интересное и увлекательное приключение в моей жизни за последние двадцать лет! Cara Buffy, позволь мне остаться.  
По-всей видимости, ему действительно до чертиков хотелось остаться, потому что даже ненавистная ему кличка, которой Истребительница упорно именовала его, не вызвала с его стороны привычных чертыханий и возмущений.

Баффи пожала плечами: что ж никто насильно его не тянет в ее наполненную приключениями жизнь, хочет - пусть остается.  
\- Ладно. Но, чтобы потом ко мне не было претензий, когда этих самых приключений окажется слишком много. Мы со Спайком и по отдельности неплохо притягиваем опасность, а уж когда мы вместе, то скучно не бывает вообще никогда. Ты уверен, что хочешь так рисковать? - спросила она его в последний раз.  
Тонкие бледные губы Бессмертного растянулись в зловещей усмешке:  
\- Тогда тех, кто осмелится встать на моем пути, будет ждать весьма неприятный сюрприз. Я не так беззащитен, как тебе кажется, Баффи.  
\- Тогда чувствуй себя, как дома, - кивнула она. - В принципе, ты можешь пока вздремнуть на кровати Дон, она все равно раньше девяти не появится.  
Бессмертный послушно поплелся в комнату ее сестры, на ходу душераздирающе зевая.

Баффи сочувственно посмотрела ему вслед, а когда он вышел из комнаты, повернулась к синеволосой женщине, продолжающей неподвижно стоять у изголовья кровати.  
\- Ты голодна? Деликатесов не обещаю, но для приличного сандвича, я думаю что-нибудь найти можно.  
\- Мне чужда человеческая пища. К тому же я совсем недавно насытилась.  
Баффи в замешательстве постучала ногой в подкованном ботинке по полу, прикидывая, как бы выманить эту суровую спайкову охранницу, чтобы, наконец, остаться с ним наедине.  
\- Иллирия, может ты хочешь отдохнуть? - предложила она, надеясь, что древние богини устроены несколько иначе, чем не к ночи помянутый Адам, и не работают от урановых аккумуляторов.  
\- Я могу обходиться без сна много недель, а если нужно, то и месяцы.

Истребительница совсем было приуныла, когда следующий вопрос богини поверг ее в легкий шок, который сразу же сменился вздохом облегчения, невольно слетевшим с ее удивленно полуоткрытых губ. Похоже даже Древнейшие не способны устоять перед магическим влиянием Спайка, из-за чего, побыв в его обществе, стремительно теряли в загадочности и становились все больше похожими на людей. Иллирия, с нотками легкого беспокойства в голосе, поинтересовалась, нет ли у нее приставки с играми. Боги, храните Эндрю! Этот маленький увертливый хорек пару недель назад, после череды долгих увещеваний, умасливаний и просто открытых угроз, наконец, вернулся к себе, но забыл в суете переезда свой дорогущий Икс-Бокс с многочисленными играми.

Просияв, Баффи пообещала Иллирии, что она немедленно установит для нее приставку в гостиной. Она метнулась к кровати и достала из-под нее два пакета. Один с игровым компьютером, другой - с десятком дисков для него. Решив, что со Спайком за пару минут ничего не случится, она увлекла Ее Все Более Человечное Величество в соседнюю комнату. В коридоре они наткнулись на Бессмертного, который моментально устремил пристальный взгляд на Иллирию и не отводил его по мере приближения девушек. Внешне он казался очень спокойным, только его аристократическая бледность сменилась бледностью мертвенной, обострив и без того резкие черты его лица.  
\- Ты еще не лег? - удивилась Баффи, подходя к нему.  
\- Твоя сестра успела первой, - он чуть приоткрыл дверь, чтобы Баффи смогла различить на кровати щуплую фигурку совсем еще юной девушки, зарывшейся в одеяло почти с головой и свесившей тонкую руку с ярко красным маникюром. Дон даже не удосужилась закрыть шторы, и комната была ярко залита солнечным светом, на полу повсюду была видна разбросанная одежда.  
\- О, - только и смогла выдавить из себя Баффи. - Тогда подожди немного, я приготовлю для тебя гостевую комнату...

Она было торопливо направилась к комнате для гостей, но он поймал ее за руку:  
\- Не стоит, Баффи. Я все равно уже проснулся, да и невольно подслушал ваш разговор с... Иллирией, так кажется?  
Древнейшая кивнула. Теперь она не спускала внимательных глаз с Бессмертного. Баффи даже показалось, что богиня, не смотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, внутренне была напряжена до предела. Но девушка не могла понять, что стало причиной такой неожиданной перемены в настроении Древнейшей. Бессмертный между тем продолжал говорить тем же мягким тоном, каким хищник увещевает свою жертву выйти из угла, в котором она прячется, и продолжить игру:  
\- Так уж вышло, что я не плохо разбираюсь в электронике. Я мог бы помочь твоей гостье с установкой этого девайса, чтобы ты могла спокойно заняться своим другом-вампиром. Кроме того, мне кажется, нам будет о чем поговорить с Древнейшей...?  
Тень зловещей улыбки, виденной Баффи чуть раньше, скользнула по его губам, когда он обратился напрямую к Иллирии. Та не ответила, лишь величественно склонила голову в согласии.

Баффи по-прежнему не могла понять, что могло произойти между этими двоими за те несколько секунд, что они все вместе провели в коридоре. Она здесь присутствовала, но ничего особенного не увидела, а эти двое даже пары слов не сказали друг другу. Но она буквально кожей ощутила, что атмосфера в ее квартире накалилась чуть ли не до точки кипения. И все же чутье Истребительницы ей подсказывало, что до открытого противостояния дело вряд ли дойдет. Решив оставить этих двоих с их проблемами, она в последний раз смерила обоих долгим предупреждающим взглядом и отправилась собирать все необходимое, чтобы обработать раны Спайка.

Бессмертный терпеливо дождался, когда Баффи закончит свои приготовления и уединится с вампиром, прикрыв за собой дверь, и медленно повернулся к Древнейшей, которая с каменным выражением лица продолжала стоять рядом с ним и не сводила с него своих огромных немигающих глаз.  
\- Вы, древние боги, крепкие орешки, не так ли? - со злым сарказмом выплюнул слова высокий худощавый мужчина, которого в Риме все знали, как Бессмертного.  
\- Я вернулась, - подтвердила Иллирия, которая, судя по всему, гораздо лучше контролировала свои эмоции.  
\- Признаться, я не узнал тебя. Тебе стоило сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Тогда, возможно, ты не попалась бы мне на глаза.  
\- У меня нет намерений сражаться с тобой. Ты знаешь и сам - это бесполезно. Ты убьешь меня. Снова. Но пройдет время, и я опять вернусь. Это - замкнутый круг, Кош, и ты прекрасно это понимаешь.  
Бессмертный сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки:  
\- Я найду способ упрятать тебя в колодец навечно.  
\- Тело можно уничтожить, но мой дух бессмертен. Как и твое бессмертие, - Иллирия вскинула голову и гордо распрямила плечи. - Готов ли ты пожертвовать своей жизнью, человечек, чтобы убить мой бессмертный дух? Ведь мы связаны.

Глухое рычание вырвалось из его груди:  
\- Я был уверен, что ты мертва и позабыта. Навсегда. Представь себе мое состояние, когда ты стала демонстрировать свои фокусы с перемещениями в суб-временном пространстве. А я еще ломал себе голову, кого мне это напоминает. У меня не возникло даже намека на мысль, что это можешь быть ты, пока я не услышал, как Баффи обратилась к тебе по имени.  
Он коротко зло хихикнул:  
\- Как я не вцепился тебе в глотку в тот же момент?! Не знаю, что удержало меня.

Огромные синие глаза холодно смерили его с ног до головы:  
\- Я сразу узнала тебя, Кош. Ты сильно изменился за время, прошедшее с нашей последней встречи, но я узнала тебя. В моем нынешнем теле ты уже не кажешься таким маленьким, каким казался мне в моем прежнем обличии.  
\- Квахазан выбрал для тебя прекрасное тело, Иллирия.  
\- Он мертв.  
\- Скажи, неужели твое бесцельное существование стоило смерти той женщины, которую ты поглотила и растворила в себе, словно паразит, вторгшийся в ее тело? Ты все еще чувствуешь ее последний вздох? Слышишь отголоски ее страданий? Ты...

Он замер на полуслове, уставившись на нее полным недоверия взглядом. Словно в полусне он сделал к ней два нетвердых шага, продолжая пристально смотреть ей в глаза, желая заглянуть в самые глубины ее существа:  
\- Ты чувствуешь! - пораженно выдохнул он. - Ты действительно сожалеешь о своем возвращении! Возможно ли это?  
Древнейшая резко отвернулась от него:  
\- Людишки. Ты подарил им шанс, и они воспользовались им, чтобы расползтись по телу этой планеты. Из жалких сотен они превратились в неисчислимое множество. Меня жжет изнутри каждую секунду пребывания в этом теле, их боль непохожа на чистую боль древних. Она не так сильна, но ранит неизмеримо глубже. Я понимаю. Тебя, их, вашу боль. Но, Кош. Ты не просто дал им шанс на свободу, ты также предоставил им возможность выбора. Посмотри вокруг себя. Посмотри, что они делают со свободой, за которую ты заплатил такую высокую цену. Они убивают друг друга, одна раса ненавидит другую, голод, мор, болезни - все это дал им ты, Кош.

Бессмертный неожиданно сник, его плечи опустились, кулаки бессильно разжались:  
\- Я знаю. Но это их выбор. Я не вправе вмешиваться.  
Иллирия сочувственно склонила голову к плечу:  
\- Каково это, Кош? Быть единственным на этой Земле, у кого нет права выбора? Каково это отказаться от права умереть?  
\- Тяжело. Иногда невыносимо. Но у меня нет выбора. Я должен идти вперед. Кто-то должен нести знания о Древнейших. О том, как их можно уничтожить, если кто-то из вас вновь прорвется в мир людей.  
\- Я вырвалась.  
\- Я слишком поздно связался с Дрогиным. Этого не должно было произойти. Как?  
\- Твои печати стояли на саркофаге. Они выкрали мой саркофаг, ты бы все равно не успел.  
\- Я мог хотя бы попытаться.  
Они замолчали, каждый погрузившись в свои мысли.  
\- Тебе не обязательно меня убивать, - наконец нарушила тишину Иллирия.  
\- Ты молишь о пощаде? - удивился Бессмертный.  
\- Нет, просто указываю на очевидное. Я одна, меня не интересует господство над этим миром, мой мир не вернуть, мою армию не поднять из тысячелетнего праха. Я умею проигрывать, Кош. Но, если ты убьешь меня сейчас, защитить этого вампира будет некому. Без меня он погибнет. Я - его единственный шанс на спасение.  
И что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Перемирие. Временное. Мы можем продолжить этот разговор позже, когда минует опасность. Клянусь, если ты выберешь смерть, сражаться честно и пусть победа останется за достойнейшим.

Медленно тянулись минуты. Бессмертный думал - взвешивал "за" и "против", прикидывал опасность вероятную и реальную. Наконец, он кивнул:  
\- Согласен. Но я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом, Древнейшая.  
\- Мудрое решение, Кош, - ровно произнесла Иллирия, с удивлением ловя себя на том, что ей хочется с облегчением выдохнуть оказывается так долго сдерживаемый в легких воздух и прислониться к стене, так как ее колени внезапно стали ватными и непослушными. Естественно она не сделала ни того, ни другого.  
Бессмертный, который в свою очередь чувствовал себя так, словно гора упала с его плеч, тоже расслабился и улыбнулся:  
\- Пойдем, разберемся с этим чудом техники. Обещаю, через пару минут ты будешь в свое удовольствие гонять любезных твоему сердцу чудиков.  
\- Спасибо, Кош, - голос Иллирии тоже потеплел. - Ты всегда отличался галантностью манер, как с друзьями, так и с врагами.  
\- И что у вас женщин за манера называть меня как угодно, но только не данным мне Советом Старейшин именем. Кощей, Древнейшая. Меня, как и тысячи лет назад, все еще зовут Кощей, - возмутился Бессмертный, уже начав копаться в сумке и выуживать из нее провода.


	16. Chapter 16

Баффи оглянулась еще раз на спящего Спайка и вышла из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Ей потребовалось около двух часов, чтобы обработать все его раны. Она не ожидала, что отсутствие ставшего привычным плаща на его плечах может так сильно расстроить ее. Было что-то трогательно-беззащитное в вампире, который лежал перед ней, одетый лишь в черные джинсы и футболку. Словно старый плащ служил убежищем для неуверенного и застенчивого Уильяма, пока напористый, нарочито-грубоватый и отчаянно смелый Спайк сражался.

Ей удалось освободить его от одежды, мысленно приказывая себе не слишком таращиться на его обнаженное тело и убеждая себя, что ничего нового для себя она там все равно не увидит. Прежде чем переложить его с покрывала на чистые простыни, она смыла с него кровь. Свою или чужую, ей было не важно. Хотя при мысли, что это была чужая кровь, она испытала прилив гордости. В какой-то мере за него, но в большей - за себя. За то, что у нее не возникло ни малейшего желания мучиться вопросом, человеческая ли это кровь. Ей уже было в какой-то мере безразлично, в чьей крови он был вымазан с ног до головы. Главное, чтобы это была не его кровь.

Она больше не сомневалась в способности Спайка сделать правильный выбор - где, когда и кого можно убивать. Он заслужил это право. Если это была кровь человека, значит, у Спайка был чертовски веский повод для убийства. Если это была кровь демона, опять же, это его право и его выбор. Она не станет спрашивать об этом. Но кое-какие вопросы у нее все же были. И Баффи надеялась, что ей не придется в буквальном смысле вытрясать ответы из Иллирии. Особенно, когда она не была уверена, что сможет осилить такую спарринг-противницу, как Древнейшая.

Выйдя из спальни, она прислонилась к закрытой двери и прикоснулась к вискам кончиками безымянных пальцев. Безумная ночь, перешедшая в безумное утро, медленно, но верно перетекала в не менее безумный день. Краем сознания она понимала, что ей просто необходимо прилечь хотя бы на пару часов, что она уже почти сутки провела на ногах, что после таких переживаний рано или поздно произойдет неизбежный "откат". И тогда, как бы ей не хотелось обратного, она окажется практически бесполезной для Иллирии. Что хорошего в сломавшейся супер-девочке?

Но она знала, что не сможет уснуть, пока не прояснит кое-каких вопросов с Древнейшей. Эта Ледышка заинтриговала Баффи. Конечно, она хотела быть честной с самой собой – ей действительно безумно хотелось узнать, что связывало Спайка и это могущественное существо. Но кроме этого она была не прочь расспросить ее о его жизни в Л.А., и почему он не дал о себе знать. Она не была уверена, что Иллирия может дать достаточно подробные ответы на все ее вопросы, но от него самого она, возможно, не получит даже и этого. Он как всегда отшутится или просто промолчит. Ей же хотелось знать.

Кроме того, хотя у нее редко случались порывы поучаствовать в общем исследовании, Баффи была любопытна. От нее не укрылось странное молчаливое противостояние Бессмертного и Древнейшей, и девушка готова была спорить на лимит своей кредитки, что эти двое знакомы уже давно. Напряжение, повисшее между ними, когда она оставила их, было таким явным и ощутимым, что истолковать его не составило для Баффи большого труда. Старые враги. Истребительница не сомневалась, что они могли бы рассказать много интересного друг о друге. Вопрос был в том, как заставить их разговориться.

Не придумав ничего конкретного, Баффи решила для начала посмотреть, как неожиданные гости устроились в ее апартаментах, не убили ли они еще друг друга, и можно ли уже начать задавать вопросы. По дороге в гостиную она улыбнулась, удивляясь про себя, как Спайк умудрился влипнуть в очередную авантюру, да еще и ее втянуть в это дело, даже находясь в бессознательном состоянии. У него определенно был талант притягивать к себе неприятности.

Уже на входе в гостиную на нее обрушились леденящие кровь и совершенно очевидно нечеловеческие вопли и хрипы. Баффи поморщилась, но оценила деликатность двух бессмертных существ, которые приглушили звук настолько, что за пределами комнаты его практически не было слышно. Сами существа встретили ее: он - задумчивым взглядом, она - едва заметным кивком, без отрыва от ответственной миссии по уничтожению всего шевелящегося на экране телевизора.

Баффи с удовлетворением отметила, что напряжение между этими двумя явно спало. Об этом красноречиво говорила поза Бессмертного, который, лениво развалившись на подушках дивана, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за ходом игры Древнейшей. Шестое истребительское чувство подсказывало ей, что до окончательного перемирия этим двоим еще далеко, но и до смертоубийства дело уже вряд ли дойдет. Что-то произошло за время ее отсутствия. Что-то качественно изменившее их отношение друг к другу. Знать бы только, что именно.

Попытавшись придать своему голосу как можно больше авторитета, она обратилась к Иллирии:  
\- Мне кажется, сейчас самое время рассказать нам, что происходит. Каким образом Спайку удалось спастись, что он все это время делал в Лос-Анджелесе, почему он в таком состоянии и от кого, в конце концов, вы убегаете?  
Древнейшая не прекратила играть даже на секунду, лишь совершенно спокойно бросила в сторону стоящей перед ней Истребительницы:  
\- Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться, смертная. Даже, если ты - Избранная...  
Она сделала короткую паузу, чтобы убить монстра на экране, о чем присутствующим стало известно по душераздирающим воплям и следующим за ними музыкальным трелям полученных бонусов, и закончила с мрачным удовлетворением в голосе:  
\- Даже, если ты - его возлюбленная.

Заметив, как Баффи начала постепенно багроветь, Кощей решил, что это нехороший знак и поспешил вмешаться:  
\- Но, Иллирия, как Баффи сможет помочь тебе и этому вампиру, если она не будет иметь ни малейшего представления, во что конкретно вы ... Баффи, ты не подскажешь, слово "вляпались" будет подходящим для описания данной ситуации?  
Истребительница мрачно кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. И вообще она старалась даже не шевелиться, чтобы не спровоцировать себя на попытку удушения Иллирии. Ведь как это просто... Шаг, другой, еще один маленький шажок, руки обхватывают бледно голубую шею Древнейшей и сжимают, сжимают, сжимают... Баффи с трудом отогнала заманчивую картинку, вспомнив, чем закончились ее попытки напасть на Иллирию этой ночью на кладбище.

Воспользовавшись тишиной и удивительно спокойной реакцией Баффи, Бессмертный продолжал тихим голосом уговаривать Древнейшую. Судя по тому, что Ледышка в итоге склонила голову в согласии, ему удалось добиться успеха. Бессмертный же в свою очередь был несказанно рад, что мирные переговоры удались - ему совершенно не хотелось сразу после того, как они договорились о перемирии прибегать к грубой силе, пусть даже и магической.

Пока Иллирия с несколько раздосадованным выражением на надменном лице отключала игру, Баффи села в кресло рядом с диваном, с которого, по-старчески кряхтя, поднялся Бессмертный и направился к ее мини-бару. Покопавшись в его содержимом, он мужчина извлек оттуда старую бутылку виски, которую Баффи держала там на случай, если он заскочит в гости, и пару стаканов. Сунув один из них в руки Истребительницы, со словами: "Вот увидишь, тебе это понадобится", он от души плеснул туда золотисто-янтарную жидкость. Та довольно скептически измерила взглядом глубину стакана, но ничего не сказала. Ее не оставляло ощущение, что задолго до окончания истории Иллирии ей, возможно, придется осушить не одну такую порцию.

По мере того, как история Древнейшей развивалась в хронологическом порядке с момента появления Спайка в офисе Ангела, стакан в руках Баффи и в самом деле быстро пустел. Бессмертный же, слушая в пол-уха, ловил момент, когда Истребительнице понадобится очередная добавка универсального стрессоснимателя. Лицо девушки покрывала смертельная бледность, и он надеялся привести ее как можно в более недееспособное состояние к тому моменту, как чувства, переполняющие ее, наконец, найдут выход. Что ни говори, а пиналась Истребительница действительно больно.

Баффи слушала рассказ о событиях последнего года с изрядной долей грусти. Ей, как и остальным членам нового Совета Наблюдателей, было прекрасно известно, что Ангел в очередной раз принял решение, которого от него никто не ожидал. Принимая во внимание историю извечного противостояния между двумя вампирами, она могла понять, почему Ангел не позвонил ей, чтобы рассказать о Спайке. Хотя и с трудом, но она могла найти оправдание и Спайку, когда он не захотел, чтобы она узнала о его возвращении в мир живых бесплотным призраком. Он был прав, это знание было бы больнее незнания, во много крат больнее. И горше. Видеть его и не быть способной прикоснуться к нему, потому что каждый раз, когда бы она попыталась это сделать, ее пальцы погружались бы беспрепятственно в его иллюзорную плоть, казавшуюся внешне такой обманчиво-реальной; сгорать от желания впиться в его губы жадным истосковавшимся по нему поцелуем, но вместо этого отчаянно кусать собственные губы, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся из глубины обожженной множеством потерь души рыдания. Наверное, для самого вампира время, проведенное в таком состоянии, было настоящей пыткой.

Баффи зябко передернула плечами, представив его одиночество среди людей, которые были ему совершенно чужими, да и Ангел вряд ли был по отношению к нему образцом гостеприимного хозяина. Конечно, и она сама, и ее команда в какой-то мере приняли вампира в свои ряды лишь в последние дни перед его смертью, да и то, если быть до конца честной, с кучей всевозможных оговорок.

Когда потрепанный желтый автобус увозил ее, Скуби и оставшихся в живых истребительниц, Баффи думала о вампире, которого они оставляют позади. Воспоминания вызвали приступ жгучего стыда. За себя и за них. Она не могла смотреть в глаза Джайлзу и Робину. Для нее эти люди навсегда останутся предателями. Как бы ни сложилась ее дальнейшая жизнь, червячок сомнения теперь всегда будет подтачивать ее отношение к этим двум мужчинам. То же относилось и к Фейт. Эта женщина пыталась отнять у нее Спайка. Но, по крайней мере, сестра по оружию не скрывала своих намерений, сразу оценив привлекательность вампира, и, прикинув его выносливость, чуть ли не выскакивала из своей одежды в его присутствии, заранее предвкушая и облизываясь.

И не имеет значения, что все считали Спайка на тот момент ее домашней зверушкой, ручным вампиром, который готов есть из ее рук, а значит, им можно было распоряжаться так, как им вздумается. Не имеет значения, что она сама в то время смотрела на него скорее как на собственность, равного ей по силе бойца, единственного в ее команде, на кого она могла положиться, зная, что, чтобы ни случилось, он всегда будет на ее стороне. Не важно, что она, встречаясь на каждом шагу с подозрительными взглядами друзей, в которых читался немой вопрос: "Спит она со Спайком снова или все же нет", изо всех сил душила собственные чувства к нему, позволив страхам и неуверенности взять верх. Важным было то, что он все это видел и понимал, и старательно подыгрывал им и их жалким попыткам распространить на него коллективный авторитет. Он оставался предан только ей, но как друг, а не верный пес. И от этого было стыдно вдвойне. От собственной слепоты.

Однако, как бы запутанно и напряженно не сложились отношения между Спайком и Скубби, они все же хорошо знали, что друг от друга можно ожидать и, соответственно, как себя вести. Иными словами, они были своими. Баффи сильно сомневалась в радушии и хорошем отношении команды Ангела к ее вампиру. И у них были на то веские причины. И все же...

Все ее внимание было сосредоточено на Иллирии, которая с бесстрастностью автомата выдавала один выводящий из равновесия факт за другим, но это не помешало ей заметить, что Бессмертный, отбросив маску безразличия, с интересом слушает рассказ. Конечно, для него это было все равно, что смотреть интересный сериал с середины сезона, но, судя по его виду, он изо всех сил старался систематизировать полученные факты в более-менее полную картину произошедшего.

"Ха! - с горьким ехидством подумала Баффи, - Если ему поведать с самого начала о том сумасшедшем доме, в который мы со Спайком превратили наши жизни за последние четыре года, то он просто не поверит. Скажет, что двоим просто не по силам настолько запутать отношения, что для того, чтобы выпутаться из кошмара, проще умереть. Нет, дорогой Бессмертный, мы со Спайком уникальны в нашем сумасшествии и просто не поддаемся нормальной систематизации. Взять хотя бы тот факт, что на простой вопрос: “А какого черта вам это было надо?”, вы получите ответ: “А черт его знает!"

В тот же момент она с легкой паникой поняла, что пропустила часть рассказа, и, опасаясь дергать Древнейшую с просьбой повторить, что она только что сказала, вновь обратилась в слух. К ее облегчению, она пропустила лишь собственные комментарии Древнейшей по поводу безобразия, которое творилось в офисе "ВиХ" в прошедший Хеллоуин.

Баффи даже похихикала над описанием жизнерадостного Спайка. Смеялась она до тех пор, пока ей в голову не пришла грустная мысль, что последний и единственный раз в жизни она видела его таким много лет назад, в день их мистической помолвки. Она вновь хлебнула странным образом неубывающей жидкости из стакана в ее руке, немедленно растекшейся живым огнем по ее гортани, и прыснула со смеху, услышав о том, что мистическая помолвка на поверку все же лучше мистической сексуальной горячки. По крайней мере, они со Спайком так ни разу и... Зато Ангел - да. И не раз.

Бессмертный с удивлением увидел, как до этого момента спокойно сидящая на месте Баффи, по щекам которой успел разлиться легкий румянец, замахала в воздухе свободной от стакана рукой, обрывая Иллирию на полуслове:  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Это же Ангел! Ему нельзя заниматься сексом!  
\- А в чем проблема? - не понял он. - Ангел дал обет воздержания?  
\- В каком-то смысле... - начала было Баффи, но Иллирия ее опередила:  
\- Смертная...  
\- Баффи, - скрипнула зубами Истребительница, за что удостоилась пристального взгляда Древнейшей.  
\- Баффи, - поправилась в итоге Иллирия, - имеет в виду мистический ошейник Ангела.  
\- О, - только и смог вымолвить Кощей, живо представивший на шее у Ангела кожаный, утыканный шипами ошейник из тех, что используются для усиления сексуальных фантазий. Его смущало только слово "магический".

Прежде чем он успел задать заведомо глупый вопрос, его спасла Баффи:  
\- Она имеет в виду, проклятие, которое румынские цыгане наложили на него. Если Ангел испытает момент истинного счастья, в его случае - оргазм, то он лишается души. Кстати, эту самую душу вернули ему те же цыгане.  
\- У вас, людей, странная система бонусов, - сочла своим долгом прокомментировать последние слова Иллирия.  
\- Хм, оригинально, - усмехнулся Бессмертный, - какие затейники эти ребята. Просто, но со вкусом. А откуда ты знаешь об этом проклятии в таких подробностях?  
Баффи покраснела.  
\- Понятно, - протянул мужчина. - Проверяли на собственном опыте?  
Баффи покраснела еще больше.

\- Надеюсь, после прошлогоднего... хм... очередного лишения, вы смогли вернуть его душу на место? - поинтересовался он, оборачиваясь к Древнейшей.  
\- Это не понадобилось, - ответила та. - Ангел так и остался Ангелом, не смотря на внушительное даже для вампира количество достижений высшего наслаждения.  
Судя по тому, как она это сказала, Древнейшая сильно сомневалась, стоит ли физическое наслаждение считать высшим. Скорее всего она уже где-то слышала эту фразу и теперь использовала в качестве оборота речи.  
Последовала немая сцена - Баффи, разом потерявшая дар речи, пыталась осмыслить сказанное, а Бессмертный, казалось, нашел что-то невероятно интересное на дне своего стакана с виски. Во всяком случае, его пристальный взгляд надолго замер, вглядываясь в его глубину.

Баффи бы сильно удивилась, если бы знала, насколько сидящий рядом с ней мужчина в действительности хорошо осведомлен о том, что происходило с ее жизнью с момента появления в ней Спайка. Что на самом деле сильно озадачило Кощея, так это то, что он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как сложилась судьба Ангелуса после того, как он выдворил его вместе с семьей из Рима. Он упустил из виду старшего вампира, поскольку его интересовал только Спайк.

Приставленные к голубоглазому вампиру соглядатаи Бессмертного исправно сообщали ему о передвижениях Спайка, а также обо всех более-менее важных событиях его нежизни. Так, к примеру, в 1977 году Бессмертный получил срочную депешу от одного из своих людей, в которой сообщалось, что Спайк записал на свой счет вторую Истребительницу. А несколькими годами позже ему пришлось поставить на уши едва ли не весь штат своих агентов в Чехии, чтобы помочь неугомонному парню избежать незавидной участи быть растерзанным разъяренной толпой в Праге. И проделать это нужно было незаметно для объекта слежки, с чем, к слову, его ребята превосходно справились.

Правда, Спайк прекрасно обошелся бы и собственными силами, будь он один. Но у него на руках оказалась израненная вампиресса, которую этот мальчишка ни в какую не хотел бросить на произвол судьбы. Однако чешский переполох закончился благополучно для блондина, и Бессмертный расслабился. К слову сказать, когда Кощею впервые показали, вот что вампир превратил свою роскошную шевелюру, его едва не хватил удар от такой радикальной смены внешности. Период блаженного спокойствия продолжался недолго, потому что буквально через пару месяцев Спайка заметили в окрестностях Саннидейла, где по последним данным проживала Истребительница.

В тот вечер Бессмертный, до глубины души уязвленный упорными попытками своеобразного суицида со стороны молодого вампира, отозвал своих людей назад. Действительно, какой смысл опекать того, кто сам при первой же возможности с радостью сует голову в очередную петлю. Как блондин до сих пор не нарвался на острие деревянного кола, оставалось для Кощея загадкой. Его люди просто не поспевали за вампиром, у которого энергия била через край, и которого мотало по всей планете в ритме Броуновского движения.

Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем Бессмертный остыл настолько, чтобы вновь заинтересоваться судьбой Спайка. Он ждал отчета с тяжелым сердцем, втайне уверенный, что вампир уже давно стал историей, и безумно обрадовался, когда оказалось, что тот все еще находится в Саннидейле и даже в какой-то мере сработался с Истребительницей. Кощей вчитывался в мелкие частые строчки пухлой папки, вместившей в себя события последних пяти лет, и обзывал себя дураком.

Какого черта он снял своих агентов? Скольких неприятностей можно было избежать! Безумное количество возможностей без помех забрать вампира к себе упущено! Его голубоглазому мальчику досталось гораздо больнее, чем это было необходимо. И как, интересно, он сейчас? Правильно ли срослись его кости после тяжелого перелома позвоночника? Как посмели эти инициативные ублюдки отдать его подопечного для экспериментов своим коновалам? Не отразится ли эта операция на его мозге позже в виде скрытых до поры до времени последствий, не считая электронного чипа? Да что вообще эта девчонка-Истребительница себе позволяет! Как она смеет? Кто дал ей право так обращаться с потомком Аурелиса? Да и еще эта ее удручающая привычка возвращаться из мертвых...

О! Как он бушевал! Его личная охрана в те долгие предрассветные часы боялась даже дышать, чтобы не привлечь внимания к тем укромным углам, в которых она попряталась в надежде пережить эту вспышку бешеного гнева их господина, чтобы позже с трепетом и почтением, как страшную сказку, рассказывать детям и внукам о том, какой страшной участи они избежали. Бессмертный оценил их смекалку, даже похвалив, позже, за хорошо сработавшие инстинкты самосохранения. С него с лихвой хватило и одного суицидального одержимого, который целенаправленно собирал на свою пергидрольную макушку все несчастия мира, чтобы беспокоиться еще о благополучии своей собственной охраны.

Когда же Кощей остыл, то приказал начальнику своей тайной службы выделить команду из лучших людей для немедленной отправки в Саннидейл. Трезво рассудив, что если Спайк каким-то непостижимым образом сумел выжить после передряг, подробно описанных в отчете, то вполне справится и дальше, Бессмертный все же не желал больше жить в режиме информационного вакуума. Да и ему будет поспокойнее, зная, что теперь вампира 24 часа в сутки не выпускают из поля зрения его агенты. "На всякий пожарный случай”, - довольно пробормотал он в то утро, ложась, наконец, спать после того, как все распоряжения были сделаны, возможные ситуации, требующие вмешательства его агентов, оговорены, а уборщики начали вывозить из особняка остатки некогда богатой обстановки, от которой остались лишь осколки фарфора, стекла и витражей и не поддающиеся реставрации обломки меблировки.

Как в последствии оказалось, идея послать в Саннидейл своих полевых агентов пришла ему как нельзя во время. Не прошло и двух месяцев, как на них обрушилось нежданное счастье в лице избитого до неузнаваемости вампира, которого они обнаружили в аллее на задворках полицейского участка буквально за считанные минуты до восхода солнца. Спайку необыкновенно повезло, что командир группы, расставляя дневную смену оперативников на посты наружного наблюдения, решил проверить подозрительную подворотню, из которой их объект не появлялся уже несколько часов. С одной стороны, он просто мог засидеться в межпространственном притоне, вход в который скрывался за одним из мусорных контейнеров. С другой, зная неугомонность вампира, вполне логичным было предположить, что с ним опять случилось что-нибудь очень неприятное, и командир даже не пытался представить себе реакцию хозяина на плохие новости.

Уже выходя из склепа, который служил белобрысому вампиру домом, и куда они доставили его, так и не пришедшего в сознание, командира прошиб холодный пот от запоздалого осознания, на каком остром лезвии он балансировал этой ночью. Опоздай он на каких-нибудь четверть часа, и, вместо очередного доклада, Бессмертный получил бы ценную бандероль, с пеплом в качестве ее содержимого. Рефлекторно оглянувшись, чтобы удостовериться в том, что вампир все еще лежит там, куда они его положили - на одном из саркофагов, находящихся в склепе, - командир искренне пожалел о невозможности спеленать его по рукам и ногам и сдать на хранение в какой-нибудь крупный банк с надежными сейфами лет эдак на двадцать. Этого срока ему вполне хватило бы до выхода на пенсию, а там пусть его преемник мучается.

Однако он не был бы командиром элитного подразделения полевых агентов Бессмертного, если бы позволил себе подобные малодушные игры воображения. Поэтому он решительно закрыл за собой дверь и пошел догонять своих товарищей, которые уже успели отойти на приличное расстояние. Нет худа без добра - им предстояла пара спокойных денечков, которые можно будет провести в твердой уверенности, что их подопечный не покинет своего дома.

Позже, когда Кощей ознакомился с содержанием отчета об этом происшествии, он задал вытянувшемуся перед ним в струнку начальнику тайной службы всего один вопрос: "Где была в ту ночь Истребительница?"  
Ответ совпал с его подозрениями, но на этот раз он сдержал себя, лишь глубокомысленно протянув лаконичное: "Ага..." Знаком руки отпустив служаку, он задумался. К тому времени он уже был в курсе нелепой влюбленности Спайка в эту девушку, и теперь ему нужно было принять решение, вмешаться в развитие событий и прекратить этот удручающий фарс, который не принес ничего хорошего его мальчику, или довериться воле провидения.

Итогом той ночи стала целая батарея пустых бутылок из-под "Кьянти", выстроившаяся рядом с его креслом, и тяжелое решение оставить все, как есть. Ему бы не составило ни малейшего труда отдать приказ об уничтожении девушки. Единственное, что его останавливало - полная непредсказуемость реакции вампира на ее окончательную смерть. После этого события в Саннидейле пошли под откос. Он читал отчеты агентов, и его не оставляло предчувствие, что ничем хорошим это не закончится.

Развязка наступила спокойным майским вечером, когда при одном взгляде на лицо Паоло, начальника тайной службы, пришедшего к нему с докладом, Бессмертный понял, что тот пришел с плохими вестями. Бегло пробежав глазами страницы доклада, он с замирающим сердцем вчитался в последние строки и немного успокоился - Спайк был жив. Да, вампир ушел от слежки, неожиданно покинув город, но он был жив. Теперь, когда его сердце перестало оглушительно биться, отдаваясь глухим рокотом в барабанных перепонках, он мог спокойно ознакомиться с докладом, но уже на середине раздраженно смял его и швырнул в ярко полыхающее пламя в камине:  
\- Черт!  
Паоло подобрался, готовясь к головомойке.  
\- Неужели вы ничего не могли сделать?  
Служака хмыкнул:  
\- А чем мы могли в подобной ситуации ему помочь? Предложить подержать ее?  
\- Не юродствуйте, Паоло. - поморщившись, одернул его Кощей. - Вполне хватило бы хорошей дозы транквилизаторов, чтобы успокоить его хотя бы до утра, а там он бы уже достаточно остыл, чтобы не наделать глупостей.  
\- Вы сами приказали нам не вмешиваться в их отношения, если не будет прямой угрозы существованию вампира.  
\- А разъяренная Истребительница по вашему не представляет достаточной угрозы? - не удержавшись, съязвил Бессмертный.

Паоло замялся, искоса посматривая на догорающий в камине отчет:  
\- Ситуация вышла из-под нашего контроля за считанные секунды, к тому же вампир в тот момент находился в доме девушки. Мы бы в любом случае не успели вмешаться.  
Бессмертный устало вздохнул:  
\- Но хоть какие то меры были вами приняты? Помнится, мы с вами обсуждали план действий отряда, на случай, если девушка проявит враждебные намерения.  
\- Снайпер держал ее на мушке на протяжении всего инцидента. Мы разработали варианты для каждого помещения в ее доме - кухня, гостиная, обе спальни, комната сестры, чердак, две ванные комнаты и подвал. Отдельные сценарии для прилегающей территории. В данном случае снайпер использовал Sako TRG-42, оборудованную теплоулавливающим прицелом и экспериментальным глушителем. Глушитель уже успел неплохо себя зарекомендовать в ситуациях, когда требуется сделать больше пяти выстрелов. Мы не хотели рисковать - прежде чем глушитель разнесло, он бы выдержал до двадцати. Прекрасная разработка!  
Хмыканье собеседника дало ему понять, что он отклонился от темы, и Паоло закончил:  
\- Вампир был в полной безопасности.

\- Амуниция? - поинтересовался Кощей бесцветным голосом.  
\- Разрывной патрон, содержащий токсин, мгновенно поступающий в кровопоток. Смерть наступает через две с половиной секунды после поражения цели. В виду отсутствия окон в помещении нам пришлось использовать пули с двойной оболочкой, микродатчиком плотности и утяжеленным наконечником... - он замялся и извиняющимся голосом закончил, - отсюда и крупный калибр винтовки.  
\- Ясно, а то я уже было подумал вы охоту на слона просчитывали, а не банальное убийство Истребительницы.  
\- Банальное, то оно банальное, - не согласился начальник тайной службы, - но обычно мы все же занимаемся подобными вещами по заказу Совета Наблюдателей. Цель выводится ими в удобное для НАС время на выбранную НАМИ позицию вдалеке от жилых кварталов. Но вот так в наглую угрохать Истребительницу без санкции Совета в ее собственном доме...  
Хищная холодная улыбка появилась на губах Бессмертного:  
\- Вы правы, провернуть такое дельце способны только мои люди и только с моей санкции.

Он задумчиво побарабанил по столу пальцами:  
\- Ладно, друг мой, считайте, что прибавку к жалованию вы сегодня заслужили. Кстати, какую характеристику вы могли бы дать командиру полевого отряда в Саннидейле.  
Начальник тайной службы заметно расслабился - его тело перетекло из неосознанной стойки "смирно" в положение "вольно" - если когда-нибудь интерес его господина к белобрысому вампиру иссякнет, он, Паоло, лично свернет этому кровососу шею в отместку за испорченные нервы в целом и за сегодняшний вечер в частности.

\- Юрген Фишер, 1965 года рождения, урожденный немец, старая гвардия, отставной «КСК», на его счету около сорока успешно проведенных нами операций, инициативен, способен к принятию быстрых решений в экстремальных условиях, прирожденный лидер. Характер легкий, уживчивый, неприхотлив, не женат, детей нет. В дополнение к военному образованию получил степень доктора медицинских наук по психологии и степень доктора исторических наук. Интересующими областями выбрал военную медицину и древнюю Мессопотамию. Результаты его исследований одобрительно расцениваются специалистами. - перечислил он положительные стороны своего подчиненного. - К негативу можно отнести излишнюю религиозность, впрочем, до конфликтов дело не доходит.  
Он замолчал, терпеливо дожидаясь реакции господина, и удивляясь про себя, что так заинтересовало того в рядовом командире.

Следующий вопрос был неожиданным:  
\- Как бы вы отнеслись к его кандидатуре на пост вашего преемника? Если не ошибаюсь, через пять лет вы выходите в отставку? Чтобы подготовить вам достойную замену потребуется немало времени. И, кроме того, мне нравится талант этого человека оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время. Таких людей нужно всячески поощрять.  
\- Я еще не думал над этим вопросом, - признался начальник тайной службы, покусывая нижнюю губу. - Однако ничего не имею против кандидатуры Юргена. Думаю, он вполне в состоянии возглавить службу.  
Пауза, повисшая в комнате, затянулась. Бессмертный, казалось, был целиком поглощен пляской язычков пламени в камине, и Паоло решился спросить:  
\- У вас будут новые приказы?  
Худощавый мужчина в кресле встрепенулся:  
\- А? Да, Паоло. Приказ один - найдите Спайка. А когда найдете, продолжайте скрытое наблюдение. Схема - по аналогии с Саннидейлом. Не вмешивайтесь ни во что, кроме заведомо летальных ситуаций. На этом все.  
Начальник тайной службы кивнул и пошел к выходу. Он уже взялся за ручку двери, когда Бессмертный окликнул его:  
\- Поручите это группе Фишера. Пусть это задание и станет проверкой, достоин ли он столь высокой позиции в структуре моей организации.  
Паоло еще раз почтительно кивнул и вышел, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

Фишер нашел Спайка через два месяца в сердце Африки.

Его отряд наткнулся на тело вампира глубоко под землей, в пещере, к входу в которую им пришлось пробиваться практически с боем, так как жители расположенной неподалеку деревеньки оказались против такого частого паломничества к их святыне. Осматривая ожоги и кровоподтеки, почти полностью покрывающие торс вампира, Юрген в сердцах сплюнул на каменный пол - похоже для него становится старой доброй традицией натыкаться на вампира, когда последний находится исключительно в состоянии крайней потрепанности.

Ситуация не вписывалась ни в один из разработанных сценариев, поэтому Юргену предстояло самостоятельно решать, что делать с вампиром. Ему не хотелось подниматься наверх, чтобы затребовать по радиосвязи новые инструкции, потому что в этом случае кому-то из его ребят придется остаться внизу с телом вампира. Фишер, как командир группы, нес персональную ответственность за своих оперативников и, проведя в пещере от силы пять минут, мог с твердой уверенностью сказать, что ему здесь не нравилось. Все его чувства кричали об опасности, а оперативник, который не прислушивается к своей интуиции - мертвый оперативник. Что-то подсказывало Юргену, что оставшихся здесь в одиночестве членов его группы можно будет сразу записывать в список пропавших без вести.

Он отдал приказ возвращаться на поверхность, которому оперативники подчинились с радостью. Им тоже было неуютно в пещере. Вампира, устроив его со всеми предосторожностями на связанных вместе куртках, они забрали с собой. Солнце едва зашло за горизонт, когда они, наконец, показались на поверхности. Повсюду окрест виднелись костры, разведенные местными жителями, которые, вопреки ожиданиям, так и не разошлись по домам. Тут и там в зарослях колючего кустарника мелькали гибкие фигуры с зажженными факелами.

Один из них заметил группу, вышедшую из черного зева входа в пещеру, и что-то пронзительно закричал остальным. Вскоре к Юргену, безошибочно определив в нем лидера отряда, подошли старейшины деревни. В группе не было лингвиста, а амулеты, позволявшие преодолевать языковой барьер их многонационального отряда, настраивались индивидуально для каждого оперативника и поэтому оказались бесполезными в данной ситуации. И все же из яростных жестов туземцев и без переводчика можно было понять, что пришельцам позволено мирно покинуть долину при условии, что вампир останется. “Он - жертва. Жертва всегда остается в пещере. Никто еще не вышел оттуда. Это - закон. Белые люди должны чтить закон и оставить богу пещеры его жертву. Иначе - смерть пришельцам.” - объяснял ему старый, высохший от времени шаман...

Ветер бил Юргену в лицо, когда он, уже сидя в вертолете, смотрел на проносящийся под ним едва различимый в сгущающейся тьме однообразный пейзаж каменистой пустыни...

...Один из его ребят, пока он заговаривал зубы туземцам, попросил поддержки. И помощь пришла. Два окрашенных в защитный песочный цвет военных вертолета. Судя по контуру, это были давно списанные из армии ветераны, которые теперь исправно несли службу людям Бессмертного в этой части земного шара. Неожиданно возникнув из сгустившихся сумерек, они с оглушительным ревом пронеслись над лагерем местных жителей. Быстрыми тенями они кружили над застывшими участниками противостояния, оглушая туземцев беспрерывным стрекотом винтов, одним своим видом нагнетая панику. Юрген успел подумать, что еще пара секунд и местные жители отступят, и тогда можно будет провести бескровную эвакуацию.

В этот момент грянули станковые пулеметы.

Вокруг его группы разверзся кромешный ад - полуобнаженные люди метались по лагерю, пытаясь найти укрытие от безжалостных кусочков раскаленного свинца, обрушившихся на них с неба, воздух наполнился запахом гари, криками умирающих и искалеченных. Огонь костров перекинулся на заросли кустарника, в котором пытались найти спасение туземцы, и к запаху гари в воздухе примешался смрад паленого мяса...

...На глаза навернулись яростные слезы. Ветер, врывающийся в открытый с боков салон вертолета, сорвал их и унес прочь. Дань обуреваемой вечной жаждой пустыне. Этим вечером они напоили ее свежей кровью. Несмотря на наушники, защищающие уши от шума, до него донесся чей-то смех. Стрелки. Обсуждают охоту.

Микрофон интеркома все еще был включен, позволяя ему одностороннюю связь с его людьми, и он отдал короткий приказ части отряда, находящейся на другом вертолете: "Группа, делай как я!" Серия выстрелов. Аккуратных, быстрых, точных. Каждая пуля нашла свою цель. Два коротких злых толчка, и мертвые тела исчезли во тьме за бортом. Краем глаза он увидел смазанные тени, отделившиеся от летящего рядом вертолета. Раз. Два. Все правильно. Приказ выполнен, командир. Два стрелка на каждый борт. Четыре не поддающихся опознанию тела без документов, денег, в камуфляже и со стандартным набором наемников на поясах. Их собственная жертва за пролитую кровь...

...Отважиться стрелять внутри движущегося воздушно-транспортного средства может или полный идиот или профессионал. Фишер и его люди были профессионалами высочайшего класса. Возможно, лучшие в мире. Позже будут расширенные от ужаса глаза пилотов, короткий злой доклад Паоло о происшествии и безуспешные попытки отмыть кровь с рук. Только на его руках не будет крови, лишь чувство, что они по локоть вымазаны в этой липкой темно-багровой субстанции. Будет тихий мат украинца Степана и заунывное пение каких-то молитв китайца Чена, беспрерывное "...@#%$... @#%$... @#%$..." австралийца Нильса и тяжелое молчание остальных оперативников. Ровный гул транспортного самолета, уносящего их на другой конец земного шара, в далекий Стамбул, и приглушенные голоса медиков, обступивших вампира, за которого им пришлось заплатить такую высокую цену, тоже будут позже...

...Тогда же был только ветер пустыни, швыряющий Юргену в лицо мелкие песчинки и уносящий прочь горькие злые слезы.

Сухой язык доклада облек боль Фишера в безличные данные о потерях, раненными и убитыми, количестве израсходованных боеприпасов и топлива, затратах на питание, жилье и снаряжение. Юрген пошел на повышение, а новым командиром группы назначили Степана Чуйко. Бессмертный приказал группе Степана, не афишируя своего присутствия и не привлекая внимания властей, развернуть полевой штаб в Стамбуле. Там, в пустом и с виду заброшенном доме в квартале городской бедноты, Спайк в первый раз пришел в сознание.

И когда это произошло, стало ясно, что вампир не в себе. Он был беспокоен, разговаривал с невидимыми собеседниками, время от времени впадал в ярость без видимой причины или, наоборот, замыкался в себе и часами сидел без движения, уставившись сухими глазами в одну точку. Он совершенно не обращал внимания на присутствие незнакомых ему людей даже, когда им приходилось надевать на него смирительную рубашку, чтобы он не выдернул из своих вен иглы капельниц, по которым свежая донорская кровь поступала в его тело. К этим мерам пришлось прибегнуть, когда они отчаялись накормить погибающего от истощения вампира. Он наотрез отказывался пить кровь. Его глаза наполнялись слезами и ужасом, стоило вампиру увидеть содержимое предлагаемых ему кружек.

Ситуация слегка улучшилась после того, как однажды ночью по недосмотру несущих вахту оперативников вампир стал свидетелем убийства какой-то бродяжки. Ее тело было обнаружено властями позже, уже днем, и штаб пришлось срочно переносить в присмотренный заранее в качестве запасного варианта небольшой особняк, который находился непосредственно за чертой города. Вампир был настолько возбужден, что оперативникам пришлось накачать его снотворным, чтобы без проблем перевезти его в новое убежище. Когда же Спайк пришел в себя, то удивил всех, потянувшись за предложенной ему скорее для проформы кровью и выпив ее без остатка. Из его безумного бормотания можно бы различить отдельные слова: "Должен... кровь... снова сильным... помощь... Баффи..."

С того дня дела пошли на лад. Как только отпала необходимость связывать вампира для очередного внутривенного кормления, он начал стремительно наращивать потерянную мышечную массу. Уже через неделю вместо живого скелета перед полевыми оперативниками Бессмертного сидел худощавый, хорошо сложенный мужчина с копной темных неухоженных спутанных волос со следами пергидроля, пронзительными небесно-голубыми глазами и такими скулами, что любая фотомодель удавилась бы от зависти. И этому мужчине была катастрофически нужна новая одежда вместо джинс, превратившихся в жалкие лохмотья неопределенного цвета и составлявших все его одеяние с тех пор, когда группа Фишера нашла его в африканской пещере.

К общему облегчению вампир не имел ничего против душа и с наслаждением смыл с себя грязь тех недель, которые он провел в совершеннейшем безумии. Также одобрительно была воспринята новая чистая одежда. Нильс, которого, как самого маленького и худощавого из команды, послали за покупками для вампира, не мудрствуя особо, купил ему дешевый черный джинсовый костюм, добавив к нему черную же рубашку, простые кожаные ботинки и кое-что из нижнего белья. Когда это не отличающееся разнообразием цвета богатство оказалось на вампире, он, к всеобщему удивлению, стал казаться выше, сильнее и злее, чем это было в действительности. Преображение было настолько заметным, что оперативники простояли бы еще долго, оценивающе рассматривая Спайка и цокая языками, но тот внезапно смутился и ретировался в темный угол, где уже собрались вечерние тени.

На следующий день ободренным вчерашним прогрессом агентам буквально не терпелось привести Спайка окончательно в божеский вид. Однако когда они попробовали подстричь его отросшие и растрепанные волосы, он трансформировался в демоническую ипостась и угрожающим рыком, перемежающемся щелканьем внушительных клыков, дал понять всем смельчакам, вооруженным ножницами, что без боя не дастся. В конце концов, Степан плюнул в сердцах и приказал оставить вампира в покое: “Нехай ходить волохатий та патлатий, дідько цього вампіряку задери!”

Ничто не предвещало неприятностей - дни летели спокойно, и вампир не доставлял оперативникам особых проблем. Как показали дальнейшие события, это было всего лишь затишье перед бурей, которое длилось еще около недели, пока однажды утром особняк не загудел, словно растревоженный улей. Оперативники методично обшаривали старое обветшалое здание от крыши до подвала, а когда поиски не дали результатов, перенесли их на улицы города. Остаток дня и всю ночь злые, усталые агенты прочесывали город вдоль и поперек. На следующее утро, когда поиски так ничего и не дали, Степан, внутренне содрогаясь, отправил в Италию донесение, общий смысл которого сводился к двум словам: "Спайк сбежал".

Получив послание Бессмертный, даже не стал утруждать себя тем, чтобы сделать вид, что эта новость его удивила. Похоже, с этим вампиром, он вообще скоро разучится удивляться чему-либо. Как сумасшедшему вампиру, который большую часть суток общался с невидимыми собеседниками, удалось уйти незамеченным из дома, переполненного его агентами - сплошь бывшими спецназовцами, - было выше понимания Кощея. Решив не зацикливаться на вопросах, на которые у него заведомо не было ответов, Бессмертный прикинул, куда мог направиться вампир, и пришел к выводу, что, если и было на земле место, куда Спайк упорно возвращался уже много лет, то это был Саннидейл.

Он отозвал отряд из Стамбула и отправил его обратно в Саннидейл. Степан зря волновался. Бессмертный примерно представлял себе возможности Спайка и не собирался устраивать своим людям ненужные головомойки, особенно, если они теперь в лепешку расшибутся, чтобы доказать хозяину, что не зря получают свои высокие оклады. И он не ошибся. Оперативники Чуйко нашли вампира в подвале заново отстроенной (после того, как несколько лет назад там порезвилась Истребительница, отмечая с друзьями окончание школы, здание лежало в руинах) саннидейлской школы, причем за рекордные сроки - то есть раньше, чем состоялась его встреча с Баффи.

Над отчетом агентов, посвященном этому событию, Кощей хихикал, как сумасшедший. Особенно ему понравилась та часть, которую он обозвал про себя «Первым Контактом». Один из оперативников позднее слышал, как Истребительница сердито разговаривала сама с собой: "Идиот! Пергидрольная бестолочь! Меня лупят по голове бейсбольной битой, а он мне про уток рассказывает! Ласково так!" Парень не поленился вписать этот дивный монолог в доклад, чем едва не довел Кощея до икоты от смеха. Да, эта девушка - просто прелесть, даже жалко убивать. Перепутать слово "утка" с командой "пригнись" - для этого нужно быть настоящей Истребительницей.

Весь оставшийся год он, словно поклонник бесконечной мыльной оперы, следил за событиями с Саннидейле. Кощей вздохнул с облегчением, когда стало понятно, что причиной сумасшедствия вампира кроется в происках Изначального. Он радовался улучшению душевного состояния Спайка и его избавлению от чипа. У него самого была бригада медиков, готовых в любой момент принять необычного пациента, но Финн все же прислал своих людей, что позволило оперативникам Бессмертного и дальше не раскрывать своего присутствия. Несколько неприятных моментов он пережил, когда Робин Вуд поймал Спайка в свою ловушку, но вампир был профессиональным утопающим и в очередной раз спас себя сам.

Чего Бессмертный за все это время так и не понял, так это того, что апокалипсис в Саннидейле был сезонным явлением. Обычно развивающимся со скоростью агрессивного вируса. Тот год не был исключением. Все началось с того, что отряд, находящийся в Саннидейле, внезапно прекратил выходить на связь. Спустя сутки по восстановленной радиосвязи он услышал усталый хриплый голос командира отряда Чуйко, описывающий все происходящее в городе, как ад на земле. В городе не было электричества, жители бросали все и уезжали прочь, даже не оглядываясь, а ночью на опустевших улицах творилось вообще черт знает что. Его группа потеряла двоих во время рутинного наблюдения за домом Истребительницы, а второму отряду, посланному выяснить обстановку, самому пришлось отбиваться от уродливого серокожего гуманоидного создания, вооруженного впечатляющими клыками и когтями.

Совместными усилиями им удалось заманить эту тварь на территорию, где базировались основные силы оперативников. Выскочивший на шум командир отряда отдал приказ стрелять на поражение бронебойными, что позволило хоть как-то снизить маневренность чудовища. Точку в сражении поставил китаец Чен, метнувший широкое мачете, с которым он тренировался, когда начался переполох, а потом прихватил с собой, прежде чем, выбежать во двор. Острое лезвие начисто срезало голову кошмарного создания, после чего оно рассыпалось в пыль, лишив оперативников возможности попинать его тушу в отместку за убийство товарищей.

Дело осложнялось тем, что Истребительница не примкнула к потоку беженцев. Тем самым привязывая к себе не только верного вампира, но и целый элитный отряд оперативников. Арифметика была проста даже для Кощея - группу нужно было эвакуировать. Срочно. Это были его лучшие люди, и он не смог бы себе простить, если бы еще кто-нибудь из них погиб в этом проклятом городе. Бессмертный положился на талант Спайка выпутываться из самых поганых ситуаций и с тяжелым сердцем приказал отряду уходить...

А спустя неделю он плакал, запершись в кабинете и разогнав всю охрану и прислугу. Плакал, зажав в ладонях простой кинжал, с рукоятью, обмотанной длинным кожаным ремешком. Единственная память об Арли. Единственное, что теперь напоминало ему еще об одном вампире с необычной судьбой. Видит Бог, он сделал все, что мог, но так и не смог спасти этого мальчика. Утром глаза Бессмертного были сухи, но в них появился непривычный холод, заставляющий его посетителей зябко поеживаться.

С Истребительницей он встретился совершено случайно, столкнувшись с ней, когда та выходила из магазина, одного из многих, что принадлежали ему. Еще не узнав ее, он бросился поднимать разлетевшиеся по мостовой свертки с покупками, а когда выпрямился, на него смотрели необычайно яркие изумрудные глаза Избранной. Первым его порывом было выхватить спрятанный в пристяжной кобуре пистолет и убить ее на месте. Отомстить за всю ту боль, которую она принесла его мальчику, за каждую каплю его крови, пролитую по ее вине, за его нелепую смерть, за ночь, полную горя и слез, которую провел он сам, когда узнал, что вампира больше нет.

А потом Бессмертный вспомнил ту единственную причину, которая останавливала его каждый раз, когда он уже был готов отдать приказ уничтожить ее. Спайк любил ее. Любил достаточно для того, чтобы закрыть глаза на то, что она была врагом его рода; любил достаточно для того, чтобы дойти до края земли и получить ненавистную каждому вампиру душу; любил достаточно для того, чтобы умереть ради нее.

"Что он в тебе нашел, девочка? Стоишь ли ты его жертвы? Кем он был для тебя?"

Неожиданно ему страшно захотелось узнать ответы на эти вопросы. Эта девушка все еще оставалась для него загадкой. Если быть до конца честным, то все, что Кощей о ней знал, ограничивалось сухими фактами, содержавшихся в докладах оперативников. Он так и не установил в ее доме жучки - не хотел слишком глубоко совать свой нос в чужое грязное белье. И тогда Кощей принял неожиданное для себя самого решение – познакомиться с ней поближе. Он хотел, наконец, узнать, что же она из себя представляет. Бессмертный достаточно пожил на своем веку, чтобы допустить, что он мог и ошибаться в своей упорной антипатии к девушке.

К его удивлению она его опередила, первой заговорив с ним:  
\- Вы - Бессмертный, не так ли?  
Видимо его брови взлетели очень высоко, потому что она поспешила объясниться:  
\- Простите, я, наверное, поторопилась. Просто совершенно не ожидала встретить знаменитого хозяина Рима вот так, во время пробежки по магазинам.  
Она протянула ему руку:  
\- Позвольте представиться, Баффи Саммерс, Истребительница.

Ее крошечная рука утонула в его огромной ладони, и он с удовлетворением отметил, что она не боится крепкого мужского рукопожатия:  
\- Очень приятно, мисс Саммерс. Можете звать меня Бессмертный.  
Заметив ее удивление, он пояснил  
\- Мое имя слишком тяжело для произношения, поэтому я предпочитаю такое обращение.  
\- Тогда зовите меня Баффи.  
Он предложил проводить ее до стоянки такси и помочь с сумками, и девушка с радостью согласилась на его помощь. Заметив, что она украдкой разглядывает его, он поинтересовался:  
\- Со мной что-то не так? Я пропустил где-то клок щетины во время бритья или в чем-то испачкался? Вы так странно на меня смотрите.  
\- Я представляла вас иначе, - смущенно призналась она  
Он мягко улыбнулся, поощряя ее к откровенности, и отметил про себя, что Истребительница очень мило краснеет.  
\- Вы гораздо моложе и симпатичнее, чем мне рассказывали.  
\- О, вы должно быть наслушались сказок моих недоброжелателей, Баффи, - подмигнул он ей.  
\- Возможно, - тонко улыбнулась она.

Разговор затих и возобновился лишь, когда они уже подходили к такси:  
\- Вы надолго в Рим?  
\- Я думала задержаться здесь. Может быть купить квартиру. Собственно я здесь для того, чтобы встретиться с вами. Обновленный Совет Наблюдателей надеется, что вы не будете против, если мы откроем в Риме курсы для молоденьких истребительниц. В Италии их много, Бессмертный, и им бы не помешало ваше покровительство.  
Это было неожиданно.  
\- Хм, я подумаю над вашей просьбой мисс Саммерс...  
\- Баффи, - напомнила она.  
\- Баффи.  
Истребительница улыбнулась ему своей необыкновенной, немного грустной, улыбкой и кивнула. Рядом с визгом притормозило такси, и он галантно придержал дверцу, помогая ей сесть. Вопрос вырвался у него прежде, чем он осознал это:  
\- Как вы посмотрите на то, чтобы встретиться где-нибудь в неофициальной обстановке? Скажем, поужинать вместе? Я знаю очень милый маленький ресторанчик, где превосходно готовят традиционные итальянские блюда.  
Девушка зарделась и уже готова была начать отказываться, но он опередил ее:  
\- Это ничем вас не обяжет. Зато лучшего гида по ночному Риму, чем я, вы не сможете найти за все золото мира. Для вас – бесплатно. Побудьте хоть немного просто туристкой. Уверен, Рим очарует вас.  
Он использовал свою самую обольстительную улыбку, с удивлением замечая, что девушка все еще колеблется. Обычно на этой стадии женщины уже начинали срывать с себя одежду, но Истребительнице каким-то образом удавалось противостоять его чарам.  
В итоге Баффи все же согласилась на встречу. Он записал номер ее телефона в Риме, пообещав позвонить в ближайшее время, и они расстались. Такси уже давно скрылось в плотном потоке городского трафика, а он все еще стоял у края тротуара, задумчиво глядя ей вслед: "Вы полны загадок, мисс Саммерс. Надеюсь мне удастся подобрать ключики ко всем тайникам вашей души".


	17. Chapter 17

Правильно говорят, что чужая душа - потемки. А если при этом человек, которому вы упорно в эту самую душу лезете, совсем вашему любопытству не рад, то блуждать вам по этим потемкам до скончания веков – к разгадке вам все равно не приблизится ни на шаг. Однако Бессмертный и представить себе не мог, насколько пророческой окажется эта присказка по отношению к девушке, о которой он, казалось, знал так много, а на поверку - практически ничего. Баффи оказалась тем крепким орешком, о которую он в первые в жизни рисковал обломать свои зубы…

Он потратил много времени, анализируя характер и вероятные слабые места его новой знакомой. Даже не поскупился на услуги парочки высокооплачиваемых – и он должен был признать, что заслужено - специалистов в области психологии. Но, даже спустя три недели после первой встречи на улочках города и, по меньшей мере, десятка вечеров, проведенных в ее обществе, тайны загадочной души мисс Саммерс так и оставались для него тайнами. Казалось, Истребительница ничего от него не скрывала. Просто очень умело недоговаривала. Несмотря на это, она оказалась очень приятной девушкой, веселой, компанейской, с хорошим, пусть немного и необычным, чувством юмора.

Во время ужина, состоявшегося в том самом ресторанчике, знанием которого он хвалился, Баффи с удовольствием рассказывала ему о своей жизни в Лос-Анджелесе и Саннидейле. Словно и не было тяжести на ее душе при воспоминании о разводе родителей и предательстве отца. Словно память о времени, когда ее мать была жива и рядом с ней, не заставляла ее сердце сжиматься от боли и до конца не выплаканного горя.

Ее рассказ о последних годах в школе получился настолько ярким, что он без труда представил себе ушастого директора школы Снайдера, отличавшегося патологической нелюбовью к подрастающему поколению. С некоторой грустью Баффи вспоминала первого директора той же школы. Она панибратски называла его Флюти, но ее голос хранил легкую печаль. Еще бы, этого несчастного постигла незавидная участь - быть съеденным собственными учениками, в которых вселился дух гиены. После этого рассказа замечательное заливное из молодого поросенка перестало казаться ему настолько аппетитным, и он отложил вилку, знаком руки приказав официанту унести блюдо.

Следующим блюдом он выбрал безобидную лазанью. Расправляясь с ней, он самым спокойным голосом поинтересовался:  
\- Так что же привело тебя в Рим? Или это что-то вроде кратковременной командировки? Наверное, тебе не терпится вернуться домой, в Америку?  
К этому моменту они уже перешли на "ты", и он не опасался оскорбить подобной фамильярностью сидевшую напротив него девушку. Улыбка на лице Баффи погасла:  
\- Саннидейла больше нет. Вместо него на новейших картах отмечено необъяснимое природное явление - образовавшийся в течение нескольких минут кратер, в который и провалился город. Ну, а я... я решила кардинально изменить что-то в своей жизни. Так почему бы не начать с места жительства.  
\- Понимаю, - сочувственно улыбнулся Бессмертный. - Я слышал, что ты покидала город последней, это так?  
\- Я была не одна, - уточнила девушка, - Со мной была сестра, несколько друзей и с десяток оставшихся в живых новоиспеченных истребительниц.  
Это был его шанс. Весь вечер Кощей пытался завести разговор о Спайке, но ему было нужно, чтобы Истребительница сама заговорила о событиях того дня. По официальной версии он не знал вампира, и предпочитал, чтобы этот факт так и остался его тайной.

Девушка, чуть помедлив, пустилась в повествование. Радуясь тому, что наконец-то он как никогда близок к раскрытию тайны, мужчина не заметил, насколько безжизненным, лишенным глубоких эмоций был у нее голос. Его охватил азарт. Баффи рассказала ему о гибели Ани, бывшей демонессы мести, о том, какой хорошей истребительницей была бы сейчас Аманда, не погибни она во время сражения, сколько ран получили ее Наблюдатель и последний директор школы, Робин Вуд, вместе и по отдельности...

Казалось, о той битве она может говорить бесконечно, хоть до наступления очередного Апокалипсиса. Но о белобрысом вампире не было сказано ни слова. Словно его никогда не было, словно девушка не желает даже вспоминать о том, что у нее был союзник-вампир.

Разочарование, которое Бессмертный испытал тогда, было страшным. И ведь девушка начинала ему нравиться. Извинившись, Кощей резко поднялся из-за стола и оставил недоумевающую Истребительницу в одиночестве. Он влетел в уборную и со всей силы въехал кулаком в стену. Ему безумно хотелось грязно ругаться. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Когда его что-либо останавливало? Приличное общество? Фешенебельный ресторан? Плевать! Он мерил шагами небольшую комнатку, матерился и с каким-то отстраненным удивлением отмечал про себя, с какой легкостью вылетают из его рта замысловатые ругательства на языке, который, как ему казалось, он уже давным-давно позабыл. На русском.

Постепенно Бессмертный успокоился. Он редко поддавался длительным приступам злобы, вот и сейчас ему удалось достаточно быстро придти в себя. Глянув на часы, он уже хотел было вернуться за столик, когда мимолетно брошенным взглядом поймал свое отражение в зеркале, заставившее его задержаться еще не на долго. Его лицо все еще было искажено в раздраженной гримасе, которая совершенно не добавляла ему привлекательности в глазах противоположного пола.

Пара пригоршень ледяной воды, которые он плеснул в лицо, чтобы освежиться и избавиться от остатков недавней вспышки гнева, помогли ему окончательно взять себя в руки, и он с удовлетворением отметил, что к нему вернулись его хладнокровие и способность логически мыслить. Ощущая легкий стыд и досаду на себя за свою несдержанность, он понял, что, поддавшись ярости, он, как зеленый неопытный юнец, пошел на поводу своих эмоций и в результате сделал чересчур поспешные выводы. Это никуда не годилось. У девушки могли быть серьезные причины, чтобы не упоминать о вампире. В какой-то мере, ее нежелание рассказывать ему о Спайке в первый вечер знакомства, вполне могло означать, что она сама тяжело переживает гибель ценного союзника, друга, советника, жилетки для рыданий...

Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Бессмертный вышел из туалета и присоединился к заскучавшей было Истребительнице. В ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд он пожаловался на неожиданную резь в животе и заверил, что теперь с ним все в полном порядке. Если она и не поверила, то не подала виду. Обед продолжался. Разговор свернул на безопасные для них обоих темы закрытия театрального сезона в Риме, последних городских новостей и сплетен, моды и невозможности найти приличную квартиру в центре города. Больше в тот вечер он не решился расспрашивать ее о событиях в Саннидейле, опасаясь вызвать подозрения.

Позже, когда они гуляли по ночному городу, он осторожно перевел разговор на ее друзей и с удовольствием выслушал много занимательных историй, которых у Истребительницы за годы жизни на Адской Пасти накопилась масса. Голубоглазый вампир не был упомянут вновь, но Кощей не отчаивался. Он уже понял, что Баффи - чрезвычайно замкнутая девушка, которая не станет откровенничать с едва знакомым ей человеком. Ей нужно было время, чтобы в свою очередь узнать его получше. Что же, в его распоряжении была целая вечность. Рано или поздно она расскажет ему о Спайке, и какое место в ее жизни и душе он занимал.

Тогда Бессмертный не мог и подумать, что причина, по которой Баффи не хотела говорить о погибшем вампире, была до горечи проста – она его любила, и ей было почти физически больно обсуждать гибель любимого с другим мужчиной. Откуда он мог знать, что она не смогла найти в себе силы выплеснуть свое горе даже перед лучшей подругой, когда у нее была такая возможность. Так что уж говорить о нем, незнакомце, о котором ходили всевозможные слухи и сплетни, и доверять которому у нее не было никаких особых причин.

Восприняв замкнутость и скрытость девушки как некий вызов, он задался целью постепенно приручить ее к себе. Она представлялась ему диковатым существом, со своей моралью и четкими границами между добром и злом. Такой же как и все прочие истребительницы, с которыми его когда-либо сводила судьба. Кощей твердо решил обращаться с ней, словно с гранатой без чеки: осторожно, будучи готовым к внезапным взрывам темперамента и перепадам настроения, к упрямой демонстрации абсолютной самостоятельности, граничащей с взбалмошностью, и прочим прелестям расшатанной нервной системы. Свойства, отличающие абсолютное большинство девочек-истребительниц прошлого.

Он не осуждал их. Природа сверхъестественного и мистического заложила в них несвойственную слабому полу, в буквальном смысле, патологическую склонность к агрессии, превращая юных нежных созданий в суровых воительниц, чей век недолог. Их жизни не стоили и медного гроша. Умирала одна, ее место с готовностью камикадзе занимала другая. И Бессмертному всегда было до боли жаль эти искалеченные судьбы. Даже их собственные жизни больше не принадлежали им. Их существование подчинялось воле и желаниям Совета Наблюдателей. И, хотя Кощей иногда имел дела с этой организацией, по жестокости вполне способной тягаться с итальянскими и русскими мафиозными кланами, но после каждой сделки его не оставляло ощущение брезгливости.

Каждый раз, расставаясь после очередного свидания с Истребительницей, Бессмертный неизменно назначал новую встречу, не слушая шитых белых нитками отговорок и неумелой лжи. Они виделись часто, но он так и не смог растопить внутренний холод их полуофициальных вечеров. Такое положение нужно было срочно исправлять. Тем более что девушка все с большей и большей неохотой соглашалась встретиться с ним. И не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять простую истину: не будь у нее приказа нового Совета Наблюдателей, Истребительница бы уже давно и с удовольствием отшила его более решительными методами. Бессмертный удерживал ее возле себя лишь затянувшимся решением по петиции Совета об открытии школы или курсов для армии итальянских истребительниц.

Сообразив, что подобная тактика не приблизила его ни на йоту к установлению дружеских отношений с девушкой, Кощей составил другой план. Встретившись с Баффи в том самом ресторанчике, куда он пригласил ее в первый вечер их знакомства, мужчина обрадовал ее согласием взять под свою опеку супердевочек Италии. После этого, к явному удивлению девушки, он не стал мучить ее просьбой об очередном свидании, а прямым маршрутом, не задерживаясь на осмотр достопримечательностей, проводил ее до отеля и сдержанно откланялся.

Таким образом, первый этап его плана прошел без сучка и задоринки, и настал черед второго, главным условием которого являлось терпение. Как ни хотелось Бессмертному поскорее проникнуть в святая святых этой девушки - ее душу - ему пришлось смириться с временным, как он убеждал себя долгими одинокими вечерами, исчезновением ее из его жизни. Он должен был дать ей время придти в себя после его прямой кавалерийской атаки, которая больше навредила ему, чем принесла успех. Он знал, что всю компанию девушки составляет ее сестра и странноватый молодой человек, который появился в Риме спустя две недели после приезда Истребительницы.

Пусть, решил он, она вдоволь наобщается с сестричкой - той еще гарпией, судя по первому впечатлению - и с приятелем неопределенной сексуальной ориентации, представившимся ему как сэр Эндрю. Пусть погрязнет в рутине обычной жизни, в одиночестве, пусть начнет скучать по их прогулкам по историческим местам и экзотическим ресторанам, которых было в изобилии на узких улочках древнего города. Пусть ее окружат развязные юнцы и прожженные казановы столицы, для которых главной ценностью в ней будет не то, что она была необычной и достаточно сообразительной девушкой, а ее юное, тренированное тело. Пусть ее окружат неизменные в таких случаях презрительные взгляды достопочтимых матрон и их высокомерных дочерей. Пусть она почувствует себя чужой в толпе.

А когда она взвоет от всего этого, в ее жизни вновь появится он. "На белом крокодиле", - с мрачным сарказмом добавил он, потому что то, как он собирался обойтись с Баффи, не нравилось даже ему самому. Но, черт возьми! Он должен был узнать, что же случилось со Спайком в Саннидейле. И ради этого Кощей был готов на подлость и предательство, тем более, если они будут направлены против человека, который по сути своей был ему неприятен. Он мог лишь догадываться, что увидел в ней молодой вампир, которому оказалось не суждено достигнуть даже возраста его Гранд-Сира. Бессмертный видел в ней лишь виновницу гибели существа, ставшего ему дорогим и близким. Он был бы и рад возможности изменить свое мнение о ней, но для этого нужно было сначала растопить холодную стену отчуждения, воздвигнутую Баффи между ними.

Поэтому он твердо решил придерживаться намеченного плана. Выдержав полтора месяца добровольной изоляции, Бессмертный решил, что девушка уже достаточно промариновалась в уксусно-приторном обществе Рима, и можно смело переходить к третьему этапу его, без сомнения и ложной скромности, гениального плана. Его соглядатаи доложили, что раз в два дня она ходит на ближайший рынок за свежими фруктами. Что ж, усмехнулся про себя Кощей, вполне подходящее место для "случайной" встречи.

В один из таких походов он и вынырнул из толпы навстречу остолбеневшей от неожиданности девушке, так навьюченной многочисленными сумками с покупками, что стороннему наблюдателю, не знающему о ее силе Истребительницы, оставалось только удивляться, как она умудряется не то что ловко пробираться сквозь толпу суетящихся вокруг людей, а просто оторвать всю эту тяжесть от земли.  
\- О! Какая приятная неожиданность, - расплылся Кощей в широкой улыбке. - Здравствуйте, Баффи! Вот уж не думал, что знаменитую Истребительницу можно вот так по простому встретить на улочках Рима.  
Этой долгой тирадой он предоставил девушке шанс отойти от первоначального шока, вызванного встречей, а также слегка намекнул на их знакомство, поменяв местами их прежние роли. Легкая лесть тоже никому еще не вредила.  
Баффи едва заметно зарделась:  
\- Здравствуйте, Бессмертный. Чудесный день, не правда ли?  
"Итак, - подумал мужчина,- будем играть в соблюдение приличий? Что ж, я могу сыграть и в это.

Вслух же он сказал совсем другое:  
\- Несомненно, несомненно, cara Баффи! После целой недели дождей я уже начал сомневаться, не оказался ли я часом в Венеции, сам того не заметив.  
Он постарался придать голосу счастливое возбуждение довольного жизнью человека, который повстречал на улице знакомого и остановился, чтобы поделиться своей радостью, но с тем же энтузиазмом продолжит свой путь, если собеседник ему наскучит. Бессмертный хотел, чтобы инициатива возобновления отношений исходила от самой девушки, а не от него. Поэтому постарался изобразить радушное безразличие вкупе с доброжелательностью. Его жизнерадостный тон передался собеседнице, и девушка засмеялась, хотя и было видно, что она попыталась сдержаться.  
\- Что вы здесь делаете, Бессмертный? Я думала, что для вас на рынок ходят слуги.  
\- А, так вы были на рынке! Позвольте вам помочь, - сделав вид, что он только сейчас заметил ее ношу, мужчина решительно взял часть сумок из ее рук.

Девушка с видимым облегчением рассталась с тяжелой ношей, а Кощей между тем продолжал:  
\- Вы правы, Баффи. Я действительно редко сам хожу за покупками, но здесь неподалеку есть замечательная кофейня, в которой каждое утро можно позавтракать удивительно вкусной свежей выпечкой.  
\- Правда? - оживилась она. - Я думала, что в такую рань все кафе еще закрыты. Приходится тащиться домой, чтобы сделать себе чашку кофе.  
\- Рим полон тайных местечек, о которых не знают даже люди, прожившие всю жизнь в этом городе. Каждая улочка таит свой секрет. Но я, - улыбнулся мужчина, - я знаю их все.  
Он галантно предложил ей согнутую в локте руку:  
\- Если желаете, я могу проводить вас в кофейню. Она называется "Мариэлла", и то, что вы сейчас назвали «ранью», для персонала является уже разгаром рабочего дня.  
Баффи с готовностью взяла его под руку.

Идти и в самом деле оказалось не так уж и далеко. Свернув в неприметный переулок между булочной и старомодным ателье, они углубились внутрь по узкой тропинке, мощенной старым камнем, стертым в некоторых местах за долгие годы до зеркального блеска. Через несколько метров Бессмертный остановился перед тяжелой дверью, практически незаметной на фоне полностью увитой плющом стены дома. От легкого толчка дверь бесшумно отворилась, и мужчина посторонился, пропуская свою спутницу вперед. Прежде чем войти внутрь, Баффи бросила беспокойный взгляд в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, и где в ярком утреннем солнце мелькали фигуры пешеходов и смазанные силуэты проезжающих машин, но уже в следующее мгновение стряхнула с себя липкую паутину малодушного страха и решительно шагнула в темное помещение.

Внутри оказалось очень мило. Не было привычных столиков с пластмассовыми или металлическими стульями, которые многим владельцам кафе с открытыми террасами зачастую во избежание мелких краж приходилось приковывать толстыми железными цепями к чему-то вроде решеток в мостовых или уличных фонарных столбов. Вместо скудной и безликой промышленной мебели тут и там в, казалось бы, произвольном порядке были расставлены глубокие мягкие кресла, перед каждым из которых красовались лакированные и украшенные тонкой резьбой деревянные столики.

В помещении царил полумрак, поэтому на каждом из столиков стояла небольшая лампа, украшенная цветастым абажуром. Мощности этих ламп хватало только для того, чтобы слегка рассеять непроглядную темноту, и они мерцали в ней словно загадочные светлячки, в неярком и теплом освещении которых неслышными тенями сновали пышные итальянские матроны, разносящие посетителям наполненные изысканными пирожными и булочками подносы. Посетители же знакомились с утренней прессой, попивали кофе и ловко таскали лакомства у матрон. Кое-кто сдвинул свои столики вместе, чтобы можно было без помех переговариваться, не нарушая при этом сосредоточенного уединенного гурманства остальных.

Вместо привычных для большинства современных забегаловок воплей популярных рок- и поп-исполнителей, здесь звучали тихие и мелодичные национальные напевы, гармонично вплетавшиеся в атмосферу, царившую в кофейне. Все вместе – приглушенные итальянские напевы, шуршание юбок матрон, шелест переворачиваемых газетных листов, тихий говор собеседников – создавало удивительную музыку покоя и умиротворенности. Баффи даже показалось, что когда-то она уже слышала эту музыку - когда однажды, приложив к уху найденную давным-давно на морском берегу большую раковину, она услышала… море. Именно так звучало ее море.

К ее удивлению на их приход никто не обратил внимания, что было совершенно нетипично, когда она появлялась где-либо в обществе хозяина Рима. Здесь же их не удостоили даже взглядом.  
\- Вам нравится здесь, Баффи? - Раздался у нее над ухом тихий голос Бессмертного.  
\- Это чудесное место, - совершенно искренне ответила она. - К нам подойдут или мы можем сами выбрать столик?  
\- Выбирайте, - в полумраке она разглядела легкую улыбку, скользнувшую по губам ее спутника.  
Баффи задумчиво оглядела комнату. Ее внимание привлекли свечи, выстроившиеся в ряд на полке незажженного камина, рядом с которым пустовало одинокое кресло. Бросив еще один взгляд на своего спутника, она решительно направилась к приглянувшемуся ей уютному уголку. Бессмертный молча последовал за ней. Добравшись до своей цели, девушка, прежде чем сесть, с нотками сомнения в голосе уточнила в последний раз:  
\- Значит, я могу занять это кресло? Здесь, надеюсь, нет ограничений для новичков?  
\- Нет, что вы, - отрицательно покачал он головой, - здесь нет никаких правил, дорогая. Это всего лишь кофейня, а не элитарный английский клуб.  
Девушка села в кресло и, утонув в его гостеприимных объятиях, потянулась как кошка:  
\- О, Боже! Какое блаженство. Скажите, а можно здесь скинуть туфли?  
Он тихонько рассмеялся и в ответ на ее обиженный взгляд пояснил:  
\- Баффи, поверьте, здесь вы можете делать, что угодно. Снимать туфли, забираться с ногами в кресло, звенеть ложечкой о край чашки, чавкать и, даже, танцевать на барной стойке, буде у вас такое желание. Никто не обратит на вас ни малейшего внимания.  
Она доверчиво улыбнулась ему и немедленно избавилась от узких туфель-лодочек, устроившись в уютном кресле и поджав под себя ноги.

К ним уже направлялась одна из почтенных матрон, когда Бессмертный учтиво поклонился Баффи:  
\- Ну что же, я желаю вам чудесно провести здесь время.  
\- Вы уходите? - встрепенулась Истребительница. - Я думала, что вы останетесь. Кроме того, разве мы не договорились перейти на "ты"?  
Кощей позволил себе горькую улыбку:  
\- Мне показалось, что мое общество вам неприятно, Баффи.  
\- Поэтому вы стали избегать меня? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- О, давайте назовем это добровольным изгнанием.  
\- Простите, Бессмертный, - нахмурилась Баффи, - но разве я...  
\- Не надо, Баффи. - Его голосу могли бы позавидовать все айсберги Ледовитого Океана. - Не лгите. Вам это не идет.

Он не лицемерил. Поведение девушки, манера ее речи, даже жесты так разительно отличались от той открытой и энергичной американки, чью речь ему не всегда удавалось понять, настолько она была уникальной и присущей только ей, что Кощей даже рассердился. Он понимал причины этой неожиданной перемены. Девушка все еще немного побаивалась его, а точнее его истинно европейского аристократизма, которым он был буквально пропитан, и прятала свою неуверенность за маской жеманности и робкого, сдержанного поведения. Ну, что ж, значит, ему предстояло разбить на одну защитную скорлупу больше. Каким бы противоречивым не было его собственное отношение к Истребительнице, все же он предпочитал более естественную, пусть порой и грубоватую, Баффи этой скромнице.

Заметив, что посетители все еще заняты обсуждением каких-то личных дел, матрона резко сменила курс, принимая заказы у других посетителей. Однако старалась не упускать из вида парочку, занятую беседой, чтобы вовремя уловить момент, когда они будут готовы сделать первый заказ. Баффи между тем смущенно теребила подол своей широкой юбки. Наконец, приняв какое-то решение, она вздохнула и подняла взгляд на замершего над ней в учтивой позе мужчину:  
\- Вы правы. Простите меня.  
\- Мне нечего вам прощать, Баффи, - покачал он головой. - Я просто не понимаю, чем было вызвано такое отношение? Разве я чем-нибудь обидел вас?  
\- Нет. Наверное, я наслушалась сплетен, вечно окружающих вас, Бессмертный. Я просто не хотела быть "одной из", если вы понимаете, о чем я. Мне показалось, что ваш интерес ко мне выходит за рамки деловых отношений, а других отношений мне сейчас не хотелось бы заводить.  
Он сочувственно нахмурился:  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Правда? - вопрос прозвучал наивно, но в этом, казалось, была вся эта девушка - детская наивность, закованная в броню жизненного опыта.  
\- Я покривлю душой, если скажу, что не заметил вашей привлекательности. Вы - очень красивая женщина, Баффи.  
Прежде чем она бы использовала его собственные слова против него, он решительно продолжил:  
\- Но, я был бы слепцом, если бы не заметил, что ваша красота - не единственное, что делает вас такой привлекательной для мужчин и в то же время отталкивает их от вас. Ваша миссия Истребительницы. Вы - воин. Наделенный безграничной женственностью, но все же… всегда... воин.

Она лишь кивнула, опустив глаза.  
Он тоже молчал, посчитав, что сказанного должно быть достаточно для того, чтобы девушка сделала выбор, какими будут их отношения дальше.  
\- Если я не интересую вас как женщина, то к чему тогда все эти ухаживания? - подняла она на него растерянные глаза  
\- Как женщина, нет. Вы слишком уникальны, чтобы сделать из вас, как вы выразились, "одну из". Да и вряд ли я бы в этом преуспел, не так ли?  
Короткая усмешка была ему ответом.  
\- Вот видите, - констатировал он. - Но разве я не могу наслаждаться вашим обществом в любом другом статусе, нежели, будучи любовником?  
Краска залила ее лицо. В полумраке он не мог определить, была ли это краска стыда, или чего-то другого.  
\- Отношения «отец и дочь» нам не подойдут. Насколько я знаю, у вас уже есть свой суррогатный отец, который, хотя и не всегда находится рядом с вами, все же ревностно охраняет свою позицию.  
Легкий кивок.  
\- В таком случае, мне остается предложить вам себя в качестве сводного старшего брата. Мне хочется опекать вас, не отнимая у вас заслуженной свободы. Хочется баловать вас, не покушаясь на вашу самостоятельность. Хочется быть с вами рядом, не связывая при этом вас своим обществом.

Он замолчал.  
Он выдохся.  
Он иссяк.

Тишина по-прежнему была наполнена звуком моря.  
Для нее.

И оглушающим эхом бешено бьющегося сердца.  
Для него.

А потом тишина обрушилась на них тяжелым занавесом.  
И эхо смолкло, приглушенное ее голосом:  
\- Вы предлагаете мне дружбу?  
В горле пересохло.  
Он смог лишь кивнуть.

Это был его момент истины.

Время замерло.  
Полумрак озарила ее искренняя улыбка и, казалось, ничто на свете не может сравниться с ее сиянием.  
\- Я согласна.  
И время, как ни в чем не бывало, потекло дальше.

Он выиграл.

Бессмертный выиграл этот раунд в игре, которую он играл по своим правилам, на своей территории и с противником, который даже не догадывался, что оказался в нее вовлечен. Можно ли выиграть дружбу, хорошее отношение, интересного собеседника? Оказалось, что можно. Достаточно лишь не смотреть в зеркало, встречаясь со своим отражением, ибо из глубины амальгамовых вод твоими глазами на тебя будет смотреть лицо лжеца.

Он не считал себя ни законченным негодяем, ни несгибаемым праведником. Но и у него были свои принципы, которым он следовал, и которые составляли его Кодекс жизни. Так, например, он ненавидел лгать. Недоговаривать, уходить от ответа, отшучиваться, обходиться полуправдой, да. Но ложь была противоестественной для него.

Они сидели в уютной тишине кофейни, поглощали свежие булочки с начинкой из еще теплого шоколада, пили кофе и болтали, как старые добрые друзья. Обо всем и ни о чем. Словно и не было тех долгих недель, что грозили пропастью пролечь между ними. Коротким "Я согласна" Баффи открыла себя для его пристального изучения. Она верила в его дружеские намерения, и он чувствовал себя последним проходимцем, недостойным ее доверия.

С трудом оборвав течение своих невеселых мыслей, он прислушался к тихому журчанию голоса сидящей напротив него девушки. Она, совершенно не заботясь о фигуре, расправлялась с третьей булочкой - как ему показалось, Баффи поставила перед собой невозможную цель: испробовать все разнообразие начинок всего за одно утро, - и пересказывала ему короткие очерки из жизни иностранки в Риме.

Поплакав с изрядной долей иронии над своей несчастной судьбой перекати-поля, Баффи вполне искренне посетовала на грабительские цены на местном рынке:  
\- Здесь такие вкусные фрукты, что за несчастную виноградную гроздь мне приходится выдержать бой с Дон и Эндрю. Эти обжоры оставляют после себя лишь жалкие косточки и огрызки, а чаще ходить на базар, чтобы всем хватало, я просто не в состоянии. Моя подруга все еще занята взломом базы данных уничтоженного Совета, и я сильно ограничена в средствах.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что на рынке фрукты стоят совсем не дорого, - удивился он. - Сколько ты заплатила за персики?  
Девушка назвала сумму.  
\- Да они же тебя нагло обирают! - искренне возмутился Бессмертный.  
Баффи только вздохнула:  
\- Я уже догадалась. Но что я могу с этим поделать? Вежливо попросить их больше не обманывать меня?  
\- Не угадала, - ухмыльнулся ее собеседник. - Просто завтра ты пойдешь на рынок с одним из моих людей. Думаю, после этого у местных торговцев отпадет всякое желание впредь обсчитывать друзей хозяина Рима.  
\- Прозвучало пафосно, - улыбнулась она. - Но что не сделаешь ради спасения моей кредитоспособности.  
Остаток времени ушел на последние новости о жизни школы истребительниц, в которой Баффи преподавала боевые искусства и не менее эффективный способ борьбы с демонами - доведение противника до самоубийства хорошей дозой черного юмора. Судя по тому, с каким энтузиазмом девушка расписывала школьные будни и успехи ее учениц, очень скоро демонов в Италию (вскорости) придется импортировать. Чтобы компенсировать потери.

С того дня их отношения в корне изменились. Они окончательно перешли на "ты", проводили много времени вместе в прогулках по городу, несколько раз выбирались на природу и частенько засиживались допоздна в гостях друг у друга, поглощенные беседой и совершенно позабыв о времени. Для Баффи он стал своеобразной палочкой-выручалочкой. Не было проблемы, которую хозяин Рима не смог бы разрешить с такой же легкостью, с какой опытная домохозяйка составляет список покупок на неделю. Для Бессмертного ложь сменилась искренним интересом к девушке, незаметно для него самого превратив сказанные им в кофейне слова в правду.

Он привязался к ней. Привык к ее теплу и дружелюбию, неистребимому юмору и способности к самоиронии. Он восхищался ее стойкости, храбрости, честности, даже перед самой собой. Его завораживали ее глаза, в которых пламя страсти было слегка приглушенно глубокой и необъяснимой печалью. Он понимал ее стремление к свободе - сражаться за нее, бунтовать против авторитетов, которые пытались управлять ею и подчинить ее себе. И главное, что вызывало в нем глубокой и искренне уважение к ней – ее способность побеждать. Идти на все ради победы, не щадя себя, но помня о других. Как же она была непохожа не забитых девочек-истребительниц, с которыми ему довелось сталкиваться прежде!

Однажды, приехав, как у них повелось, без предупреждения к ней в гости, он застал Баффи в одиночестве посреди раскиданных по всей комнате газет. Оказалось, Истребительница в очередной раз застала на своей кровати страстно обнимающихся горничную и коридорного и решила, что с нее хватит. Первым делом она, храня внешне мрачное молчание, но внутри кипя от негодования и отвращения, выкинула обоих неприкаянных любовников вместе с постельным бельем из номера, а затем без промедления направилась к ближайшему киоску, где скупила все газеты и журналы, в которых можно было найти объявления о сдаче внаем квартир и апартаментов.

Едва открыв ему дверь, Баффи даже не кивнула ему головой в знак приветствия, как тут же умчалась обратно к разложенной на полу газете, чтобы продолжить обводить толстым красным маркером приглянувшиеся ей варианты. Что ж, это означало, что кофе ему придется варить самому. Ему не в первой приходилось видеть Истребительницу за расследованием, но обычно объектом ее внимания была демоническая опуляция Рима, а не недвижимость.

Стараясь слишком не шуметь, он на правах частого гостя первым делом сунул свой любопытный нос в холодильник и с удовольствием обнаружил там парочку пирожных-эклеров. Даже прожитые тысячелетия не смогли убить в нем любовь к сладостям, и он, радостно мурлыкая себе под нос что-то из Верди, устроился в широком кресле, предварительно спихнув с него целую гору макулатуры. Кофе и пирожные, прихваченные им с кухни, он поставил на стоявший рядом журнальный столик. Баффи сидела прямо на полу и, разложив на диване очередную газету и периодически сверяясь с карманным словариком, сосредоточенно вчитывалась в колонку объявлений.

Так прошло четверть часа. Наконец, девушка разогнулась, закончив свой труд. Потирая затекшую поясницу и бормоча что-то себе под нос, она начала вставать, когда ее взгляд уперся в мужчину, тихо сидящего в кресле. От неожиданности она вздрогнула:  
\- Ой! - и тут же рассмеялась. - Я совершенно забыла, что ты здесь.  
Пожав плечами, мол, бывает, Кощей поинтересовался:  
\- Как успехи?  
\- Нашла несколько интересных предложений. Какое счастье, что деньги наконец-то не проблема! Мне особенно приглянулись два варианта...  
Она замолчала, и ее взгляд из рассеянного стал хищным:  
\- Вилли, ты же поможешь несчастной иностранке? Правда?  
Он скривился, как от зубной боли:  
\- Я же просил...  
Девушка улыбнулась ему своей самой невинной улыбкой:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Ох, ну хорошо. Что я должен делать? - сдался Кощей.  
\- Ничего особенно страшного. Просто позвонить вот по этим телефонам, - на его колени плюхнулось килограмм шесть бумаги, исчерканной красным фломастером, - и договориться насчет осмотра.  
\- Но тут же работы до самого вечера, - попытался возразить он, с ужасом рассматривая кипу газет.  
\- Значит, мы проведем день с пользой, а когда ты закончишь, как раз настанет время обеда, - неумолимо припечатала Истребительница.  
Он лишь покорно покачал головой, зная по собственному опыту, что, если Баффи что-то нужно, то рано или поздно она это получит.

\- Что эта девчонка со мной делает? - шептал он позже, встречая в одиночестве рассвет после второй бутылки вина, распитой им наедине со своим отражением. Он сидел перед огромным - от потолка до пола - зеркалом и мрачно разглядывал своего двойника, худощавого мужчину, растянувшегося в кресле, обитом темно-коричневой потертой кожей.  
\- Нет, что я позволяю ей с собой делать? Разве я бы позволил кому-нибудь называть себя этим дурацким прозвищем? Разве согласился бы, словно покорный раб, выполнять чьи-то прихоти и причуды? Как она умудрилась обрести надо мной такую власть? Причем так быстро. И ведь в ней нет ни капли магии. Я проверял. У девочки удивительный, я бы даже сказал, уникальный антимагический талант.  
В неровном свете свечей ему показалось, что человек в зеркале ухмыльнулся.

Бессмертный отсалютовал ему своим бокалом.  
\- Но ей и в самом деле удалось приручить меня, и я счастливым псом скачу вокруг нее на задних лапах, ожидая очередного распоряжения. Впрочем она не распоряжается, не приказывает, не раздает указания. Это все игра. Внешнее. В ней гораздо больше неуверенности, чем она хочет показать. Откуда в ней столько бравады? Я ведь могу уничтожить ее. Да что там ее, все эти дурацкие курсы истребительниц. И вместо школы будет баня. Кровавая. Но стоит ей грустно скривить губки, и я уже встревожено ношусь вокруг нее, гадая, что за очередная напасть приключилась с моей девочкой.  
Отражение сочувственно внимало.

Мысли беспорядочно проносились в его голове и исчезали, чтобы через мгновение смениться новым потоком.  
\- Ха-ха! Вилли! Она смеет называть меня именем какого-то барного скунса из захолустного городишки, где плюнуть было негде, чтобы не попасть в чью-нибудь демоническую рожу, а я... А что я? Я хмурюсь, скрежещу на нее зубами, обиженно надуваю губы, и НИЧЕГО не предпринимаю, чтобы прекратить это унизительное поддразнивание.  
Ах, я ей, видите ли, очень его напоминаю.  
\- Да что ты, Баффи? Неужели мы так похожи?  
\- Бррр. Конечно, нет. Ты симпатичный. Но такой же кладезь информации, как и наш Вилли.  
\- И все?  
\- Нет, Вилли, есть одна существенная разница - из тебя мне не приходится эту информацию выколачивать. Мы с тобой дружим!  
\- Ха! Мы с ней дружим! Ну, какого черта, я ее вчера напоил? Она смотрела на меня своими ведьмиными глазами, глупо улыбалась и заявляла, что мы с ней друзья! И Знаешь, что я сказал в ответ? О! Это просто бесподобный ответ! Хорошо, что мы были одни, иначе к утру надо мной бы хохотал весь Рим. Я тоже глупо улыбался и уверял, что лучше друзей на свете быть не может! А потом нам наскучило сидеть дома, и мы пошли искать приключений на свои хм... головы.  
Отражение гнусно захихикало. Через секунду Бессмертный присоединился к нему, и в пустом особняке раскатистым эхом прозвучал его ироничный смех.

Наконец, могущественный, а сейчас пьяный до безобразия, Бессмертный немного успокоился.  
\- До сих пор не могу забыть рожу демона Гнарре'к, к которому мы пристали, выходя из очередного бара. Когда шатающаяся, как корабельная мачта, Истребительница заявила, что ее здесь не уважают, он так сбледнул с лица, что его красный пигмент сменился на изысканно розовый. Хм, кстати хорошая расцветочка, надо будет покрасить одну из спален для гостей в такой же оттенок. Должно неплохо получиться. Дамы оценят.  
Его скрутил очередной приступ истеричного смеха.  
\- Но это было потом. А чем же мы занимались до... Ой... Ой-ой-ой. Твою мать!

Теперь настал черед Бессмертного испуганно побледнеть:  
\- Интересно, в чью светлую голову пришла восхитительная идея посетить священный город Ватикан? И почему я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что в мою? Ах, Баффи еще не видела этого христианского исторического памятника! Идиот!!! И как долго мы ломились в ворота, прежде чем оттуда вышел взвод охраны? Ууууу. Долго. И с охраной как-то нехорошо получилось. Баффи очень интересовало, почему они не в рясах. А у этой девушки, как я понял, слово не расходится с делом. Это надо же было так напиться, чтобы гонятся за каким-то припозднившимся монахом, чтобы обрядить в его рясу близкого к обмороку охранника!

Отражение в зеркале отчетливо покрутило указательным пальцем у виска.  
Перевода не требовалось.  
\- Бедный святой отец, наверное, решил, что его собираются изнасиловать. А еще Баффи вдруг неожиданно вспомнила, что она, оказывается, приличная девушка, и поэтому разоблачать святошу пришлось мне. Ха-ха, а ведь если подумать, он не слишком-то и сопротивлялся. Угу, размечтался, противный. А вообще я всегда считал, что не дело это - ограничивать в таком физиологически необходимом удовольствии, как секс, целую ораву здоровых сильных мужиков. Ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Еще несколько томительных минут Бессмертный прикидывал, как ему теперь объясняться с Папой, которому, он не сомневался в этом, распишут во всех красках о его ночных художествах. Отражение тоже сосредоточенно хмурило лоб. В итоге, так ничего и не надумав, мужчина решил для начала дождаться посланца с официальным "Фе", а дальше разбираться по ситуации.

Ему уже было страшно вспоминать события прошедшей ночи, но, решив, что хуже атаки на Ватикан ничего просто не может быть, он продолжил копаться в своей памяти. Действительно, хуже быть не могло. Что, однако, не помешало их славной компании отмочить не менее славное геройство часом позже.  
\- Ладно, оставим неприятное. В конце концов, Папе по должности положено отпускать всяческие грехи. Скажу, что хотел зайти в гости. В принципе, можно весь этот инцидент повернуть в свою пользу.  
Отражение с готовностью утвердительно закивало головой.  
\- А вот как откреститься от посланника одного из японских демонических кланов? Баффи его едва на салат не нашинковала, и, что самое смешное, его же мечом. Тоже мне, турист. Перед ним скачет Истребительница, от которой за версту так несет перегаром, от одного запаха которого замертво мог свалиться даже здоровый мужчина, а его придурочный гид важно поясняет, что это, дескать, китайская школа Пьяницы. Правда, когда она этой японской шишке ритуальный веер под самый корешок срезала, у него прорезались такие способности к спринту, что даже Истребительница не догнала бы. А она, кстати, пыталась. Хорошо у меня хватило ума удержать ее. И за что, спрашивается, нужно было пинаться по коленке? Я ведь, можно сказать, доброе дело сделал - не удержи я ее, и завтра ее школу посетила бы парочка демонов-ниндзя. А потом еще. И еще. Эти японские демоны - жутко злобные создания... и на память не жалуются. Кажется, больше мы ничего не успели нагеройствовать. Или успели?

В раздумьях он выпил еще один бокал вина, но так ничего, стоящего первой колонки криминальной хроники, и не вспомнил.  
\- И все же не дает мне покоя этот краснорожий демон. Что-то там произошло. Баффи как раз решила, что у него что-то не так с прикусом, и решила исправить эту ошибку природы подручными средствами – крепким истребительским кулачком. Демон, хоть по виду, и дурак дураком, но сообразил, что после работы этой специалистки челюсть ему придется склеивать по кусочкам, и дал деру.  
Отражение хихикнуло, но Бессмертный его не поддержал.

Он внезапно напрягся, подался вперед, всматриваясь в глубины зеркала, и лихорадочно зашептал. Его голос срывался.  
\- И тут она упала. Ты никогда не видел, как падает марионетка, у которой отрезали все нити? Она кажется изломанной и неестественной. Сосуды временной жизни, идущие от рук кукловода, обрываются внезапно. В одно мгновение кукла кажется зрителям практически живой или хотя бы обладающей неким мистицизмом жизненной энергии. В следующее мгновение она падает деревянным трупиком, который годится лишь на растопку камина.  
Он смолк и прислушался к тишине. Ничто не нарушало его уединения.  
\- В тот момент она показалась мне такой же марионеткой. Я испугался. Нет, я был буквально поражен ужасом от одной только мысли, что может быть это ее конец. Черт! Это было просто несправедливо по отношению к ней - умереть на грязной мостовой в одном из заслуженно пользующихся дурной славой районов Рима. Я бросился к ней, стал трясти ее. А она просто сидела и застывшими безумными глазами смотрела вслед удирающему краснокожему ублюдку. У нее было такое выражение лица, словно она увидела собственную смерть.

Он мельком глянул в зеркало. Из его глубины на него смотрел он сам. Усталый, пьяный и небритый. С блестящими от слез щеками.  
\- Я не люблю, когда женщины плачут. Они никогда не плачут просто так. Редко, когда я слышу искренность в их рыданиях, обычно это всего лишь способ, которым они подчиняют мужчин своей воле и управляют нами. Но она... Демон скрылся из виду, и лишь тогда она заплакала. Нет. Это был не плач. Однажды я слышал, как воет волчица, потерявшая весь свой выводок. Эта девочка точно так же разорвала мое сердце и заставила его кровоточить. Ее невозможно было успокоить, она просто рыдала, а когда слез больше не осталось, она совершенно трезвым голосом попросила отвезти ее домой. Я не знаю, почему она плакала. Мне она выдала какую-то совершено дурацкую отговорку о том, как она однажды точно так же напилась до чертиков с одним из своих друзей, и они наткнулись на такого же трусливого демона, каким оказался сегодняшний Гнарре'к. Полный бред. Я не помню ни одного отчета, в котором фигурировала бы нетрезвая Истребительница. Да и с кем она бы стала так слетать с катушек? Не со Спайком же. Смешно!

Через минуту бутылка выскользнула из безвольной руки и упала, разливая на красную шерсть ковра красное как кровь вино. Бессмертный спал и видел во сне белоголового вампира. Тот по собственнически властно и в тоже время очень нежно обнимал хрупкую фигурку Истребительницы, а она смотрела на вампира так, как будто никого дороже него для нее не было. В ее зеленых глазах плескались любовь и восторг от встречи.

Влюбленные о чем-то тихо разговаривали, но их целомудрия хватило не надолго. Их головы склонялись все ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись, и парочка не расплылась в трогательных и счастливых улыбках. Их губы, все еще шепча какие-то ненужные слова, встретились, чтобы коснуться друг друга поцелуем и получить взамен такой же дар. Поначалу нежный поцелуй, постепенно становился все более и более страстным, а руки влюбленных торопливо и суматошно принялись искать в одежде друг друга лазейки внутрь и, найдя, замирали, встретившись с прохладой кожи вампира или горячечным жаром тела Истребительницы. А затем пускались в увлекательное путешествие по изгибам тел и рельефам мышц в поисках хорошо знакомых этим любовникам чувствительных местечек друг друга, истосковавшихся по нежному прикосновению. Вампир оказался быстрее - его рука стремительно скользнула со спины девушки к ее груди, и вот она уже стонет и изгибается в его руках, словно в попытке слиться с ним в одно целое.

Бессмертный смотрел на разыгрывающуюся перед ним эротическую сцену, но не чувствовал себя лишним, словно какая-то часть его знала, что он должен стать свидетелем акта любви между Вампиром и Истребительницей. Словно на обнаженных телах любовников, принадлежащих к двум противоборствующим друг другу расам, кто-то написал послание, предназначенное лишь ему. И теперь главное было не пропустить момент, на который он должен был обратить внимание.

Девушка между тем подпрыгнула, и вампир легко, словно проделывал это сотни раз, подхватил ее, позволив ей обвить себя ногами. Она склонила голову к лицу вампира и вновь овладела его губами, в то же время нащупывая руками край его футболки и стягивая ее с него одним невыносимо долгим движением. Футболка черной кляксой упала к ногам любовников, а девушка продолжила нежную атаку на своего любимого, прислонив одну ладонь к его груди и запустив пальцы другой в белоснежный шелк его волос. Ее губы коснулись его шеи, и вампир не удержался от стона. Его бедра конвульсивно двинулись навстречу ее закованному в ненадежную броню одежды лону, и девушка тоже застонала, не прекращая покрывать легкими поцелуями шею и плечи вампира.

Бессмертный увидел, как на лице вампира сильнее обычного обозначились его острые скулы, когда тот изо всех сил пытался обрести контроль над своим телом. Запрокинув голову, он закрыл глаза. До наблюдающего за любовниками мужчины доносилось прерывистое дыхание вампира, обычно ненужное, но сейчас служившее тому сдерживающим центром бушующей в нем сексуальной энергии. Истребительница, словно не замечая, что вампир находится на грани, продолжала ласкать и гладить его грудь, с каждым движением скользя нежными ладошками все ниже и ниже, пока, изогнувшись, не положила руку на внушительную выпуклость между широко расставленных для равновесия ног вампира. Послышался звук расстегиваемой молнии, и девушка немедленно попыталась запустить свою маленькую руку внутрь, но на ее кисти сомкнулись пальцы вампира. Он смотрел на нее золотыми глазами, завораживающе неестественными на человеческом лице, а затем нежно, словно Истребительница была соткана из тончайшей материи, которая грозит разорваться от любого резкого движения, освободился из кольца ее ног и поставил ее на пол.

Бессмертный ожидал увидеть на лице девушки разочарование, но оказался не прав. Ее глаза радостно светились ожиданием, а в том, как ее партнер поставил ее на ноги, было больше хореографии неведомого танца, нежели силы и неудовольствия. Словно они проделывали все эти па уже не один раз, и каждое движение было отточено до совершенства.

Между тем, уже совершено обнаженный вампир, помог любимой освободиться от одежды, и вновь, словно невесомую пушинку, подхватил на руки, а она с лукавой улыбкой скрестила ноги, удобно обвив их вокруг его бедер. Впрочем, улыбка тут же пропала, когда вампир слегка приподнял ее вверх, а затем стал медленно опускать, погружая в нее свою напряженную от желания плоть. С губ девушки слетел протяжный стон, который стих, когда вампир заполнил ее без остатка. Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, скрещенье золота и малахита. Их тела, словно изваянные из нежнейшего бело-розового мрамора, зависли в туманном ничто, окружающем их. Наступившую тишину нарушало лишь их синхронное дыхание и оглушительное биение сердца Истребительницы. Они начали двигаться, и это было похоже на танец под неслышную посторонним мелодию, с ритмом вечным, как сама жизнь. Сплетение рук, мелкие бисеринки пота, выступившие на их телах, поцелуи, приглушающие стоны любовников – лишь отдельные кусочки, из которых выложена мозаика таинства любви. Девушка достигла кульминации первой. Она изогнулась, заходясь криком, и откинулась назад, практически касаясь волосами пола. По ее телу прошла волна, в ответ на которую вампир, запрокинув голову, со стоном излился в горячее пульсирующее лоно своей возлюбленной.

Бессмертный с легким хрипом вдохнул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Зрелище было таким эротичным, что его брюки стали ощутимо теснее в промежности, чем в начале сна. Однако это было еще не все, внезапно девушка резко выпрямилась, обвив руками плечи своего любовника, а вампир, человеческие черты лица которого трансформировались в демоническую маску, повернул голову и встретился взглядом с наблюдающим за ними человеком.  
\- Моя! - прорычал вампир.  
Перепутать было невозможно - угроза в голосе демона была направлена именно на него, Бессмертного. Спайк словно предупреждал его, что Баффи принадлежит только ему.  
\- Ты мертв! - закричал Кощей беловолосому демону. - Отпусти ее. Она принадлежит только себе, Спайк. А ты... Ты - мертв.

Вампир не ответил. В золотых глазах мелькнула неуверенность, но ей не дано было окрепнуть, потому что Баффи, по-прежнему не замечая Кощея, положила ладонь вампиру на щеку и притянула его голову к себе:  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она, ласково гладя короткие волосы на висках Спайка и не обращая внимания на то, что вместо красивого лица возлюбленного на нее смотрит демон.  
Он доверчиво и ласково потерся лобастой и в роговых складках головой о ее ладонь:  
\- Моя.  
\- Твоя, - не колеблясь, согласилась она и поцеловала его, совершенно не заботясь о том, что его клыки могут изранить ей губы и язык. Он ответил на ее поцелуй, постепенно возвращаясь к облику человека.  
Внезапно поднявшийся ветер окутал фигуры влюбленных хлопьями тяжелого тумана, а когда он схлынул, на том месте не оказалось никого. Даже разбросанная в пустоте одежда исчезла, словно стараясь убедить Бессмертного в нереальности виденного. Тот же продолжал ошарашено смотреть на то место, откуда только что исчез эфемерный вампир:  
\- Ты мертв!

И он проснулся с криком, замершим на его губах. Безумными глазами Кощей всмотрелся в зеркало, перед которым умудрился заснуть, и ему показалось, что в глубине его еще виднеется удаляющаяся фигура в тяжелом черном кожаном плаще и с шапкой белых аккуратно зачесанных назад волос. Что пыталось сказать ему подсознание этим сном?  
Что Спайк даже мертвый хочет Истребительницу? Что Баффи...  
Ну, это вряд ли. Нет, не может быть. Просто не может быть.  
Его люди пасли ее целый год, и за все это время не раскопали ни одного намека на то, что между ними что-то было перед его смертью.  
Невозможно.  
Бессмертный встал, расправил затекшие плечи и направился к двери из кабинета, выключая по пути светильники. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, он еще раз оглянулся на загадочно поблескивающее в полумраке зеркало.  
\- Не верю.  
Дверь закрылась, отрезая комнату от просыпающегося особняка. Он не услышал, как из зеркала приглушенно донесся встревоженный женский голос:  
\- Спайк! Подожди! Это я, Фред! Я тебя искала! Куда же ты? Спайк! Спайк!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Недели сменяли недели, месяцы тянулись один за другим, на смену сухой золотистой осени пришла теплая итальянская зима. Бессмертный больше не видел снов, подобных тому, который отразился в глубине огромного, по мнению многих, магического зеркала. Он не забыл о том, что видел, но и не держался за эти воспоминания. Зачем? Что они дали бы ему? Он и так был полон сожалений об утраченных возможностях, памяти о днях, ушедших в пучину далеких столетий, друзьях, с которыми его навеки разлучила стремительная река времени.

Прошлое легко спрятать на самую глубину своей памяти. Некоторые события и лица Кощею все еще тяжело было забыть, но и помнить их постоянно было выше его сил. От этого легко было сойти с ума. За всю его долгую жизнь немногое могло вызвать у него холодное чувство страха, но сама возможность когда-нибудь, в отдаленной точке времени сойти с ума страшила его, как ничто другое. Бессмертное безумие - незавидная и ужасная участь. Поэтому он всеми силами подавлял в себе желание помнить.

Относительно легко можно было забыть подробности жизни, которые произошли столетия и тысячелетия назад. Но как забыть, в какие уголки спрятать то, что произошло всего несколько месяцев назад? Возможно ли это?

Особенно, если на лицо, обрамленное ореолом платиновых волос, эхом полузабытой древности накладывалось другое лицо, с длинными вьющимися темными волосами и медным обручем, прижимающим их к голове. Они были абсолютно идентичны, поэтому стоило вспомнить одного, как возвращался, казалось бы забытый, другой.

Особенно, если причина, по которой от беловолосого вампира Кащею остались лишь воспоминания, постоянно была теперь рядом с ним, разговаривая, смеясь, засыпая его вопросами, и лишь изредка отвечая на его. Порой ему казалось, что в далеком будущем, когда сама Вселенная будет корчиться в предсмертной агонии, а вместе с ней и он, с ним останутся всего три имени.

Три имени, которые уйдут из бытия лишь, когда его смерть будет окончательной: Аурелис, Баффи, Спайк. Даже когда сама Земля развеется космической пылью, они все еще будут жить в его бессмертном сердце, словно рана, которую не залечить, словно шрам, который слегка бледнеет со временем, но все же достаточно глубок, чтобы не исчезнуть навсегда.

И так он хранил статус кво, необходимый, чтобы двигаться дальше и не сломаться обжигающей жалостью к самому себе и о том, что он потерял и чем, возможно, никогда больше не будет обладать. Он тянулся к дружбе и страшился ее, столетиями предпочитая неизменное и спокойное одиночество дружбе, которой присущи переживания, тревоги, привязанности и неизменная боль от потери, которая наступит рано или поздно, будь то от смерти или предательства. Он подозревал, что Баффи будет его последней попыткой забыть о том, что он обречен на вечное одиночество. Она умрет, оставит его, и на многие столетия вперед он снова погрузится в безрадостное существование, окруженный лишь слугами и придворными.

В таких мыслях пролетела зима, наполненная путешествиями по стране с Баффи и многочисленными исследованиями, так как она никогда не переставала быть Истребительницей, и ее повседневная жизнь включала в себя сражения с агрессивным миром демонов, который прячется при свете дня и вновь проявляется во всей своей ужасающей и завораживающей реальности с наступлением сумерек.

Он помогал ей насколько мог, даже прикрывал ее спину, всегда удостоверяясь в том, чтобы свидетелей его похождений не оставалось в живых. Его участие в истреблении демонов должно было остаться в тайне. Случись правде открыться, и его ждали бы большие неприятности. Ничего серьезного, но это было плохо для его бизнеса. Это было плохо для его имиджа в мире демонов. Они и так плохо восприняли тот факт, что в Риме, городе, который всегда считался пограничной зоной между вселенским Добром и Злом, появилась школа для Истребительниц, и сама Избранная перешла из статуса временной головной боли в статус постоянной проблемы.

Его устраивало то, как пролетают дни в компании Баффи. Она тоже радовалась неожиданной, но приятной и ни к чему не обязывающей дружбе с повелителем города. Весна неумолимо  
приближалась, а вместе с ней в глазах Баффи все чаще и отчетливее проступала безысходная тоска. Она все чаще и чаще предпочитала проводить вечера дома, стала немного замкнутой, от чего он успел отвыкнуть за долгие месяцы свободного общения с девушкой, а если ему и удавалось вытащить ее в город на вечернюю прогулку, ее взгляд подолгу задерживался на темных небесах, словно спрашивая их, что они готовят ей в будущем.

Они проводили долгие вечера у нее дома, просто сидя на диване в гостиной, болтая ни о чем, играя в карты или шахматы. Хотя Баффи так и не полюбила эту игру, которой он ее научил еще в начале зимы, ее способностей вполне хватало, чтобы он не заскучал. Иногда они устраивали целые марафоны, беря в ближайшей видеотеке около десятка дисков с самыми различными фильмами и засиживаясь у телевизора до тех пор, пока один из них просто не засыпал на плече другого.

В такие вечера они поглощали все запасы фруктов, сладостей, попкорна и прочих радостей желудка, имеющиеся в доме, ни мало не обращая внимания на брюзжание сестры Баффи, Дон, которой после подобного пира пришлось бы провести по-крайней мере три дня в спортзале, сжигая лишние калории. Ни Бессмертный ни Баффи не испытывали подобных проблем, так как оба обладали сумасшедшим метаболизмом, и от этого Дон завидовала им еще больше, что не могло не сказываться на ее настроении.

Ни для Бессмертного, ни для Баффи не было секретом то, что половина Рима считала их любовниками. Им было на это наплевать. Они знали правду, а весь остальной мир мог хоть до посинения сплетничать о них. В конце концов кому-то нравилось жить на полную катушку, использовать каждую минуту отведенного им на этой земле времени для того, чтобы постичь, как можно больше. А кому-то нравилось сплетничать о чужой жизни.

Однако такое отношение не спасало Баффи от близких ей людей, которыми двигали добрые намерения и желание только лучшего для нее. Дон и, даже, Эндрю, не сговариваясь, провели с ней, как им казалось, мягкие и чуткие беседы на тему, стоит ли связываться с таким странным типом, как Бессмертный, а если уж он появился в ее жизни, ей вовсе не обязательно начинать с ним отношения. Точнее, Отношения. С заглавной О, ударением и выразительным взглядом глаз. Не избежала она и душеспасительного звонка от Джайлза, который не поскупился на продолжительный разговор о морали, Добре и уроках, которые, он был уверен, Баффи должна была вынести из ее предыдущих связей.

Кощей мог точно сказать, что у Баффи был подобный разговор каждый раз, когда они встречались, и она начинала бушевать в с трудом сдерживаемой ярости буквально с первой минуты. Ему требовалось много часов и изрядное количество мороженого и шоколада, чтобы успокоить ее. Дольше всего она приходила в себя после телефонного разговора с Джайлзом. Это была самая болезненная беседа, судя по тому, что только в этом случае ей пришлось покупать новый аппарат.

Бессмертный, конечно же, поинтересовался, что она им всем сказала и получил ответ:  
\- Я не стала разубеждать их.  
\- Но почему, - в удивлении уставился он на нее.  
Горькая улыбка тронула краешки ее губ, но не дошла до глаз:  
\- Им было легче поверить в ложь, чем в правду. Всегда.  
Бессмертный не нашел, что ей ответить и они до поры до времени перестали поднимать эту тему.

Позже, много позже, когда теплый южный ветер принес с собой первое дыхание весны, они вернулись к тому разговору. Кощей вытащил Баффи в ресторан, находящийся на крыше одного из высоких домов. Конечно же, еще было слишком холодно для того, чтобы сидеть на открытой террасе, но они вышли ненадолго на балкон, чтобы вдохнуть свежего холодного воздуха. Сумерки уже давно превратились в поздний вечер, и ничто не мешало им смотреть на далекие сверкающие точки в небе, каждая из которых была лишь затерянным в глубине времени отражением чужих солнц.

Кощей позволил себе полюбоваться на кажущуюся хрупкой фигурку девушки, которая стояла рядом с ним и, запрокинув голову вверх, заворожено смотрела на звездное небо. Легкий ветер перебирал пряди ее волос, создавая ощущение, будто они жили собственной жизнью. Он кашлянул, привлекая ее внимание.

Она не изменила позы, но он уже достаточно знал Баффи, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ее внимание принадлежит ему.  
\- Я давно уже хотел тебе сказать, насколько я восхищен твоей силой. Не силой Избранной, а той внутренней энергией, которая живет внутри тебя, наполняет каждое твое движение, каждый взгляд, каждое решение. Ты удивительная женщина, Баффи.  
Она спокойно выслушала его, но на последних словах вздрогнула и посмотрела на него. У нее были глаза испуганной лани.  
\- Баффи, в чем дело? Я тебя чем-то огорчил?  
Она пристально смотрела ему в глаза еще несколько долгих секунд, а затем вновь вернулась к созерцанию звездного неба. После непродолжительной тишины девушка ответила:  
\- Нет... Нет, просто один человек однажды сказал мне то же самое.  
Ее ответ был слишком прост для такой реакции, но по ее тону он понял, что она не хочет объяснять. Что же, ему не впервые приходилось оставлять темы, которые она просто не желала затрагивать.

Они помолчали немного, и он снова попробовал:  
\- Тебя больше не беспокоят по поводу наших отношений?  
Объяснять, кого он имел в виду, не имело смысла. Эндрю утвердился в мысли, что они спят друг с другом и решил, что Баффи просто старается взять от жизни все, что только можно, не оглядываясь назад. После долгого размышления он оставил ее в покое, заставив пообещать, что она будет всячески предохраняться, чем вогнал ее в краску. Но Дон и Джайлз продолжали упорные попытки давить на нее, периодически взывая к ее здравому смыслу.  
\- Иногда, - чуточку устало улыбнулась она. - Но ничего такого, с чем я не могла бы справиться.  
\- Видишь, это то, что я имел в виду, - воспользовался он возможностью пояснить свои слова. - Меня восхищает твое стремление к свободе, к самостоятельности, к принятию собственных решений, какими бы они ни были в конце, правильными или ошибочными.

Она никак не отреагировала на это.  
\- Будучи Истребительницей тебе было бы так легко остаться тем, кого ведут и направляют, следят за каждым шагом. Из тебя можно было бы лепить, как из мягкой глины, все, что заблагорассудилось бы Совету. Но ты поднялась на ними. Ты заработала свое право на свободу. И это то, что делает тебя уникальной, то, что делает тебя истинной Избранной.  
Ему показалось или она всхлипнула? Нет. Тишина. Показалось. Всего лишь звуки города, доносящиеся сюда, на самый верх высокого здания, на крыше которого они стояли.  
\- Ты прошла такой долгий путь от призванной девочки, которая боялась даже собственной тени, до сильной женщины, которая никому не позволит управлять собой. За это качество, за умение выйти за рамки предназначения я преклоняюсь перед тобой.

Она ответила очень тихо и неразборчиво, и он переспросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Я была не одна, - повторила она.  
\- Твои друзья...  
\- Не только, - отрезала она. - Я не могу рассказать тебе всю историю, но у меня была помощь. Один... человек... да, человек был рядом со мной все это долгое и болезненное путешествие. Только я слишком долго не могла поверить в его добрые намерения. А когда, наконец, ему удалось достучаться до меня, было уже слишком поздно.  
Короткая, словно извиняющаяся улыбка, появилась на ее лице и сразу же пропала. Словно она понимала, что не должна была говорить ему об этом. Словно это была какая-то тайна, которая не предназначена для чужих ушей, но, тем не менее, только чужим людям ее и можно рассказать. Или пустить их хотя бы на порог этой тайны.

Сердясь на себя, Баффи опустила голову и поднесла ладонь к лицу, дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до переносицы. Кощей понимал, что она была с ним настолько откровенна, насколько это вообще было возможно, и ей это не нравилось. Она постарается больше не допустить подобной ошибки. Девушка посмотрела на него и твердо сказала.  
\- Спасибо, Вилли. Это был чудесный комплимент, и ты не виноват в том, что... - она замешкалась, словно пытаясь объяснить ему что-то, но потом упрямо тряхнула головой. - Я заплатила за свою свободу слишком высокую цену. Никто не должен платить за чужие ошибки, никто не должен ради этого...  
И вновь она замешкалась. Бессмертный так и не узнал, что словом, которое свело ее горло удушливым болезненным спазмом, было слово "умирать".

Она быстро справилась с собой и продолжила удивительно ровным голосом:  
\- Так что да, ничто не приходит просто так, за все нужно платить. Я знаю, что то, что произошло невозможно было изменить, но если бы у меня была малейшая возможность хоть что-то исправить, я бы отдала эту свободу, запихала бы ее Сущим Силам в глотку, если уж на то пошло. Но мне остается просто жить, и я не позволю кому бы то ни было забрать у меня хоть частичку этого дара. Я устала слушать других, а тот, кого бы я выслушала, ушел и больше никогда не вернется в мою жизнь.

Баффи попросила отвезти ее домой, и он повиновался. Всю дорогу она молчала, но, уже прощаясь с ним, призналась, что она не сердится на него. Он просто сам того не зная, задел очень личную тему, и она расстроилась. Что они все еще друзья, просто ей нужно побыть этим вечером одной.

И все.

Дверь за ней захлопнулась.

Всю дорогу в свой особняк Кощей гадал, что она имела ввиду, и, что, возможно, было намного важнее, кого она имела в виду. В итоге он вспомнил упоминание в отчетах об Ангелусе. Поправка, Ангеле. Вампир и Истребительница, кто бы мог в это поверить. Но какое-то время у них получалось поддерживать близкие отношения, пока он... Глаза Бессмертного расширились во внезапной догадке: пока Ангел не ушел из жизни девушки. Значит, Ангел был тем помощником.

Ему так и не пришло в голову, что Баффи могла иметь в виду Спайка. Слишком невероятно было бы после такого долгого молчания упомянуть о погибшем вампире. Нет, невозможно, просто не может быть. Знакомая мантра, заканчивающаяся обязательным "не верю".

После этого разговора прошло несколько недель. Погода становилась все лучше и лучше, короткая итальянская весна была не за горами, а там уже и до лета рукой подать. Баффи неожиданно стала нервной, в ее глазах появилась затаенная тревога, она по нескольку раз в день звонила своим друзьям, которых раскидало по всему земному шару, чтобы проверить, все ли у них в порядке. Такое поведение не могло не беспокоить Кощея. Однажды он набрался наглости и задал ей прямой вопрос. Ответ получился неожиданно откровенным и долгожданным.

Она рассказала ему, что никогда не боялась приближения весны. Даже в самые суровые годы, даже, когда она знала, что должна умереть, даже, когда на карту была поставлена судьба мира. Апокалипсис в Саннидейле всегда подгадывал к весне, но какие бы плохие карты не раздавала жизнь Баффи и ее команде Скуби, они не боялись испытаний. Каким-то образом им всегда везло. Судьба щадила их, неизменно сберегая жизни даже самых неопытных из них, неизменно возвращала их домой.

Живыми.

До тех пор, пока все не изменилось два года назад.

До тех пор, пока они не потеряли Джойс.

Какой бы глупой, непредсказуемой и лишенной како-либо связи с миром невероятного ни была ее смерть, Джойс была первой жертвой среди них. И эта первая потеря тяжело ударила по миру Баффи. Она искренне верила, что все несчастья в ее жизни происходят только с закатом солнца, она искренне верила в то, что ей не суждено будет пережить собственную мать. Девушка не могла даже педставить, что вся ее жизнь в одно мгновение может оказаться разрушена, потому что из нее внезапно исчезнет самый близкий Баффи человек.

Джойс всегда казалось ей вечной, а, будучи Истребительницей, Баффи никогда не заходила в своих мыслях до того момента, когда ей придется жить одной, потому что ее мамы больше не будет. Она никогда не лежала, уткнувшись в подушку, в попытке заглушить свои всхлипы и пытаясь справиться с потоком горьких слез, потому что ей приснился кошмар - мир, в котором мамы нет. Реальность ударила по ней намного больнее, потому что была чем-то, что нельзя было даже назвать кошмарным сном. Жизнь оказалась страшнее.

После этого несчастия посыпались на них, как из рога изобилия. Судьба словно сберегала их, чтобы обрушить на них все, накопившиеся за многие годы беды и неудачи. Словно кто-то решил, что им достаточно везло. Словно светлая полоса в их жизнях неожиданно закончилась, а они этого не заметили и не поняли, удивленно таращась по сторонам и спрашивая друг друга: "Почему вдруг стало так темно?"

Дальнейший рассказ Баффи напоминал сводку с поля сражения: Тара - погибла, Уиллоу - навсегда инфицирована темной магией, Аня - погибла, Ксандер - потерял глаз, Аманда - погибла, погибла, погибла, погибла... Для Бессмертного это были всего лишь имена, для Истребительницы – друзья и люди, которых она хотела спасти, но не смогла. И неожиданно прозвучало последнее имя, которое он уже отчаялся услышать от нее: Спайк - погиб.

Кощей ничем не мог себе помочь - он вздрогнул при звуке этого имени, и Баффи заметила это. Конечно, она не могла не знать о его обычной реакции на род вампиров. Он приказывал истреблять практически всех вампиров, которые приезжали в город. Лишь немногие из них получали предупреждение и двадцать четыре часа времени, чтобы убраться с территории Бессмертного. Она знала обо всем этом, и тихо пояснила:  
\- Да, Спайк был вампиром. Но он был особенным.  
Кощей не смог удержаться от сарказма:  
\- Конечно, душа, говорят, вошла в моду в прошлом году.  
Баффи не разозлилась на него, не прикрикнула, не проявила своих эмоций. Просто покачала головой и тихо сказала:  
\- Он всегда был особенным, даже, когда у него не было души. Теперь я это знаю.  
И снова, в этой новой для нее манере она оборвала рассказ, словно все, что было действительно важно, уже сказано. У него не хватило смелости на дальнейший сарказм. В глубине ее глаз тлела приглушенная ярость, которая отбивала охоту к дискуссии даже у бессмертного существа.

Но относилась эта ярость к ее друзьям, к незнакомым погибшим потенциалкам, к вампиру или ко всем сразу, Бессмертному оставалось лишь гадать. Зато теперь он был уверен, что точно знает, почему Баффи никогда не упоминала Спайка при нем. Виноват был он сам, а точнее, его знаменитая ненависть к вампирам, которую он не считал нужным скрывать от Истребительницы.

Что ж, он добился того, ради чего так долго и терпеливо приручал к себе Истребительницу. У него не было полной истории, но, зная в деталях о том, что произошло в той пещере с другими, - этого Баффи не скрывала от него - Кощей примерно представлял, что случилось с вампиром. По отдельным упоминаниям, он понял, что Спайк одел амулет, который каким-то образом оказался у девушки. По результатам в виде гигантского провала на месте, где раньше был город, он также понял, что Спайку удалось активировать амулет, что и привело к его гибели.

Кирпичик к кирпичику.

История сложилась.

Оставалось решить, что делать с девушкой дальше. Теперь, когда он достиг цели, ради которой позволил ей приблизиться к нему, прежний Кощей ни минуты не задумывался бы над этим вопросом. Он бы просто вышвырнул ее из своей жизни, ничего не объясняя, не останавливаясь, чтобы кинуть прощальный взгляд. Но он изменился. Или это она изменила его. Впервые за несчетное количество десятков лет Бессмертный вновь почувствовал, что он не стоит как прежде на обочине жизни, безучастно наблюдая, как мелькают мимо него чужие судьбы. Он снова был в центре событий, снова стал частичкой, составляющей огромный мир, снова научился радоваться существованию, а не терпеливо и обреченно терпеть его.

Тайна, которая никогда не была тайной, была открыта, но для Бессмертного ничего не изменилось. Девушка, ставшая его спутницей в последние месяцы, по-прежнему оставалась рядом, они все еще проводили практически все свободное время вместе, находили бесчисленные темы для разговоров, путешествовали по Италии и бродили по бесконечным лабиринтам улочек Рима. Так продолжалось до самой середины весны, но с приближением лета Баффи изменилась.

Она честно призналась ему, что ждет этого времени, боится его приближения и молится, чтобы хотя бы раз - разве она просила многого - всего лишь раз за последние годы у нее была спокойная весна. Она устала залечивать раны, она устала терять друзей, она просто устала...

И он поклялся, что сделает все, лишь бы эта девушка, одна единственная Избранная из бездны поколений Истребительниц, получила свое заветное желание - одну спокойную весну.

Его люди работали параллельно с Советом Наблюдателей, старательно перерывая древние тексты в поисках загадочных указаний на приближающуюся беду, его оперативники сбились с ног, разоблачая самые крохотные темные заговоры и ликвидируя поголовно всех их участников, его лучшие аналитики просиживали сутки напролет, читая таблицы, отчеты и сводки за последние десять месяцев, пытаясь предугадать и смоделировать возможную катастрофу. Пока все было тихо.

Сам же Бессмертный взял на себя не менее важное задание - развлекать по мере своих сил Баффи, чтобы она забыла хотя бы ненадолго о своих тревогах. Все было так, как она того хотела - если у нее было желание выйти в город, они отправлялись на целую вереницу коротких появлений в ночных клубах Рима. Они заходили внутрь, делали заказ, танцевали, платили по счету и уходили через пол-часа, чтобы парой минут позже осчастливить своим появлением очередной клуб.

Ночь пролетала таким образом незаметно, а к утру Баффи, изможденная и эмоционально выжатая, могла наконец заснуть. Или же они проводили весь вечер дома, устроившись на диване перед телевизором, обложившись мисками с попкорном, плитками шоколада и ведерками с так любимым Баффи ментоловым мороженым.

В один из таких вечеров, измотанная до предела совместным проживанием с временно лишенным жилища Эндрю, Баффи потребовала вечер в городе. Бессмертный с легкой усмешкой повиновался и отвез ее для начала в один из клубов, который лояльно относился к демонам. Они танцевали, когда Бессмертного по телефону вызвал один из его оперативников, отвечающий за безопасность Баффи и обычно несущий дежурство возле ее апартаментов. Его сообщение было кратким - он засек двух вампиров, получасом ранее нанесших визит Истребительнице.

Оперативник оказался не из ленивых и пробил обоих по базе данных организации. Когда Бессмертный услышал имена вампиров, ему показалось, что он сошел с ума. Этого просто не могло быть! Это было невозможно! Но как же в духе того, о ком он скорбел весь этот год. Появление Ангела у дверей квартиры Баффи не было чем-то выдающимся. Кощей был удивлен, что вампир не объявился раньше. Гораздо раньше, особенно теперь, когда путь к сердцу Истребительницы был снова открыт, а единственная женщина, которая могла составить компетицию Избранной, мертва.

Но имя сопровождающего темноволосого вампира вызвало у Кощея шок.

Спайк!

Как ни в чем ни бывало, словно он не сходил с ума два года назад, словно никогда не погибал, словно все это было каким-то дурацким сюрреалистическим сном, беловолосый вампир появился в Риме в компании со своим Гранд-Сиром, как преданное и послушное Дитя, следуя за своим Мастером. Это не укладывалось в голове. Особенно в свете того, что Спайк никогда не был образцовым преданным Дитя Ангелуса. Он его ненавидел, и если Ангелусу когда-либо и удавалось добиться от младшего вампира послушания, то для достижения подобного результата ему приходилось буквально выбивать его из своевольного Дитя Друзиллы.

Бессмертный не хотел тешить ни себя ни Баффи надеждой, которая вполне могла обернуться обидным недоразумением, но и не проверить доклад оперативника было выше его сил. Поэтому он сослался на якобы забытые у нее дома документы, чтобы быстро съездить к ней домой в надежде застать нежданных гостей. Баффи не возражала, и они спешно покинули клуб. Однако его ждало разочарование.

Зажав изрядно нервничающего Эндрю в коридоре, пока Баффи искала несуществующую папку с бумагами, Кощей быстро вытряс из юноши всю, известную тому, информацию. И даже больше, чем он рассчитывал. Оказывается этот мелкий и пугливый хорек уже встречался со Спайком во время миссии в Лос-Анджелес, но умудрился пересилить свою трепливую натуру и никому не промолвить об этой встрече даже словечка, даже намека. Это было жестоко со стороны Эндрю, это было жестоко со стороны Спайка, который, в чем Бессмертный был уверен, запугал беднягу до такой степени, что тот умудрился целых пять минут успешно противостоять его собственному дару убеждения.

Когда Кощей вытряс из дрожащего от страха, но не перестающего огрызаться парня все, что тому было известно, тот едва ли не на коленях начал умолять его не раскрывать Истребительнице тайну вампира. Это уже было интересным. Значит Спайк не хотел, чтобы Баффи знала о том, что он жив... Похоже девушка не была с ним настолько откровенна, как ему показалось. Игра в тайны и секреты продолжалась.

Сделав телефонный звонок Паоло, начальнику службы безопасности, Кощей распорядился поднять по тревоге всех агентов, находящихся в данный момент в Риме. Их заданием было разыскать двух вампиров и установить за ними слежку. Бессмертный не знал, что вампирам понадобилось в Риме, но у него были все намерения к утру знать о планах Ангела и Спайка больше их самих.

Однако, как оказалось, это не так уж и просто было сделать. Во-первых, вампиры настолько хаотично передвигались по городу, что едва агенты успевали их засечь, они снова уходили от наблюдения. Бессмертный, прихватив Баффи, метался по городу, повторяя их путь, но постоянно опаздывая. Когда вампиры нанесли визит филиалу "Вольфрам и Харт" в Риме, Кощей разминулся с ними всего на три минуты. Правда заходить в гости к Илоне он и не собирался.

Эта светская львица давно уже облизывалась на него и, что доводило его до ярости, вовсю распространяла слухи и якобы имевшей место близости между ними. Единственное, что удерживало ее от попыток открыто соблазнить его был тот факт, что она искренне верила в его романтические отношения с Истребительницей. Глава филиала "Вольфрам и Харт" или нет, но залечивать сломанные конечности всегда больно. Между ними устанивилось шаткое статус кво, которое Кощей вовсе не собирался подвергать риску, добровольно появившись в стане знойной брюнетки.

Из квартала, где проживала как человеческая, так и демоническая беднота, они испарились всего за пять минут до появления там Кощея. Услышав, что в тот самым момент, когда он получил первое известие о Спайке, тот был в том же клубе, всего в двадцати метрах у него за спиной у барной стойки, Кощея посетило сильное желание биться головой о приборный щит своего дорогого автомобиля.

Игры в догонялки продолжались почти всю ночь под недоуменные взгляды Баффи и закончились ничем. Вампиры благополучно улетели обратно в Америку не дожидаясь наступления утра, так и не встретившись ни с Баффи, ни с Кащеем. Вторично прижатый к стенке Эндрю... Нет, не так. Вытряхнутый из одеяла, в которое он завернулся как в кокон, засунутый под холодный душ, но так окончательно и не протрезвевший, парень торжественно поклялся никогда не говорить Баффи о событиях прошедшей ночи.

Когда Бессмертный вернулся к себе домой, там его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Под смешливые взляды Юргена Фишера охрана доставила в кабинет хозяина особняка что-то восхищенно лепечущего демона со смешно торчащими в стороны обвислыми ушами и длинным, загнутым крючком вниз носом, намекавшим на близкое родство с кланом гоблинов. Кощей, устало сидевший в кресле и мечтающий добраться до постели и забыться заслуженным сном, с удивлением осознал, что история с вампирами получила продолжение.

Один из охранников поставил перед ним объемистую сумку, содержащую, как он с омерзением убедился, заглянув внутрь, отрубленную голову демона. По словам ушастого, это было то, за чем так упорно охотились в эту ночь Спайк и Ангел. Вся эта кутерьма оказалась заварена только из-за того, что кому то захотелось выслужиться перед хозяином Рима. Ушастый и неимоверно носатый ночной гость подумал, что Бессмертному будет приятно, если он выкрадет прямо из-под носа вампиров представляющую для них явную ценность сумку и принесет трофей Кощею.

"О, да... Премиленький подарочек! - внутренне еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на истеричный смех, подумал тот, - Этот идиот считает, что я коллекционирую конечности демонов? Или он расчитывал, что я повешу сей ценный предмет на стену спальни и буду на него умиленно любоваться? Бред какой-то!"

Вслух же он вежливо, но холодно, поблагодарил рассыпающегося в комплиментах его скромной персоне ушастика. Едва за тем закрылась дверь, Бессмертный повернулся к Юргену. На его лице была написана такая ярость, что даже видавший многое бывший полевой командир отшатнулся от него.  
\- Юрген, - прошипел Кощей, - у меня к тебе будет два очень важных задания.  
Немец подтянулся и, достав блокнот, приготовился делать пометки.  
\- Это лишнее, - отмахнулся хозяин кабинета, и Юрген весь превратился в слух.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы эта сумка вместе с ее содержимым была доставлена в лос-анджелеский офис "Вольфрам и Харт" прямо на стол его исполнительного директора Ангела.  
\- Но... - начал было Юрген.  
\- Мне неинтересно слушать, насколько тяжело и невыполнимо это задание. Оно должно быть выполнено, причем до того, как Ангел приземлится в аэропорте. Вам понятно?  
\- Так точно! - щелкнув каблуками, отчеканил Фишер.

\- И поменьше солдафонщины. Если вы метите на пост Паоло, вам придется забыть о строевой подготовке. Начальник Службы Безопасности это не военный, а, скорее, дипломат, временно вынужденный носить мундир. Вы же образованный человек, Юрген. Мне нужен дипломированный доктор психологии и видный историк Юрген Фишер, а не отставной военный.  
Человек перед Бессмертным несколько расслабился и несмело улыбнулся. Кошей довольно кивнул.  
\- Выполни для меня это задание, Юрген.  
Кощей хотел добавить о хорошей награде, но передумал. Не все люди в его организации служили ему, полагаясь только на размер оклада. И Юрген бы воспринял такую фразу, как оскорбление. Лучше он сам придумает, как наградить подчиненного, чтобы удовлетворить собственное чувство справедливости и не задеть при этом гордость немца.

\- Второе задание относительно легкое и потребует от вас воображения. Я хочу, чтобы мой ушастый гость в течение последующих недель в полной мере познал, что такое отчаяние, страх и чувство неизвестности. Он меня разозлил, и я хочу, чтобы весь Рим понял - мне не нужны непрошенные услуги. Я за это караю. Жестоко.  
\- По достижении результатов мне позаботиться, чтобы он исчез? - невозмутимо уточнил Юрген.  
\- Нет, о нет. Я не настолько кровожаден. Пусть живет. И, пожалуй, даже не стоит калечить его. Просто убедитесь, что он усвоил урок, и на этом с ним можно будет закончить, - ответил Кощей, растянув губы в улыбке, при виде которой немец заметно поежился.

Оба задания были успешно выполнены. Бессмертный позаботился о том, чтобы Юрген получил доступ к засекреченным раскопкам в низинах Нила, которые проводились под патронажем правительства Израиля, чем привел немца в состояние,близкое к восторженному сумасшествию. Рим, в свою очередь, получил очередное подтверждение тому, что пересекать свои интересы с интересами хозяина города может быть чревато. По-минимуму носовым кровотечением и по-максимуму банкротством, продажей имущества с молотка и счетчиком у мафии, для которой особой разницы, человек ты или демон, не было. Кощей жалел только об одном - о том, что не видел лица Ангела в тот момент, когда тот зашел к себе в кабинет и увидел его подарок.

Последующие дни ознаменовались еще одним событием. Как оказалось, Эндрю не так уж и был пьян. Это выяснилось, когда юноша, набравшись храбрости, спустя неделю нанес ему визит. После непродолжительной беседы стало ясно, что Эндрю и без принуждения ни за что не рассказал бы Баффи о Спайке. По его личному мнению эти двое не должны быть вместе - ничего хорошего ни ей, ни, тем более, ему эта связь не принесет. Не замечая отвисшей от удивления челюсти Кощея, парень закончил свою тираду гордым заверением, что он действует в лучших интересах для вампира, потому что не хочет больше видеть, как тот страдает от своей несбыточной мечты. С этими словами Эндрю откланялся и, поигрывая пижонской тростью, вышел из кабинета.

Хотя Бессмертный и считал, что даже вероятность того, что Истребительница могла бы при каком-то совершенно небывалом стечении обстоятельств испытывать романтические чувства к беловолосому вампиру, стремилась к нулю, а сама возможность подобного являлась не более чем фантазией Эндрю, на которые тот был горазд, он все же был согласен с ним в одном - Баффи не должна была знать о чудесном воскрешении вампира. У этой пары была слишком грустная история, а у Спайка было много времени, чтобы окончательно забыть Баффи - годы, десятилетия, века. У него было все время на свете.

После приступа эйфории, которая становилась почти привычной и знакомой, Кощей вызвал к себе Паоло. Тот явился к нему не один, а в сопровождении бывшего полевого командира, а ныне личного ассистента начальника службы безопасности, Юргена Фишера. Если через несколько лет тот собирался стать приемником Паоло, то пора учиться пришла уже сейчас.

Для них у Бессмертного было вполне обычное, если касаться данного вампира, задание: разыскать его, выяснить, чем он занимался весь год и, как и прежде, установить неусыпное наблюдение. Не то, чтобы после всего происшедшего за последние два года Кощей верил в возможность предотвратить очередные неприятности, но неожиданная помощь еще никому не вредила.

В последующие недели ему удалось проследить судьбу Спайка с момента его появления в офисе "ВиХ" в Лос-Анджелесе в качестве призрака до дня, когда он вновь стал материален. Его агентам не удалось проникнуть в высшие слои конторы, поэтому ему приходилось довольствоваться старыми слухами и всем известным событиям.

Последнее сообщение от его агентов пришло всего день назад. Новости были ужасными: здание фирмы уничтожено, половина команды Ангела погибла, остальные пропали без вести, включая Ангела и, с какого-то момента неизменно сопровождающего его, Спайка. И, что было самым обидным во всей этой истории с самого начала, ни слова, ни полслова не было упомянуто об Иллирии. Если бы он знал о ней заранее...

\- Ангел несколько раз предлагал ему уйти, - донесся до него размеренный, но не смотря на кажущееся отсутствие эмоций, исполненный горечи голос Древнейшей.

Сколько он просидел, погрузившись в воспоминания? Десять минут? Час? Он не знал. Да, в общем-то и знать не хотел. Порой собственное прошлое более ценно, чем рассказы других о нем. Часть истории он пропустил, это было ясно, но он всегда может распросить богиню еще раз. О чем она говорит сейчас?

А... О битве. О безумной, кровавой, самоубийственной схватке с полчищами войнов Старших Партнеров. И сколько их было против тысячи? Всего четверо. И один уже смертельно ранен. Черт! Черт! Черт! Сумасшедшие дети! Безумцы!

Бессмертный всегда считал героев париями мира. Отверженными обществом, которое поклонялось им, которое восхваляло их, но не делало ничего, чтобы самим сделать мир хоть чуточку лучше. Зачем? Когда всегда найдется очередной безумец на звание героя.

За многие тысячелетия, пролетевшие перед глазами Бессмертного, он видел не только Истребительниц, которые спасали мир. Были и другие. Не наделенные особенными силами или дополнительными качествами, помогающими почувствовать приближение врага, не рожденные для исполнения какого-нибудь пророчества или чтобы исполнить свое предназначение... Не, не, не...

Обычные люди, мужчины и женщины, но отважные, думающие о других прежде самих себя, рожденные влачить обычное человеческое существование, но своими делами, помыслами и поступками поднявшие себя над другими, заставляющие людей помнить их даже спустя столетия после их смерти.

Он всегда считал их немного не от мира сего, но это не мешало ему восхищаться ими. Однако это искреннее восхищение еще не значило, что Кощей был на стороне Добра. Не был он и на стороне Зла. Ему нравилось находиться над бесконечной схваткой этих противоположностей. Это придавало его репутации определенный мистический вес и заставляло представителей той или иной стороны трижды хорошенько подумать, прежде чем обратиться к нему за помощью. Избавляло от толчеи в приемной и нежелательных посетителей в неудобное время. Он был хозяином своей судьбы, не добрым, не злым, просто в стороне.

Старшие Партнеры против Сил Сущих. Пешки. Они были всего лишь пешками в борьбе сил намного более могущественных, чем человечество могло себе представить. Полевые командиры Света и Тьмы. Во времена Иллирии они были практически никем. Древнейшие, жившие в ту эпоху, уделяли им не больше внимания, чем суете муравьев на своем пути. Но гиганты покинули этот мир, а муравьи со временем превратились в движущие силы Вселенной.

Бессмертный больше не мог оставаться в стороне, не мог стоять выше человеческой суеты. Настало его время принять ту или иную сторону. Осознанно или не осознанно он уже сделал выбор, когда не отвернулся от Спайка после обретения тем души. Еще больше укрепило его позиции на стороне Света знакомство и дружба с Истребительницей, с Баффи, а покровительство Школе Истребительниц в Риме окончательно определило, к какой из сторон он примкнул. Пусть это не было открытым заявлением, пусть он все еще поддерживал контакты даже с самыми кровожадными из родов демонов, но, возможно, это было пока и к лучшему. Силам Добра совершенно не помешал бы лазутчик в стане врага, тем более, лазутчик, пользующийся доверием и Сил Тьмы.

Бессмертный, после долгого периода пассивного наблюдения за происходящими на земле событиями, был готов стать их участником. Но никогда, даже в самых страшных кошмарах ему не могло придти в голову пойти на битву, заведомо зная, что живым ему из нее не выйти. Это было что-то в духе Аурелиса... Хм, и Спайк с Ангелусом это очень убедительно доказали, судя по рассказу Иллирии.

Он начал внимательнее прислушиваться к повествованию Древнейшей. Мимолетом взглянув на Баффи, он увидел, что она, затаив дыхание, слушает о том, как погибали товарищи Ангела. Он пропустил ее реакцию на то, что Иллирия, чтобы появиться в мире людей, убила девушку-ученую, которую звали Фред, и захватила ее тело. Но судя по тому, что Баффи уже не сидит так близко к ней и слегка отвернулась в сторону, было ясно, что вся серьезность угрозы, исходящей от этого древнего существа наконец дошла до Истребительницы.

Заметив, что Баффи с силой сжимает хрустальный стакан, он забрал его у нее. Судя по тону богини, новости собирались от плохих дойти до ужасных, и он не хотел, чтобы она порезалась, ненароком раздавив стакан в руке. Он оказался прав. Кровь отлила от ее лица при известии о гибели Ангела. Она в бессилии сжимала и разжимала кулаки, опустив голову и долгим взглядом уставившись на свои ладони. Иллирия, словно осознав, вестником насколько плохих новостей она стала, прервала рассказ.

Кощей ожидал подобной реакции. Именно поэтому он и не поделился изначально с Баффи новостями о команде в Лос-Анджелесе. Он просто не хотел быть тем самым человеком, от которого она услышит, что того, кого она столько лет любила, больше нет на этой земле. Что у нее не было даже места, куда она могла бы приходить, чтобы почтить его память, потому что от него остался лишь пепел. Пепел, который был подхвачен ветром, и унесен прочь. Бессмертный никогда не любил Ангела, точнее, он был ему неприятен, но он понимал чувства Баффи.

Что удивило его, она так и не заплакала. По ее лицу прошла волна, исказившая ее правильные черты, одинокая слеза сбежала по ее щеке, и все. Она справилась с собой достаточно быстро, выразительно взглянув, на Кощея отобрала стакан с виски обратно и, сделав большой глоток, сильно севшим голосом прошептала:  
\- Что бы дальше, Иллирия? Что случилось со Спайком? Почему ты не помогла им? Как получилось, что они все погибли, тот парень Лорн исчез в неизвестном направлении, Спайк впал в сон, который больше похож на кому, а с тобой все в полном порядке?  
\- Я вышла из битвы прежде чем мне был причинен существенный вред, - бесстрастно ответила Иллирия.  
\- Иными словами, ты просто бросила их там умирать? - неверяще уставилась на нее Баффи.  
\- Глупо бросаться в битву, которую ты заведомо не можешь выиграть. Гораздо умнее уклониться от нее, чтобы вернуться позже, когда появится реальный шанс изменить расположение сил. Они не понимали этого. Глупцы, но бесстрашные глупцы. Они умирали у меня на руках. Уэсли и Ганн, они погасли у меня на руках.

Иллирия закрыла глаза, и Кощей со все растущим удивлением отметил, что Древнейшая больше не кажется такой бесстрастной, как в начале истории. Ему показалось или при упоминании имени Уэсли ее голос слегка дрогнул? Она позволила себе эмоции? Человеческие эмоции?

\- Мне удалось найти место, откуда хорошо было видно, что происходит. Я видела, как погиб Ангел. А Спайк... Он продолжал драться. Храбро, глупо, так похоже на полукровок. Мне кажется, тогда я испытала грусть. И ярость. Но я не могла разделить эти эмоции с полукровкой.  
Растерянный взгляд Древнейшей встретился с пристальным взглядом Бессмертного:  
\- Потому что это были мои собственные эмоции. Так страшно, так пусто, так жжет изнутри... словно я была готова взорваться, но внутри меня ничего не было. Это всегда так?  
Баффи кивнула:  
\- Да. Когда теряешь кого-то близкого тебе.

Кощей кивком головы попросил Иллирию продолжать.  
\- Когда им удалось схватить вампира и битва закончилась, появился Посредник Старших Партнеров, - Древнейшая хмыкнула. - Их вкус в одежде по-прежнему оставляет желать лучшего.  
Бессмертный поморщился, но никак не прокомментировал ее слова.  
\- Вампира судили. Обычная процедура для предателей, полукровок и всех тех, кто мешает их планам, - продолжала Иллирия. - Он что-то говорил о вечности наедине с врагом... Баффи, тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Истребительница нахмурилась, но затем покачала головой:  
\- Нет, думаю, нет. Если бы Ангел..., - она запнулась на мгновение, - я всегда думала, что злейшим врагом Спайка был Ангел, но его больше нет.

\- Ангел стал человеком, и он теперь вне их досягаемости, - равнодушно добавила Иллирия.  
Истребительница резко вскинула голову, впиваясь в богиню ищущим малейшие признаки лжи взглядом. Столкнувшись с ответным взглядом синих глаз Иллирии, она сникла:  
\- Ангел... стал человеком... Что ж, он по праву заслужил эту награду. Может нам связаться с ним?  
Ее надежды были разрушены так же быстро, как и появились:  
\- Он ничего не помнит, Баффи. Ни о столетиях, которые он провел вампиром, но и Спайке, ни о тебе. Таково было условие Сил Сущих для исполнения пророчества Шаншу. Он ничем не может нам помочь. Он вышел из игры.  
\- Ох, я очень надеюсь, что, когда Спайк очнется, он сможет мне рассказать о том, что с произошло с Ангелом, нормальным человеческим языком, а не выдержками из Британской энциклопедии, - ядовито огрызнулась Баффи.

Увидев, что дамы начали пикировку, Кощей решил напомнить им о главном вопросе:  
\- Иллирия, к чему Посредник приговорил Спайка?  
\- Ничего конкретного он не сказал. Сразу после вынесения приговора Посредник погрузил вампира в сон и исчез из этой реальности. Затем воины принесли саркофаг, сделанный из металла и уложили в него беловолосого. К тому моменту их осталось всего несколько, и мне без труда удалось убить их и освободить Спайка. Оставаться в Лос-Анжелесе было опасно. Мне нужно было найти врагов моего врага, они стали бы хорошими союзниками.  
\- Мы говорим “друзьями”, - поправила ее Баффи.  
Но Древнейшая фыркнула:  
\- Друзьями! У правящих миром не может быть друзей, лишь подданные, слуги, придворные, советники и союзники.

\- Ты спасла Спайка, ты отправилась искать Баффи, - напомнил ей Бессмертный, - разве это не показатель того, что ты воспринимаешь вампира, как друга?  
Иллирия склонила голову набок, обдумывая его слова. Несколько секунд тишины и ожидания были вознаграждены, когда она вновь заговорила:  
\- Союзник. Хороший союзник, храбрый воин, искусный боец. Глупо позволить ему умереть. Он может быть полезен.  
\- Угу, - улыбнулся одними краешками губ Кощей, переглядываясь с Баффи. - Конечно, союзник. Настолько полезный, что доверить его тело девушке которую он любит и которой доверяет на все сто процентов, выше твоих сил, Иллирия.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, Кош, - холодно, с достоинством ответила Древнейшая.  
\- Этим утром в моей машине я был свидетелем очаровательной сцены дележа бесчувственного тела вампира между тобой и Баффи, - объяснил ей мужчина.

Иллирия изобразила на лице холодную невозмутимость между тем, как Баффи покраснела. Заметив довольное выражение лица Бессмертного, Баффи стряхнула с себя смущение и невинно поинтересовалась:  
\- А что это за имя такое, Кош?  
Кощей поморщился, Иллирия пояснила:  
\- Я так называю его.  
\- Как интересно, - пропела Истребительница и мстительно добавила:  
\- А я вот называю его Вилли.  
\- Мне не нравится это имя, - поморщилась Древнейшая. - В его звуке нет благородства.  
\- Бессмертному оно тоже не нравится, - пояснила девушка, зловеще поглядывая в сторону мужчины.

Прежде чем Древнейшая успела сделать выводы из реплик Истребительницы, до них донесся крик, который резко оборвался, а потом вновь возобновился. Баффи слишком часто слышала этот голос, чтобы не узнать Дон:  
\- О, Боже! Боже! Боже! Баффи!  
Истребительница мгновенно оказалась на ногах и бросилась в комнату сестры, Бессмертный и Иллирия последовали за ней. Ворвавшись к Дон, Баффи не увидела ее там. Обернувшись на звук шагов Кощея, он увидела, что он указывает ей в сторону ее собственной спальни. Дон позвала ее еще раз, в голосе отчетливо слышалась паника, и Баффи поспешила к сестре.

Дон стояла на коленях рядом с постелью, на которой лежал вампир. Одной рукой девушка сжимала кажущуюся в полумраке мраморно белой кисть Спайка, а второй трясла его за плечо.  
\- Дон, - позвала ее Баффи, понимая, что сестре ничего не угрожает, а ее крик был просто реакцией на неожиданное появление, как они думали, погибшего вампира. - Дон, все в порядке...  
Девушка обернулась, услышав ее голос, и Баффи увидела слезы на ее щеках:  
\- Как?.. Баффи... Он же мертв. Ты сама сказала, что он мертв!  
\- Мы все так думали, Дон.  
\- Ты нашла его? - огромные темные глаза умоляют Истребительницу, чтобы это было правдой.  
\- Скорее он нашел нас, - слабо улыбнулась она.  
\- Как?  
\- Это слишком долгая и запутанная история, чтобы уложить ее в пару минут. Я позже тебе расскажу, а пока познакомься с Иллирией.  
Древнейшая холодно встретила испытывающий взляд темноволосой ддевушки и кивнула.

Слегка отстранив Древнейшую с дороги, в комнату зашел Кощей.  
\- Здравствуй, Дон, - серьезно кивнул он девушке. - Может быть ты оденешься, и мы постараемся все тебе объяснить? А то ходить в пижаме в одиннадцать часов утра в доме полном гостей как-то неудобно.  
Девушка покраснела, поднялась на ноги и подошла к Баффи, которая, обняв ее за плечи, хотела уже увести ее из комнаты.

Неожиданно Дон спохватилась:  
\- Баффи, что со Спайком? Я долго сидела с ним, пыталась разбудить его, но он спит мертвым сном.  
\- Мы пока не знаем, Дон... - начала Баффи, но тут же осеклась, - Постой-ка, если ты уже давно сидишь здесь, почему тогда ты закричала только сейчас?  
\- У него пошла кровь, - объяснила Дон. - На его щеке неожиданно появился порез, словно кто-то невидимый полоснул его ножом.  
Мимо них быстро прошла Иллирия и склонившись над вампиром осмотрела его лицо:  
\- У него свежий шрам, - обеспокоенно хмурясь сказала она, привлекая общее внимание.  
\- Ты знаешь, что это можеть быть? - спросила ее Баффи.  
Иллирия покачала головой и выпрямилась, с видимой тревогой глядя на Спайка.

Кощей тоже подошел поближе, дотронулся кончиками пальцев пореза на щеке вампира и закрыл глаза. Спустя некоторое время его ладонь переместилась на лоб спящего. Все замолчали, не понимая смысла его действий, но чувствуя их важность. Когда Бессмертный открыл глаза и отошел от Спайка, его лоб был нахмурен.  
\- Что? Кош, что ты почувствовал? - спросила его Баффи, не замечая, что автоматически назвала его именем, которым пользовалась Древнейшая.  
\- Плохо дело, девочки, - серьезно ответил он. - Пойдемте, нам нужно поговорить.


	19. Chapter 19

Сидя в гостиной и дожидаясь, когда же к ним присоединится Баффи, Кощей мысленно проклинал всех женщин в мире, а особенно Истребительниц. Уже двадцать минут она пропадала в спальне, заявив перед тем как исчезнуть, что просто обязана обработать рану на его щеке. Ха! Да за это время она успела бы утопить вампира в антисептике целиком, не говоря уже о крохотном порезе. Будь Спайк в сознании, он бы рассмеялся ей в лицо и сказал, что это всего лишь царапина. К тому же очень быстро заживающая. Однако вампир был в коме, и Истребительнице не составило большого труда вытолкать их компанию из комнаты.

В качестве напутствия она попросила Бессмертного ввести Дон в курс дела. Что он и делал первые десять минут. Оставшееся время Бессмертный с интересом наблюдал за Иллирией, которая вяло отбивалась от попыток сестры Истребительницы потрогать ее комбинезон, волосы, синие разводы, словно нарисованные нежной акварелью на коже Древнейшей. Упорство девушки показалось ему странным и он прямо сказал Дон, что она ведет себя, как будто никогда в жизни демона не видела. На что девчушка, сверкнув огромными глазищами, ответила, что такого красивого, как Иллирия, не видела. Расчувствовавшаяся от этого далеко не субтильного комплимента Древнейшая, к удивлению Кощея, пропустила мимо ушей, что ее обозвали демоном, и разрешила до себя дотронуться. В итоге он уже несколько минут устало выслушивал за компанию с Иллирией бесплатные советы по уходу за кожей лица и волосами. Гр-р-р!

К его удивлению, Дон, выслушав вкратце изложенную историю последних двух дней в пересказе Иллирии и его самого, не стала задавать никаких вопросов. Не знай он девушку лучше, он бы решил, что ей все равно. Но это было далеко не так. Как бы она ни дурачилась сейчас, приставая к несчастной Древнейшей, что-то в повороте ее головы, напряженных мышцах плеч, чуточку нервных и порывистых движениях ее рук говорило о том, что ей было далеко не безразлично, чем закончится эта история.

Появление Баффи троица встретила с разной степенью оживления: Иллирия отняла у Дон прядь своих волос, та в свою очередь выжидательно уставилась на Баффи, словно в ожидании чуда, но после грустной улыбки Баффи, сникла, а Бессмертный похлопал по подушке дивана, приглашая Истребительницу присоединиться к их компании. Та устало опустилась и потерла ладонями лицо.

\- Устала? - сочувственно спросил Кощей.  
\- Да, - кивнула девушка.  
\- Сколько ты уже не спала?  
\- Не знаю, не думала об этом.

Баффи, словно очнувшись, посмотрела на массивные бронзовые часы, стоящие на низком комоде и горько усмехнулась:  
\- Где-то сутки.  
\- Тебе обязательно нужно прилечь, - посоветовал ей Бессмертный, - иначе ты расклеишься еще до того, как начнется веселье.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Те, у кого Иллирия украла Спайка, обязательно хватятся пропавшего вампира, - спокойно пояснил Бессмертный. - Судя по тому, что рассказала Иллирия, они сейчас очень злы на команду Ангела. А Спайк - единственный из известных им участников битвы, на ком они могут отыграться. Да и, насколько я понял, появление Иллирии тоже не доставило им особенной радости. Думаю, скоро они сложат два и два и с удвоенными усилиями примутся за их розыски.

\- Кош прав, - подтвердила синеволосая Древнейшая. - Я выиграла немного времени, открыв напрямую портал в Рим, но это ненадолго. Мы должны разбудить вампира, прежде чем слуги Волка, Барана и Оленя найдут нас. Его помощь может нам пригодиться.  
Дон удивленно переводила взгляд с одного на другую:  
\- Я просто не верю своим ушам! То есть, если бы он не был вам нужен, вы бы не дрогнув оставили его в таком состоянии? Баффи! Скажи же что-нибудь! Спайк не заслужил, чтобы с ним обращались, как с вещью!  
Истребительница вздрогнула, услышав срывающийся от злости голос сестры. По ее щекам разлился лихорадочный румянец:  
\- Дон, боюсь я не вправе судить их. Не так давно я и сама относилась к Спайку точно также. Если не хуже... Но я тебя понимаю.  
Темноволосая девушка фыркнула:  
\- Я должна была догадаться, что ты с ними заодно! Какая же ты лгунья! А я то думала, что ты на самом деле его...

Договорить она не успела. Баффи схватила ее за руку и сильно сжала. Дон вскрикнула от боли и вырвала руку из пальцев сестры.  
\- Дон, - голос Истребительницы прозвучал в тишине звуком хлыста и ее сестра вздрогнула, переведя на нее быстро наполняющиеся слезами глаза, - ты зашла слишком далеко. Давай не будем обсуждать эту тему при посторонних.  
\- Ну почему же, - откликнулся Кощей. - Мне очень даже интересно, что хотела сказать твоя сестра.  
Он приглашающе улыбнулся Дон, но девушка уже полностью контролировала себя и лишь покачала головой, дав понять, что дискуссия окончена, и она больше ничего не скажет.

В комнате повисла практически осязаемая тишина, которую нарушил Бессмертный.  
\- Пожалуй, мне стоит рассказать вам, что я узнал, когда обследовал вампира.  
Три пары глаз уставились на него, поощряя продолжать.  
\- Мы уже установили, что это необычный сон. Когда я дотронулся до него, то попытался дотянуться до его сознания. В обычных случаях я вполне способен это сделать, не важно как глубоко в подсознание ушла его сущность, и надеялся вытащить вампира из этого состояния. Но стоило мне копнуть глубже, как кто-то заблокировал меня. Причем так умело, что я сам еле вырвался.

\- Что-то я не заметила никакой борьбы, - угрюмо буркнула Дон, все еще потирая руку.  
\- Схватка заняла доли секунды, - ответила вместо Кощея Иллирия.  
Тот метнул в ее сторону быстрый взгляд и, встретившись с ее холодными глазами, слегка кивнул, благодаря за поддержку. Древнейшая же продолжала.  
\- Магические битвы очень часто происходят тут, - Иллирия коснулась своего виска. - Невидимые окружающим, краткие, жестокие, смертельные. Лишь прощупав друг друга и будучи отброшенными силой воли назад, чародеи переносят свои схватки в реальный мир. Огненные шары, молнии, сгустки смертоносной энергии, магические артефакты и заклинания - все это находится в арсенале любого, кто достиг успехов в практической магии. Но зачем прибегать к грубому оружию, если можно уничтожить своего противника за считанные секунды одной силой своей воли? Убить, превратить в вечно хихикающего и пускающего слюни идиота, отобрать волю и сделать покорным, не рассуждающим слугой...

\- Но таким образом можно подчинить себе любого, - ужаснулась Баффи.  
Иллирия отрицательно покачала головой, а Кощей счел своим долгом успокоить Истребительницу:  
\- Нет, Баффи. Если бы это было так просто, то весь мир был бы населен живыми зомби, всем похожими на людей, кроме одного - полным отсутствием сознания. Но этого не происходит.  
\- Почему, - задала Дон вполне естественный вопрос.  
\- А потому, малышка, что сознание обычного человека защищено, словно каменной стеной, обычным "Не верю". Магия живет верой. Питается ею, живет ею. Невозможно подчинить себе человека, который не только не верит в возможность битвы разумов, но даже не знает о таких способностях у тех, кто от рождения оказался наделен магической силой. Поэтому обычные люди недоступны жадным до власти чародеям.

Что, впрочем, не относится к тем, кто делает свои первые шаги в мире магии и колдовства. Но они делают все от них зависящее, чтобы тоже защититься. В ход идет все: амулеты, наговоры, маскировка. Поэтому зачастую начинающие адепты магии обвешаны амулетами, словно рождественская елка игрушками. Сильные же чародеи не нуждаются в подобной защите и поэтому наиболее опасны. Они ничем не выделяются из толпы, они одеваются как все вокруг, они искусно делают вид, что живут обычной жизнью - ходят на концерты и футбольные матчи, встречаются с девушками, покупают продукты на неделю в супермаркетах и несут сумки с покупками в руках, а не левитируют их. Но за внешней нормальностью зачастую скрывается могущественный разум, способный в любой момент нанести удар или отразить чужой.  
Но я несколько отвлекся от темы.

Бессмертный скривил тонкие губы, словно сердясь на себя за эту небольшую лекцию.  
\- Спайк находится во власти очень темного разума. Ни с чем подобным я еще не встречался, но с уверенностью могу сказать, что именно это нечто или, возможно, некто и виноват в том, что вампир, простите, спит мертвым сном.  
\- Значит кто-то им управляет? - подалась вперед Баффи. - Мы должны найти этого чародея...  
\- Если бы это было так легко, - перебив ее, вздохнул Кощей.  
Истребительница непонимающе захлопала глазами, и он, сжалившись над находящейся в замешательстве девушкой, поспешил пояснить:  
\- Не нужно никуда ходить, чтобы найти источник опасности, потому что он исходит от самого Спайка.  
\- В смысле... - протянула Дон, нахмурившись и явно пытаясь переварить весь объем свалившейся на нее информации. - Ты хочешь сказать, что Спайк сам это делает?  
\- Нет! Это не Спайк! - порывисто выдохнула Баффи.

\- Понимаешь, Баффи, - начал Кощей, - когда я пытался коснуться его сознания, мне препятствовал чрезвычайно сильный разум. Разум, поселившийся в теле вампира, использующий его словно кокон для перерождения. Для него вампир, скорее всего, лишь оболочка, которую можно занять. Но сделать это невозможно, не избавившись от прежнего хозяина. Думаю, Спайк сейчас пытается противостоять тому, кто вселился в него, а так как он не чародей, но и не обычный человек, сон - необходимое им обоим состояние, чтобы соприкоснуться сознаниями.

При этих словах Бессмертного передернуло, словно одно лишь воспоминание о сущности, пытающейся захватить тело вампира, вызывало у него омерзение.

Баффи заметила его рефлекторную реакцию и уже собиралась задать вопрос, но ее опередила Дон.  
\- Что случится со Спайком, если этот темный разум победит?  
Кощей неуверенно пожал плечами и взглянул на Иллирию, ища поддержки. Этот жест испугал Баффи. С самой первой встречи с Бессмертным она пребывала в твердой уверенности, что он знает и может все. Подвластное человеческому воображению и выходящее за его пределы. Она никогда не замечала в нем слабины или неуверенности, казалось, нет ничего, с чем он бы не мог справиться, чего не мог бы понять. Ей было страшно видеть его таким неуверенным.

Однако растущая злость в его глазах давала надежду. Кто-то поставил перед ним трудно разрешимую задачу, бросил вызов его интеллекту, опыту и силам. И Кош не собирался сдаваться. Баффи видела в его темных глазах упрямство и жажду победить, и ее собственный страх отступил, уступая место той части ее существа, которая была Истребительницей.

И как всегда ее тело ответило приливом адреналина, наполняя ее предвкушением схватки, погребая страх и неуверенность под лавиной информации, которую приносили разом обострившиеся органы чувств. Она снова была собой, снова была в гуще событий, снова ощущала всей кожей мир вокруг нее. Словно кто-то снял с ее глаз темную повязку, и она открыла глаза, на мгновение ослепнув от резкого перехода от тьмы к свету.

Не выдержав неподвижности после такого прилива сил, она встала и стала мерить шагами комнату. Ее взгляд метнулся к Иллирии:  
\- У тебя уже есть опыт по подчинению себе человеческой сущности, может быть, ты поделишься с нами своими мыслями? Что будет со Спайком, с его душой и сущностью его демона, если он проиграет?

Древнейшая подняла на нее огромные синие глаза, в которых, против обыкновения, бушевал вихрь эмоций, от сожаления и боли, до свирепой злости. Однако тон голоса богини оставался по-прежнему ровным:  
\- Процесс, которому может подвергнуться полукровка, отличен от моего.  
\- То есть ты не знаешь, - решила уточнить Истребительница.  
\- Результат может оказаться схожим, - ответила Иллирия. - Его тело будет не более чем оболочкой для нового хозяина. Душа, сущность демона... Они либо сгорят в очаге перерождения, либо будут отпущены.  
\- Отпущены куда? - продолжала допрос Баффи, не разрывая контакт глаз с синевлаской.  
\- Туда, куда уходят ваши души, туда, куда отправляются демоны, после того, как их путь на земле закончен.  
Иллирия отвела взгляд и практически прошептала:  
\- Если вампир проиграет, он умрет. Останется лишь лживая оболочка, не человек и не демон, что-то другое, что-то намного страшнее.

Истребительница помолчала и повернулась к Кошу:  
\- Мы можем ему как-то помочь?  
\- Нет, - после некоторого раздумья покачал тот головой. - Это его схватка, и мы в ней всего лишь сторонние наблюдатели.  
\- Даже если другая сторона играет нечестно? Даже, если он обречен? - Баффи подошла к сидящему на диване мужчине и, положив руки на спинку, склонилась к нему. Она пристально вглядывалась в его глаза, словно ища в них признаки лжи, но Бессмертный открыто встретил ее взгляд, и Истребительница отступила.

Баффи вновь вернулась к прерванному занятию и продолжила мерить шагами комнату.  
\- Но хоть что-то мы можем сделать? - отчаянно воззвала она к присутствующим. - Я не могу сидеть здесь и смотреть, как он уходит! Опять! И я ничем не могу ему помочь! Я не могу снова его потерять, не могу...

Неожиданно ее голос сорвался и девушка закрыла искривившийся в беззвучном рыдании рот ладонью. Одним быстрым движением она отвернулась от них. Ее тело на секунду замерло в напряжении. Баффи кусала ладонь, пытаясь подавить рвущийся из нее стон, но боль не отпускала. Девушка проиграла битву с самой собой, когда словно из самой глубины ее сердца вырвался стон, она отняла искусанную ладонь от губ, и разрыдалась. Тяжело и надрывно, вздрагивая всем телом, обхватив себя за плечи руками и сгорбившись, словно ее плечи наконец не выдержали чудовищного веса мира, лежащего на них.

Стремительно встав, Кощей подошел к ней и обнял за плечи:  
\- Баффи! Баффи, успокойся.  
Но она с нечеловеческим криком высвободилась из кольца его рук и оттолкнула его прочь:  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне! Не смей! Ты не понимаешь! Никто из вас не понимает!  
Совершенно потеряв над собой контроль, она воспользовалась полной силой Избранной, и Бессмертный был отброшен в дальний конец комнаты, где он, ударившись о стену, с криком рухнул на пол и остался лежать там, неподвижный и бесчувственный.

Дон с криком: "Баффи, что ты наделала!" бросилась к нему на помощь. Она склонилась над его распростертым телом, перевернула на спину и бережно приподняла его голову:  
\- Кош! Кош, ты в порядке?  
Мужчина застонал и открыл глаза:  
\- Что... случилось?  
\- Баффи случилась, - сочувственно покачала головой сестра Истребительницы.  
Кощей наморщил лоб и, вспомнив, что произошло, отстранил от себя ее руки и медленно встал.

Его взгляд был устремлен на Баффи, замершую посреди гостиной. По ее лицу непрекращающимся потоком струились слезы, а ее обычно теплые и искрящиеся изумрудные глаза были затуманены. Лицо девушки было искажено в горестной гримасе, обнажая в неполном оскале зубы. От нее веяло безумием.

Рядом с Кощеем встала Дон и, протянув тонкую руку в сторону сестры, тихим голосом произнесла:  
\- Баффи, я понимаю. Я все понимаю. Я знаю, как тебе сейчас больно, но ты нам нужна.  
Когда единственной реакцией на ее слова оказался лишь тихий стон, болью отозвавшийся в сердце Кощея, девушка добавила:  
\- Ты нужна мне, Баффи.  
\- Нет, - сквозь слезы прошептала Истребительница. - Нет! Я нужна всем: тебе, ему, ей, - она по очереди ткнула в Бессмертного, Дон и Иллирию пальцем. - Я нужна всему этому чертовому миру! Но никто даже не думает спросить, а кто нужен мне!

Она обвела их долгим взглядом. Длинные волосы неопрятными прядками упали на ее изможденное худое лицо, придавая ей звериный облик. В следующую секунду она развернулась и бросилась прочь из комнаты. Бессмертный ожидал услышать звук хлопнувшей входной двери, но этого не произошло. Дон решительным шагом обогнула его и вышла из комнаты, и Кош и Иллирия последовали за ней.

Баффи они нашли сидящей на кровати рядом с бесчувственным вампиром. Слегка подрагивающей рукой она гладила его спокойное лицо, не замечая, что ее слезы беспрепятственно тяжелыми каплями срываются с ее носа и подбородка и падают на вампира. Кош шокировано наблюдал, как она взяла его ладонь в свои ладони и поднесла к губам, оставив на кончиках пальцев вампира легкий поцелуй.

Баффи потерлась щекой о его раскрытую ладонь и закрыла глаза. Дон, стоявшая ближе всех к сестре, оглянулась на Бессмертного, и он заметил на лице девушки дорожки слез.  
\- Сколько раз он пытался дотронуться до меня... - рассек тишину надтреснутый голос Баффи. - Сколько раз меня передергивало от отвращения при одной мысли, что он может меня касаться.

Всхлип.

Глаза закрыты.

Кончики пальцев чертят невидимые дорожки на руке вампира.

Она прильнула к раскрытой ладони вампира, словно пытаясь впитать в себя, навечно запечатлеть в памяти ощущение его руки на своей щеке.  
\- Прикосновение. Часто это такая малость, что мы даже не задумываемся, даря его тем, кто нас окружает, тем, кто нам дорог, тем, кого мы любим. Порой это так неизмеримо много... Для тех, кого мы избегаем, кого ненавидим, кого не можем любить, даже, если сердце рвется из груди, умоляя разум отпустить его.

\- Баффи, - беспомощно прошептал Кощей. - Не терзай себя так. Я понимаю, что он твой друг, что ты уже теряла его раз...  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - едва слышно ответила она. - Ты потратил столько времени, копаясь в моем прошлом, вынюхивая, разузнавая, расспрашивая меня. Но ты так ничего и не понял.  
\- Что я должен был понять? - мягко спросил он ее.  
Баффи не ответила. Лишь горестно скривила губы и отвернулась, вновь целиком отдаваясь прикосновению вампира.  
Вместо нее ему ответила Дон:  
\- Она любит его.

Глаза Кощея расширились в шоке. Он неверяще уставился на Истребительницу, в то время, как его мысли лихорадочно метались: «Этого не может быть! Поверить не могу! Как я мог быть так слеп! Ведь она несколько раз намекала на это, а я, дурак, был уверен, что она говорит об Ангеле! Вот уж точно, упертый, уверенный в своей правоте, слепой, как крот, дурак!»

\- Кош, - позвала его Дон.  
Бессмертный не ответил, и, убедившись, что он целиком поглощен своими мыслями, девушка подошла к нему, молча взяла за руку и вывела его из комнаты. За ними следом вышла Иллирия.

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, Кощей рухнул в кресло. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, словно он вел беседу с самим собой. Дон ожидала сильной реакции на новости, но и представить себе не могла, что Бессмертный воспримет известие о том, что Баффи любит Спайка с таким драматизмом. Она решила его не трогать, чтобы он разобрался со своими мыслями. Оставив Кощея в одиночестве, она подсела к Иллирии и стала тихо расспрашивать ее о жизни Спайка в Лос-Анджелесе. Она уже была в курсе основных событий – Кощей вкратце пересказал ей все, что слышал от Иллирии, пока она спала - но теперь у нее накопились вопросы, которые она хотела задать непосредственной участнице событий.

\- Как давно? - прервал Иллирию на середине ее рассказа о беременной девушке, ребенка которой хотели заполучить в свои руки для церемониального жертвоприношения ласковые с виду демоны.  
Дон непонимающе уставилась на Бессмертного, приподняв в знак вопроса бровь.  
\- Как давно Баффи любит Спайка? - уточнил Кощей.  
\- Не уверена, - честно ответила Дон, - но еще два года назад она призналась мне, что испытывает к нему чувства. И не спрашивай меня, какие. Баффи сама не смогла найти им названия в то время. Думаю, что уже тогда она была влюблена в него, просто не хотела признать это.

\- Хм, - нахмурился мужчина. - Она совершенно не производила впечатления влюбленной, когда я с ней встретился.  
\- Это же Баффи, - пожала плечами Дон. - Она уверена, что Истребительница не должна показывать признаков слабости на людях. И следует этому убеждению во всем. А почему бы тебе не поговорить с ней самой? Я не уверена, что вообще вправе рассказывать тебе обо всем этом. Внутрисемейные дела, сам понимаешь.  
\- Мне казалось, что Спайк никогда не был Скуби, - скептически возразил Кощей.  
\- Спайк – семья, - отрезала девушка, затем ее взгляд немного смягчился и она смущенно добавила, - Только он сам пока об этом не знает.  
Бессмертный прекратил расспросы, и на несколько минут в комнате воцарилась тишина.

Дон пыталась сосредоточиться, сжав пальцами виски. Какая-то неоформленная мысль билась на самом краешке ее сознания. Что-то пыталось достучаться до ее разума, всплыть из самых глубин ее памяти. Что-то очень важное.  
\- И все-таки мне не верится, что Бессмертный и древняя богиня не в состоянии помочь Спайку, - произнесла неожиданно она.  
\- Дон, - практически простонал Кощей, - может быть и есть какой-то способ, но мне ничего не приходит в голову.  
\- А она? - ни мало не смущаясь девушка ткнула пальчиком в Иллирию.  
Та надменно выпрямилась:  
\- Ты обвиняешь меня в слабости?  
\- Нет, просто, мне кажется, что вы слишком рано сдались, - храбро возразила ей Дон. - Помахали над Спайком ручками, похмурили бровки, а когда кто-то дал вам пинка с той стороны, сразу же заявили, что ничем не можете помочь!  
\- Ну не можем же мы вломиться в его разум и...

Кошей не договорил, потому что увидел, как глаза девушки расширились, их выражение сменилось с раздраженного на радостно-триумфальное, на лице расцвела широкая улыбка и она закричала:  
\- Вот оно!  
\- О чем ты? - с легким замешательством в голосе спросил Бессмертный.  
Сияющая Дон неожиданно обняла его:  
\- Спасибо! Спасибо! Я вспомнила!  
\- Дон, я совершенно ничего не понимаю, - выпутываясь из ее объятий, раздраженно прошипел Кощей.

Вместо ответа его ждал новый вопрос:  
\- Скажи, если бы ты или Иллирия встретились с этим темным разумом, вы бы смогли с ним справиться?  
\- Ну, - протянул Кощей, - может быть. За себя не уверен, если честно. Он очень силен.  
\- Я бы растерзала его, - холодным голосом отозвалась Иллирия, до этого момента молча наблюдавшая за ними. - Он ничто по сравнению с моим могуществом.  
В ответ Дон вновь просияла и торжественно объявила:  
\- Тогда я знаю, как помочь Спайку!

У нее не заняло много времени, чтобы объяснить им свою идею. После некоторого раздумья Бессмертный, обменявшись взглядами с Иллирией, объявил, что это вполне может сработать.  
\- Что может сработать? - переспросила его незаметно подошедшая Истребительница.

Дон оглянулась на сестру. Баффи выглядела усталой, под глазами залегли темные круги, волосы, спутанные в беспорядке, неаккуратно разметались по ее плечам, тонкие ладони сжаты в кулаки. Обреченность сквозила в каждом ее взгляде, в каждом движении, даже в звуке ее голоса. Словно она тоже сдалась.  
"Слишком рано, - упрямо подумала Дон. - У него еще есть шанс."

Вслух же она сказала:  
\- Баффи, мы нашли возможность помочь Спайку.  
Потускневшие глаза ее сестры словно зажглись изнутри нестерпимым светом надежды. Она стремительно подошла к Дон и взяла ее за плечи, вглядываясь в ее лицо, словно стараясь отыскать там намек на ложь. Дон, улыбаясь сквозь внезапно навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, кивнула ей:  
\- Да, Баффи, да! Если у нас все получится, он будет в порядке, он проснется.

Вместо ответа Баффи порывисто прижала ее к себе.

К сестрам подошел Кощей и, встав на почтительном расстоянии, предложил:  
\- Давайте мы все сядем, и Дон расскажет тебе, что она придумала?  
Истребительница отстранилась от своей сестры и смущенно, не встречаясь с ним взглядом и немного неуклюже, сделала попытку извиниться за то, что бросила его в стену.  
\- Не нужно, - его руки взметнулись в воздух. - Даже между лучшими друзьями всегда есть что-то, какой-то секрет или недосказанность, в которых трудно, порой невозможно признаться. Иногда стыдно.

Он сам потупился и Баффи, не в силах побороть любопытство, подняла на него глаза. Чувствуя на себе ее удивленный взгляд, Бессмертный глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, словно собираясь с силами:  
\- Я не имею права укорять тебя в том, что ты прибегла к силе, когда я сунулся в дела, которые меня совершенно не касались. И ты была права, когда сказала, что я проявлял излишнее любопытство к твоей жизни и истории. Мой Бог, Баффи, это тяжело... Признаваться в чем-то, что я решил навсегда похоронить в своей памяти...

Дон первой отстранилась от сестры и, неуверенно переводя взгляд с замершей в напряжении Баффи на переминающегося с ноги на ногу в видимом дискомфорте Бессмертного.  
\- Окей, - протянула она. – Похоже, нам действительно нужно присесть.  
Баффи метнула на нее быстрый взгляд и прошла к дивану. Она больше не казалась хрупкой, ранимой и одержимой своим горем. Ее плечи распрямились, взгляд стал прямым и требовательным. Женщина, теряющая свою любовь, растворилась в энергии, излучаемой Избранной, некогда единственной в поколении, сейчас одной и многих, но все еще исключительной. И сейчас вся эта энергия была направлена на две проблемы: спасти Спайка и узнать, что скрывает от нее Бессмертный.

Кощей не рискнул сесть рядом с ней. Он устроился напротив нее на кресле. Не то, чтобы журнальный столик, стоящий между ними, представлялся ему хорошей защитой от рассерженной Истребительницы, но все же, хоть что-то на ее пути к нему.

\- Я слушаю, Вилли, - кивнула девушка Бессмертному.  
Кощей едва заметно вздрогнул, но больше ничем не выдал, как больно резануло его ее возвращение к этой обидной кличке. Было ясно, что он потерял изрядную долю ее расположения и, скорее всего, потеряет еще больше задолго до того, как его история подойдет к концу.

Следующие полчаса он говорил, она слушала. Молча, не перебивая, не переспрашивая, не издавая удивленных вскриков. Она дала ему выговориться до конца, до самой последней грязной детали, до самых мельчайших подробностей и мотиваций его поступков. Он говорил все тише и тише, пока наконец не замолчал окончательно.  
\- Это все? - холодно спросила она его.  
Он грустно кивнул.  
\- Значит, ты знал Спайка и не сказал мне ни слова.

Он попытался вставить какие-то слова, но она рассерженно повысила голос:  
\- Ни слова. Я слышала достаточно! Теперь буду говорить я! Ты знал о Спайке, ты знал о том, что он погиб! Знал даже раньше меня, но не сказал мне ни слова. Нет, ты предоставил мне самой узнать об этом! Ты знал, что он жив, что он был совсем рядом, но молчал! Ты копался в моем прошлом, ища какие-то тайные секреты, пытался выпытать у меня о наших с ним отношениях! Словно извращенец, кропотливо перебирал все мое грязное белье, и при этом изображал из себя моего друга!  
\- Баффи, все было не так! - он умудрился вклиниться в поток вполне заслуженных обвинений.

\- А как? Как это было, Вилли? - боль в ее глазах отозвалась такой же болью в его сердце.  
\- Я не мог, понимаешь, не мог все тебе рассказать! Сначала я просто не доверял тебе, не верил, что ты желаешь Спайку добра. Потом, когда я немного разобрался в тебе, у меня был шанс признаться, но Спайк был мертв, и я просто не видел смысла, чтобы рисковать нашими отношениями! Да, я тебе лгал во всем, кроме одного - ты действительно потрясающая девушка, Баффи.

Она скривилась от этого признания, но не обрушила на него очередной поток яростных слов. Мужчина в кресле, видя ее реакцию, поник. Лучше бы она кричала, тогда у него еще оставались шансы выпросить у нее прощение, но она стала погружаться в равнодушие. Он ее предал, и ему больше нет места в ее жизни. Что ж, он поставил все на это признание и проиграл. Не в первый раз в его жизни ему доводилось ошибаться, но это была самая болезненная из его ошибок.

Бессмертный поднялся, чтобы уйти, но он не мог расстаться с ней, не сказав последнего слова. Истребительница смотрела, как он направился к выходу из комнаты. Все молчали, Дон и Иллирия не вмешивались, лишь сочувственно смотрели в спину мужчины. Уже у самого порога он оглянулся:  
\- Баффи, я понимаю, что я не могу оправдаться за то, что сделал, но выслушай вот что.  
Он поймал взглядом ее взгляд и увидел, что холодная маска на ее лице исчезла. Она смотрела на него с грустью, с влажным блеском навернувшихся на глаза слез.

\- Да, порой я совершаю не вполне приятные поступки, - столкнувшись с ее ставшим вновь темнеть взглядом он поправился, - порой подлые, согласен. Но ты знала еще до того, как встретилась со мной в первый раз, что я далеко не идеал положительного героя. Я и не стремлюсь им быть. И все же, несмотря на все мое сопротивление, ты стала мне дорога. Как друг, как сестра, которой у меня никогда не было.

Он замолчал, ожидая каких-то слов от Баффи, но она молчала.  
\- То, что ты сегодня узнала... Скажем так: мне было вовсе необязательно так раскрываться перед тобой. И ты никогда бы не узнала обо всем этом. Для меня это стало прошлым задолго до сегодняшнего дня, чем-то, что у меня не было никакого желания ворошить. Прости, если я посчитал, что могу доверить тебе свое прошлое. Прости, если желание быть с тобой искренним, разрушило твое доверие и уважение ко мне.  
С этими словами Бессмертный коротко кивнул ей и, больше не оглядываясь, вышел из гостиной.


	20. Chapter 20

Комната была погружена в полумрак, камин давно погас и лишь свет нескольких зажженных свечей отбрасывал причудливые тени на стены и обстановку. Ночь опустилась на город несколько часов назад, но у человека, сидящего перед большим зеркалом не было ни сил, ни желания, чтобы встать и задернуть шторы. Кощей медленно поворачивал бокал перед своими глазами, наблюдая, как тягуче переливается в нем вино.

Он все рассчитал до мелочей. Как они осознают, что он необходим для осуществления их планов. Как Баффи придется признать, что она погорячилась там, где он был, казалось бы, совершенно искренен. Как Дон отправится за ним, чтобы вернуть, потому что только она и может - Иллирия и Баффи просто не смогут оставить вампира одного. Как эта девочка обнаружит его в одиночестве, изрядно пьяным, расстроенным и обиженным.

Да, прекрасный план.

И у него все получится именно так, как он хочет. Ведь не зря же он устроил целое представление, уходя от них с гордо поднятой головой, оставив за собой последнее слово. Они обязательно почувствуют себя виноватыми. Просто потому, что они не могли по другому - в этом была их сила, и в этом была их слабость - в силе их чувств, в вере в дружбу, в умении доверять и прощать проступки.

Они придут за ним. Обязательно.

Почему же так гадко на душе?

У него никогда не было собаки. С людьми было интереснее играть. Увлекательнее просчитывать их поступки, дергать их за ниточки, словно марионеток, наблюдать, как они мечутся в поисках выхода из ситуаций, в которые он загонял их. В подобных забавах было не так скучно коротать вечность.

Еще на заре времен перед ним стоял выбор: диктовать условия, повелевая, или незаметно направлять, оставаясь в тени. Он выбрал второе и быстро понял, что в этом его призвание. Он был величайшим манипулятором на земле и гордился этим, с каждым разом усложняя себе задачу, составляя схемы одна изощреннее другой.

Раскаяния не было.  
Было лишь удовлетворение от очередной победы.

Так что творится с ним сейчас?  
Почему он выпил намного больше, чем планировал?  
Почему его сердце сжимается при одной мысли, что он может больше никогда не вернуться в дом Истребительницы?  
Что с ним происходит?

Кощей замотал головой, прогоняя волнения прочь, и сделал еще один большой глоток из пузатого бокала.

Нужно было взять себя в руки, нужно было сосредоточиться на настоящем, а не бесцельно воскрешать в памяти давно ушедшие времена и не менее бесцельно представлять себе грядущие. Бессмертному нужно было чем-то себя занять, отвлечься от тяжелых и путанных размышлений, хотя бы до тех пор, когда выветрится дурман тяжелого вина. Самокопание всегда получалось у него лучше на трезвую голову.

А вот работать он был способен в любом состоянии, и на вскидку мог вспомнить несколько важных дел, которые не терпели отлагательства. Поэтому, перегнувшись через подлокотник кресла, поставил бокал с вином на пол, поднялся и, нетвердой походкой подойдя к столу, набрал номер:  
\- Надеюсь, не разбудил, Паоло?

«»

На экране вымышленные забавные монстры погибали один за другим, издавая громкие крики и рычание. Движения Иллирии были скорее автоматическими, чем осознанными - ее мысли были далеко от игры. Она прислушивалась к себе. Настороженно изучала каждую клеточку тела, отобранного ею у Фред, с дрожью ожидая взрыв ослепляющий боли, означающий, что она вновь перенасыщена энергией, что она умрет, и на этот раз рядом с ней не будет Уэсли, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу.

Она искала и не находила ничего. Лишь ставшую привычной лихорадку мыслей, чувств, ощущений... эмоций, ранее не подвластных ей. Лихорадку, без которой она уже не представляла своего существования. Спайк сказал, что она становится более человечной, более похожей на людишек, населяющих мир, который некогда был ее. А теперь стал чужим, незнакомым, пугающим и притягательным одновременно.

Вирус человечности распространялся по ее системе с невероятной быстротой, захватывая ее в водоворот чужих мыслей, желаний и жизней. Она приветствовала эту болезнь, сначала неосознанно, а теперь по собственному желанию поглощая все новое, с каждым днем раскрывая все больше загадок нового мира, с каждым днем все больше понимая людишек, с каждым днем становясь ближе к ним, становясь ими.

Но у всего есть цена, которую нельзя не заплатить.

Фред была всего лишь коконом, который стал домом для Иллирии. Живой, дышащей, страдающей, плачущей и отчаявшейся оболочкой, которая была обречена отдать себя всю без остатка для того, чтобы Древнейшая нашла свой путь в мир. У нее не было выбора, не было шанса на спасение, не было даже благословенного небытия, в которое можно погрузится и больше ничего не ощущать вплоть до самого конца.

Девушка, которую так любил Уэсли, стала необходимой жертвой для возрождения Иллирии. Она исчезла, растворившись в чуждом сознании Древнейшей, отдав последнее, что остается у человека, если снять с него все покровы цивилизации - отдав свою душу.

Теперь осколки ее души, которые чудом не сгорели в пламени возрождения Древнейшей, бились и трепетали в Иллирии, чувствуя приближение нового превращения.

В этом порыве была горечь и были воспоминания о пережитой боли. А еще, о любви и о тепле, о том, что осознание порой приходит слишком поздно, о том, как многое она хотела бы успеть... И надежда. Обжигающая, ослепляющая, спирающая дыхание надежда, в очищающем огне которой сгорела терпкая месть.

Древнейшая теперь сама оказалась оболочкой, устаревшей кожей, вымирающим существом, которое должно пройти метаморфозу, чтобы выжить. В какое новое создание превратится Иллирия в конце не знал никто, включая ее саму. Но, если она чувствовала незримое одобрение Фред, значит этот путь был верным, возможно, единственно правильным. Если она не может поработить, то ей придется слиться с этой цивилизацией, перебороть невольное отчуждение.

Иллирия часто думала над тем, что послужило толчком этому процессу. Остатки-ли души Фред, отравляющие, как она думала вначале, ее изнутри, или неприкрытое и потому такое страшное горе Уэсли, или она была обречена с самого начала? Или это была эволюционная лавина, которую она всегда сдерживала в себе усилием воли, вырвалась из под ее контроля вместе с потерей сил?

Резкий спазм, пронзивший все внутренности, прервал размышления Древнейшей. Она скривила губы, сняв руку с клавиш джойстика и приложив к животу. По сравнению с болью, которую она пережила, когда ее собственная энергия разрывала ее на части, эта казалась всего лишь легким дискомфорт. Но любой дискомфорт, который приходится терпеть в течение долгого времени, рано или поздно начинает вызывать раздражение.

Иллирия же сражалась с волнами неприятной рези в животе и тошнотой, с самого прибытия в Рим. Лишь несколько позже она поняла, что боль обрушилась на нее не сразу после того, как она ступила из портала. Нет, тянущая, непрекращающаяся ни на секунду боль зародилась в ее теле тогда, когда она встретилась с девушкой, с Истребительницей.

Бросив джойстик на диван рядом с собой, Древнейшая решительно поднялась - ей было необходимо проговорить с Баффи, приглушить каким-то образом душевные страдания той, причиняющие в ответ богине не меньшие телесные страдания.

«»

Баффи молча сидела рядом со Спайком, устроившись на самом краешке постели. Ей было нечего сказать его неподвижному тело, да и он не услышал бы ее. Она смотрела на его лицо, чертила кончиками пальцев дорожки вдоль тонких морщинок, которые испещрили его лицо, и которые она никогда раньше не замечала. Никогда не вглядывалась в его лицо, никогда не старалась прочесть в нем больше, чем ей хотелось бы. Никогда.

Она почти поверила в то, что «никогда» станет отныне постоянной константой ее жизни, всегда маяча на краешке ее сознания, проявляясь со всей ясностью и резкостью реальности лишь в ее снах. Даже воспоминания о нем постепенно тускнели, стирая сначала его прикосновения к ней, потом его взгляд, его улыбку, настолько щемящую в ее редкости, его лицо...

Пока наконец от него остался лишь неясный силуэт и ощущение надежности и любви. Даже после его гибели она продолжала чувствовать себя так, словно она по прежнему была заключена в кокон его нежности, которым он укутал ее в последние дни.

Но у нее оставались еще мечты и ночь. Только когда тьма опускалась на землю, Баффи могла скрыться от пытливых взглядов друзей и сестры, чтобы побыть с ним, чтобы хотя бы в своих мечтах вновь ощутить себя слабой и доверчивой, нуждающейся в защите и поддержке, отчаянно цепляющейся за тепло и откровенное восхищение в его голосе: "Ты потрясающая женщина, Баффи."

Опустившись в холодную пустыню своей одинокой постели она закутывалась в одеяло, представляя, что это его плащ, и отчаянно, до безмолвного крика, пыталась вспомнить тот уникальный коктейль запахов, в который она погружалась, когда Спайк был рядом. Когда-то он ей казался отвратительным, терпкая смесь алкоголя, табака и, казавшейся чужой среди первых двух, свежести.

Все изменилось. У нее больше не было повода для притворства, не было причины, чтобы продолжать лгать самой себе, его больше не было.

За ее спиной дверь в комнату приоткрылась. Не отрывая взгляда от лица вампира Баффи спросила:  
\- Тебе что-то нужно, Иллирия?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратила это!  
Голос Древнейшей звучал устало и раздраженно, и Баффи с удивлением перевела на ее взгляд. Иллирия подошла к ней и встала совсем рядом, ее темные глаза словно два черных омута.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Лицо Иллирии исказила гримаса.  
\- Эти... - она замешкалась в поисках подходящего слова,- ...эмоции! Чувства!  
\- Я не понимаю, что... - начала было Баффи, но ее оборвал крик Иллирии.  
\- Ты любишь его! Ты вся горишь изнутри, но это обжигающее пламя, Истребительница! Ты кровоточишь, когда видишь его раны, когти впиваются в тебя изнутри и рвут и режут, пытаясь выбраться наружу, когда ты думаешь, что он может уйти вновь! И я кровоточу вместе с тобой, схожу с ума от непрекращающейся агонии...

Баффи наконец заметила, что как крепко Древнейшая прижимала руку к животу, как она стояла, чуть склонившись вперед, словно ее терзала боль, как на ее обычно бесстрастном лице постепенно проступала мука.  
\- Мои чувства причиняют тебе боль, - потрясенно прошептала девушка. - Но как это может быть?  
\- Я питаюсь эмоциями, разделяю их, - ответила Иллирия. - Твоя любовь могла бы быть истинным деликатесом, будь вампир в сознании и в одной постели с тобой. Но то, что ты испытываешь сейчас... это пытка.

Баффи, слегка покраснела и сделала себе заметку, выставить Иллирию из дому, если у них со Спайком когда-нибудь дело дойдет до занятия любовью. Свои чувства она согласна была разделить только с ним.  
\- Но я не могу прекратить волноваться за него, не могу перестать гадать, будет ли с ним все в порядке, очнется ли он, останется ли он со мной, когда... если все будет позади. Ты требуешь невозможного, Иллирия!

\- Но я не могу дольше сносить эту ужасную боль! - взвыла в бессилии Древнейшая. - Останови ее! Хоть ненадолго! Останови ее!  
Баффи с жалостью смотрела на могущественное существо, которое совершенно очевидно не привыкло к страданиям. Неожиданно ей в голову пришла мысль:  
\- Как ты думаешь, если я буду без сознания, это может помочь тебе?

Надежда. В темных, лишенных белков глазах, впервые с момента появления в комнате появилась надежда.  
\- Да. Но как?  
Иллирия в замешательстве задумалась и, наконец, предложила:  
\- Я могу ударить тебя по голове.

Баффи с опаской отодвинулась от нее, практически прижавшись к бесчувственному вампиру.  
\- Пожалуй, не стоит прибегать к настолько крайним мерам. Я имела в виду, что мне не повредит немного передохнуть.  
Озадаченный взгляд.  
\- Мне нужно поспать, - пояснила она. - Люди делают так, когда они устают.  
Илирия кивнула.  
\- Да, это должно помочь.  
\- Надеюсь, сны не влияют на тебя? - уточнила Баффи.  
\- Нет, - она поколебалась. - Если хочешь, я могу погрузить тебя в сон. Он будет глубже и более освежающим, чем обычный.  
\- Это было бы замечательно, - улыбнулась Баффи, не обращая внимания на внутренний голос вовсю кричащий, что она должно быть выжила из ума, если готова доверить себя едва знакомому сверхъестественному существу, демонессе, которая называет себя богиней.  
Скинув туфли, она легла рядом со Спайком, обняв его и прижавшись к нему как можно теснее. Закрыв глаза, она опустила голову на краешек подушки и кивнула Иллирии. Последним, что она почувствовала, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, были холодные пальцы Древнейшей на ее висках.

«»

После поспешного и немного театрального на вкус Дон ухода Кощея Баффи вновь уединилась в спальне, неся добровольную вахту у постели спящего мертвым сном вампира. Иллирия, не уделив ей даже взгляда отшвырнула джойстик и вышла из комнаты. Девушка не стала ее преследовать, ей нужно было самой побыть немного в одиночестве. С собой и своими мыслями.

Древнейшая завораживала ее но и немного пугала. Иллирия была слишком далека от привычного девушке мира. Даже демоны, которых она изучала уже несколько лет, как часть программы по обучению Наблюдателей, были понятнее. Приземленнее.

Их цель была обычно простой - выжить, найти источник пропитания, в некоторых случаях, утолить тягу к энтропии, уничтожая все живое и разрушая все прекрасное, найти самку и вывести потомство. И при этом не попасться на глаза многочисленным истребительницам и охотникам за демонами, которых в последние годы появилось в избытке.

Среди них попадались создания, казалось бы вышедшие из самого ада, были и индифферентные особи, заботящиеся лишь о себе и своих нуждах, не особенно отвлекаясь на деструктивные акции. За годы жизни на Адской Пасти она приняла за факт, что не все демоны несут в себе потенциальную опасность, Баффи показала ей, что со многими можно было просто договориться, не прибегая к силе. Все это было понятно Дон, доступно, потому что вписывалось в человеческую схему отношений. Но Иллирия...

От нее веяло холодом. Но к этому холоду Дон притягивало сильнее, чем мотылька к свету и теплу костра. Ей невозможно было долго смотреть в глаза - в этих синих озерах можно было утонуть, потерять себя, расстаться с частью своей человечности, без надежды когда-либо вернуть потерю. И так же тяжело было отвести взгляд - он обещал покой, укрытие от земной суеты и холод, вечный холод.

Каждый раз, когда девушка смотрела Древнейшей в глаза, на ее коже выступали мурашки озноба. Дуновение вечности пугало и манило ее. Порой Дон спрашивала себя, не от того ли ее так тянет к богине, что она видит в ее глазах свой дом? А, может, это природа ключа говорила в ней. Все было возможно. Они обе вышли из такой глубокой древности, что даже Земля, которая исправно несет на себе шрамы давно ушедших в небытие цивилизаций, забыла о своих детях.

Иллирия была намного ближе мистической энергии Ключа, заключенного в Дон, нежели Баффи. И лишь человечность, которой наделили девушку ее создатели, удерживала ее от того, чтобы полностью утонуть в желанной пустоте, напоминая о себе, притягивая ее к новому миру, связывая Ключ и Форму, объединяя их, скрепляя их магией, которой обладают все люди, магией осознания себя.

Знаний, полученных Дон в школе Совета Наблюдателей, вполне хватило, чтобы принять в качестве теории, что магия, струящаяся из Иллирии обладает способностью разрушить волшебную формулу, позволившую так и оставшемуся неизвестным монашескому ордену придать Ключу человеческую форму.

Решив, что все это не выходит за рамки теории и успокоившись таким образом, Дон решила, что непосредственной угрозы для нее Иллирия не представляет. Как раз тогда богиня вернулась. Нервное напряжение, окутывающее ее уже долгие часы, оставило ее - Дон это чувствовала, - а на губах даже заиграла легкая улыбка.

На вопрос, все ли в порядке, и не будет ли она скучать в одиночестве, Иллирия, равнодушно пожала плечами и вернулась к истреблению виртуальной нечисти. Дон оставила Иллирию за ее занятием, потому что ей уже стали надоедать бесконечные вопли очередной кровожадной игрушки, а кроме того, ей нужно было поговорить с сестрой.

Она считала, что Баффи поторопилась и слишком резко отреагировала на признания Кощея, что в итоге обернулось для них его уходом. Он был ценным союзником, Дон осознавала это, и мог оказаться ключевой фигурой для того, что она задумала.

Баффи она нашла, как и предполагала, в спальне. Истребительница мирно спала на кровати бок о бок со Спайком, по-собственнически перекинув ногу через его бесчувственное тело. Ее голова покоилась на плече вампира, одна рука обнимала его за талию в то время как другую она умудрилась просунуть под него. Казалось Баффи стремилась слиться со своим возлюбленным в одно целое, так тесно она прижималась к нему, и Дон удивленно почувствовала как совсем по-детски краснеет и невольно старается отвести взгляд от пары.

У нее не хватило сердца разбудить сестру, она просто не смогла этого сделать: после стольких переживаний Баффи заслужила хотя бы несколько часов полного покоя. Она вышла из спальни и плотно притворила за собой дверь, решив, что ей самой не повредит поспать.

«»

Баффи встретилась с Дон уже ближе к вечеру. Дон была занята приготовлением нехитрого ужина из остатков вчерашней пасты и найденного в холодильнике кусочка ветчины, когда ее сестра, все еще сонно пошатываясь протопала к столу и без малейших признаков грации шлепнулась на стул.  
\- Дон, будь умницей, приготовь мне кофе.  
В обычной ситуации девушка бы намекнула, что она не нанималась официанткой к старшей сестре, но сегодня был особенный случай. Она лишь молча кивнула и спустя несколько минут поставила перед той дымящуюся кружку.  
\- Голодна?  
\- Мф-фф-ха.  
Решив принять это за положительный ответ, Дон со вздохом сожаления разделила свой ужин на двоих.

Когда первый голод был утолен, и обе просто лениво ковырялись в тарелках вилками, Дон решилась начать разговор:  
\- Баффи, я бы хотела поговорить с тобой. О Бессмертном.  
Та поморщилась.  
\- По-моему, все уже было сказано, Дон. Мне нечего к этому добавить.  
\- Но, Баффи, он нам все еще нужен.

Увидев, что сестра не воодушевилась, она добавила:  
\- Он нужен Спайку.  
\- Я в этом не уверена.  
\- Поверь мне, если Кош будет на нашей стороне, у Спайка появится реальный шанс, - Дон попыталась придать своему голосу как можно больше убедительности.  
\- Дон, я не могу ему доверять, как ты не понимаешь! И я ни за что не подпущу даже близко к Спайку кого-то, кто уже один раз меня обманул! - в сердцах повысила голос Истребительница.

Ее сестра лишь спокойно откинулась вместе со стулом назад, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Вот как... - протянула она. - Тогда, может быть, мне прямо сейчас начать собирать свои вещи? Я ведь тебя тоже обманывала. Если мне не изменяет память, я даже однажды выгнала тебя из дома, отвернулась от тебя, встав на сторону людей, которых, как оказалось, я совсем не знала.  
\- Дон, это не то... - попыталась исправить ситуацию Баффи, но сестра остановила ее.  
\- Нет, давай с этим разберемся. Мы и так слишком долго стыдливо уходили от этой темы, - нахмурилась Дон.

\- Окей, окей, если тебе так уж хочется ворошить старое, вперед, - сдаваясь, взмахнула руками Баффи.  
\- У меня столько же желания вспоминать это, сколько и у тебя, - покачала головой Дон, - но, ты не видишь главного, Баффи. Ты простила меня. Я совершила ужасную ошибку. Если бы не Спайк, я не знаю, что бы могло с тобой случиться. Случиться со всеми нами. Но ты простила меня.  
\- Все еще не вижу, куда ты клонишь, - упрямо закусила губу Баффи.

\- А, вспомни, сколько раз Уиллоу или Ксандер лгали тебе, делали за твоей спиной вещи, которые ты бы не одобрила, знай ты о них заранее. Но ты простила и их.  
\- Потому что они - мои друзья, Дон! Ты не можешь ставить Бессмертного на одну ступень с людьми, которых я знаю уже долгие годы!  
\- И где они сейчас, - не сдавалась девушка, - твои друзья. Они все разбежались, чтобы жить своей жизнью. Ни один из них не поинтересовался о тебе сразу после Саннидейла. Они видели, как тебе тяжело, видели, что ты буквально заставляешь себя жить, протаскиваешь себя через каждый прожитый день! Каждый вечер тогда казался мне маленькой победой, Баффи! Каждое утро - новым испытанием!

\- Дон, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда бы не пошла на самоубийство, - запротестовала Баффи срывающимся от переполнявших ее чувств шепотом.  
\- Сознательно - нет, - согласилась с ней та. - Но лишь потому что он подарил тебе этот удивительный невероятный шанс, Баффи! Шанс на нормальную жизнь!  
Девушка порывисто дышала, не замечая, что она уже давно растеряла первоначальную холодность и отстраненность. Она сидела, подавшись к сестре всем телом, комкая в тонких пальцах угол скатерти. Ее голос был лихорадочным и дрожащим.  
\- Ты никогда бы не предала его смертью, - отчеканила она, уставившись Баффи в глаза и видя, как по щеке той стекает одинокая слезинка.

Дон встала, обошла стол и присела перед сестрой на корточки:  
\- Баффи, мне было страшно за тебя. Ты была серой, безразличной. Такой, какой ты вернулась из Рая, только хуже. Понимаешь? Намного хуже, потому что даже надежды не осталось. Только Спайку удавалось высечь искры из твоей души в тот страшный год. Но его больше не было рядом, и я не знала, что мне с тобой делать. Я не знала, как тебе помочь. Пока не появился Кош.

Баффи замотала головой, пытаясь справиться с голосом, чтобы возмутиться, но Дон крепко сжала ее ладони, которые держала в своих.  
\- Не спорь, потому что это происходило на моих глазах. Я своими глазами видела, как он на протяжении долгих месяцев делал то, что в свое время удавалось только Спайку.  
\- И что же? - прошептала Баффи.  
\- Тащил тебя, упирающуюся и отбрыкивающуюся, - ухмыльнулась Дон, - из той темной норы, куда ты забилась в жалости к себе, обратно на свет.  
\- И? - слабо улыбнулась в ответ Баффи.  
\- Думаю, у него неплохо получилось, - мягко ответила ей ее младшая сестра.

Баффи опустила голову и уткнулась ею в их сложенные руки:  
\- Что же мне с ним делать...  
\- Может быть, просто простить? - вкрадчиво поинтересовалась девушка.  
\- Вот так просто взять и простить? - ухмыльнулась сквозь слезы Баффи и подмигнула сестре, но затем снова посерьезнела. - Ты права. Наверное так проще - один раз в жизни просто простить.

«»

В ответ на новости о том, что сестры решили попытаться вернуть Бессмертного, Иллирия лишь склонила голову в знак согласия. Однако, когда Баффи спросила, не может ли Древнейшая встретиться с ним, протест был явным и подкрепленным заявлением, что она не оставит вампира одного. Истребительница тоже не хотела даже на час разлучаться с вновь обретенным возлюбленным, и не только из соображений безопасности.

Дон тоже не проявила энтузиазма от перспективы в одиночестве отправиться в цитадель Бессмертного. Лишь тихая просьба Баффи: "Если ты не хочешь сделать этого для меня, Дони, пусть это будет для него." - сломила ее сопротивление.

Сидя в такси, везущем ее по опустевшим улочкам вечернего Рима, Дон думала над словами сестры. И ее голова опускалась все ниже и ниже, от осознания того, сколько скрытой правды было заключено в них.

Правды, на которую она закрывала глаза много лет, правды, которая в жестокости своей, была истиной в последней инстанции - в ее сердце, в ее мыслях, в ее памяти. Как просто порой бывает жить, не задумываясь над своими поступками, над тем, какой тебя видят другие, принимать чужую любовь и привязанность, самой, однако, не отдавая ничего в замен.

"Если ты не хочешь сделать этого для меня..."

Наверное в этом заключается суть взросления. В тот день, когда мы впервые чувствуем на своих плечах груз ответственности, в тот день, когда впервые в наши головы приходит мысль от других людях и их чувствах, в день, когда мы хотя бы на минуту забываем о своем собственном комфорте, чтобы дать его другим. В такой день мы делаем наш первый шаг на пути к тому, чтобы стать взрослыми.

Дон чувствовала, как горят ее щеки. Не от слишком горячего воздуха, вдуваемого кондиционером в салон такси, а от тяжелого, всепоглощающего чувства стыда. За себя. За то, что лишь сегодня смогла осознать одну простую истину. Она никогда ничего не сделала в своей жизни для других. Она принимала за должное все, что другие делали для нее.

Что сделали они для нее? Слишком многое. Настолько многое, что ей никогда не искупить долг перед ними. Никогда не расплатиться за каждую частичку добра, которое она так жадно и без оглядки поглощала. Баффи отдала свою жизнь в обмен на ее. Бездушный кровожадный вампир оберегал ее так, словно она была величайшей на свете драгоценностью. Скуби без лишних вопросов приняли ее в свой круг просто потому, что она была сестрой Истребительницы.

Все новые и новые воспоминания всплывали из небытия перед ее глазами. Баффи, безмолвно несущая крест возвращения на бренную землю, выворачивающая себя на изнанку ради того, чтобы сохранить их, ставшую совсем маленькой, семью. Спайк, в меру понимания демона, пытающийся удержать ее от ошибок. Скуби, поглощенные трагедиями их жизней, но не забывающие про нее.

Все для нее.

Ничего взамен.

"...пусть это будет для него."

Для вампира, который ни разу за всю их историю не причинил ей боль. Ни разу не напал на нее даже в самые худшие его дни. Ни разу не отказал ей во внимании, даже когда все, о чем он мог думать - была его собственная боль. И, если их отношения начались с того, что он пытался воспользоваться ею, чтобы узнать хоть немного информации об Истребительнице, хоть как-то стать ближе ей, то лето, когда Баффи не было рядом, по-настоящему сблизило их.

Только сейчас она стала понимать, что вампир добровольно поставил себя в позицию старшего брата неразумной маленькой сестры Истребительницы. Он держался ее не только потому, что она была всем, что осталось ему от женщины, которую он любил. Он играл роль сторожевого пса не потому, что собирался сдержать обещание, данное его умершей любви. Вампир делал все это потому, что в какой-то момент Дон стала для него не менее дорогой, чем Баффи. Она была его семьей.

И поэтому, когда он пытался заставить Баффи признать, что она любит его - попытка принудить ее к близости, вылившаяся в ужасную катастрофу, - она приняла все так близко к сердцу. Даже после того, как Баффи поговорила с ней и, как могла, попыталась объяснить, что в происшедшем есть доля и ее собственной вины, Дон не смогла стряхнуть с себя ощущение, что ее предал самый близкий друг.

Когда же она, наконец, простила его не только разумом, но и душой, было слишком поздно. Бессердечие и порой откровенная жестокость, которые она проявляла к нему на протяжении долгих месяцев, крепко удерживали ее от попыток хотя бы приблизиться к отверженному вампиру. Она поклялась себе, что, когда все будет позади, она обязательно попытается восстановить то, что они потеряли. Но, как всегда, было слишком поздно.

Он погиб. Ей не у кого было просить прощения, не к кому было прижаться в тесном объятии, когда она чувствовала себя особенно одинокой, не с кем было пошутить над очередным дурацким выбором платья Баффи... его не было.

Чего не знала Баффи, так это того, что Дон тоже плакала по ночам. Зарывшись в подушку, до крови закусив губу, сжав кулаки так, что ногти впивались в кожу и оставляли несколько дней потом заживающие раны, Дон плакала, вспоминая друга, которого она потеряла. Сама.

Никто ей в этом не помогал. Никто не подталкивал в спину, никто не заставлял раз за разом метать сочащиеся ядом слова в сторону одушевленного вампира. Никто не принуждал снова и снова загонять его, внезапно ссутулившегося и со слезами в несчастных голубых глазах, обратно в подвал, когда она была не до конца довольна результатом своих стараний. Когда было недостаточно больно.

Дорога до особняка Бессмертного была недолгой, но Дон она показалась вечностью. Время словно растянулось для нее, мягкой ватой облепило ее, позволив уйти с головой в прошлое. Нырнуть на самое дно своей души, изучить себя, словно под микроскопом, и с сожалением признать, что ей не нравится то, что она увидела.

Ей много раз говорили, что она слишком рано повзрослела. Она не чувствовала этого сама. До сегодняшнего дня. Девушка, севшая в такси у дома Истребительницы, отличалась от девушки, вышедшей из него у дверей особняка Бессмертного так же, как ночь отличается от дня. Что-то, неподвластное разуму, сломалось в ней, лишь для того, чтобы переродиться в гораздо более сильную сущность. В человека, полного решимости сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы на этот раз все закончилось хорошо.

«»

Молчаливый старик-дворецкий проводил ее до самых дверей в кабинет Бессмертного и оставил там с сухим:"Ждите". Дон не успела даже осмотреться в поисках, куда можно присесть, когда тяжелая, сделанная из темно-коричневой древесины, покрытой слегка потрескавшимся в некоторых местах лаком, дверь распахнулась.

Девушка быстро подошла и, сделав попытку войти в комнату, столкнулась нос к носу с невысоким черноволосым мужчиной, довольно преклонных лет. Он кашлянул, немного смущенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и Дон сделала шаг назад, уступая ему дорогу.

Следом за пожилым в проеме появилась высокая фигура, и девушка внутренне напряглась, ожидая увидеть Бессмертного. Однако вместо него показался высокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти-сорока. Он был далеко не хлипкого сложения, в темно-сером костюме, расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы рубашке в тон, мягко, с почти кошачьей грацией, ступающий по натертому паркету в своих дорогих ботинках. Поравнявшись с ней, он повернул к ней усталое лицо, и их взгляды на секунду встретились.

Дон показалось, что внимательный взгляд его серых глаз обжег ее. За краткие мгновения контакта их глаз, огонь, который этот странный мужчина разжег в ней, разросся из вспыхнувшей искры в пожар, который, казалось, уже охватил все ее тело.

"Черт, черт, черт! Что со мной происходит, - думала она, с ужасом чувствуя, как краска заливает ее щеки. - Он же мне в отцы годится! Так какого черта я думаю о том, чтобы узнать, каковы на вкус его губы? Я же его только увидела и, скорее всего, больше никогда не увижу! Дон, ты сходишь с ума!"

Эти мысли были прерваны громким голосом Коша:  
\- О, господа, позвольте мне представить вам мисс Саммерс. Дон Саммерс, - уточнил он.  
Услышав это, пожилой мужчина, который остановился, дожидаясь своего спутника, кинул в сторону девушки пристальный взгляд. Она заметила это краем глаза, потому что все ее внимание было поглощено высоким пепельным блондином перед ней. Легкая, чуть ироничная, улыбка тронула губы незнакомца, и он слегка кивнул ей.  
\- Только вряд ли я должен представлять тебя тем, кто знает о тебе больше, чем ты сама, - голос Коша был наполнен странной горечью.  
Дон не знала, как отреагировать на это заявление, но отметила, что глаза сероглазого сероглазого слегка расширились в удивлении. Он обернулся и посмотрел в глубь комнаты на еще невидимого ей Бессмертного.

Послышались шаги и хозяин кабинета приблизился к замершей на пороге паре. Они посторонились и все вышли в прихожую.  
\- Позвольте представиться, - скупо улыбнулся пожилой, - Паоло Лоренцо.  
\- Начальник службы безопасности, - добавил Кощей, ухмыляясь.  
До девушки донесся запах алкоголя, и она про себя покачала головой. Похоже, могущественный хозяин Рима был настолько накачан спиртным, что ему сейчас было море по колено.

Иначе, чем объяснить внезапный приступ откровения. Такого опасного для него в данную минуту. Она лишь поблагодарила небеса, что Баффи не пошла лично на встречу. Услышь Истребительница то, что только что услышала Дон - и она догадывалась, на что намекал Бессмертный, когда заявил, что этим мужчинам многое известно о ней - и смертоубийства было бы не избежать. И плевала бы Баффи на то, что Кощей в общем-то... бессмертный.

\- Юрген Фишер, - протянул ей руку сероглазый.  
Она ответила на его рукопожатие, вложив в его большую ладонь свою маленькую, слегка влажную ладошку. Мужчина мягко улыбнулся ей, и тело девушки ответило, мгновенно зайдясь теплой волной. Однако в его улыбке сквозила некоторая неловкость, и Дон поняла, почему. Он словно просил прощения за то, что ... А что он собственно делал?  
\- И кто такой Юрген Фишер? - внутренне содрогаясь от своей наглости, спросила она Бессмертного.

\- Мой преемник, - ответил вместо него Паоло.  
Что ж, кратко. Но, по-крайней мере, понятно.  
\- А до этого, - лениво добавил Бессмертный, - Юрген был командиром моего спецподразделения, задачей которого было приглядывать за Спайком и собирать сведения об Истребительнице и ее окружении.  
Глаза Дон едва успели потемнеть от гнева, когда Кощей добавил:  
\- Кстати, прежде чем ты начнешь метать молнии в Юргена, который, заметь, всего лишь исполнял мои приказы, добавлю. Этому человеку Спайк дважды обязан жизнью. Буквально.  
После такого заявления, сказанного слегка ленивым, почти безучастным, тоном, Дон посмотрела на Юргена с новым интересом.

На ее языке крутилось множество вопросов, которыми она хотела бы забросать сероглазого мужчину, но к ее разочарованию Бессмертный вежливо попрощался со своими подчиненными. Те беспрекословно повиновались его безмолвному приказу удалиться.

Едва зайдя в кабинет Кощея, Дон резко повернулась на каблуках и влепила ему звонкую пощечину. Он дотронулся до щеки и грустно усмехнулся:  
\- Пожалуй, мне не нужно спрашивать, за что.  
\- Ты гнусный обманщик! - выдохнула девушка ему в лицо.  
\- Донни, - скривился он, отходя от нее и садясь в кресло, - я просто недоговаривал некоторые вещи.  
\- Ты шпионил за нами! Ты приотворялся другом, когда на самом деле...  
\- Я все еще ваш друг! - неожиданно рявкнул он на нее и, заметив, как она вздрогнула, неуютно поерзал. - Я - друг, хорошо?  
\- Друзья не лгут! - парировала она.

В ответ он согнулся в приступе безудержного хохота.  
\- Донни, какой же ты еще ребенок, - прошептал он, немного успокоившись. - Лгут, предают, двуличничают, бьют в спину. Как и все мы. Просто у друзей получается это больнее. Так, чтобы дошло до сердца. Не так ли?  
На его худом лице не осталось и следа веселья. В его глазах были тоска и невысказанный укор. Дон не выдержала этого пристального взгляда и отвернулась. Он был прав, но еще не оправдан.

Она не знала, в праве ли она его судить.  
\- Кош, я просто хочу услышать от тебя ответ на один вопрос.  
\- Всего один? - тут же ухмыльнулся он. - Хорошо.  
\- Можно ли тебе доверять?  
Бессмертный покачал головой и крайне раздраженно прошипел:  
\- Глупый ребенок! Глупый вопрос! Как ты можешь мне доверять после того, что ты сейчас видела и слышала? Как можно доверять тому, кто в один момент кается во всех смертных грехах, а в следующий оказывается, что он скрывает вещи пострашнее. Как ты можешь мне доверять, если я сам себе не верю!

В следующую секунду она быстро подошла к нему, обхватила его голову руками и заставила посмотреть ей в глаза. Ему показалось, что Дон видит самые потаенные уголки его души, и он хотел бы вырваться из ее рук. Но что-то мешало ему разорвать их хрупкий контакт, что-то мешало отвести взгляд и оттолкнуть ее. В нем проснулся страх. Иррациональный, сковывающий члены, замедляющий время и заставляющий сердце бешено колотиться в груди страх.

Это ощущение прошло так же внезапно, как и накатило, и Дон отпустила его:  
\- Баффи никогда не должна узнать об этом, Кош.  
Он лишь кивнул, опустив глаза.  
\- И тебе пора перестать играть с нами.  
Чуть помедлив, он снова качнул головой в знак согласия.  
\- Зачем ты пришла?  
\- А разве ты не знаешь? - улыбнулась она ему. - Чтобы вернуть тебя. Потому что нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Я вернусь завтра утром, - ответил он. - От меня будет мало пользы в таком состоянии.  
\- Тогда, до завтра.  
Дон вышла из комнаты. Он посмотрел на закрывшуюся за ней дверь и тихо прошептал:  
\- Еще один раунд, Донни. Последний раунд, я обещаю.

«»

Бессмертный появился на пороге ее квартиры едва взошло солнце. Взмахом руки, он пресек попытки Баффи объясниться:  
\- Cara Baffi, - приветливо улыбнулся он ей. - Не стоит. Я должен был открыться вам с самого начала теперь жалею, что не сделал этого раньше. Это избавило бы нас от неловкости. Давайте просто забудем об этом инциденте, будто его и не было.  
\- Хорошо, - с плеч Баффи будто гора свалилась: она никогда не была сильна в плане выражения своих чувств.

Призвав Дон на помощь, Кощей начал с того, что завесил материей все зеркала в доме, плотно закрыл все окна и форточки, насыпал солью дорожки перед входом и отключил все электроприборы от сети, к вящему неудовольствию Иллирии. Та не принимала участия во всех этих делах, сосредоточенно играя в видеоигру. Когда Бессмертный вырубил электричество, а вместе с ним и источник развлечения для Древнейшей, та переключила свое внимание на вампира.

Первое ее распоряжение Баффи, скрепя сердце выполнила, вытащив у Спайка из-под головы подушку и стащив с него одеяло. Несколько долгих минут Иллирия изучала вампира, лежавшего посреди разобранной постели, а потом выдала Баффи следующее задание. Тут уже Баффи молчать не стала:  
\- Раздеть его? Зачем?  
Иллирия даже и не собиралась отвечать на ее крики. Когда Баффи, не дождавшись реакции, сникла и, ругаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, раздела вампира до пояса, Древнейшая добавила:  
\- Донага.

\- У меня сестра еще не совершеннолетняя, занимательная анатомия вампиров ей не к чему, - возмущенно выдохнула Баффи и добавила: - Через мой труп!  
Ответом ей был настолько холодный взгляд морозных глаз, что Баффи немедленно пожалела о последних словах. Заодно она зареклась когда-либо делать столь эмоциональные заявления в присутствии Древнейшей.

Избавив вампира от одежды, она неохотно отошла, уступая место синевласой богине. И тут же едва не заскрежетала зубами, наблюдая за тем, как осторожно, почти трепетно Иллирия касается Спайка.  
\- Я не испытываю к белоголовому плотского влечения, - не прекращая своего занятия сказала Иллирия.  
Баффи не знала, что не это ответить. "Меня это не касается" будет ложью, "делай то, что нужно" - у нее не было в запасе такого количества равнодушия. Она выбрала другое:  
\- Я выйду ненадолго, проверю, как там Дон и Кош.  
Иллирия величественно кивнула.

\- Объясните мне, наконец, что вы собираетесь делать, - потребовала Баффи, входя на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда Дон и Кощей склонились над ступкой, изучая ее содержимое.  
Те, совершенно не обратив внимания на вошедшую Истребительницу, продолжили дискуссию:  
\- Ты уверен, что нужно еще мельче растереть?  
\- Уверен. Видишь, оно еще дергается.

Дон пренебрежительно махнула рукой, заглядывая одним глазом внутрь ступки и трогая то, что там лежало, пестиком:  
\- Это всего-лишь рефлекторное сокращение мышц.  
\- А я тебе говорю, что это исключительно живучая... - начал терять терпение Бессмертный.  
В этот момент из ступки показался неприглядно выглядящий отросток и стал медленно подбираться к пальцам мужчины, лежащим на бортике каменного сосуда. Заметив это Кощей с удивительным проворством отпрыгнул в сторону, а Дон стала изо всех сил дубасить пестиком по отростку, с криком:  
\- ... и на удивление скорая на регенерацию за-ра-за!  
Истребительница, в немом ступоре наблюдающая за происходящим, сглотнула комок в горле.

Между тем Дон прекратила свое занятие, и Кош, осторожно приблизившись к ступке, одобрительно кивнул и посоветовал добавить к получившемуся скорлупу от грецкого ореха, жабьи сердечки и измельченный вереск.

\- Кто-нибудь мне объяснит, что здесь творится? - не выдержала Баффи.  
Алхимики-самоучки уставились на нее так, словно только увидели.  
\- Так ведь мы же тебе все уже... - промямлила Дон.  
Баффи лишь отрицательно покачала головой, сложив руки на груди в хорошо знакомом Дон жесте.  
\- Дон, поставь массу на огонь и мешай против часовой стрелки, а я объясню все Баффи.

«»

Тревога так глубоко засела в ней, что перешла в отрешенность. Баффи смотрела, как Кош, Дон и Иллирия работают над модифицированным заклинанием, которое когда-то использовала Уиллоу, чтобы вытащить ее из почти коматозного состояния перед битвой с Глори. Бессмертный пересказал ей, не вдаваясь в подробности, идею Дон, воспользоваться магией, чтобы отправить Иллирию в сны Спайка. Чтобы разобраться, наконец, что держит вампира в мире сновидений и не дает проснуться.

Все приготовления были закончены лишь к полуночи. Никто из них, включая Кощея, не знал, как именно сработает магия. Они даже не были уверены в успехе. Но были полны решимости хотя бы попытаться. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы помочь вампиру.

Тяжелый запах неизвестных Баффи благовоний наполнял комнату, кружа ей голову. Свет разноцветных свечей - семь красных, семь белых, семь черных - отбрасывал пляшущие блики на стены, и на девушку волнами накатывало ощущение нереальности происходящего.

Обнаженный вампир, на коже которого Иллирия начертала никому, разве что кроме Кощея, непонятные знаки, казался восковой фигурой на белом сатине простыни. Сердце Баффи снова, в который раз за прошедшие пару дней, сжалось от того, каким беззащитным и разбитым он выглядел. Его раны по прежнему не желали заживать, кровоподтеки все еще покрывали практически каждый сантиметр его кожи. Ей казалось, что он медленно тает. День за днем, час за часом теряет связь с миром, который он спас.

Баффи помотала головой, разгоняя дурман в голове, а вместе с ним и тяжелые мысли. Сейчас было не время для слабости. Позже, когда все будет позади, и он будет с нею, она вволю наплачется на его груди, вымещая напряжение и груз этих дней. А он будет обнимать и гладить ее по голове. И держать пакетик со льдом у своей собственной головы. Идиотской платиновой головы, по которой она обязательно его стукнет за то, что не поверил ей, что не объявился, что решил играть в героя в одиночку.

Свечи, до этого горевшие ровным светом, внезапно потухли все разом. Но свет не покинул комнату. Теперь он исходил от знаков на теле вампира, от линий на полу, которые сделал Бессмертный с помощью неизвестного ей порошка, и от Иллирии. Кощей, стоя перед Спайком, размеренно бормотал слова заклинания, которые Баффи не понимала. С тем же успехом он мог бубнить детскую считалочку или таблицу умножения на норвежском. Но вот и он замолчал, отошел к Баффи и Дон, образовав полукруг, и крепко взял их за руки.

Иллирия спокойно, не проявляя ни малейшей нервозности, приблизилась к постели. Баффи, наблюдавшая за ней со спины, с легким шоком увидела, как комбинезон, который облегал Древнейшую словно вторая кожа, стек с ее худощавого тела. Затем обнаженная богиня с кошачьей грацией легла на вампира и прижалась к нему всем телом. Ее губы нашли губы Спайка, ее язык разомкнул их и скользнул в его рот, сливаясь в подобии поцелуя.

Баффи, которой никто не удосужился сказать, насколько откровенным будет этот ритуал, успела испытать лишь приближение ревности, когда одновременно с выкриком Кощея: "Унидад!" Иллирия резко выдохнула в рот Спайка. В следующее мгновение тело Древнейшей расслабленно обмякло на вампире.

Комнату наполнила гнетущая тишина, но это продлилось не долго.  
\- Вау! - восторженно прошептала Дон. - "Плэйбой" отдыхает.  
\- Что случилось, Кош? - не обращая внимания на сестру, встревоженно спросила Баффи. - У нас не получилось?  
Бессмертный, храня молчание, подошел к постели и дотронулся указательными пальцами висков Иллирии.  
\- Все в порядке, - наконец оповестил он девушек. - Она находится вместе со Спайком, в его снах.  
\- И что теперь? - спросила Баффи, подходя поближе и разглядывая обнаженные тела на ее постели.  
\- Ждать, - лаконично ответил ей Кош.


End file.
